Always
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: The war is over, and everyone is ready to move on with their lives. On a drunken night, Sirius decides to make amends with Severus, and then finds out some shocking news - and acts on that news. AU. Written by Sevvie! I do not own HP.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One;

[Moony PoV]

"A… no. No, not possible," Remus stated, shaking his head in denial.

"Remus, you can't say it doesn't add up…" Sirius said, taking another swig of his glass of Firewhiskey.

Harry rolled his eyes at the conversation; taking a sip of his Butterbeer, "Can we please /stop/ talking about my Professors' dating life… let alone… sex life…" he struggled giving a shudder.

"-Which does not exist," Sirius added on, grinning like a mad-man.

"Sirius, you don't know that! Stop assuming such things…" Remus scolded, giving him a glare.

"Then I'll ask him!" Sirius decided, curling his lips into a smirk.

"Then you'll get hexed," Remus said, finishing off his glass of Firewhiskey.

"True… but it makes sense, doesn't it? The only person he has /ever/ claimed of loving is Lily, and we both know she only slept with James…" Sirius paused, rolling his eyes at Harry covering his ears and shutting his eyes tightly, "… We've never seen him with anyone; talk about anyone, or… or… anything!" Sirius trailed off, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Remus sighed, shaking his head, "I'm heading home, before Tonks' gets home to see I'm out getting drunk with /you/ again," he teased, standing up and placing a few galleons on the table for the whiskey, ruffling Harry's hair, "See you tomorrow," he whispered to him, giving a firm glare at Sirius, who had a twinkle in his eye, "Sirius, I know you're going back to Hogwarts tonight, and I also know Severus is there. I don't want to hear about you being in the Infirmary for doing something… stupid," he warned.

Sirius rolled his eyes, nodding, "Of course, Moony, I won't go near him."

"You better not," he said as he walked away and out the pub. He pulled his coat closer to himself, thinking back on the last few months. It was now August 31st, and tomorrow was the start of the term, as well as Harry's Seventh–Year. Harry had beaten Voldemort in June, and the summer had been spent with trials, freeing both Severus from any claims of being a Death Eater, and clearing Sirius' name. Every Death Eater had been caught and prosecuted, normally with a kiss from a Dementor. He now had a job as the permanent Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, married to Tonks, taking care of Teddy with the help of Tonks' Mother and all of his friends. Sirius was the new Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts as Minerva had decided to just work as the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. Severus moved back to his Potions position. All of them having an Order of Merlin First Class under their belt, or attached to their cloaks, whichever. Life was good, or for now it was. He knew Sirius over the months had grown bored. He hadn't caused mischief since his name had been cleared in early July, and now in a drunken haze he had brought Severus up and put something together which was completely asinine, wasn't it?

He stopped in his tracks to think to himself, 'Asinine, right?' he asked himself, going over everything in his head, their conversation, the clues, 'Yes, asinine. Though… clues do fit…' he thought, shaking his head from side to side to clear his thoughts away, 'No. I will not be sucked into this!' he scolded himself, continuing to walk to his flat in Hogsmeade where he lived with Tonks and Teddy.

When he stepped inside, he saw the fire already put on and no crying or spot of Andromeda, which meant Tonks was home and was either putting Teddy to sleep or cooking him something to eat. He got his answer when he sniffed the air, the latter. He removed his coat and stretched his arms, taking a seat in his arm chair, trying desperately not to get carried away in his thoughts, but failing as he was taken back to their conversation. 'Why're you thinking about this? It's none of your business…' he warned himself, frowning at the fire, 'Yes, I know, but… that look,' he told himself, remembering the twinkle in Sirius' eye before he left. Just because Severus wasn't a… friend, per say, didn't mean he wanted him hurt, or caught up in one of Sirius' pranks, or embarrassed in front of the faculty at Hogwarts. 'Gah, enough. Stop talking to yourself," he scolded, glaring down at the fire.

"Wotcher, knut for your thoughts?" Tonks asked as she walked in, taking a seat next to Remus.

Remus looked over at his Wife, her hair was black, wavy, and long, and her eyes were blue like sapphire, "Oh, just thinking," he answered.

"Obviously," she said, rolling her eyes, "Did you have fun with Sirius and Harry? Firewhiskey, right?" she asked as she sniffed at his breath.

He nodded, "Sorry," he apologized.

"I don't know why you apologize, Remus. I've no problem with you going to get drunk, hell; I would be too if I didn't have to work. Still a lot to do since the fall of Voldemort. It's a celebratory time, plus Harry is 17 now, I'm sure these drinking sessions get you three caught up with all that you've missed because of… circumstances, right?" she asked, winking at him.

Remus chuckled, nodding, "Yes, I suppose if you look at it that way," he answered, leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Food is almost ready, are you planning on eating? Or did you eat out with Sirius and Harry?" she asked, standing up and giving him a smile.

"Oh, no, we didn't eat, but I'm not hungry, so I'll skip, if you don't mind, Nymphado-" he was interrupted by a swat to the shoulder, "Tonks. If you don't mind, Tonks," he fixed his sentence rubbing his shoulder.

Tonks smirked at him, turning to walk back into the kitchen.

"Tonks, might I ask you something?"

She stopped in her tracks, "Sure, shoot, Remus."

"Do you think… well, it's an odd question."

"I'm use to those when talking to you, Remus," she said, grinning back at him.

"Do you think Severus is a virgin?" he asked.

Tonks blinked twice before she began throwing a fit of laughter, "Oh my… Remus! What kind of things do you three talk about when drunk!" she asked, holding her sides.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Sirius brought it up…"

Tonks wiped a tear from the laughter from her eye and smiled at him, "Sirius is insane. But, you want my honest opinion? I doubt it," she answered truthfully, walking into the kitchen before he could respond.

Remus shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes to take a short nap until Tonks dragged him to bed.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two;

[Sirius PoV]

"C'mon, Harry, we should be getting back to Hogwarts," Sirius finally said an hour after Remus had left and after he had finished his fourth glass of Firewhiskey. Harry bit his bottom lip, watching Sirius as he stood up to see if he would need help back to the castle. Sirius felt Harry's gaze on him and gave him a smile, "Harry, trust me, it takes a lot more Firewhiskey to get me drunk. I'm really not drunk at all, high-tolerance."

Harry smiled at Sirius and stood up, making his way out the door and following the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts with Sirius beside him. They walked in silence the entire way until they reached the front door, stepping inside and looking at one another; they said their good-nights and Sirius pushed Harry off towards Gryffindor common-room. His rooms were in the North Tower, where his classroom was, but he had other plans. He looked down at the muggle watch he had bought in London to match Harry's and saw that it was only about 9 o' clock, which meant Albus was still up.

He walked towards his office and came to the Gargoyle that blocked it. The Gargoyle gave him a glare, "Oh, stop staring at me like that! Lick'O'rish Spiders!" Sirius said in a harsh tone. The Gargoyle didn't move for a moment, making Sirius think he had the wrong password. But when it began moving, he grinned and walked up the stairs that appeared until he reached Albus' office. Upon stepping in, he was greeted by Albus who was sitting at his desk with a quill in hand and marking some papers.

"Sirius, my boy! What brings you here this late?" Albus asked, putting his quill into its bottle and intertwining his fingers and smiling politely at Sirius.

"It's not late, Albus, and I had a question, actually…" Sirius replied as he walked over to Fawkes and began stroking his feathers.

"Ah, very well, my boy. Ask away," Albus said as he watched Sirius closely.

"Right…" Sirius paused, giving a smile at Fawkes, and then taking a seat in a chair in front of Albus' desk.

"Lemon drop?" Albus asked, holding up a small bowl filled with the yellow candies.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "No, I hate those bloody things, you know that," he said, placing his chin into his palm.

"Very well then, continue as to what you were saying," Albus replied, popping one of the candies into his mouth.

"I was curious… about Sni- Severus."

Albus raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling madly, "What about him?"

"What did he do all summer? I mean… every Professor took a break, explored around; even I took Harry to France for a week. But as far as I know, he stayed at the castle?" Sirius explained.

"Ah, yes, he did stay at the castle. He does every break, I fear."

"Isn't that odd? Wouldn't he want to be out…? I don't know, with a girlfriend or something?" Sirius hinted, leaning forward slightly.

Albus smiled from over his hands that were resting on his elbows on his desk, "No, no. Severus… ah, how do I put this? He isn't /that/ way."

Sirius blinked in confusion, it took him a minute to actually understand what Albus meant, "You mean… he's gay!" Sirius asked, widening his eyes.

"I never said that, did you hear me say that? I think not," Albus retorted as he stood up, "I'm awfully tired, Sirius, I'll speak with you in the morning," he claimed, walking up the steps that lead to his rooms, "Oh, and Sirius. This conversation… it never happened," he said as he opened his door and gave a smile to Sirius.

Sirius nodded his head, still trying to absorb the information, "Yeah, 'course, Albus," he replied as he stood up and walked out himself.

As Sirius made his way to his chambers, he was lost in thought, 'He can't be gay… well, and maybe he can. Even in school we never saw him with any girls… but we never saw him with any boys either, and how would Albus know he was gay? Unless… he's had a boyfriend?' Sirius debated with himself inside his head, not even noticing as he ran into a dark figure, falling to the ground on his rear, "Ow…" he groaned, looking up to see what he ran into, and to his surprise, it was the star of his thoughts, Severus freaking Snape. His lips formed a smirk.

Severus looked slightly annoyed at him, scowling. "You ran into me you imprudent Gryffindor," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at Sirius as if Sirius was a low-year attending Hogwarts.

Sirius glared up at Severus, thinking about retorting with something on the information he had just learned, but quickly decided against it, as he still wanted to know more about it. He wasn't sure /why/ he wanted too, but he did. So, he stood up and brushed himself off, giving Severus a smile. "Sorry, Severus, I'll watch where I'm going from now on. Are you excited about the new school year?" he asked, trying to start a casual conversation.

Severus stared at him suspiciously, "Quite, if you call being highly annoyed at the fact that tomorrow this school will be overran with unrefined students and uneducated first-years, then yes. I'm /very/ excited," he said dryly, tapping his foot impatiently as if trying to figure out what Sirius was playing at. "Do not use my name, I am a colleague, not a friend, do not confuse the two, you are Black, I am Snape, understood? Good," Severus said, turning with a swish of his black cloak and stalking off down the corridor.

Sirius tilted his head in confusion, "Oi, fine, Snape! Wait!" he called out.

Severus halted in mid-step, debating on actually turning to acknowledge Sirius. He quickly decided against it and simply answered "Yes, Black?"

"Well…" Sirius paused, trying to think of something on the spot, "Do you want to get a drink? Tomorrow, say after dinner, in my quarters? Just to talk."

Severus tapped his foot, trying to think of why Sirius Black would want him in his chambers for a drink. "Why? What game are you playing at Black?" he asked, now turning around and surprised at not seeing a wand out and pointed at him.

"Just to catch up, talk, I hope to become more than colleagues, Snape, friends, perhaps?" Sirius asked, beaming him a smile.

Severus examined him in silence, it felt like ages until he finally said "Fine, 9 'o clock."

With that, Severus was gone, stalking down the corridor to where Sirius assumed going to his chambers, but there really was no telling with Severus, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to call it a night, walking the rest of the way to his chambers and immediately after entering, falling on his stomach on the couch and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three;

[From now on, I believe each chapter will be just from the reader's point of view.]

Sirius spent most of the next day sleeping in until late afternoon, finally stumbling out of his chambers at around 1 'o clock to meet Remus in the Great Hall for a late spot of breakfast or early spot of lunch, whichever Sirius didn't care, food was food. When he arrived, he saw a beaming Remus at the staff table talking to a chipper Harry, Ron, and Hermione, whom had all been permitted to stay the week before term at Hogwarts. Sirius smiled at the sight, running up and ruffling Harry's messy mop of hair, and giving Hermione a one-armed hug. He took a seat and nibbled on a sandwich as they all four discussed the day, supposedly the Seventh and Sixth year classes will all be merged to three houses at a time instead of two, due to all the casualties of the battle in June, or all the parents whom had pulled their children out of Hogwarts to attend elsewhere due to a War being fought here. It was actually surprising to everyone that this year Hogwarts would be allowing students to return. As the battle ended nearly the whole school was destroyed to rubble.

Sirius looked around at the hall, having a flashback, back in June you could actually see the sky instead of an illusion on the roof as it had a huge hole in it. He gave a smile remembering Filius, Albus, and Severus all working together to charm the place back to life just days after the battle had ended, all three of them still recovering but being too stubborn to allow Hogwarts to stand in such a way.

"What're you grinning about, Sirius?" Hermione asked, being observant as usual.

Sirius turned his gaze to Hermione, "Oh, nothing, just thinking back. How long did it take Albus, Filius, and Severus to rebuild the castle?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, Harry and Ron exchanged an odd look, and Remus was the one to finally answer "Roughly a week, I think, why?"

"Curious," Sirius said, turning his attention back to the enchanted ceiling. "How long until they all get here?"

Remus rolled his eyes, finishing up his food, "About 7 hours, Sirius, stop being impatient."

"Can't help it, I'm a dog, we don't have long attention spans which makes us become very impatient at times…" Sirius answered never taking his gaze off the ceiling. The ceiling was showing clouds slowly moving, which meant outside it was a clear day. "We should go to the Lake, for a walk."

"That sounds lovely, but I need to go to the Library. We have NEWTs this year, might I remind you two especially," Hermione scolded towards Harry and Ron. They both groaned.

"Yeah, guess we'll go too, we need to get some books…" Ron finally said much to the surprise of Hermione.

"Just because you're dating me doesn't mean you need to change your lifestyle with fighting me on going to the Library," she stated, standing up from the table, "Talk to you later, Remus and Sirius! Oh, sorry," she blushed of embarrassment "Professor Black and Lupin," she corrected as she walked out of the Great Hall, followed by Harry and Ron who both said silent good-byes to Remus and Sirius.

When they were gone, the only ones left in the Great Hall were Remus and Sirius. Remus gave Sirius an odd look, "What did you do?" he asked nonchalantly as he lifted his goblet and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Sirius came out of his daze to look at Remus in confusion. "Nothing, Moony."

"I'd hope not. Why do you keep going off into your own world?" Remus asked.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Sirius lied as he stood up from his spot, "So, a walk by the Lake?" he asked his friend.

Remus shook his head, "Can't. I need to finish up my lesson plans, Teddy and Tonks have been keeping me busy at home and you keep me busy at night with your 'Let's go get a drink' line. Sorry, Padfoot," Remus apologized standing up as well and waving off at Sirius as he walked out and towards his chambers.

Sirius sighed as he walked out towards the shores of Black Lake alone. At least it wasn't snowing or anything, which it would be by next month or the end of this month. He stared out at the Lake for an unknown, or at least to him, amount of time before he saw a stick land by him. He looked down at it then turned to see who threw it, watching as Severus made his way down to where Sirius was standing, "Did you throw that stick at me, Snape?" he asked in a calm tone.

"I did - to see if you would fetch it. Like a good dog… you've proven me wrong however," Severus replied as he now stood beside Sirius.

"What're you doing out? I wasn't aware you could walk in the sun without /burning/," Sirius spat back.

Severus did something that Sirius thought he was incapable of, he chuckled. "Funny Black, no, no, hilarious," he said as he regained his control and went back to the emotionless expression he normally wore. "I was going to retrieve some ingredients I need from the Forbidden Forest, when I saw you standing out here like an idiot staring at the water."

"So you decided to throw sticks at me, how nice," Sirius replied, giving him a smug smile.

"Quite," Severus responded, rolling his eyes at the smile he received. "I should be on my way, good day, Black," he said as he turned in the direction of the Forbidden Forest and beginning to walk.

Sirius bit his bottom lip, 'Did I just have a casual conversation with Severus without getting hexed?' he asked himself, 'Yes, I did. Which means… here comes the level-up from colleague to friend', "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Severus stopped and looked back at Sirius, keeping a blank expression, "If you wish."

As Severus continued walking, Sirius nodded his head, following behind him.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four;

Sirius spent nearly five hours in the Forbidden Forest with Severus. They didn't talk to each other, just tracked down a certain flower which was needed for Remus' Wolfsbane Potion. Sirius listened quietly as Severus explained the properties of the flower they needed, as well as how to make the Wolfsbane, to him it sounded very difficult, he was considered fair in Potions in school, passing it with an E for Exceeds Expectations, but /this/ the Wolfsbane sounded damn near impossible, yet Severus did it every month.

When they finally finished gathering what they needed, Sirius wiped the sweat from his brow then glancing down at his muggle watch, "It's 7:06PM, Snape, we should head back in to get ready for dinner," Sirius suggested, turning to see Snape sitting against a tree, his cloak hanging over his shoulders, 'When did he take off his cloak?' Sirius thought to himself, staring at Severus as he stood up and nodded his head, he wore a white long-sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons open to reveal his very pale neck, then normal black trousers.

"It's rude to stare, Black," Severus said, putting back on his cloak.

"Wha-?" Sirius blurted out, snapping out of his gawking, "Sorry. Shall we?" he asked gesturing towards the path which led to the castle. With Severus' nod they both walked up in silence back to the castle, separating without a good-bye to get ready for dinner.

After forty-five minutes Sirius walked out of his chambers wearing an almost Scarlet colored robe, and freshly showered. He looked down at his watch, '7:47PM…' he thought to himself as he pushed the door open through the Professors' entrance to the Great Hall to see all the other students already seated as well as the Professors, and one free spot in between Remus and Minerva. He took the seat and beamed at Remus, ignoring Remus' look that said "Where the bloody hell have you been all day?"

After the sorting, dinner was a quiet affair, or for Sirius it was, around the hall everyone was chattering away, Remus said very few words to him as he was engrossed in a conversation with Minerva about Animagus transformations or something, he wasn't really paying attention. He pushed his food on his plate around, not very hungry, for some reason he had butterflies in his stomach. He gazed up to see Severus talking to Madam Pince, he wondered how he did it, Pince yelled at everyone, yet he had never seen her once yell at Severus, maybe she liked him? 'Yeah, well, he's gay, so back off, Pince,' he thought to himself, absentmindedly putting piece of carrot in his mouth and propping his chin into his palm to rest it.

As dinner ended, he couldn't have been more relieved. He stood up and quickly left the hall as he wasn't the Head of any house and headed towards his chambers. When he arrived, he looked down at his watched and saw that it was 9:02PM; he knew Severus would be giving a small speech to his new Slytherins, or so rumor told him he did yearly, and took the chance to change.

When he finally finished, he saw that it was 9:09PM. He looked around his rooms to make sure there were no clothes or anything lying around. Satisfied with the condition of his rooms, he went into the kitchen built in and grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey as well as two glasses, setting them on a table in the living area between two chairs.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was only a minute later than before. He grew impatient and began pacing, 'Why are you so jumpy?' he asked himself as he noticed the butterflies had come back. 'What the bloody hell is wrong with you?' he asked once again after stopping his pacing and pondering on /why/ he had butterflies. When he heard the knock at the door, he shook his head side to side to clear his thoughts, blaming the butterflies on just being intimidated on having Severus in /his/ chambers to have a drink and talk.

When he opened the door, his jaw dropped at what Severus was in, something quite similar to him actually, black jeans and a muggle-styled black long-sleeved shirt. Severus snorted at the reaction, "Are you going to invite me in? Or stand there drooling?" he asked, tilting his head waiting for an answer. Sirius blinked and closed his mouth, he was /not/ drooling.

"Yeah, come on in."

Severus walked in and looked around the chambers, "Honestly, I expected more… Gryffindor décor," he said after seeing Sirius' rooms consisted of a boring shade of brown.

"Well, I haven't gotten the chance to decorate much, so excuse the lack of Scarlet and Gold," Sirius responded as he took his seat and poured two glasses of Firewhiskey, "Firewhiskey?" he offered to Severus.

"Well that /is/ what I'm here for, so yes, a glass of Firewhiskey sounds swell," Severus responded dryly as he took the other seat and carefully took the glass into his hand to take a sip.

Sirius sat back with his glass, staring at the fire, trying to think of what to talk about. "Uh," he muttered out.

"Yes…?" Severus asked as he watched Sirius stare out into his own world.

"What? Oh, uh, fancy a game of Wizards Chess?" he asked, giving him a smile.

Severus stared for a moment, nodding his head, "Very well. Though I hope you don't expect to win…"

Sirius chuckled, pulling a board from under the table out and placing it atop, "I'm white, I'll go first," he said as he ordered his first piece to move.

They played a total of four games that night within an hour and a half, each time Sirius winning and Severus getting angrier. "You're cheating," he claimed.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I am not, you just use the /same/ strategy over and over again…" he yawned, looking down at his watch to see it was nearing 11:00PM. "Bloody hell, we've been here almost two hours, I need to head to bed, first day of classes tomorrow," he said, looking up at Severus whom seemed to be in deep thought on his next move in the game. Sirius studied his facial expression, when in thought Severus' tongue poked out of the side of his lips, he almost seemed like he was frowning, and his right thumb would rub against his index and middle finger. It seemed like forever before Severus directed his Knight to move.

Once again Sirius rolled his eyes, moving his Queen in to destroy Severus' Knight then calling check-mate. Severus gave him a glare that Sirius couldn't help but cackle at, "You're dreadful at this game," he responded.

"Right, well. Night, Black," Severus said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

Sirius watched as he got up to leave and stared at him all the way to the door before saying "Same time tomorrow?"

Severus opened the door and froze, slightly shrugging his shoulders before giving a curt nod and leaving to his own chambers.

Sirius gave a faint smile, getting up and walking to his bed for some much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five;

[Friday, September 4th, 1998]

Sirius found that the first day back at Hogwarts wasn't as fun as when he was a student. He had given out four detentions, and taken away about twenty-five points from each house. He understood why Severus hated teaching so much, everyone was so disrespectful! When he tried to do his beginning of the year lecture in what seemed like every class he couldn't get them calmed down- all except his last class which was Slytherin/Gryffindor, Seventh year students. He was guessing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had told the Gryffindors to be calm in his class, and the Slytherins… well he had noticed they all seemed well behaved anyway. The only reason Slytherins had lost, as he checked his paper, twenty-eight points was because of a few first-years who wouldn't stop talking or throwing balled up pieces of parchment at each other or the other house they were paired with.

The following days weren't much better; all the students were still excited about being back at Hogwarts after a long two month break, who would've thought kids would be excited to go /back/ to school? From Tuesday, the 1st, until today Friday, the 4th, he had given out a total of fourteen detentions and deducted near one-hundred and fifty points from each house excluding Slytherin, he had only managed to squeeze out sixty points from them. Don't get him wrong though, he had given points as well, it just seemed as though as soon as he gave him someone else took them away.

He sat at his desk rubbing his temples with his middle fingers, wanting desperately to push the stack of parchments every class had turned in on that day's lesson to the side and ignore them, but he knew he couldn't. He grabbed his quill and began marking slowly one by one, frowning as most of the first and second year students all had at best an A for Acceptable, most being D for Dreadful. By the time he had finished his first three classes of the days' work out of the nine classes he had taught, it was time for dinner. He stood up and walked to the Great Hall, by the time he had arrived everyone had already started and none bothered to look up at Sirius' late appearance except Remus, who looked worn down.

"Where've you been?" Remus asked, taking another bite of his raw and disgusting looking steak.

"Got caught up in work," Sirius replied as he took a seat and took a gulp of his pumpkin juice, then looking around the staff table, "Where's Snape?" he asked as he didn't notice him.

Remus looked up at the empty seat Severus usually sat and frowned, "Making my dose of Wolfsbane, I believe. He didn't have time this morning or evening because of classes. He usually makes it at night but he said he was busy with something," Remus replied turning his gaze back to his food.

Sirius frowned as he felt a little guilty, the reason Severus had not made the potion the night before was because he was in his chambers playing Wizards' Chess and talking until the wee hours of morning. He took a few bites of his food before setting his fork aside, "I should get back to grading, Moony, I'll see you later, oh and the 6th, we're going running, right?"

After Remus gave a nod, Sirius headed out walking towards Severus' chambers. When he came to the door, he knocked three times and waited patiently for an answer, hoping to get one. He stood for a few minutes and sighed as he got no answer, turning to give up he saw a house-elf with a plate of food, "Do you know where Severus Snape is?" he asked the elf.

The Elf looked up at him with its ginormous blue eyes, "Yes, sir, Whisper does. Whisper is the Prince's personal house-elf!" it explained, nodding its head.

Sirius was a bit confused at the Prince part, but shrugged it off, "Excellent, and you'll take me to him?" he asked.

The Elf stared for a moment then nodded "So long as you mean no harm to Master, then yes, Whisper will lead you there…" Whisper said calmly walking towards Severus' Potions classroom but turning down a hall and going into a door. Upon entering, Sirius' dog enhanced smell kicked in and he almost gagged at the vapors coming off the potions. He saw Whisper sat the plate on a table, turning back to him, "You make sure Master eats, yes?"

Sirius nodded and the Elf cracked in apparition away, and with the sound brought Severus out from a closet with a handful of ingredients, "Oh, Black, hello," he greeted as he walked back to his cauldron and began adding and cutting up ingredients. "What brings you here?"

Sirius nodded his hello and walked over towards an open book reading through the directions of the Wolfsbane. He noticed after the Wolfsbane is added the potion simmers for three hours, which ironically is what Severus just added to the potion by the smell of it, "To make you sure you eat, so let that simmer and eat," he demanded pointing towards the plate.

Severus frowned but obeyed, sitting down and eating slowly. Sirius took a seat across from him, toying with a napkin. They sat in silence until Severus had finished eating, "Sorry," Sirius apologized.

Severus took a sip of Firewhiskey and raised an eyebrow, "Whatever for?"

"Keeping you away from your work. You leave my chambers around midnight every night and then come back and stay up until Merlin knows when to finish the dose of Wolfsbane for Remus," Sirius explained.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Oh, do shut up, Black. It's not like I'm starving myself down here or whatever you've assumed up in that brain of yours, if there is one up there," he retaliated.

Sirius glared up at Severus, "I'm trying to be nice, git. I'm saying we can stop our games of Chess nightly until /after/ the Full Moon, if it helps you."

Severus thought for a moment on the offer, then stood up and walked over towards another cauldron he had going that was bubbling, "It wouldn't," he said, "Stopping that is, it wouldn't help me."

Sirius lifted his head to look at Severus' back, "What do you mean?"

Severus exhaled loudly, "I mean when we play Chess it makes me get my mind off anything I need to be worried about and only worry about the game. It's…. relaxing, your company."

'My company is… relaxing to him?' Sirius thought to himself and was almost sure if he was Padfoot his tail would be wagging, "I see," he said coyly, "Well, let's skip tonight; I can help you with any Potions you need, besides that Wolfsbane, then tomorrow continue our routine."

Severus stirred the potion he was working on, shaking his head, "I don't need any help, to be honest. No offense."

Sirius, again, if was Padfoot his ears would droop, "Oh, I see. I'll just go then so you can continue to work. Tomorrow at 9 'o clock?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Tomorrow it is, good-night, Sir- Black," Severus said, catching his self.

Sirius beamed a smile towards the door as he heard the slip up, "Goodnight, Severus," he said walking out and towards his chambers.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six;

Sirius walked through the castle waving at every student and beaming a smile. He decided to go visit Remus to see how he was doing as it was the night before the Full Moon. When he came to Remus' chambers, he knocked a couple of times and tapped his foot waiting. When no answer came he decided maybe his classroom, with that thought Sirius began going through the castle one place to another with fail, he went to Remus' classroom, the Library, the Great Hall, the Courtyard, asked people if they had seen Remus and all had answered not today.

Sirius was beginning to run out of places when he ran into Harry and Ron. He gave them a smile and walked over towards where they were sitting in the halls, he plopped down onto the floor next to them giving them a smile, "'Lo, Harry, 'Lo, Ron."

Harry smiled at Sirius, "What'cha doing?"

"Looking for Moony, seen him?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head no, "Nope, sorry, Snuffles."

"I saw him, when I was coming to meet Harry, seemed like he was going to the dungeons," Ron said.

"Oh, right! The Wolfsbane!" Sirius said now pushing himself to stand and brushing off his robes, "I should've thought of that," he said slapping his forehead, "I'll see you two later, say hello to Hermione whenever you two run into her," he called back as he began his way to the dungeons.

When Sirius came to the dungeons he decided to head towards the Potions lab where he had met him the day before thanks to the little house-elf. When he walked up to the door, he heard talking and decided it was best not to interrupt, but when he heard his name he couldn't help but eavesdrop by pushing his ear to the door.

"So you've been with Sirius every night since term began?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I have, I don't see how that is any of /your/ business, Lupin!" Severus said in a loud tone but not yet yelling.

"I'm just warning you. You know how Sirius can be, Severus…" Remus said.

Sirius paused for a moment pulling his head away and thinking 'Since when can Remus call him Severus to his face?' he asked himself silently glaring through the door at Remus. He pushed his ear back to the door to continue listening.

"-You're right, I /do/ know how Sirius is…" Severus said, and Sirius could hear… something in his voice, sadness?

'No, certainly not sadness…' Sirius thought to himself.

"Severus, /this/ wouldn't have worked in school, and it won't work now. Don't be stupid, putting yourself in such a situation where you could only come out hurt," Remus said in a harsh tone, and the sentence let alone his tone confused all hell out of Sirius.

"Just… I know… I…" Severus stuttered before Sirius heard a loud crash of what seemed like vials breaking and a table being flipped to the ground. "Shut up, Lupin! Get the hell out!" Severus' voice boomed causing Sirius to jump back from the door.

When he heard footsteps coming towards the door, Sirius turned into Padfoot and hid in a dark corridor, lying on the ground. He was lucky with it being the Full Moon and Remus' Wolf senses heightened that he didn't see or smell him as Remus walked straight past him, fists clenched. Sirius debated on going after him but quickly decided against it, 'Who the hell does he think he is?' Sirius thought angrily. If he was speaking aloud he would more than likely be yelling; Telling Severus not to be friends with him! Stating it was a situation where Severus could only come out hurt. How dare him, he didn't know that Sirius had changed, this wasn't a prank, and he wanted to get to know Severus and become friends, get past everything that had happened in school!

He poked his head out of the corner and looked around from the Potions lab door to the other end of the hall to make sure Remus was gone. When he saw no sight of the Wolf, he stood up into human form and walked towards the door, slowly pushing it open with a knock, "Severus?" he called out as he poked his head inside to look around. He saw the shards of glass that scattered on the floor and the chair Severus normally occupied flipped over as well as a desk that held all the vials that were broken, and a black cauldron which had contents of a potion he didn't recognize by the smell spilled out onto the ground.

He took a step inside and looked around for any signs of Severus, failing to see any he frowned and began picking up the shards of glass by hand. By the time he heard Severus come back into the room he had already picked up a few of the vials, "What're you doing, Black?" he asked, putting the broom he had retrieved against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius turned his head to look at Severus, giving him a smile, "I…" he paused trying to think of something, "I heard commotion on my way down here, and then saw Remus leaving. What happened? Did he upset you? I know he can be a little… edgy around this time of the month."

Severus grabbed the broom sweeping up the shards of glass and pushing the liquid from the spilled potion down a drain in the floor, "Oh, yes, just a small disagreement. Nothing to worry about…"

Sirius nodded, he wanted desperately to push on the issue, but decided if he was going to get Severus to see him as a friend he'd need Severus to confess these kinds of things to him without pushing. "Right, topic change," he suggested, "Would you like to play some chess or anything after we clean this place up?" he asked as he pushed the desk up.

Severus paused in his sweeping 'Isn't he going to bug me to know what I was fighting with his favorite Werewolf?' he thought to himself, turning to Sirius, "Aren't you going to be the nosey Gryffindor and poke and prod me to give you details?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Sirius frowned at him shaking his head from side to side, "Nope. I've grown up, rather you'd like to believe it or not, I find if you want to talk about something, you'll talk about it," he said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly while pushing the desk and chair back to place.

Severus stared in silence unsure if it was an act. He nodded his head, putting the broom up and turning back to him, "So, Wizards Chess?" he asked, giving the best faint smile he could. When Sirius nodded, they headed into Severus chambers to play.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven;

Sirius waved Severus off as he went into his rooms to change, and with that he took the time to look around his chambers. He expected it to be Slytherin oriented but the colors were a deep shade of burgundy and black, it was actually kind of homey. He walked over towards a shelf to check over the books, and to his surprise found that near every book was a muggle-fiction most of them novels, and only a few potions journals. He pulled out a book and opened it, skimming through the page then dropping it to turn a deep shade of red as he skimmed over what seemed like a… love scene between two men.

"Ahem," Severus cleared his throat as he came out of his rooms and saw Sirius drop one of his books.

Sirius jumped and grabbed the book from the floor, "S- sorry!" he stuttered, "I was looking at it and just… got a surprise when I read the page, uh, I'll put this back," he explained putting the book back in its space.

Severus rolled his eyes as he caught the cover and seen what the book was, "It's an erotic novel, you should've looked at the side, I have them labeled for guest…" he said as he walked over towards his liquor cabinet, pulling out two glasses and pouring himself and Sirius some Firewhiskey.

Sirius didn't think he could turn redder without being considered a Weasley when Severus said erotic. "Oh, I see," he responded as he glimpsed at the sides of the novels and noticed almost every one of them was marked to be erotic. He shook his head 'The old perv…' he thought to himself as he turned back towards Severus to see him standing in front of him holding out a glass.

Sirius took the glass and sipped at it, taking his time to notice now that they were side to side he towered Severus, which was surprising, he had always thought they were the same height as he had actually never been too close to Severus when standing. He beat him by a few inches, the top of Severus' head just meeting Sirius' nose. He smiled down at Severus, taking a swig of his glass.

Severus stared up at Sirius giving a glare, "What're you laughing about?" he asked as he watched Sirius' facial expression go from being in thought to smiling.

"Oh, nothing. Uh, can I ask you something?" Sirius asked as he took a seat in an armchair.

Severus sighed, he knew this was coming. "It's about the novel, isn't it?" he didn't even need to see Sirius' nod; he knew it's what it was about. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"How long have you been… er…?" Sirius trailed off.

"A queer?" Severus asked, taking a seat on the couch and crossing one leg over the other, rolling his glass in his hands and glaring firmly at Sirius.

Sirius gave a sigh, "That isn't the word I'd use, isn't that… I don't know offensive?"

"No, actually. I could care less for the word, just as if I was a muggle-born I wouldn't care to be called a Mudblood." Severus retorted.

"Oh, I see… well then yes, how long have you been a queer?" Sirius asked.

Severus glared, "Don't use that word, you mutt, and since I was 13."

Sirius rolled his eyes, Severus was just being difficult like always, "13, huh?"

"Yes, 13, the normal age for a boy to begin to notice the opposite gender, or for me, the same gender, " Severus explained.

"Oh, well… uh, I'm not against that you know. I know a lot of Wizards who are like that… hell, even I'm li-" Sirius began to explain but then was interrupted by Severus.

"I don't need an explanation of something I am aware of. I heard the rumors, Sirius Black, sex God of Gryffindor, slept with anyone who would warm his bed," Severus said in a snappy tone, raising his eyebrow as if challenging Sirius to tell him he was wrong.

Sirius gave him a grin, "Well, I won't deny it… I was quite… popular in school, even a few Slytherins got with me," he admitted.

"How… lucky of them?" Severus spat, finishing off his glass.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, turning his gaze to the fire that Severus had going, slowly finishing off his glass sip by sip. "Are you a virgin?" he blurted out. He couldn't help it, he wanted to know. He wasn't sure /why/ he wanted to know, but he did. "Because as we were aware, the only person you ever loved was Lily and I know you didn't shag her, and now this whole gay thing. So I'm not sure what to think."

It was quiet for a few minutes, an uncomfortable silence, but Sirius never lifted his gaze from the fireplace, he knew that Severus was trying to glare a hole into his head to refrain from killing him. After about ten minutes of silence, or so Sirius reckoned, he finally looked up to see Severus with a completely blank and emotionless expression. It worried him for a moment until he heard him whisper something.

"What… are you playing at?" Severus whispered.

Sirius frowned, "I'm not playing anything."

"Get out," Severus said firmly.

Sirius tilted his head in confusion, "Severu-," he began but was interrupted.

"Do /not/ call me that!" he yelled now standing up from his chair, "Out! Get out!" he yelled as loud as he could, debating in his mind to pull his wand out and torture Sirius to death.

Sirius frowned, he was confused, 'Why's he so angry? It was a question…' Sirius thought to himself as he stood up and walked to the door, "I was merely curious, I wasn't trying to make fun of you or anything."

"That's /exactly/ what you were doing. Get out! No wonder Remus warned me about you! He told you, didn't he? On a drunken night, decided to have a laugh at Snivellus, right?" he bellowed, his face distorted and red from anger. "Get out!" he yelled once again.

Sirius frowned he didn't want to leave, but he obeyed, walking out and towards Remus' chambers. Remus knew something he didn't, and he, even if he had to demand it out of him, would find out what it was.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight;

As Sirius reached Remus' chambers, he pushed the door open without knocking as he knew Remus wouldn't mind, and even if he did mind, Sirius could care less. Upon entering he looked around the room and saw Remus pouring himself a cup of what smelled like tea, he gave him a glare, "Oh, hello, Sirius," Remus said, turning to his friend and giving a smile.

"Don't hello me. What's up with Severus? Why'd he blow up on me when I asked if he was a virgin?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Remus slammed his cup down, "I told you to leave him alone, Padfoot!" he bellowed.

Sirius glared, "Why? You got something going on with him? To think, here I thought you were faithful to Tonks and little Teddy."

Remus gave a sigh, "Sirius, don't you dare. I would never, and you know that."

"Maybe I do! Maybe I don't! I want to know what the hell is going on, Remy!" Sirius yelled, stomping his foot like a child.

Remus crossed his arms over his chest just as Sirius was standing before, "Fine, I'll explain. Want a shot of Firewhiskey?" he asked as he grabbed another glass before waiting for Sirius' nod. He turned to Sirius who had taken a spot on the couch handing him the glass, "I guess I'll begin back when we were in school, hm?" he asked, giving a smile to Sirius and taking a spot next to him with his tea.

"Sounds great, Remy. Though… how would you know anything about Severus when we were in school?" Sirius asked, taking the shot of Firewhiskey in one gulp.

Remus rolled his eyes, "All will be explained in the story, Sirius, be patient," he said softly.

"Impatient… dog… we've had this discussion before, Moony…" Sirius groaned, giving a playful smile and sitting back into the couch to get himself comfortable.

"So we have, now… let's begin," Remus stated as he went into the story.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine;

"…Let's begin"

[Remus' PoV (Marauder-Era Flashback)]

Remus walked out of the infirmary after visiting for a quick Pepperup dose to cure him of this cold that was threatening his health. As he walked down the corridor, he halted and heard a whimpering noise coming from the prefects' bathroom. Of course, being a prefect himself, he found it as his duty to help a fellow prefect out, even if that prefect was one of the Slytherins.

He walked up to the door and whispered the password, pushing it open as quietly as he could and walking inside. He listened for a moment, 'Yup. Someone is definitely crying,' he thought to himself as he heard sniffles. "Uh, sorry to intrude, are you alright?" he called out, and as soon as he did the whimpering and sniffling stopped. "I didn't mean to scare you. I heard you crying and was wondering if I would be any help?" he asked as he leaned against the sinks with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Go… away…" came a weak baritone voice that Remus recognized immediately.

"Severus?" he asked aloud, frowning.

"I am Snape to you! Don't you /dare/ use my first name!" Severus hissed as he stepped out of the stall, wiping at his puffy red eyes, one which was black.

Remus' frown deepened when he saw the state Severus was in, his eyes red and puffy, his cheeks wet from tears, and sporting a black eye. "What happened?" he asked, biting his bottom lip gently.

"What happened? Oh, I'm sure /you/ don't know! You know well what happened! Your bully friends!" Severus shrieked.

Remus gave a sigh, "No. I don't know, I prefer not to be in on their plans when they involve you. I take it they… beat you up the muggle-way?"

"… Yes," he hissed at Remus, crossing his arms.

Remus stood straight from leaning on the sink, "Why? Did you three get in a fight? Or four, was Peter involved in this?"

"No… it was just Potter and Black!" he spat, Severus looked angry, then he seemed to go into thought, probably wondering why he was telling Remus all this.

"I see… how did it start?" Remus asked.

"I…" Severus paused, staring at the ground, "They walked in…"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I'm confused."

Severus mumbled something quiet and fast, which caused Remus to roll his eyes. He gestured Severus to continue and was awarded with a glare, "They kind of walked in on me and Rosier kissing…" he spoke a little louder and slower.

[Readers' PoV (Present time)]

"Wait, wait, and wait! I don't remember that!" Sirius said as he poured himself a third glass of Firewhiskey.

Remus groaned, "Sirius, let me finish…"

"Fine… I'm just saying, I don't remember it," Sirius pouted.

"Of course you don't, and if you'd stop interrupting me you'll find out why!" Remus said impatiently. When Sirius waved his hands in surrender, the story continued.

[Remus' PoV (Marauder-Era Flashback)]

"Kind of?" Remus asked, slightly confused.

"We… we didn't actually kiss /yet/ we were leaning in and well... I was nervous so I stopped, and then your friends barged in through the classroom door!" Severus claimed.

[Readers' PoV (Present time)]

"Wait, so they almost kissed? But didn't?" Sirius asked, going into thought, "Ohh! Yeah! I remember! James had forgotten his book with our homework in it in one of the classrooms. So we went searching, and the last classroom we checked had Rosier and Severus in it. Wait, they were going to kiss? We thought they were just plotting or something…" Sirius explained, frowning when he saw Remus giving him a glare, "Right, no interrupting. Sorry."

With that, Remus continued once again…

[Remus' PoV (Marauder-Era Flashback)]

"I see, so they ruined your first kiss with a guy?" Remus asked.

"They ruined my first kiss… /ever/," Severus corrected.

"Ah, I see… and with that, they beat you up?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Yes! I told them to get out and leave us alone, and then Rosier - the git - ran off and left me alone with them. Then bam, I get punched when I reach for my wand by Black," Severus explained.

"I'm sorry… truthfully. They are bullies, though I think you shouldn't egg them on at times, all three or four of you need to grow up, quite honestly, all this childhood hate. We're Sixteen for Merlins' sake…" Remus ranted.

"I don't hate them," Severus said.

Remus looked up in confusion, "You don't?" When Severus shook his head, Remus tilted his head, "Explain."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious."

"That doesn't mean I should explain it."

"It does."

The argument went back and forth for about 3 minutes which ended when Remus won by saying "I'm sure it would help to talk to someone who isn't a Slytherin and hates Gryffindor, and who isn't someone who hates you."

"I like… uh…" Severus confessed, looking down turning a tint of pink.

"Hmmm?" Remus hummed.

"IlikeSirius," he said in a rush.

Remus widened his eyes. He always knew there had to be a reason why Severus always followed them around and was always at Sirius' throat more than James. He bloody fancied him. "I see."

"If you tell him, I'll kill you," Severus said, turning and walking out.

"Oi, Severus," Remus called out.

Severus stopped in his tracks, tapping his foot, "Yes?"

"If you… ever need to talk, I'm here," Remus offered.

With a curt nod, Severus was gone.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten;

[Reader's PoV (Present time)]

"Erm… so, then what?" Sirius asked as he interrupted Remus' story once again.

"Sirius, I'm not going to continue if you don't keep your mouth shut," Remus said in a deadly tone as he finished off his glass.

"Fine, I'm sorry… you just tell the longest stories I've ever heard and I never get the point of them until the /very/ end," Sirius complained with a frown.

"That's the point of a story, to get it through your thick head every detail so you'll understand the ending. I could just give you the last line then you'll be confused, would you prefer that?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head, sinking further into his chair, "Continue, please."

Remus rolled his eyes, and then continued on…

[Remus' PoV (Marauder-era Flashback)]

Remus hadn't spoken to Severus alone since that night, which was about two weeks ago. However he had been paying attention to the way Severus stared at them. It was obvious he wasn't just studying them to find things he could get them in trouble for, but he was staring at Sirius with a… glimmer in his eyes. At first Remus was in denial, he figured maybe Severus was trying to play a trick on them, but now it was clear that everything Severus had said that night was true. He liked Sirius Black.

Remus decided he would talk to Sirius about this matter, of course not telling him Severus liked him until he was positive whether Sirius felt the same. He didn't know why, but he found maybe Sirius could like Severus too? Sirius had never had a reason to really dislike Severus. Nor had James, besides the Lily Evans problem, but that was James' problem, where did Sirius fit into it all?

He knew Sirius didn't particularly care what gender was warming his bed, so long as someone was warming it. Hell, he'd even heard rumors and gloating from Sirius himself that he had been with three people in one day, two girls and a guy. He began forming a plan in his head to confront Sirius as he finished up his breakfast and headed off to classes.

[Reader's PoV (Present time)]

"Wait, wait. So you thought I picked on Severus because I /liked/ him?" Sirius asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion, "But you never confronted me, I would've remembered that!" he claimed.

Remus groaned at Sirius, running his hand through his hair. "What did I say, Sirius?"

"Sorry! I just… gah, I get impatient!" Sirius pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So I've noticed!" Remus bellowed, pouring himself another shot of Firewhiskey as he was going to need it with Sirius.

"Just continue!" Sirius bellowed back, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"How about I just say the next part to get it over with?" Remus asked.

Sirius sat up his attention 100% on Remus, "Yeah? What happened then?"

Remus frowned at Sirius, "I was going to confront you the next morning. After my transformation."

Sirius stared, waiting for him to continue. "Then what happened? Like I said, you never spoke to me!"

Remus nodded his head sadly, "Because after that night, I didn't speak to you for two months."

Sirius stared at Remus, obviously confused, then it hit him, "Because… I sent Severus to the shrieking shack," he whispered as he sat back in his chair once again.

Remus nodded his head. "That you did…"

"No wonder he hated me so much… I never understood it. He escaped with just a few cuts and bruises, and no matter how much I apologized he would always brush it off with crude remarks," Sirius explained, biting his bottom lip.

"I went to talk to him in the infirmary," Remus confessed.

Sirius sat up, "What happened? What did he say?"

Remus frowned at his friend, continuing on with the story.

(Remus' PoV [Marauder-era Flashback])

Remus ambled into the infirmary after a few hours of sleeping in the shrieking shack. Albus had told him James was in the Gryffindor common-rooms with Peter, and Sirius was in detention with Filch. He had to explain to Severus he had nothing to do with this, and he had to explain that Sirius didn't mean to get him hurt, though he didn't really know if he did or not. When he walked in, he saw Severus sitting on the infirmary bed, legs pulled up to his chest, head rested on his knees, staring out the window. "Severus?" he called out, not wanting to startle him.

Severus lifted his head and gave a glare that said 'Go away, you monster' to Remus. Remus frowned and walked over, "I wanted to explain. I didn't know, I… Sirius… he…" Remus trailed off but was interrupted by Severus.

"I know exactly what happened, Lupin! You told him! You told him and your other little friends, and they all laughed then decided to get me killed, right?" Severus accused, staring down at his knees.

Remus shook his head, "I told nobody. I'm not sure why Sirius did this, but I'm telling you, he meant no harm. Professor Albus told me he apologized-" he was once again cut off by Severus.

"Oh yeah, he apologized, mumbled an 'I'm sorry, Snape,' then went off to do his detention! He should've been expelled! He sent me to a Werewolf to die!" Severus shrieked.

Remus winced at the 'Werewolf' bit, and frowned, "I'm sorry, Severus. I… listen, I could speak to Sirius. Maybe if I told him that you-" he stopped talking when he was tackled to the floor. Severus was now sitting on his chest, his hands tightly around Remus' neck, squeezing.

"You will tell him nothing! /Nothing/ I tell you!" Severus yelled, pushing his thumbs down on Remus' windpipe. "He tried to /kill/ me! Do you not understand that? He tried to KILL me! And you expect me to still like him after that?" Severus yelled, forcing back the tears that shined in his eyes.

Remus struggled underneath Severus, and was finally released when he began turning a light shade of blue. He gasped for breath as he sat up and watched Severus pull away from him. He stared at Severus who was nervously chewing on his bottom lip, staring at the ground. "You do still like him, don't you?" he asked in a weak voice.

Severus glanced up from behind his hair that he allowed to fall into his face, trying his best to scowl. That's when it hit Remus. Severus didn't like Sirius, no, it was something far more than that…

(Reader's PoV [Present time])

"He bloody loved me…" Sirius whispered, gripping his empty glass, "He loved me, and… I sent him to a Werewolf…"

Remus sighed, running his hands through his hair tiredly. "Yes."

Sirius looked up at Remus, who stared into the fire, "He still loves me to this day, doesn't he?" Sirius asked.

Remus, never taking his eyes off the fire, gave a curt nod.

Sirius stared into space for a moment, thinking back on all the signs, he would've never been able to see it, but now as he was older, he did see that glimmer in Severus' eyes when he stared at him. "Moony… I…" he trailed off, trying to think of what to do.

"You will do nothing, Padfoot," Remus said firmly.

Sirius looked up at Remus, his face distorting to anger, "Why the hell not?" he bellowed, now standing up and clenching his fists.

"Because you're just going to hurt him. So no, you're going to do nothing. You're going to stop talking to Severus, and things will go back to normal," Remus explained. "That is, unless you want to admit that you /like/ Severus."

Sirius blinked, thinking back on everything. Did he like Severus? He had enjoyed their time together playing Chess and talking without fighting. He found he hated it when others were talking to him, like the other day with Pince. It hit him, bloody hell, he fancied Severus Snape. "I like him."

Remus widened his eyes, looking up at his friend, whom seemed to be in deep thought. "Sirius…" Remus said in a firm voice.

"No! I like him, Moony!" he yelled, turning away and storming out of Remus' chambers.

Remus frowned as he watched his friend run out. He knew where he was going, to the dungeons. He shook his head and picked up the remainder of his Firewhiskey bottle and took a gulp, hoping this wasn't going to end by one of them killing each other, or emotionally hurt.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven;

(Reader's PoV)

Sirius gallivanted through the halls to the dungeons. He was on an adrenaline rush, or so it felt like he was. He was walking on clouds, he liked Severus, and Severus /loved/ him! He could make this work, no, he /would/ make this work. He nodded to himself as he stopped in front of Severus' doors. He brushed his clothing off, straightening it out, then turning his attention towards his hair, running a hand through it to push it back, though it falling right back in its normal place. He knocked on Severus' doors and waited for an answer.

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently as he awaited an answer, though it never came. He checked his muggle-watch, and then stared up at the door. 'What's taking him so long?' he thought to himself as he swayed from foot to foot, by the time he checked his watch again, and he noticed it had been five minutes. He groaned and knocked again, this time much louder before a figure appeared at the door. He frowned as he saw the portrait that protected Severus' chambers was Salazar Slytherin. Of course it was Salazar, he frowned as the portrait gave him a glare, "And what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Severus," Sirius said dryly.

"Oh, you're the Black fellow? No, I was told not to let anyone in, especially /you/," Salazar spat.

Sirius glared at him, "Listen! I need to talk to him! It's /very/ important!"

"No! You listen to me!" Salazar boomed, rising from his chair, "You will not be given permission into these chambers!"

Sirius groaned, crossing his arms, "Listen. I'm sure we can work /something/ out."

Salazar took his seat, tapping his chin then giving a mischievous grin, "Okay. Ask nicely."

"That's it? Please let me in," Sirius said, smiling.

"… Ask nicely… in Parseltongue," Salazar said, trying to contain a chuckle.

Sirius glared, "I don't know how to speak that!"

"Then no permission for you!" Salazar said, turning his chair to face away from Sirius.

"You stubborn old git…" Sirius cursed, trying to think of what to do, and then it hit him. Harry!

Sirius turned and ran towards Gryffindor common-room. He stopped at the door, "May I come in?" he asked the Fat Lady, giving her a beaming smile.

The Fat Lady blushed, nodding her head and popping open. Sirius ambled in, looking around to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry all conveniently sitting on the couch, reading. Harry looked up and smiled, "Sirius! What's up?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to hug his god-father.

Sirius hugged him back, "I need your help."

Harry pulled back, frowning, "With what? Did something happen?"

"No, no. I need you to teach me how to say 'May I please enter?' in parseltongue!" Sirius said, giving his pleading puppy eyes.

"Erm… why, Siri?" Harry asked, a bit confused.

"Just, please… I'll explain later!" Sirius said in a rush.

"Um… yeah, okay. It's 'Sssaaah sshhai shishhie'" Harry said, hissing.

Sirius bit his bottom lip, "Sah shai shishie?"

Harry tilted his head a bit, "Yeah, close enough."

"Thanks, Harry!" he said, hugging him and running out of the common-room, heading back towards Snape's chambers. When he arrived, he saw Salazar still sitting in place, now turned to face him with a smirk on his face.

"Come back for another try?" Salazar asked, placing his hands atop one another.

"Sssaah sshai sshisshie!" he said, trying his best to hiss the words.

Salazar's lips curled into a frown, "That was horrible. You murder my language."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry," Sirius apologized, staring at Salazar with his puppy eyes.

Salazar gave a sigh, "Fine," he said as the door popped open.

Sirius rushed in like a kid would on the grand opening of a candy shop. He looked around the chambers and frowned when he didn't see Severus. He decided to check every possible area of the chambers, leaving the bedroom last. He walked into the kitchen, no sign, living room, no sign, small library, and no sign. He swaggered back into the living room and stopped at the bedroom door.

Slowly, he grabbed the knob and turned it as quietly as possible, pushing the door ajar. He poked his head in and looked around, not seeing anyone, he sighed and walked into the room the remainder of the way, seeing the light coming from another door which he assumed was the bathroom. He walked over and pushed his ear to the door, hearing nothing, he frowned and pushed open the door, "Severus?" he asked as he looked inside.

Severus jumped up from the bathtub, his eyes wide and his face flushing, "Get out, Black!" he bellowed.

Sirius stood frozen, he knew he should get out, but he couldn't get his legs to move. He stared at Severus; sure he was a light tint of red.

Severus glared, pulling a towel from off the hanger and putting it over him, the towel falling into the water, "Are you deaf, Black? I told you to get /out/!" Severus boomed though his gritted teeth.

"Uh, what?" Sirius asked as he came out of the daze, "Oh! Right! Sorry!" he apologized, walking out and closing the door.

Sirius paced in Severus' bedroom, waiting for him to emerge from the bathroom. When he did, he had a towel around his waist. He gave a glare at Sirius and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out some black drawstring pajamas and a black long-sleeved t-shirt, "If you'd so kindly get out so I can get changed?" Severus asked dryly. Sirius nodded and walked out of the room, going straight to Severus' liquor cabinet and searching through the contents. He decided he had enough Firewhiskey for one night and grabbed a sobering potion, taking a dose.

"I don't believe I offered you a drink, Black," Severus said as he walked out of his room now dressed.

"I was just taking some sobering potion, uh… sorry," Sirius said, trying to not turn to him in fear he was still flustered.

"What're you doing here? Is it that you're too /stupid/ to understand that get out means you are not welcomed to return after what… an hour or two?" Severus asked dryly.

"No, I wanted… see… I spoke to Remus-" Sirius began to explain but was cut off by Severus.

"Ah, you've spoken to your Werewolf. I take it he told you everything, and now you're here to… I don't know, gloat?" Severus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No!" Sirius said as he turned around to face Severus who had an emotionless expression. "I… I wanted to tell you that well, I feel the same. Not as strongly as you feel, but I do /like/ you."

Severus stared for what seemed like ages. Sirius was actually afraid to meet his gaze in fears that Severus would stare a hole into his brain, so he kept his gaze at Severus' chin. "Do you think you're funny?" Severus finally asked.

"No… that's not what this is about!" Sirius said, walking towards Severus.

Severus backed away with every step until he was against his door, "You stay away from me, Black! Or by Merlin I will /hex/ you!"

Sirius stopped stepping forward and stared at Severus, looking over his clothing. Severus' pajamas had no pockets, which meant there was a slim chance he had his wand on him. He pulled his wand out swiftly, "Accio Severus Snape's wand!" he yelled, watching as the wand flew off his desk and into Sirius' hand.

Severus widened his eyes, and then squinted them into a glare. "I suggest you give me my wand and leave…"

Sirius shook his head as he held his wand out and pocketed Severus', stepping closer slowly. "Don't move, or it'll be you who will be getting hexed."

Severus glared, clenching his fists and staring at Sirius' wand, "The Prisoner actually snapped, did he? Found out the old greasy git of a Potions Master liked him, so he decided to come here and kill him! Right?" Severus accused.

Sirius gave a soft chuckle as he came face to face with Severus, staring him down, "You're trying to push me away with remarks, and I know this game, Severus."

"Do /not/ use my first name," Severus spat, glaring up Sirius' nose.

"Fine… though I only have one thing to say about what you said before I-" Sirius said as he was cut off.

"Kill me?" Severus finished his sentence.

Sirius grinned, "Right. Well, when you said the, ah 'Old greasy git of a Potions Master liked me'. Well, from what I hear, you /love/ me, not just like me. Isn't that right?" Sirius asked.

Severus' breathing hitched, he refused to answer that question, so he kept quiet before feeling Sirius' wand poke him in the stomach then being pulled to his side. He glanced down at the wand and really began wondering what game Sirius was playing at, his head was jerked up by Sirius' hand; he scowled then flushed and widened his eyes as Sirius pushed their lips together.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve;

The chaste kiss lasted a matter of seconds, but seemed so much longer in Severus' mind. He stared at Sirius' closed eyes, not responding at all to the kiss. When Sirius pulled back, opening his eyes and grey met black, Severus stared, and he was scared if he moved he'd fall over as everything, Sirius included, was spinning rapidly. Sirius frowned at the emotionless look Severus was giving, well emotionless or shocked; he wasn't sure which it was.

Sirius released Severus, one hand on his chin and the other seemed to have found its way to Severus' hip. He sucked in his bottom lip, trying to think of what to say. "Severus… I-" he was interrupted by Severus falling to the floor, quite hard and unconscious. Sirius jumped to his side, sighing, he lifted Severus' body into his arms and walked into the bedroom to lay him down.

After he laid him in bed, he debated on waking him up so they could talk, but quickly decided against it when he saw this as an opportunity to climb in bed next to Severus and go to sleep. He removed his shirt and pants, leaving only his silk boxers on and climb in, covering them both up and pulling the unconscious Severus into his arms.

The next morning, or really around 3 or 4AM Severus woke up. He opened his eyes and groaned, when he tried to lift his arms to rub the sleep from them, he found that someone was holding them down. He turned his body around to face the person. He couldn't see in the dark that well, but he sniffed and he could tell who the person was from the scent. The person smelled of Firewhiskey, grass, and… dog. He glared at Sirius' chest, wiggling his body to get out of his grip, but Sirius' arms just pulled him closer until Severus' face was pushed into Sirius' neck. "Black!" Severus boomed.

Sirius jumped up at the yell and rolled away, promptly hitting the floor hard. He groaned and pushed himself up, "What's your problem? I was sleeping!"

"Sleeping? In my bed! Get out!" Severus yelled as he looked over his bed to glare even more at Sirius, then widening his eyes when he saw that Sirius was only in boxers.

Sirius looked up about to retort when he saw Severus turn a very deep shade of crimson. He looked down at what he was staring at and noticed it was his chest. Sirius smirked, "Like it?"

Severus looked up at Sirius and hit his head, "Get out of my rooms!"

Sirius stood up and grabbed for his clothes, then a thought hit him. He smirked and threw them aside. "No."

Severus clenched his fists, "What do you mean /no/?"

Sirius curled his lips into a smirk, "I mean if I go, it won't be with clothes on."

Severus quirked his eyebrow "What do you mean without clothes?"

"I mean… I'll leave /your/ chambers in just boxers. That'll get the rumors flying when I accidently bump into Peeves and I accidently let it slip where I'm coming from," Sirius said in an innocent tone.

Severus gave him a glare, "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Welllll…. The rumors will be that I left your chambers almost naked. Everyone will assume we've… to put it bluntly, fucked," Sirius said, giving a coy smile.

"You wouldn't…" Severus hissed, gritting his teeth.

"I would, and you know it. So just give me 5 minutes without you interrupting to talk and then if you say no, I'll leave," Sirius explained, crossing his fingers behind his back in hopes that it would work.

Severus gave a loud sigh, rubbing his temples, "Fine… I need to get ready for the day anyway… you have five minutes, Black, and no touching me or getting within five feet of me. Got it?" he said as he stood up and walked over to his wardrobe to pick out his clothes for the day.

Sirius nodded his head, secretly grinning from ear to ear at his success. "Alright. Remus told me everything, and I'm sorry, I know that doesn't mean /anything/ to you, but I am! I didn't mean to get you hurt, I was just confused, you were always following us around and I was tired of it, I thought you were just trying to get us in trouble!" he paused in his rant to hold his finger up when he saw Severus about to retort, "No. You said 5 minutes, I said without you talking! Let me finish," he said, nodding his head when Severus backed down and walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

Sirius walked up to the bathroom door and decided to finish talking through the door. "Now, since term began, I've found out that I enjoy your company. The reason I approached you…" he paused, debating with himself on whether to tell Severus about that night at the bar or not, but quickly deciding it was best to tell him everything. "The reason is because the night before term, Harry, Remus and I went out for drinks, and I was a bit drunk when the conversation turned to our first time. So I joked and brought you up, saying 'I wonder if Snape is a virgin'. So then we began discussing it, and I said that I had never seen you around with anyone, or you never mentioned anyone. So… I came back to the castle, even after Remus told me to drop it, I asked the Headmaster about what you do over breaks that's when he let it drop… or hinted, whatever you want to say about you being gay," he paused in his story, waiting for Severus to start an uproar in the bathroom.

After about twenty seconds, he was convinced Severus would keep to the agreement and stay quiet, so he continued on. "Anyway, then I left the office, and something was telling me I wanted to get to know you better. Know why you stay at the castle year around and every summer, I wanted to be your friend. We could go get drinks every once in a while, go places in the summer. I thought it'd be good for us to mend broken bridges, yeah? Then I ran into you that night, and I decided to invite you to a drink in my chambers. Which I'm very glad you accepted, that night was special to me, because I found out that you're not much different than I am, see? And I was really hoping we could be friends, until… I started liking you, I guess. I ignored the signs unintentionally. Such as jealousy, like when Pince talks to you every night at dinner, I want to talk to you during dinner, not just when we're in private," he explained.

"Then I overheard you and Remus, and I heard him telling you to stay away from me. All I could think was how dare him, trying to make it so we can't be friends. I was selfish, so I lied when I said I just heard some commotion, I heard almost every word you two said, which confused me, but I didn't want to push the topic… then when you threw me out, I decided I needed to know. I know it wasn't my place nor Remus' to tell me, but I wanted to know, so I went to pry it out of Remus, and he told me. Everything. About the time you were in the bathroom, and the talk in the infirmary after I sent you to him…" he paused, biting his lip, he was now pacing in front of the door. "Severus, Remus asked if I liked you, and the more I thought about it… the more I think about it now, I'm sure I like you. And this isn't some pity thing, this is sincere, and I hope you see that…"

Sirius exhaled a sigh, sitting on Severus' bed and waiting for a response. He didn't get one for another five minutes when Severus finally emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed, shaved, and prepared for the day. His eyes showed no emotion, but he did seem to be in deep thought. He walked over and grabbed some papers off the desk on the side of the bed and walked to the door. He pushed it open and paused in the doorway. "I need..." he paused, pulling a stack papers under his arms, "I need time to think. I'll come to you when I decide how I feel on this matter, stay away from me until then," he said in a firm tone and Sirius could sense the anger in it.

Sirius nodded his head and listened as Severus opened the main door to his chambers then slammed it. He winced at the loud bang it made, and waited a few more minutes for Severus to be clear out of the area before he got up and went to his chambers to sleep until he had to be up.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen;

Sirius kept to his unsaid promise. He hadn't spoken to Severus in the five days that had passed since their confrontation, besides the occasional 'Good-morning' or if they needed to discuss things with the rest of the faculty. However he would steal glances as much as possible without seeming suspicious to others. Every time at faculty meetings Severus would talk, he would stare intently even if he wasn't listening, at meals he would casually place his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, looking around the hall and his eyes landing on Severus for a mere second, then look around the hall once again, when walking in the halls he would nod his head when passing Severus then linger his gaze on him as he walked away.

The only one surprisingly who seemed to notice was Remus, but he never brought it up, which Sirius was glad of. He didn't need to be lectured any more than he already was. But aside from the glances he would steal, the non-speaking was killing him, he was partially wishing in the back of his mind that he never brought the question of Severus being gay up, and never told him he liked him, so that they would still have the nights where they would talk and play Wizards' Chess, but then the remainder of his thoughts were glad he had told him, because everything he had said was true, he did like Severus, and that's why he was respecting not talking to him, even if it was torture for Sirius.

After dinner that night, Sirius staggered towards his chambers, dragging his feet along. He ran over a few thoughts in his head, it was a Friday night, and a Hogsmeade weekend, the weekend technically started at midnight, which was in three hours, so he could take Remus and Harry to Hogsmeade for a shot, right? He stopped at his door and debated in his head whether they could or not take Harry. They were both Professors, so it should be fine, and even if it wasn't, Albus wouldn't be too hard on them.

He nodded his head and turned to walk towards Remus' chambers when he ran into something. He bounced back a step and looked up, or slightly down to see Severus standing in front of him, "Severus!" he said happily, giving a smile. "I didn't see you; I was just going to see Remus. Uh, but are you here to talk? If so we can go inside and get a drink or something," he offered.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, alright."

Sirius smiled and said the password to his chambers, pushing the door open and walking in. "So, Firewhiskey?"

"Actually do you have any wine? If not, I'll just take butterbeer," Severus responded as he took a seat on the couch.

"Right, uh, I have wine," Sirius said as he pulled out a bottle from the back of his cabinet and blew the dust off. "I found it when I moved into the chambers, uh… it's never been opened, so it's good," he explained, popping it open and pouring them both a glass.

Sirius turned around and handed a glass to Severus, taking a seat next to him as close as he could get without physically touching. As he fiddled with his glass, staring anywhere but at Severus, he let the silence fall over them. He wasn't sure if he should talk or not, he didn't want to make Severus uncomfortable or anything. He inhaled a breath then exhaled it louder than he meant to as Severus made an incoherent noise that got his attention, he looked over at Severus whom was sipping his glass of wine and watching Sirius from the corner of his eyes. Sirius gave him a warming smile, hoping he'd say something.

"So…" Severus murmured.

"Yes?" Sirius asked, pulling his leg up to sit on it as he turned to Severus, hanging the arm he wasn't holding his wine in over the back of the couch.

Severus watched him position his self intently, now grasping his glass with both hands, "About the other night…"

"You mean almost a week ago," Sirius corrected.

"Six nights, to be precise…" Severus ameliorated, and Sirius in response just nodded his head, so Severus continued on – "I've thought about it, and I have decided…" he paused, double thinking what he was about to say, which made Sirius frown as silence was to him a 'No, stay away from me'. Severus looked down at his glass, hiding behind his hair, "I've decided… to give this a chance. If you're sincere," he whispered.

Sirius stared at Severus, mouth gaped open, unsure exactly what to say. He had fully expected Severus to tell him to sod off, and now here he was saying they could give it a try. On the inside Sirius was completely flabbergasted, but on the outside he just seemed… petrified. Severus gave him a glare through some strands of hair, "Stop gawking, Black, it doesn't become you."

"What? Oh, sorry. Uh… I mean, I'm just surprised. It's been six days, I thought you'd tell me no," he confessed.

"Well… I didn't," Severus affirmed.

"Yeah, you didn't," Sirius repeated.

They sat for a few minutes in silence, Severus sipping slowly at his wine, keeping his gaze and head down, Sirius staring at him. Sirius raised his eyebrow thinking to himself, 'Why am I not kissing him or anything? Normally after a girl would say yes we'd be all over each other…' Sirius thought, reminiscing on his past relationships. He got lost in his thoughts more than he intended to since by time he snapped back to reality, Severus was staring straight at him. He blinked and stared back, wondering desperately what Severus was thinking about. When their eyes connected, Sirius could feel a pressure on his mind, "Are you trying to use Legilimens on me?"

Severus widened his eyes slightly, turning away, his cheeks turning a very light pink, "Sorry. I do that… unintentionally sometimes, when I make eye contact," he confessed.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I was just asking. I don't have many… /strong/ shields in my mind, so I'm sure if you tried you could easily read me," Sirius told him, giving a faint smile.

"I see…" Severus said as he was at a loss for words. "Well, I should be getting back to my chambers."

"Wait! No!" Sirius almost shouted, jumping up from where he sat before Severus could get up. "Uh, you don't need to leave."

Severus looked up at Sirius, "But I do."

"Why? I thought…" Sirius stopped talking, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth nervously.

Severus' lips twitched as he tried to force back the smile he wanted to do, "I have to go back because I have Pepperup Potion brewing…"

"…. Oh," Sirius said, frowning; "Well now I feel like an idiot."

Severus stood up, "There is times when you /don't/ feel like an idiot? That's surprising."

Sirius was close to being insulted until he noticed there was no harsh tone or sarcastic slur in Severus' voice from when he used to insult him. Sirius smiled at that, following Severus towards the door, he step forward in long strides to pass Severus, opening the door for him and standing beside it. Severus stopped by the door, turning to him, "So…" Severus paused, looking at Sirius. "I'm… new to this, so I'm not sure what happens now," he confessed much to his embarrassment.

Sirius grinned like a dog, no pun intended, "I suppose I ask you out on a date? It is Saturday tomorrow, I have Hogsmeade duty, as do you, right?" he asked, even though he knew for a fact Severus did. When Severus gave a curt nod, Sirius continued on – "Then tomorrow, say two hours past Noon we could meet up at The Three Broomsticks, and have a spot of lunch?" Sirius suggested.

Severus nodded, turning back towards the hall and stepping forward before Sirius grabbed his arm to stop him, "Wait."

Severus looked at Sirius, "Was there something else?" he asked, unsure why Sirius had stopped him, had he changed his mind?

Sirius gave a faint smile, pulling Severus back two steps towards him, placing his other hand on Severus' hip and pulling his body towards his own, pushing his lips to Severus'. He felt Severus stiffen under his grip but decided to ignore it as Severus needed to get used to it sometime as Sirius Black loved to kiss. He closed his eyes, sliding the hand that was on Severus' arm up to his head and running his hand through Severus' hair, deepening the kiss, which Severus still wasn't responding too.

Sirius pulled his head back a bit, panting softly, tracing Severus' lips with the tip of his tongue, begging for entrance. Sirius frowned when Severus didn't move and decided to take it one more step forward, swiftly grabbing both of Severus' hands and pulling them above his head, pinning him back up against the wall and pushing his lips to Severus' once more, hoping for a change. Sirius opened his eyes just slightly to see Severus' eyes glazed over, then slowly closing, which meant… yes, the moment Severus' eyes were completely closed, and his lips began responding, moving in composition with Sirius'. The kiss lasted a mere few seconds but seemed like hours to Sirius and Severus, finally Severus pulled back enough to gasp, inhaling as much air as he can before Sirius pushed his body as close as possible, plummeting his tongue into the cavern between Severus' lips.

Severus widened his eyes, being the quick learner he was, fighting Sirius for dominance over the kiss. Sirius moved his hands to Severus' neck, running his hands through Severus' hair and pulling his head towards him, nipping at Severus' tongue and lips, the kiss finally ended with both of them out of breath, flustered, and Severus' arms somehow finding their way around Sirius' neck. Their bodies were practically merged together, Severus shifted his body to leave, stopping and turning a beet red when he felt Sirius' 'package' pushing against his thigh.

Severus closed his eyes to try and return his face back to normal color by thinking a very large… wand was poking him in his thigh not what else he was thinking, no, never. He was satisfied as he felt his cheeks cooling off. "I sh- should go, Sirius," he struggled to say as Sirius slid down from his face to his neck, nipping, kissing, and sucking at his neck.

"Hrrrrmph-" Sirius incoherently said as he continued at his task.

Severus nipped at his bottom lip, closing his eyes tightly, "Sirius, r- really."

Sirius exhaled a loud sigh, releasing Severus' neck and placing a chaste kiss on the small forming bruise-looking like mark on Severus' neck, "Fine, fine. Go on."

Severus pulled away quickly, rubbing his neck, "I'll… see you tomorrow," he said in a hurry as he rushed out the door to head back to his chambers. Sirius watched him walk away, smirking to himself as he was almost positive Severus didn't know of the mark on his neck, secretly hoping to himself he wouldn't look in a mirror before breakfast tomorrow so everyone at Hogwarts would know; Severus Snape, Potions Master, Ex-spy, and acerbic sarcastic Slytherin epitome was accounted for and owned by Sirius 'Gryffindor Sex God' Black.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen;

Sirius woke up around noon, stretching like a cat as he rolled out of his bed. He checked his watch and grinned, it was only 8:20AM, which meant he had time for breakfast. He gallivanted through his chambers, pulling on some black pants and a blue short-sleeve shirt, and then brushing through his mop of messy hair. He stared at the mirror, giving it a wink and receiving a wink in return from the magical mirror. He traveled out of his chambers and to the great hall. When he entered, the hall had barely twenty students, and every professor except the Potions Master. He frowned and walked up to the table and took a seat next to Remus, nudging his side and whispering "Where's Severus?"

Remus chuckled, taking a bite of the sausage on his plate, "Well… our lovely Potions Master came to breakfast sporting a hickey. After all the whispers he finally asked what we were talking about and Minerva decided to ask where he got it from. He turned a very deep shade of red and ran out before the students arrived."

Sirius listened to the explanation and couldn't hold in a chuckle, "Oh… that's my fault."

Remus quirked his eyebrow, sipping at his goblet, "Is it now?"

Sirius nodded his head as he filled his plate, now grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. Now everyone knew Severus was involved, whom he was involved they were all oblivious too, except Remus, but the point is they all knew. 'No more flirting, 'eh, Pince?' he asked in his thoughts as he scanned the table and spotted her talking to Filius. Remus noticed him with a smug look and nudged his side roughly, quietly chuckling.

"You're like a lovesick puppy," Remus claimed as he finished his breakfast.

"Lovesick dog, I haven't been a puppy for quite a while," Sirius corrected.

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "Tomato, tomato," he said both words in a different way, scooting his chair out; "You're on Hogsmeade duty, right? I'm traveling with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to see Tonks, care to stop by for lunch? Mrs. Tonks is cooking."

Sirius grinned, "Can't, I have a date," Sirius confessed as he stood up and waved off at Remus as he walked out and to his chambers to grab his robes since even though it was not snowing, it was still bloody freezing outside.

When he put on his cloak, he walked outside to the courtyard where he saw a group of students including Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Severus standing to the side wearing a turtle-neck black sweater under his robes, glaring at everyone as if challenging them to talk to him. He walked over and smiled as he was greeted, "Everyone ready to go?" he asked, and with all the curt nods he began following all the students to Hogsmeade, glancing over his shoulder at Severus who was straying behind the pack. Remus walked up to the front of the group, nudging his arm.

"You go stray behind with him, I'll watch the group from the front," Remus told him, giving his friend a smile.

Sirius nodded, "Thanks, Moony," he whispered back as he began slowing down his pace.

When he finally reached Severus he noticed his face was in a scowl, "You alright?" Sirius asked him, giving a cheery smile.

Severus scowled, "You…." He began to say but then paused, shaking his head and beginning to ignore Sirius' existence.

Sirius sighed, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "For the… ah," he paused and gestured towards his neck. Severus scowl deepened and he began walking a faster pace. Sirius sighed heavier, speed-walking to keep up with Severus' long strides. "I /am/ sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know you're a very private person, I should've at least told you before you left my chambers last night," Sirius admitted, frowning as Severus continued walking not responding. "Okay, fine. Ignore me. I'll see you later for lunch, right?" he asked, biting his bottom lip desperate for an answer.

As they reached Hogsmeade, Severus went off into a random direction and left Sirius standing behind. Sirius sighed and went on with his day, following Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus around until they split up at 2PM. "Why can't you come with us, Siri?" Harry asked, pouting because Sirius had told them he had other plans and couldn't have lunch at Remus'.

Sirius sighed, "Harry, I told you. I have other plans."

"But what plans? We can shop later…" Harry responded, glaring at Sirius. "You're hiding something from us!"

"Harry…" Sirius said in a firm tone before he was interrupted by Remus.

"Maybe you should tell them, Padfoot…" Remus suggested.

"No, not yet," Sirius replied.

"If you want it to be serious, you should tell those closest to you!" Remus reasoned.

"Tell us what!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all three said in chorus.

Sirius was silent, debating if he should tell them or not. He sighed, "That I'm with Severus."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Harry and Ron began laughing, Hermione stared with a curious expression, and Remus tapped his foot, waiting for their responses. Sirius glared at Harry and Ron, thankful that Hermione hit them both in their shoulders very hard. "You two! How dare you laugh, can't you tell Sirius is serious about this?" she scolded, crossing her arms, "Sirius. I'm happy for you," she said before she turned around and walked into Tonks' and Remus' house which they were standing in front of. Sirius smiled at the Witch, turning to Harry and Ron, who both were gawking.

"You're… really?" Harry asked.

"Really," Sirius affirmed.

"Er…" Harry trailed off.

"Well…. Congratulations, I guess, Sirius…" Ron said before running in after Hermione.

Remus frowned at Harry, "You alright?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head, biting his bottom lip, "I'm happy for you Sirius… though… Snape? Really?" he asked, sighing and smiling, "Have fun on your date then," he said with as he nudged Sirius' side and walked inside.

Remus chuckled and waved him off, "That went better than expected, now go on, you'll be late."

Sirius nodded and waved back before turning on his heel and heading towards the Three Broomsticks.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen;

Sirius walked into the Three Broomsticks at 2PM on the dot, looking around and frowning as he saw Severus wasn't there yet. He walked over to a table in the corner, hidden from view unless you turned a small corner. He leaned back in the chair, impatiently waiting, nodding to Rosmerta as she began making him a glass of Firewhiskey.

After she left the glass on the table, he leant forward and took a sip, then began drumming his fingers on the table. 'Where the hell is he?' he thought to himself as he checked his watch and frowned at the 2:07PM. 'I'm just being impatient…' he decided, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on them, gazing around the room, trying to find something to occupy his time. He closed his eyes for a moment, silently humming to himself.

"May I sit?" came a soft voice.

Sirius cracked open an eye and saw a red-hair woman with blue eyes staring down at him, she was very pretty, he grinned up at her, "Sure."

The Woman sat and held her hand out, "Valerie. Pleasure," she introduced herself.

"Sirius," he responded as he shook her hand.

"May I ask what a… handsome man like you is doing in here all alone?" she asked as she sipped at her drink.

"Oh, well…" he paused in his sentence, frowning, 'What the hell are you doing?' he asked himself, shaking his head clear of thoughts, "Honestly, I'm waiting for someone."

".. Oh, waiting for a girlfriend?" she asked as she sipped once again.

"Boyfriend, actually," he replied, smiling.

She turned a light shade of tint, "Oh my… and here I was going to ask if you were free for dinner, sorry," she apologized with a chuckle, looking around, "I should get going, bye, Sirius," she said with a smile as she stood up and winked at him.

Sirius chuckled, "Bye, Valarie," he responded before gazing around the room and his eyes falling on Severus, whom was standing beside the entrance, glaring at the two. Sirius blinked, giving a faint smile. Severus however rolled his eyes and walked back out.

Sirius sighed and placed a galleon on the table, standing up and following Severus through the door. When he reached outside, he looked around and saw Severus walking towards Hogsmeade's apothecary. He sighed and ran after him, by the time he entered the apothecary himself, he looked around and saw no sign of Severus. He frowned as he began looking around the store; he made a disgusted expression when he saw all the vials of ingredients, remembering why he hated Potions in school, the ingredients you had to mess with.

He walked towards the back of the store, noticing a book section and figuring that was where Severus got all his potions books. He walked over and glanced at the titles, pulling one out and examining the book before seeing Severus through the small space the book occupied. He put the book back and walked around the shelf, smiling when he came into view of Severus with a book opened and reading it, " 'Lo," he greeted as he walked towards him.

Severus glared from the corner of his eyes, "Stay away from me, Black."

"Back to surnames…?" Sirius asked, frowning. Severus opened his mouth to respond but then snapped it shut, putting the book back in its place and searching the titles again in silence. "Severus, it uh, wasn't what it looked like. She was just talking to me."

Severus rolled his eyes, pulling another book from the shelf, "Do a lot of women talk to you and wink, Black?"

Sirius groaned, "Severus. You can't seriously be jealous."

Severus' lips tightened into a thin line, "I am /not/ jealous."

Sirius blinked and let his lips curl into a small smile, "You are. You're jealous! Bugger, I didn't think you could get jealous."

Severus snapped the book shut loudly, tucking it under his arm and glaring, "Oh right. I'm sorry, I forgot I'm supposed to be the emotionless bastard everyone thinks I am," he responded as he turned on his heel and walked out of the book section and to the counter.

Sirius stood in place for a minute, his smile turning into a frown. 'It was a joke, I didn't mean too…' he paused in his thoughts to follow Severus out the door, "Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, okay?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets as they walked.

Severus stopped and glared at him, "Why're you following me, Black?"

"Because I'm trying to apologize! You git! I was doing nothing wrong in the beginning, and I shouldn't have said what I did earlier, but you shouldn't have just ran off because you /think/ you saw something!" Sirius explained, glaring down at Severus.

Severus looked around and saw a few students and pass-byers gazing at them, he looked away, "We'll talk later about this, Black."

"Oh, no we won't! We're talking now," Sirius said firmly.

"I said… later, Black," Severus hissed.

"No! Stop trying to push me away, Severus! Did you even want to go with me on this date today?" Sirius randomly blurted out, crossing his arms.

Severus gritted his teeth, "I hate you," he said before turning away and walking back towards Hogwarts, ignoring the whispers and giggles of the students around them.

Sirius frowned when he looked around and saw a lot of people staring at them. He sighed and shooed them all off before walking towards Tonks and Remus' house and knocking on the door. As he waited for an answer, he tapped his foot impatiently, not waiting for a 'Come in' instead walking straight in when Remus opened the door. He looked around and saw Ron's mop of hair in the dining room, he assumed everyone was in there and out of ear-shot. He turned to Remus and frowned at the worried expression, "Something happen, Sirius?"

"Yes, something happened! Severus just assumes things without even letting me explain," he said in a rush, not caring if he made sense or not.

Remus sighed and took a seat in his armchair, "Explain what happened…"

Sirius paced the living room, "I was waiting for him in the Three Broomsticks and he was ten minutes late, I closed my eyes for a minute and when I opened them a girl was asking to sit next to me, so I said sure,"

"Why did you say sure? You should've told her the seat was saved," Remus said, his chin now resting in his palm on the chair.

"I said sure because… I didn't want to be rude!" Sirius claimed.

"Oh, please Sirius, I /know/ you. She was probably pretty and you forgot momentarily all about Severus, didn't you?" Remus asked.

Sirius frowned, plopping down on the couch and pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one up and taking a drag, "It's… possible…"

"I knew it…" Remus replied.

"Well! It's not like I buggered her on the table or anything! We spoke for… less than thirty seconds before I told her I was waiting for someone. She stood up, winked at me and walked away," Sirius explained.

"And then what happened?" Remus asked, holding his hand out to Sirius.

Sirius passed his pack of cigarettes to Remus and took another drag, blowing the smoke out as he answered, "Severus saw her wink at me, I guess and then he ran off. I chased after him to an apothecary, I didn't even know they had one in Hogsmeade, did you?" he asked, trailing off.

"Yes, I did. Continue what happened, Sirius," Remus said in an impatient tone.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, we were talking in the apothecary in the book section and… well… I brought up he was jealous, and then I said… I didn't know he /could/ be jealous," Sirius continued the story, frowning.

"Everyone gets jealous, Sirius…" Remus reminded him.

"I know that! I was… I was just… I don't know, kidding!" Sirius claimed. "Well… I guess I was… anyway," he said with a sigh, "He stormed out after telling me he was sorry for not being an emotionless bastard, and I followed him into the streets and… I didn't know people were staring and I asked him if he really wanted to date me, I don't even know why I asked that, it was stupid… but… I guess he got embarrassed and he told me he hated me and stormed off."

They sat in silence, Remus watching Sirius closely, Sirius finishing off his cigarette. It was a few minutes before Hermione called from the kitchen, "You need to go apologize for being a git, Sirius!"

Sirius raised his head and giggles burst from the kitchen, Tonks, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all emerged with smiles on their face. "Why should /I/ apologize?" Sirius asked, glaring at them all.

"Because you can't expect /him/ to apologize. Come on… it's Professor Snape," she explained.

Ron chuckled, "She's right, you know. She usually is about these things," he said as he took a seat.

Harry nodded his head from behind Tonks, "So go on, Snuffles," he waved him off.

"I take it you guys accept my relationship now?" Sirius asked.

"Well you're not going to /have/ a relationship if you stay here to chat with us," Remus said, giving him a smile.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he stood up, "Fine, fine. Where do you think he went though?"

"His chambers. To hide away," Hermione suggested.

After everyone nodded, Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "Wait… but I have to chaperone…"

"We'll take care of it, Tonks and I," Remus said, standing up and putting his coat on, "If Albus asks why you and Severus left, we'll say… you two had a lovers' quarrel and wanted to fight in private," he joked, smiling.

"Yeah, you can explain at dinner in the great hall in front of the staff and students, and then Severus can kill us both!" Sirius replied, grinning as he put on his cloak and walked out of the house, and beginning to walk back to Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen;

As Sirius padded down to the dungeons, on the way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts he had changed into Padfoot. He stopped at Severus' door and stared up at Salazar, who was staring him down. "Hello, Puppy," Salazar said. Sirius growled and barked. "Oh, you wish entrance to this chamber?" he asked, Sirius nodded his head, bowing down to the best of his ability as a dog. Salazar gave a faint smile, "Go ahead and scratch at the door, Severus is in his living room and will be able to hear you.

Sirius scratched at the bottom of the door, sitting down and waiting for Severus to answer, 'Who would've known Salazar liked dogs? I should come here as Padfoot from now on…' he thought to himself. As soon as the door opened, Severus stared out then before he could look down and see Sirius; Sirius bolted inside, running over to the fireplace and laying in front of it. He looked up at Severus who was now glaring at him as he closed the door.

"What do you want, Black?" Severus asked as he walked over and took his seat in an armchair, picking up his book and continuing to read.

Sirius whimpered, 'Time to do my puppy eyes bit,' he thought to himself as he crawled over and placed his head on Severus' knee, looking up at him and whimpering more.

Severus looked over his book down at him, rolling his eyes, "Think you're cute, do you, Black? Well it's not going to work, and please keep your leg down; I don't want you doing your business on my furniture. Understood?"

Sirius whimpered more, pushing his nose against Severus' knee. 'Pay attention to me!' he thought to himself then barked.

"I know what you want," Severus said as he stood up, "Stay. Good boy," he firmly said as he walked into the kitchen.

Sirius tilted his head, sticking his tongue out and panting, waiting for Severus to come back. As Severus walked back in with something behind his back, he stopped in front of Sirius and smiled down at him.

"If you want what I have behind my back all you need to do is roll over," Severus told him.

Sirius stared up at him, 'What the hell? Fine,' he thought as he lay on the ground then rolled his body over, sitting back up and barking.

Severus put a bone to balance on his nose, then walked back to his chair and continued his book.

Sirius glared at the bone, tossing it off his face then morphing back into a human and standing up, "What the hell was that?"

"That was me giving you a… 'treat' so you would bugger off, has no one ever gave you a treat? Is it because you're a bad doggy? You might need some lessons, I'm sure I could find you a dog trainer… or one of those leashes that shock you, whichever," Severus said, never taking his eyes off his books.

Sirius glared at Severus, thinking about what he said and then smiling, "You? Getting me a dog trainer or leash. Sounds like you want to keep me to yourself, Severus."

Severus ignored him, though Sirius could see his eye twitching slightly in annoyance. Sirius smiled and morphed back into a dog, walking over to Severus and jumping up in his lap.

"Black!" Severus bellowed as he dropped his book and tried to push the ginormous dog off him. Sirius balanced himself, curling up on Severus, "Get down! Damn it!" he yelled as he tried to push the dog off once again, Sirius just growling and holding his ground. Severus struggled more under him, trying to push himself off the chair when Sirius shifted in his lap and licked his cheek. Severus stopped moving, staring at the dog "Did you just… disgusting! Dog spit!" he yelled as he wiped his cheek with his sleeve.

Sirius jumped of and morphed into his human form, sitting on the ground and chuckling, "Aw, does Severus not like dog slobber?" he asked, crossing his legs.

"Do shut up, Black," Severus responded.

Sirius frowned, "Call me Sirius."

"Why the bloody hell should I?" he asked as he picked up his book and placed it on the small table next to his chair.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "Makes me feel… I don't know, special when you do."

"Why in Merlin's name would you feel special when I call you by your first name?" Severus asked.

"I just do," Sirius said, smiling up at Severus.

"You just… do…" Severus trailed off, rolling his eyes.

Sirius grinned at Severus, "Why're we bickering like an old married couple?"

Severus turned a shade of pink, looking away, "I do not bicker, Sirius."

"You bicker."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't!"

It was quiet for a minute before Sirius stood from the ground and sprawled out on the couch, "You bicker."

Severus sighed, not wanting to continue the argument, so instead picking up his book and flipping to find his page. Sirius watched him, "Is that the book you purchased today?"

"… Yes," Severus replied.

"Is it about Potions?" Sirius asked.

Severus quirked his eyebrow, "No, it's about Charms," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, okay, stupid question," Sirius admitted.

"Very," Severus affirmed.

Sirius lay back on the couch and closed his eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence as he rested and Severus read. He dozed off only to awaken with a stiff neck and being alone in the room. He blinked, lazily sitting up and stretching his arms out, releasing a yawn. "Sev'rus?" he called out, wiping his eyes out and standing up, he turned around and frowned when he noticed the fire was low, meaning Severus hadn't been around for a while. He dragged over towards Severus' bedroom door and quietly pushed it open, smiling when he saw Severus' stilled form in the darkness. He checked his watch and widened his eyes, 'Bloody hell, 10:37PM? I slept for seven hours?' he thought to himself, shaking his head clear and pulling his shirt over his head to toss it aside, and then his pants, once again leaving him in boxers before climbing into Severus' bed and crawling under the covers, pulling Severus into his arms.

He closed his eyes and was just about to doze off when he heard Severus groan, "What're you doing, mutt?" he asked sleepily.

"Sleeping?" Sirius replied.

"I left you on the couch for a reason…" Severus said, turning away from Sirius.

"Yeah, well, it was cold on the couch, and dogs like warmth, and you haven't screamed get out yet, so I'm staying," Sirius reasoned as he wrapped his arms around Severus and pulled him back to him, grinning.

Severus sighed and turned on his back "I can't sleep with arms constricting me."

"Too bad," Sirius answered, tightening his grip.

Severus groaned, closing his eyes, "Good-night, mutt."

Sirius grinned in the dark, leaning his head up to press his lips lightly to Severus', then resting his body back down, "Night, slimey snake."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen;

Sirius woke the next morning, looking around the bedroom. He glimpsed at his watch and released a yawn when he read 6:34AM. He turned on his side to pull Severus to himself and frowned when he felt nothing on the other side of the bed. He sat up and wiped his eyes out, looking around once again and smiling when he saw the bathroom light on. He morphed into Padfoot and padded over to the bathroom, scratching at the bottom of the door and whimpering. The door pushed open as it wasn't fully closed and he walked in, barking when he saw Severus lying in the bathtub.

Severus jumped up and glared, "Sirius!" he bellowed.

Sirius walked over towards the tub and turned around, lying on the ground and closing his eyes.

"I am not going to continue bathing with you laying on the floor like… a dog!" he yelled, pulling his curtains over to cover all but his head.

Sirius ignored him, releasing a snort and keeping his eyes closed.

Severus rolled his eyes and relaxed, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes as well.

After a few minutes, Sirius' belly growled and he stood up to run out of the bathroom and towards the kitchens. He turned into his human form and looked around the kitchen for something to snack on, 'Hmm…' he hummed in his head as he grabbed a bag of chips and sniffed them, "Yuck, sour cream and cheese!" he repeated the words on the bag, pulling one of the orange chips out and examining it. It smelled okay, so he assumed it was and took a bite, coughing and tossing the bag onto the counter in disgust, 'How can Severus eat something that tastes like… that!'

He looked around more and sighed, everything he found needed to be cooked, and that was something he couldn't do. He decided to puppy eye Severus into maybe cooking him something, since he assumed as Severus had things in his kitchens that needed to be cooked, he could cook. He turned into Padfoot and walked back to the bathroom, stopping at the door when he heard an incoherent noise. He turned back into a human, pushing his ear to the door and turning a light shade of pink when he heard a moan.

He pushed the door open very slowly and poked his head inside; the curtains still covered the tub so he could only see Severus' head, his pale neck, and the upper part of his chest. He smirked when he saw Severus bite his bottom lip gently, eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on his 'task'. Sirius crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, watching his lover. When Severus arched his body up, letting out a soft gasp, Sirius turned a bit redder, ignoring the tightening around his boxers.

"Nice show, love," Sirius complimented.

Severus jumped up, flushing in embarrassment and pulling the curtains the rest of the way forward, "H-how… Sirius! Get out!"

"I don't want to get out; if I sleep here every night will I get a show like that every morning?" Sirius asked as he grinned and grabbed a towel from the rack.

"Sirius… I'm warning you… get out…" Severus hissed.

"But… I want to help you dry off," he said in a pouting tone. "So get out of the tub."

Severus groaned as he pushed himself to stand up, poking his head out from the curtains and glaring at the grinning Sirius, "I'm going to kill you," he said in a serious tone.

"Yes, after we dry you off you can hex me into oblivion if you want," Sirius said as he spread the towel apart. Severus scowled as he stayed hidden behind the curtains. "Come on!" Sirius said impatiently as he walked over and pulled the curtains away, stepping into the tub and wrapping Severus in the towel.

"Black!" Severus bellowed as water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor.

Sirius laughed, placing a kiss to Severus' brow, "Much better," he replied as he began drying Severus off, "Now come on," he said as he stepped out of the tub, tugging at Severus to follow, smiling happily as Severus stepped out of the tub and followed Sirius into the bedroom.

Severus pulled away from Sirius and walked over to his wardrobe, wrapping the towel around his waist as he pulled his clothes out. "Get out so I can get dressed."

Sirius poked at some things on Severus' dresser, grinning, "I've seen you naked in the bath, and your face when you orgasm, and you're telling me I can't watch you get dressed?" Sirius asked. Severus stiffened, he was turned away from Sirius but he could tell his face was probably redder than a Weasley. Sirius sighed, "Sorry, I'll go now," he said before walking out of the room.

Sirius sat on the couch, staring at the fire he started, wondering if Severus would come out of his room and tell him to get out. When he heard the door open, he turned and smiled at Severus, who was now dressed in a long-sleeve green shirt and black pants. Severus glared, "What?"

"Uh," Sirius paused in his sentence, trying to think of something to say, then grinning, "Can you make me something to eat?" he asked in a pouting tone and giving his puppy eyes.

Severus blinked, rolling his eyes, "Stay out of my kitchen," he said as he walked into the kitchens and began fiddling with pans and shutting cabinets.

Sirius grinned when he sniffed the air and smelled pastries cooking. Sirius turned into Padfoot and walked into the kitchen, barking at Severus. Severus glared down, "You're more trouble than you're worth, mutt," he said. Sirius stuck his tongue out, panting and nudging at Severus legs. "Alright, alright. I have something for you," Severus said as he walked over and pulled open a cabinet, removing something, "Ready to see it?" he asked, Sirius barking in response. Severus put on the floor a bowl that had 'Mutt' written on it.

Sirius growled at the bowl as he morphed into his human form, "Oh, how hilarious."

"Yes, that's what I thought as well," Severus responded as he put a pastry on a plate and handed it to Sirius, "Here; now don't ask me for anything else for at least a week."

"Hmmmph," Sirius grunted as he took the plate and began eating.

After Sirius finished his food, he grinned up at Severus, "You know…"

Severus quirked his eyebrow, meeting eyes with Sirius then glaring, "Don't say it."

Sirius chuckled, putting the empty plate on the counter, "You'd make a perfect Mrs. Black one day."

"Black!" Severus bellowed as he pulled his wand out and chased Sirius out of his chambers, throwing hexes as Sirius ran down the halls and Severus walked in strides after him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen;

[December 13th, 1998]

Sirius awoke at Noon; it was Sunday so he decided to lazy around in bed. He looked around and saw that Severus was already up, he slid his arm over where Severus normally slept and sighed when the spot was cold, 'Must he get up every morning early?' he thought to himself as he pushed off the bed and grabbed some clothes off the floor of his. He looked around and couldn't help but grin, the room screamed "Sirius Black has been here". Multiple pairs of his jeans were in a pile, along with shirts of his and two robes. Severus yelled the first month and a half about the mess he was making of his quarters, but eventually gave up after he found out the moment Sirius picked up his clothes; they found their way back to the floor in a matter of minutes.

He walked out of the chambers and ventured to the Great Hall for some lunch or breakfast, whatever they were serving at the time. As he turned the corner, he smiled when he saw Remus and Harry standing outside the Great Hall talking about the previous Quidditch game. Sirius walked over and swatted Harry gently on the back of the head, "'Lo, little James."

Harry grinned, "Hey, Sirius. Remus and I knocked on your chambers this morning, but you didn't answer," he said with a frown.

"Sorry, I wasn't in," Sirius said, giving him a grin back.

"I don't want to know where you were, so don't say it," Harry said, covering his ears.

"Fine. I won't tell you I was in Severus' chambers," Sirius said, gasping and covering his mouth, "Oops. Secrets out."

Remus rolled his eyes, giving a shove towards Harry, "Go on. We'll be at your practice today."

"Alright, Moony. Bye Snuffles!" Harry said as he rushed off to find Ron.

"Why does he call you Moony and me Snuffles?" Sirius asked in a pouting tone.

"You shouldn't have given them that nickname if you didn't like it," Remus suggested as he walked into the Great Hall with Sirius. "Any who, where's Severus?"

"Oh, not sure. Probably off in his Potions lab, planning my death with a poison," Sirius joked, taking his seat at the staff table and beginning to chow down.

"Ah, you seem to be in a good mood. I take it you two haven't been fighting?" Remus asked as he grabbed a goblet and sipped at it.

"Nope. Everything is going great," Sirius admitted through bites.

"That's good then. So, what do you have planned for tonight?" Remus asked, looking around the Great Hall nonchalantly.

Sirius stopped eating and looked at Remus with his eyebrow quirked, "What'cha mean?"

Remus gave a small chuckle, "Isn't it your three month anniversary?"

Sirius widened his eyes, "Oh! Bloody hell! People celebrate three month anniversaries?"

Remus sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "Some do. Tonks and I did. I know people who only celebrate yearly."

"Erm… well… Severus doesn't seem like the type to celebrate… /any/ anniversaries," Sirius stated.

"He also doesn't seem the type to have Sirius Black whipped, yet he does," Remus said with a grin.

"I am /not/ whipped… now… if you'll excuse me, I have things to do," Sirius said as he stood up and began walking out.

"Going to Hogsmeade to buy him a gift, are you?" Remus called out, grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius ignored Remus as he continued walking, going through his head what he should do. 'Maybe I should buy him a gift. People do that, right?' he thought as he mentally kicked himself for not knowing what to do, the longest relationship he had ever had was hardly a month before Severus, so of course he didn't know what to do about anniversaries. He ran through ideas in his head, finally deciding on dinner and buying him a gift.

He walked to the end of the no apparition barrier and apparated to Hogsmeade, being the lazy dog he is. He walked from store to store for hours, everything he saw he thought Severus either wouldn't like it, or he could find better. He finally walked into the apothecary and went straight to the book section, picking out a few muggle fiction books and potions journal, as well as ingredient journal, hoping Severus would like it. He walked out of Hogsmeade and apparated back to Hogwarts, when he looked at his watch; he frowned when he saw it was almost 4PM.

He ran to Severus' chambers, now knowing the password, and began setting everything up with the help of Whisper, Severus' personal house elf. He then sent her to tell Severus to skip dinner and come straight to his quarters, which he knew he would, as he actually hated eating in the Great Hall and loves any excuse not to. He'd also gotten Peeves to keep him busy so he wouldn't come back to his chambers for anything.

By the time he had finished, it was 6PM, he went out of the chambers and told Salazar to be very difficult in letting Severus in in case Peeves couldn't hold his attention, which he had heard from the passing Ghosts he was doing well at keeping. Peeves had caused an explosion in his potions lab, then destroyed his classroom, and made several Slytherin first-years cry, and he knew that Severus told the Slytherins if they have any problems to come to him, which the first-years definitely took advantage of. He never knew Severus cared so much for his Slytherins, actually, he figured if a first-year came crying because he or she missed home Severus would tell them how very un-Slytherin like it was to cry and sniffle and to suck it up, but no, he consoled them. Sirius thought it was very sweet.

When he came to the kitchens, he tickled the pear and entered, looking around for a house-elf he knew. He grinned at Dobby, "'Lo. Dobby," he said with a curt nod.

"Oh, Dobby is happy to see Master Black," Dobby said in a cheerful tone.

"Please, it's Sirius. Anyway, I am planning a dinner, could you help me with something for dessert?" Sirius asked.

Dobby got a thoughtful expression before running around the kitchen like a mad-man, "Um, Snape sir, he likes chocolate."

Sirius chuckled when he saw Dobby reveal a chocolate cake, "Does he now?"

"Very much, sir! Very much indeed."

"Well, thank you, Dobby," he said as he grabbed the cake and walked back to Severus' chambers.

He sighed in relief when Salazar said there was no sign of him. Sirius walked into the chambers and finished the touches on his dinner and the table, then took a seat in an armchair to wait for his Severus to get home, which should be soon and after casting a warming charm on the food.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen;

Sirius read through a potions book of Severus' as he waited. He was extremely bored, and relieved when he heard the door open and a very angry looking Severus walking inside. "Severus!" he called out as he stood up and walked over to his lover.

"Not now, Sirius… I just want to go to bed…" he said in a very tired voice.

Sirius frowned, "You can't. I have stuff planned!"

"Planned? What do you have planned?" Severus asked as he gave him a suspicious glare.

"You'll see," Sirius told him as he pulled at Severus' robe to put it on a hanger, leaving him in only pants and a shirt.

Severus scowled at Sirius as he stepped forward and looked around for anything that Sirius could've used as a prank or something of the sort. He quirked his eyebrow as he saw smoke coming out of the kitchen. He walked into it and stared in disbelief at the table. "What the hell is… /that/?" he asked gesturing towards the table which had two plates decorated with their dinner in a fancy way and a candle in the middle of the table, as well as two glasses of red wine.

"That is our dinner, now let's eat?" Sirius catechized as he walked over to the table and took his seat, "Now sit. You've no idea how many times I almost burned down your kitchen cooking this chicken…" he joked with a grin.

"I told you to stay out of my kitchen…" Severus said as he took his seat and grabbed his fork, poking at the chicken to see if it would move or show signs of life. Satisfied that it was dead and would stay dead, he took a testing bite and gave a small shrug, "Its… fair."

Sirius grinned, he knew he wasn't going to get an 'Oh my Merlin, this is the best thing /ever/' reaction, so he accepted the fair comment proudly, slowly eating into his dinner. They ate in silence, Sirius frowning as he stole glances of Severus, who looked worn down. 'Maybe I shouldn't have put Peeves on him…' he thought to himself as he finished up his food.

"What're you staring at, Sirius?" Severus asked as he finished his plate as well.

"How was your day?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Casual conversation…."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't, Black, stop pestering me."

"Sirius."

"…. Sirius. Fine. I don't, Sirius, so stop pestering me."

"Okay. My day was great. I ran around Hogsmeade trying to find your present," Sirius explained.

"My what?" Severus asked as he lifted his glass and sipped at his wine.

"Your present. For our three month anniversary."

Severus paused in mid-drink, turning his gaze to Sirius in confusion. "Our what?"

"Our… three month anniversary?" Sirius said in the form of a question.

"You… three months are… celebrated?" Severus asked.

"Well… by most people. I figured we could," Sirius answered as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, grabbing his package of the books he had purchased.

Severus stood up and followed Sirius into the living room, watching as he pulled a package out and handed it over to him. Severus stared at the package, unsure if he should grab it and tear into like a child, or keep his demeanor and calmly take the package and slowly open it. He decided the latter and took the package into his hands before running in his mind he didn't have anything for Sirius. Severus took a seat on the couch and stared at the package in his lap, "I didn't buy you anything."

Sirius chuckled, taking a seat next to Severus, "I know. You couldn't have known I was planning this, so you didn't have the chance. There is always next anniversary. Now open," he gestured towards the package.

Severus slowly opened the package, letting the paper fall into his lap and staring at the books. He ran through each title of the six books and found that three were a muggle-fiction, two were potions journals, and one was a book of ingredients and their effects if mixed with what they shouldn't be. Severus frowned.

Sirius watched as Severus opened his gift and frowned, he got an unsure expression, "Are you okay? Do you not like it? I can return them tomorrow. I wasn't sure… erm… well, I don't know much about potions, so I just grabbed random ones."

"No… they're great. I…" Severus paused, glaring at Sirius from the corner of his eye, "I just… I've never really received presents before."

Sirius quirked his eyebrow, "You haven't?"

"Well… I did from my Mother… for my birthday when she could. For my 12th, 13th, and 17th birthday, but that's it," Severus confessed.

"Oh…" Sirius trailed off, biting his bottom lip, "Then I guess I get to shower you with gifts whenever I can, 'eh?" he stated, grinning from ear to ear now.

Severus turned a light shade of red, putting his books aside on a small table next to the couch, "I… I guess," he said as he leaned back into the couch and fiddled with his fingers.

Sirius sat back in awkward silence, trying to think of what to talk about. He pondered on some things, deciding to be a bit sly and slowly sliding his arm over Severus' shoulders, grinning when he didn't feel Severus stiffen or pull away. Sirius leaned his head over, placing a chaste kiss to Severus' neck. He could tell Severus was blushing when he kissed up to Severus' warm chin. He grabbed Severus' chin to turn his head towards him and to place a kiss to his lips, Severus immediately responded, moving his lips in accord to Sirius'.

Sirius was so lost in their kiss that by time he snapped back into reality, he pulled away for a breath and noticed he had maneuvered Severus onto his back on the couch and his legs straddled around Sirius. Sirius smirked at Severus who was completely flustered, lips swollen from the kiss, not even seeming aware of the position he was in under Sirius. Sirius couldn't have grinned wider as he leaned down and attacked Severus' neck, using his hands to slowly unbutton Severus' shirt.

Severus didn't think he could turn redder, putting his hand on the back of Sirius' head when he attacked his neck and pulling him closer. He nipped at his lip once, jumping when he felt Sirius get halfway down his shirt, 'When did he start taking off my shirt?' he asked himself as he leaped off the couch to stand up and button up his shirt in embarrassment.

Sirius groaned when he was pushed off, pushing himself to sit up and running a hand through his hair, "What's your problem?" he asked as he placed a hand on his lap and adjusted himself, glaring at the back of Severus' head.

Severus turned around when he was finished buttoning up his shirt and glared, "I don't have a problem. What were you doing?"

"I think it's called foreplay…" Sirius replied, rolling his eyes.

"Foreplay? Foreplay is activity /before/ sex; you really think you were going to get laid?" Severus asked in a snappy tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius listened to him define foreplay and stood up, "Well. It's been /three/ months. I don't see what's wrong with sex after /that/ long. Hell, I didn't see why we didn't have it the first night we started going out. But I respected you by not bringing it up, but three months is ridiculous…" Sirius explained; he crossed his arms as well; he didn't want to say anything but Severus had forced him too.

Severus glared, "Oh. So that's what /this/ was," he said as he gestured around the room, "A plan to get me into bed?" he asked.

"Damn it, you're putting stuff in your head! I did this to be… I don't know, romantic? We have been going out for three months!" Sirius bellowed in an irritated tone.

"Yes! Three months! You've stated that before when you were complaining I wasn't putting out!" Severus yelled back.

"That's /not/ what I meant!" Sirius screamed, watching as Severus pushed him aside and walked to his bedroom. "Damn it! You're not just going to storm off!" he yelled as he followed him only to meet a slammed door in his face. Sirius glared at the door, clenching his fists.

After a few minutes of silence, he saw the lights under the door go out, which meant Severus went to bed. Sirius frowned and leaned his forehead against the door, debating on going inside and sleeping or going to his chambers to let Severus cool off. Deciding the latter, he turned on his heels and walked out, heading back to his chambers to either sleep or drink himself into oblivion for the fun of it.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Author Notes; Before we start this chapter! I'd like to say thank you guys for the reviews. I have 69 chapters of this story done, but my computer is being sucky until the 5th, so only expect so many chapters a day - 10 or so or until my computer crashes!

If you want to see anything in this story happen, please inform me! I have some things planned out from my beta-readers. :D You'll be seeing Lucius, Marriage, Adoption, and MPREG later on! Just warnings. :3

Chapter Twenty;

[December 15th, 1998]

'Here it is Tuesday and the git is avoiding me!' Sirius thought to himself as he once again walked into Severus' classroom /right/ after class ended to find Severus already fled. Salazar, who now knows Sirius' animagus form, refuses to give him entry even with the password. Severus was only going to one meal a day and he'd leave a few minutes before the meal ended. Sirius sighed as he walked to the great hall for lunch, pondering if he should once again go to Remus for help.

He took his seat at the end of the table and smiled when Remus took the seat next to him instead of next to Minerva at the middle of the table. During the meal Sirius didn't have an appetite; instead he pushed his food around with his fork, trying to look like a sad little puppy in hopes that Remus would ask what was wrong, like he always did when he saw Sirius pouting.

After Remus took his time to finish his meal, he finally gave in to Sirius, "What's wrong?" he asked after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Severus is avoiding me… he has been for two days…" Sirius replied frowning.

"Well, what did you do to him?" Remus asked.

"Why do you always assume it is I who did something to him?" Sirius asked slightly offended.

"Because it usually is you who did something, now, I repeat what did you do to him?" Remus reasoned with a warm smile.

"He… I… well… I made him a romantic dinner, with a candle and everything, and I bought him books from Hogsmeade as a gift and…" Sirius paused in his story.

Remus chuckled, "Did you burn the food, Sirius?" he teased in a serious tone.

"Moony, no!" Sirius denied, giving him a glare, "I uh, well… I thought that night might be the night… you know, and well, it's been three months, Moony! I've never had to work /this/ hard for-" Sirius began to say as he was interrupted.

"- For a fuck?" Remus asked, trying his best not to cackle at his friend.

"Damn it, Moony! I'm serious!"

"Yes, yes, I know you are. Calm down and I'll explain to you like I always do," Remus said as they stood up and walked out of the Great Hall together. After a minute of Sirius staying quiet, Remus was satisfied enough to continue talking. "You've never worked this 'hard' as you say because all your other relationships meant nothing. This one obviously means a great deal, or else you would've tried to hit it and quit it the first couple of weeks. Do you understand?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded his head and Remus smiled, "Might I ask if Severus ever answered the question on if he was a virgin?"

Sirius stopped in mid-step and began thinking, "No. He never answered…"

Remus gave a curt nod and continued walking with Sirius, "Then it's obvious he is more than 98% chance one. You need to take your time with these things. He's probably nervous or scared."

"Nervous or scared?" Sirius asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Yes. Sirius, remember when we were 15, and you lost yours? You came up to the dorm before and said you were going with… I can't even remember the girls' name, and you were excited saying that night was the night," he paused to watch Sirius nod his head, "Yes, well do you remember how you felt that night before your date with her?"

Sirius thought back and frowned, "Nervous and scared."

"Exactly. Most people are when they're doing something for the first time. Especially if they're doing it with someone who has done it before, who has experience when they do not," Remus explained, unsure if it made sense, it did to him and he hoped it would to Sirius.

They both stayed silence the rest of the way to Remus' chambers and both came to a halt at the door. "I think I understand, Moony… but… ugh, how do I get him to /not/ be nervous or scared or whatever he is?"

"You can't just get him not to be, Sirius. You just… let him approach you with it," Remus suggested.

"But… that could take forever, Remy…" Sirius groaned.

"Yes, well, you must ask is Severus worth it?" Remus asked as he opened up his chambers.

Sirius bit his bottom lip in thought, "Well… of course… err."

"Then go apologize for being a git, and wait it out," Remus said, smiling at Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "What if it takes months? Or years?"

"Then I guess you better get used to your new best friend," Remus said, trying his best not to cackle.

"My new best friend?" Sirius asked a bit confused.

"Your right hand," Remus responded with a wink and closing his door.

"Oh, ha-ha! Hilarious, Moony!" Sirius yelled as he turned on his heel and walked towards the dungeons.

Sirius walked towards the dungeons, trying to think of what to say. He grinned as he came up with an idea, "Whisper!" he called out, knowing she would be near the dungeons. She appeared with a crack of apparition, smiling up at Sirius.

"Whisper is here, sir, how may she assist you?" Whisper asked in a joyful tone.

"Where is Severus?" he asked.

"In his chambers. He wasn't feeling well, sir, I tried to get him to take Pepperup Potion, but sir, he's so stubborn!" Whisper said harshly.

Sirius smiled, "I'll give him some. I'm sure he has some vials in his quarters. Thanks, Whisper."

Whisper nodded her head and disapparated. Sirius turned to his next obstacle, Salazar Slytherin, who was already glaring at him as he turned the corner and headed to the portrait. He gave a smile, "'Lo, Sal. Can I come in?" he asked.

Salazar chuckled, "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you. Plus I was told not to let you in."

"Well… I don't like you either, and I need to apologize to him."

"Story of your life, isn't it? How many times have you messed up and been locked out? Three times? In three months? Sad."

"Stop being a git and let me in."

"Oi, don't be rude, I'm an elder to you! A founder of this school! How dare you disrespect me!"

"Let me in!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Why!"

"So I can apologize!"

"Grr…" Salazar growled in anger.

"… Please… I messed up, I know that. Plus he's sick… I have to give him some pepperup potion." Sirius pleaded, frowning and giving his puppy dog eyes. Salazar's eye twitched in annoyance and reluctantly popped open. Sirius grinned and walked in, looking around the chambers, he sighed when he didn't see Severus. He walked over to his bedroom and pushed it open quietly, seeing Severus' stilled form in the bed, he smiled and walked into the bathroom, opening up the cabinet above the sink and grabbing a vial of Pepperup Potion, walking back into the room and over to the bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed, transfiguring a small glass of water then turning Severus onto his back. Severus moved, keeping his eyes closed and breathing shallow. Sirius rolled his eyes at the horrible attempt to fake sleeping. He placed his hand on Severus' forehead and frowned when he noticed a fever. "Severus," he whispered lightly shaking him, "You need to wake up so I you can take this dose of Pepperup Potion, okay?" he asked as he uncorked the vial and held it to Severus' lips. Severus lifted his head and drunk the potion then lay back down and turned on his side.

Sirius rolled his eyes, putting the vial down and pulling off his shirt, climbing into bed by scooting Severus' over and pulling him to his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around Severus and smiled as Severus didn't stiffen or flinch. "I'm sorry," he murmured, placing a kiss to the back of Severus' neck then closing his eyes to take a short nap while the potion worked through Severus' system and he napped as well.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-one;

Sirius awoke the next morning to Severus slowly inching away from him and out of his grip as slyly as possible. Sirius kept his breathing even, not wanting Severus to know he was awake. He grinned to himself and pulled Severus closer to his chest, snuggling. He heard Severus groaned and stifled a chuckle, letting out a yawn, "Stop moving, git."

"Then get your paws off me…" Severus hissed.

"Paws? You want paws? I can easily turn into Padfoot," Sirius offered.

"No! Do not turn into that mutt on /my/ bed."

"Our bed."

"My… bed."

"Our bed!"

"My bed, you mutt!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and snuggled more before he felt Severus jerk away and head to the bathroom. Sirius sprawled out on the bed and put his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "Our bed," he said one final time before closing his eyes.

"MY BED!" Severus boomed.

Sirius groaned, 'How the hell did he hear me?' he thought to himself as he stood up and decided to start the day as he had classes. He looked around the room for some of his clothes and rolled his eyes as they weren't on the floor where he usually laid them. He checked all the drawers and grinned to himself when he found that Severus had given him one draw all to himself. He pulled out some pants and a robe, deciding under his robe he would go shirtless since he was lazy. He got dressed and walked over to the bathroom door gently knocking, "I take it you're feeling better," said with a pause, waiting to see if he would get a response. When Severus said nothing, Sirius shrugged his shoulders and continued. "I'm going to classes. I'll see you afterwards. Tell Sal to stop locking me out."

Sirius left Severus' chambers as he looked down at his muggle watch and found that his first class, one right after breakfast started in 4 minutes. He shrugged his shoulders knowing the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class would sit patiently and wait for him not making a peep. When he walked into his classroom, he grinned to himself when he was proven right and began teaching. Each class was calm, which he was happy for and this is why he loved Wednesdays', no Gryffindor classes. He loved his Gryffindors, but they were very loud and loved throwing things in his class.

By time dinner rolled around, Sirius was slightly irritated that he hadn't seen Severus all day. Supposedly during lunch Severus was holding a detention and eating in his office. He saw on the head table and glared around for Severus, hoping he'd show up. When he saw a flash of black enter, his grin couldn't have gotten wider. He jumped up from his seat next to Remus and walked over to sit next to Severus, which he had never done before. Severus glared as Sirius plopped down into his chair and began eating cheerfully.

After Albus had said a few words like he does every night before dinner, Sirius nudged Severus from under the table. "What do you want, mutt?" Severus whispered as a reply, taking a sip of his goblet.

"Do you see the stares we're getting from Slytherin and Gryffindor? They probably think I've gone mental to want to sit next to you," Sirius said.

"You've always been a bit mental, that is nothing new, Mutt," Severus said dryly.

"That was rude," Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, well, I never claimed not to be rude, even to those I'm sleeping with… Oh wait; I'm not sleeping with you, am I?" Severus asked in a sarcastic tone.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Actually we slept together last night."

Severus glared, "That's not what I was talking about."

"Oh? Well, you're usually so literal, so I'm just taking what you said and responding in a literal way. I literally slept with you last night. Did you know you snore?" Sirius asked, laughing as their bickering caught Hooch's attention and she began laughing.

"You two are sleeping together?" she asked loud enough for everyone at the head table to hear but no students. All the Professors glanced at Sirius and Severus, and Sirius didn't think Severus could be more embarrassed.

"Why, yes, we are. Aren't we, Snevvy?" Sirius asked Severus, playfully nudging him.

Severus glared, "Shut. Up. Sirius." He hissed in a harsh tone.

Sirius glared back 'Ooh, no you don't. We're becoming official,' Sirius thought to himself, he figured the only ones who knew they were together was Remus and Albus - Albus because the old berk knew everything that was going on at Hogwarts, or at least almost everything. Sirius figured if he was going to get Severus to be comfortable with him they should first go out in the open and say they were dating, he wasn't sure why, but he wanted this, and he was damn well going to get it. "I will not shut up. It's true. We've been dating for three months," Sirius confessed, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders and eating.

To say everyone was shocked into silence was an understatement. Everyone except Minerva, Albus, and Remus all stopped eating, jaws dropped in shock, and wide-eyed at Severus, who he knew was trying his best to glare a hole into Sirius. Sirius continued eating, finally glancing over at Severus who was hiding behind his hair and he could see through the strands his face was beet red from embarrassment. "Really?" Pomona asked from down the table.

"Yes! Really, why is this so hard to believe?" Sirius asked a bit agitated.

"We just…" Hooch trailed off.

"It's just a surprise…" Filius finished.

"Well, you can all get use too it," Sirius said, "Or don't. I don't care, and I'm sure Severus doesn't care either," Sirius stated as he grabbed Severus' hand which was lying on the table and intertwined their fingers. The Slytherins all widened their eyes in shock and the Gryffindors had a 'He's about to pull a prank' awaiting facial expression.

Everyone just stayed quiet, waiting for Severus' reaction. When nothing came from him Sirius squeezed his hand, "Uh, Sev?" he asked cautiously.

Severus' hand began to tremble slightly which worried Sirius until he felt Severus moving his fingers to wrap around Sirius' hand to hold it. Sirius smiled and everyone actually looked surprise, even Albus, Minerva, and Remus, they all expected Severus to hex him. Sirius wanted to throw them all a smug look, and he was about to but was interrupted by Severus jerking his hand back, "I… can't do this…" he whispered as he stood up and made a hasty flee out of the Great Hall practically running out.

Sirius gave a sigh, stabbing at his veggies on his plate with his fork, ignoring the stares from everyone. He looked up when he felt a palm on his shoulder and saw Albus, his eyes twinkling madly, "You should probably go after him, hm?" he asked, giving a smile. Sirius nodded his head quickly, standing up and following Severus' footsteps.

He morphed into his dog form and began sniffing the ground to find where Severus went, as he could've gone anywhere to find sanctuary. He followed his trail to a bathroom, pushing the door open with his nose and looking around; the dog frowned, if dogs can frown, when he didn't see Severus. He stepped inside and ears twitched when he heard a noise from a stall. He stepped over to the stall and listened, hearing Severus obviously getting sick, the dog began to whimper, scratching at the bottom of the stall and then morphing into a human to try and open it but finding it's locked, "Sev, open up, are you still sick? I can run and get you some Pepperup Po-" he began to say but was interrupted.

"Go away, Black… stay… away from me…" he said in between emptying his stomach.

Sirius frowned and leaned his forehead against the stall door. "Listen, I'm sorry. I should've asked you if you were ready to go out in the open with our relationship. I know I'm walking on eggshells here, okay?" Sirius admitted. He heard silence and then Severus shuffling around and sitting back against the door. Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled his wand out, holding it to the lock. "Alohomora!" he said clearly, listening as the lock popped and he pulled the stall open quickly, Severus falling on his back and glaring up at Sirius.

Sirius gave a faint smile before leaning down to help Severus, who was pale white from being sick up and supporting him to stand. "I'll take you to your chambers, and after you get into bed you can tell me to get the hell out, okay?" he asked, Severus didn't reply as they began walking to his chambers, Sirius just figured he was too sick to argue. They walked to his chambers in silence, Salazar instantly opening when he saw Severus with Sirius.

When they got inside, Severus pulled away and straightened himself out, and then walking over to his liquor cabinet and pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey for himself. "Shouldn't you be… getting some rest?"

"I don't have a cold, Black," Severus admitted.

"Then… why did you get sick?" Sirius asked, frowning.

Severus didn't answer until after he popped open his firewhiskey bottle and took a gulp, shaking his head slightly at the burning down his throat. "I… get that way sometimes."

"You do?" Sirius asked. "What causes it?"

Severus debated on answering him or not, deciding he wanted Sirius not to yell it out of him he sighed. "Plenty of things. I get that way sometimes after… anything intimate we do, as well as when I just… don't know how to react to things."

"We haven't been intimate, Severus," Sirius said, quirking his eyebrow.

"We've kissed."

"You throw your guts up after we kiss?"

"Yes."

"Like… every time?"

"… Sometimes I don't, but I do get the urge to…"

"So this disgusts you enough to make you-" Sirius began but was cut off.

"No! You misunderstand!" Severus boomed, turning to glare at Sirius.

"Well then explain it to me!" Sirius yelled back, glaring as well.

Severus froze for a moment, dropping his gaze. "I just… I've never done this! Damn it! You expect me to just be used to it!"

Sirius was confused for a moment before it clicked "Wait, so… I was your first kiss?"

Severus' left eye just slightly twitched. "Get out, Black…"

"What? No! I mean… listen, I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you or anything…" Sirius explained, trying his best not to giggle and be serious, he didn't want to giggle to be mean he actually thought it was a bit cute. "Listen, its fine. We can work on this together, yeah? I mean you know, go slow."

"I don't need to go slow, Black!" Severus yelled.

"Okay, okay, you don't… need to go slow; we can just lighten it up a bit."

"Oh yes, lighten it up, weren't you complaining about not getting enough sex from me just the other night? Now you want to try to lighten up to… whatever is before kissing!" Severus said, taking a seat in his armchair and sighing.

Sirius bit his bottom lip and tried to think of something to say, but when nothing came to mind he morphed into his dog form and trotted over to Severus, resting his head on his knee and whimpering. Severus sat back in his chair and placed his hand on Sirius' head, petting him gently. "I don't need to slow down, Bl- Sirius. I'm… used to it now. I don't… I mean the urge is… almost not there… if that makes sense," Severus explained, sighing heavily, "Listen, must we talk about this? Can we just go to sleep?"

Sirius wagged his tail, jumping into his lap and licking his cheek, Severus glared and pushed the overgrown dog off him and trailed after him as they both headed towards /their/ bedroom to get ready for bed.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-two;

[December 18th, 1998]

As Friday approached, their relationship quickly spread. By Thursday breakfast everyone in the castle knew, so by today this morning Sirius had joked about everyone in Hogsmeade now know. Severus did not find this amusing and scowled at him before leaving to finish up the potions for the hols, which began today as early in the morning students who were heading home were boarded onto the Hogwarts Express to go home. When Sirius walked into the Great Hall for lunch, he could tell that hols began if he didn't already know. Only a total of six students had stayed at Hogwarts; Hermione, Ron, Harry, two Ravenclaw second-year girls, and a lone Slytherin boy. Sirius nodded to all his students and took a seat at the head table, looking up when he heard his name called out by Albus.

"Sirius, I think the Professors deserve a break, Hagrid has agreed to watch over the students, care to head to the Three Broomsticks tonight after dinner with the rest of us?" Albus had asked, giving him a smile.

Sirius chuckled and nodded his head "Oh, yeah. Sounds great, Albus."

"You'll also try and convince Severus to come?" Albus asked with a hopeful tone.

"We've made everyone promise they won't bring up your relationship, well at least ask questions," Minerva stated.

"Yeah, I'll get him to say yes," Sirius said, smiling and beginning to eat his lunch.

Lunch was a quiet affair, Severus never showing up which didn't surprise him, he knew Poppy had ordered quite a few potions for when students returned, and Severus preferred to finish early. Sirius left the Great Hall and went straight to Severus' potion lab, wrinkling his sensitive nose as he pushed the door open and was hit by Pepperup Potions very strong aroma. He looked around the room and noticed several cauldrons with the liquid inside it brewing, all of them seemed to be on the same stage, as they were the same shade and the same ingredients were cut up beside each cauldron to be added. He frowned when he didn't see Severus, walking around the room and to the ingredient closet to peer inside. He didn't see him and sighed, he knew he couldn't be far as he never was when potions were brewing.

Sirius was brought out of his thoughts by a fake cough to get his attention "Sirius, what're you doing?" came that baritone voice that made Sirius smile as he turned around.

"I was looking for you. Where were you?" Sirius asked as he watched Severus enter the room and go over to a cauldron to add in the ingredients.

"Putting me under watch? Must you know everything I'm doing at every moment of the day?" Severus asked, his back was turned to Sirius but Sirius could feel the scowl at the end of the sentence.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not, Sev. I was just looking for you. Bloody hell, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

He was awarded by a glare. "Do you know what happens when I walk in the halls?"

Sirius quirked his eyebrow "Uh, no?"

"Children… giggle at me…" Severus admitted.

"They… they giggle? What?" Sirius asked, trying to contain his chuckle.

"They giggle, damn it!" Severus bellowed, turning to face Sirius and crossing his arms over his chest. "They giggle, and the girls blush at me! I was confused yesterday why it was happening, and then on my way back from the bathroom, I heard girls talking, and they… they were commenting on my relationship with you!"

Sirius raised his eyebrow once again, propping himself to sit on a desk. "Well, were they insulting us?"

"No… no. They were… they said… it was… /cute/…" Severus slowly said, frowning.

Sirius was silent; he had a straight emotionless face as he watched Severus frowning. As seconds turned to minutes of silence, Severus made an incoherent noise, glaring up at Sirius as if to tell him with his eyes to say something. Sirius pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, not trusting himself to speak, but not being able to hold it in anymore. He hunched over, holding his stomach as he began to laugh as loud as he could. He had no idea how long he laughed, but when he was finished, Severus had his fists clenched together and arms to his side, his nose flared in anger, and his right eye just slightly twitching of annoyance.

"Th-they… they said… cute? /Cute/!" Sirius said between trying to contain his laughs.

"This isn't funny, Black!" Severus bellowed.

'Back to surnames, are we?' Sirius thought to himself, though never controlling his laughing completely. He bit the inside of his cheek as he stood straight and tried to even out his breathing. "I'm… Sev, it's hilarious…" he said, he was going to apologize, but why do that when it was the truth.

"Black… nothing I, Severus Snape do, is… can be defined as /cute/" Severus said, trying to keep a calm tone.

"Oh?" Sirius asked. Severus glared and curtly nodded, which made Sirius smile. "Oh, well I think you're cute when you're angry."

Severus' expression went blank, and inwardly he swore to himself if he could help it to never get angry at Sirius again. He then turned in a swift wave of black robes and went back to his cauldron. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair "After dinner, the staff is going to Three Broomsticks," he said, remembering why he came down here other than just to see Severus. "Albus wants you to come, and I do too, so will you? Minerva threatened everyone so there will be no comments on… /us/" Sirius finished speaking, hoping Severus would say yes. He watched as Severus silently chopped some salamander tail up and then after he finished giving a quick nod. Sirius grinned. "Excellent. I'll just see you then and let you get back to work and go bother Remus or something," Sirius said as he turned and walked out of Severus' potions lab.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-Three;

Sirius kicked Remus' door open, after giving the password of course; he was no break and enterer! He looked around the chambers and quirked his eyebrow as he didn't see Remus. He decided to look in the bedroom, so he strolled through the door and raising his eyebrow when he walked in on Remus wrapped in a towel. Remus looked up from his drawer and glared "Sirius. Get out," Remus calmly said, turning his attention back to finding a robe.

"Oi. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before. We /did/ live in the same dormitory for seven years and then live with each other until we were Twenty," Sirius said, nonchalantly walking over to Remus' bed and taking a seat. "Now, you need to entertain me until we go to the Three Broomsticks."

Remus listened and rolled his eyes as he pulled out a scarlet colored robe "I need to what? I'm not going to entertain you; you have a boyfriend, go play lovey dovey."

"He's making potions, entertain meee!" Sirius whined, knowing it would annoy Remus.

"Ugh, Sirius, grow up" Remus said as he walked into the bathroom to change.

Sirius lay back on the bed, thinking on what he was going to wear. "Oi! Let me borrow a robe."

Remus emerged, sighing. "Why can't you wear one of your own?"

"Because that would require me to walk all the way to my chambers…." Sirius said in a tone that would make anything he said sound serious.

Remus sighed and went over to his drawers and pulled out a navy colored robe, tossing it to Sirius. "It's not charmed, Sirius, so no turning into an animagus in it or else you'll end up-"

"I know, Moony, I know" Sirius interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"I just want my robe back not ripped to shreds, Sirius," Remus said as he walked out of the bedroom for Sirius to change.

After Sirius was changed, they spent the afternoon sipping Firewhiskey and playing rounds of chess, each game lasting a good hour as they were both evenly matched. By the time they looked up at the clock, dinner was already over and they were late for where the staff was meeting to head to Hogsmeade together. Sirius and Remus both rushed out the door, both blaming one another for being late on the way to the spot. When they came to the ground, everyone nodded and began walking, Sirius noticed not only was every Professor, with the exception of Hagrid, in the group but members of the Order, including Molly and Arthur, as well as Kingsley and Moody, oh and Tonks who had attached herself to Remus' arm. Sirius frowned when he didn't see Severus amongst the group.

"Oh, Sirius, dear" Molly said as her and Arthur fell back to where he was trailing behind the ground next to Remus and Tonks.

"Yes?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, Albus made this joke, dear. He was saying you and Severus are dating," she told him.

"Yes, he spoke of it yesterday when we visited, we all had quite the chuckle, hell, even Moody," Kingsley continued on.

Sirius glared at them all, he was about to turn into a dog and maul their faces when he felt the calming gesture of Remus placing his hand on his shoulder. Sirius rolled his eyes, "No. It's true. We're dating. Have been for a little over three months."

The four were shocked into silence, and stayed that way until they reached Hogsmeade and the door of the Three Broomsticks, Molly was the only one to speak up. "Oh, well… you two go quite well together. Balance each other out, I'm happy for you dear," she said, patting his back and shuffling into the Three Broomsticks with the rest of the group.

They sat at a morphed together table to fit them all and the multiple conversations began, everyone had ordered a butterbeer or firewhiskey - firewhiskey for most, and some snacks to munch on. Rosmerta had music playing and people in the inn were dancing, including some of the professors who got up to dance. Sirius chatted with Remus a bit, occasionally glancing at the door hoping to see Severus walk through it. It had been an hour and a half the group had been there before a girl had walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned to the girl.

She smiled coyly "I was curious if you wanted to dance?" she asked, he gazed at her, she was a bit shorter than him, blond hair down to her back and bright blue eyes.

Sirius gave a shrug, "One dance can't hurt," he said as he stood up, gazing at the door from the corner of his eyes and rolling them when once again he didn't see Severus walk through. Remus gave the back of his head a glare as he walked off with the girl to where everyone was dancing.

"Remus, I thought Sirius was dating Severus, or is that a big joke?" Molly asked as her and Arthur took their seats.

"No, it was no joke. He really is dating Severus, it's a serious relationship," Remus stated.

"Then why…" Molly paused, unsure if she should say it.

"-Why is he dancing with… /that/?" Minerva continued Molly's sentence, sending glares at the blond girl as she seemed to have been dancing rather closely to Sirius.

"That's a nice way of putting it. Bloody hell, if the girl got any closer I'd fear her getting pregnant with Sirius' child," Stan Searle, the new Muggles Studies professor said, quirking his eyebrow at the two.

Remus was quiet for a moment as he watched the two dancing. "Yes… well, I doubt it means anything to Sirius…"

"That doesn't mean anything, and you know it, Remus. You shouldn't defend him, he's way to close to that girl, and you know he is," Molly said in a harsh tone, sipping at her gillywater.

Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yes. I know…"

It was that moment, when the girl wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and Sirius placed his hands on her hips to dance that Severus walked into the Three Broomsticks. He immediately saw Sirius on the dancefloor with the girl, and twitched his left eye in annoyance. "Oh dear…" Minerva said, giving a sigh and waving her arm to signal Severus, who was focused on Sirius.

Severus snapped out of it when he saw motion from the corner of his eye, nodding to Minerva and walking over to her and taking a seat. "Hello, Minerva. Everyone," Severus said with a curt nod, taking the chair next to Minerva and Sirius' empty chair.

"Where've you been? We've been here almost two hours," Albus asked as he took his seat from going up to the bar to speak with Rosmerta.

"I got caught up in a potion, I didn't time one right and it took longer than anticipated" Severus said as he took the glass of Firewhiskey Rosmerta had placed in front of him and sipped it, watching Sirius from over his glass.

Everyone began chatting with Severus, and Severus answered, but his gaze was never taken off Sirius, who hadn't even acknowledged his arrival for the past three songs, instead consumed in dancing with the girl. Severus quickly sipped through two glasses of Firewhiskey, drumming his fingers on the table in annoyance. "M'boy, are you alright?" Albus asked as he frowned.

Severus turned his gaze to Albus and quirked his eyebrow as everyone at the table was now staring at him. "I'm fine, Albus, why ask such a question?" Severus asked dryly.

Albus nodded his head and didn't push the issue, but Minerva would be damned if the boy she looked at as a son was going to sit by and watch his lover dance with someone else. "Why don't you get up and dance with Sirius, Severus?"

Severus sat flabbergasted, "Dance, Minerva?" he asked, shaking his head and finishing off his third glass of Firewhiskey.

"Yes, dance. I know you know how, I taught you – like I did the rest of the Hogwarts students during the Yule Ball time," she said, sipping at her butterbeer.

"Minerva, from the looks of it…" Severus began, gazing at the pack of people dancing. "They're not doing the traditional waltz or anything of the sort…"

"It's not /that/ hard to grind on someone when dancing" Stan said.

With that comment, everyone who was sipping began coughing. "Stanley!" Minerva gasped.

"Well? It's true," Stan said.

Severus blinked, this conversation was not happening, he was drunk. "N- No…" he said.

"Come on, I'll teach you," Stan said as he stood up and grabbed Severus' arm, who was pulled out of his chair and hit by a wave of dizziness from the alcohol he had consumed, closing his eyes to clear his head and before he knew it, Stan had dragged him out onto the dancing area on the opposite side of the crowd as Sirius was with the blond girl.

Severus sent a look at Minerva and Albus, either one to help him. They all frowned and gave a shrug. "This isn't going to end well…." Minerva said.

"No, I reckon not…" Albus continued.

"I never knew Stanley was the type to be assertive…" Vector commented.

"He's a bit drunk" Remus said, looking down at Stan's seat and seeing the five empty glasses that once contained Firewhiskey.

"Obviously!" Molly said.

"Alright, look at me…" Stan said, slurring his words just a bit.

Severus looked at him, quirking his eyebrow. "What? I'm not dancing."

"You're dancing."

"I'm /not/ dancing…"

"Oooh, you are."

"I most certainly will not!" Severus said firmly, he would pull away from Stan's grip on his arm, but he was slightly afraid if he did, he would fall over from the amount of Firewhiskey he had.

"We'll see!" Stan said back, putting his hands on Severus' hips and pulling his body against him.

Severus widened his eyes and turned a light shade of pink, glaring at Stan, who was the same height as him. "Unhand me, Searle…"

In response, Stan began to sway their bodies side to side.

Sirius waved the girl off, walking over and taking his seat next to Remus, "That was fun."

"Sirius…" Remus began before Sirius noticed Severus' robe leaning on the back of his chair.

"Severus is here?" he asked aloud, smiling. "Oh great! Where is he?" he asked, looking back and forth from Remus to Minerva.

"He's…." Remus paused.

"Grinding with Searle," Hooch said, giggling.

"Grin- what?" Sirius said, looking up at the dance floor to see Severus swaying back and forth with Stan, and Stan's hands on Severus' hips. "What the hell?"

"Sirius, it's no-" Remus began but was interrupted by Sirius standing up and walking to the dance floor and to where Severus and Stan were dancing.

"Oi! What the hell is this?" Sirius asked in an angry tone.

Severus looked over at Sirius, his vision a bit blurred. "Huh?"

"We're dancing, sod off" Stan said.

"Sod-" Sirius paused in his sentence, clenching his fists. "Unhand my boyfriend," Sirius said, practically growled.

"Boyfriend? One would reckon you were straight, Black, with what you were doing with that pretty little blond," Stan said, smiling smugly at Sirius.

"Wha- Shut your mouth. I wasn't doing anything, but dancing," Sirius said.

"And now I'm dancing with Severus, wait your turn you disgusting mutt," Stan said in a harsh tone.

"Disgusting what? Severus! You're just letting him say these things?" Sirius asked, glaring over at Severus, who was still following Stan's movements as his head was swimming.

"I… I don't know, what, Black?" Severus asked, trying his best not to slur his words.

"Black? We're back to surnames, are we? Why? Because you're as Hooch put it "grinding" with Searle?" Sirius asked.

"Black, for the last time, sod o-" Stan began but was interrupted by Sirius' fist connecting to his face.

Everyone gasped from the table, as they watched Sirius punch Stan. Stanley stumbled back, barely keeping himself from falling before he was tackled by Sirius to the ground. They then began to roll around, fighting for dominance and once they got settled at the top of the other they would begin frantically punching into the other ones face. Remus and Kingsley shot up from the table to separate the table after Rosmerta had called for them to stop the fight.

Severus watched the two rolling on the ground, not able to distinguish which one was which as they both had long dark hair and he was too drunk. Remus looked up at him, "Severus! Call Sirius off!" he called out as he tried to grab keep Sirius from Stan, but not being able to as the moment he got a grip on him, Sirius would struggle out of his arms and charge at Stan again.

"What? Oh…" Severus said as he wiped his eyes out and got his vision back to normal enough to at least be able to tell who was who. He walked over to Remus and Sirius and thwacked Sirius' head. "Stop this nonsense, mutt…" he said, sighing.

Sirius tried to get his arms free from Remus, nudging his elbow into Remus' side and swinging his fist up to hit Severus into the jaw. Severus never saw it coming, stumbling back and falling on his arse, a small drop of blood falling from the side of his mouth. Sirius struggled a bit more before he realized who he had hit. He stopped struggling, looking over at Severus, panting from being out of breath from all his struggling, one arm still in Remus' grip.

"Oh, fuck… Sev-" Sirius began, pulling out of Remus' grip and pushing himself to his feet. "I didn't no-"

Sirius was interrupted by Severus pushing himself to his feet, swaying a bit to keep his balance before turning and walking straight out the door without saying a word.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Author Notes; First… Rated: M scene! Kind of.

Chapter Twenty-four;

Remus dragged Sirius to his chair while Kingsley took Stan into the bathroom to clean him up. Remus grabbed a napkin off the table and held it to Sirius' bleeding nose from where Stan right-hooked him in the face. Sirius sighed and held the napkin "Thanks, Moony."

"You're an idiot," Remus said as he took his seat and sipped at his drink.

"Hmmph" Sirius grunted.

"He's right," Minerva commented, glaring at Sirius.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Sirius?" Molly asked.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow, "It's awfully cold out there…" Albus said as he looked out the window and saw snow dropping.

Sirius assumed they went mad before he looked down at the chair next to him and saw Severus' robe. 'Oh!' he thought as it clicked, Severus had left in just a white long-sleeve shirt, and the fabric of his shirt wasn't even that thick. "I- I'll see you all tomorrow," he said as he jumped up and grabbed Severus' robe, running out after grabbing his own and putting it on.

Sirius ran outside through the snow, he figured Severus would retreat to Hogwarts and his chambers. He ran to the path, hoping Severus was just walking back, though he figured he wasn't as it was bloody freezing and he was without a coat. He glared through the snow as he saw a figure walking down the path. He smiled and ran in long strides to finally catch up, grabbing Severus' arm and pulling him to face him. "Severus! Are you insane? It's freezing!" he scolded as he saw Severus was shivering and his face was red from the air. He wrapped the robe around Severus and buttoned it up for him, pulling him into a hug to get him a bit warmer. "You're freezing, Sev…"

Severus was quiet, still shivering even with the robe on. He leaned his head against Sirius' shoulder, he was glad he came after him, he figured anymore wobbling and he would've fell over, he wasn't even sure if he was going the right way to get to Hogwarts, or even if he remembered his password to his chambers. "C-c-can we go?" Severus asked, his teeth chattering.

"Oh! Of course we can!" Sirius said, walking the remainder of the way back to Hogwarts, supporting Severus, not asking why he was leaning so much on him.

When they reached his chambers, he sat Severus on the couch and walked to the liquor cabinet, figuring some Firewhiskey would warm him up pretty quick. He poured Severus a glass and handed it to him before going to get a small flannel. Severus took the glass and drained it in one drink, his vision back to blurry, very glad to be sitting down now. When Sirius got back he gently wiped the blood from Severus' lips. "Are you okay?"

"'M fine," Severus said.

"You know me… I would never do that intentionally. I was pissed off and seeing red, I didn't even know it was you…" Sirius said, frowning as he took the seat next to Severus.

"Hmmm…" Severus hummed, swaying to the side and resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. "'S fine."

Sirius quirked his eyebrow, "Really? You're not angry or going to hex me or anything?"

"No, no, no," Severus murmured. "T'was my fault. Should've given it to ya' earlier."

"Why're you speaking like that? And given what to me earlier?" Sirius asked, a bit confused.

Severus lazily leaned his head up, darting his tongue out to lick Sirius' cheek, "Oooh, you know," he slurred.

Sirius' eyes went wide "Did you just lick my cheek?" he asked, turning to look at Severus, he then noticed Severus' eyes seemed glazed over. "Bloody hell! You're wasted!"

"No 'm not" Severus slurred, pushing his lips to Sirius'.

Sirius pulled away, glaring at Severus "When did you drink so much?" he asked.

"'Mmmm…" Severus groaned, pushing Sirius back so he could lay half on top of him with his head on his chest, his chin poking at Sirius' chest. "W'iting for you to notice me?"

Sirius quirked his eyebrow "What do you mean waiting for me to notice you? Where?"

Severus rolled his eyes, obviously tired of all this talking. He pushed himself lazily up, pulling at Sirius' robes. "That... bar place. The V-v-broomsticks. 'M, you were dancin' with the one girl, what'zher name?" he asked, finally getting the top buttons of the robe off and groaning when he saw Sirius had a button-up shirt on underneath.

Sirius snapped into their activities when he felt Severus unbuttoning his shirt. "Oi! Stop it!" Sirius said, pushing himself up and letting Severus fall on his back on the couch. Sirius glared, "I don't know her name, and how much have you had?" he asked, letting out a sigh.

Severus groaned impatiently, glaring back, but his glare just turned into a squinted expression because he was drunk, not threatening at all. He lifted up and grabbed Sirius, pulling him atop of him and ripping at Sirius' shirt, the buttons breaking off. "I dunno', th-uh-ree or four?" he slurred, lifting his head to kiss Sirius again.

Sirius held himself up with his arms to hover over Severus, sighing. "Th-uh-ree? Really?" he repeated, a bit worried at how drunk Severus was. "Four glasses is a lot of alcohol, Sev…" Sirius said, frowning down at him as he stared back with glazed over eyes, and then he did something that Sirius never expected, he whimpered, moving the top part of his body in a libidinous way.

Sirius bit his bottom lip debating in his head what he should do, he knew he needed to get off Severus and possibly run out of the chambers and go to his own to sleep, but what if Severus decided he could go out and get… whatever it is he wanted, as he wasn't going to think on that and make the situation worse, from someone since Sirius wouldn't do it? But then if he did do it… whatever it was, then he would be in trouble with Severus in the morning. He sighed and shook his head, he had to get off and he knew it, he would just stay here and monitor to make sure Sev wouldn't cheat on him. He placed a kiss to Severus' brow and pulled away, sitting back on the couch. "Severus, we can't do this, now I think you should lie down and go to sleep, yeah?"

Severus, however, had other plans, he leaned up into a sitting position and once again began kissing and nipping Sirius' neck, whimpering for attention from him "Siri'us…" he slurred.

Sirius huffed a sigh, turning his head to look at Severus, "Sev… uh, okay, listen. We can kiss, but that's it, okay?" he asked, cupping Severus' face and pressing their lips together.

Sirius held the back of Severus' head, deepening the kiss that lasted on for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. Every time Severus would try to move forward by moving his hand on Sirius' body, Sirius would shove them away, determined to keep this as just a kiss. He pulled his head back, grinning at Severus, who was panting from being out of breath and his lips were lusciously red and swollen from their kiss. He felt his pants becoming tighter and turned a bit pink, the one thing he didn't want to happen happened, or the second thing.

He paused in his thoughts, turning his gaze to the fire, he began biting his bottom lip and trying to think of where he would get a sobering potion. 'Severus would have some… wouldn't he? I mean I'm sure students get drunk /all/ the time, so of course he would have some. Or maybe Poppy, it's not too late to go get some from her, I'm sure she's awa-' he thought, interrupted by the feeling of a hand – Severus' hand cupping him through his pants. He widened his eyes, about to turn to glare at Severus but was stopped by Severus now kissing on his neck. "Severus… I- I told you only kissing!" Sirius said, grabbing Severus' hand and holding it in place.

Severus sighed against his neck, nudging at his neck "Sirius…" he whimpered, rubbing Sirius through his jeans with the heel of his hand.

Sirius moaned aloud, holding Severus' hand in place. 'No. No, no, no. I am /not/ letting this happen. I can't...' he thought to himself.

"Don't you want me?" Severus whispered in Sirius' ear in a pouting tone, nipping at his earlobe.

Sirius bit his bottom lip as he felt himself get harder at that comment. "Gods yes…"

"Well w'at're you waitin' for? Hmmm?" Severus slurred, placing a sloppy kiss to the side of Sirius' mouth and once again rubbing with the heel of his hand.

"Grrr…" Sirius growled in frustration, this time not stopping Severus' hand. 'He's going to kill me in the morning…' he thought to himself as he leaned his back against the couch and looked at Severus. "I can't, or I would, but I want you to actually /remember/ when I do. So…" he paused, wondering if he should just stupefy Severus until the morning. "Want to try something else?" he asked, Severus just nodded his head, Sirius wasn't even sure if he was listening to a word he was saying. "Alright," he replied, moving Severus' hand and unzipping his pants to pull his prick out, grinning at Severus.

Severus continued nipping at Sirius' neck, rubbing Sirius' leg. "Sev?" Sirius said, Severus replying with a hmm'ing noise and kissing Sirius' shoulder. "Okay, there are two things you can do, Sev. You can continue being latched onto my neck and rub me, or you can…" he paused, smirking, "Or you can use that mouth of yours for something else it might be good at?" he said with a wink. Severus stayed quiet for a moment, and then in a drunken haze began giggling against Sirius' shoulder. Sirius rolled his eyes, slowly running his hand up and down his shaft while he waited for Severus to answer. "Are you going to answer me? Or are you to dru-" Sirius began but was interrupted by seeing a flash of black and then the feeling of engulfed by a warm wet heat.

Sirius widened his eyes, moaning at the feeling and placing his hand on the back of Severus' head, intertwining his fingers in Severus' hair and following the bobbing motion. Sirius leaned his head on the back of the couch, murmuring incoherent words, his eyes shut tight, trying to control himself to not begin thrusting up. He winced and gripped Severus' hair a bit, pulling him up, "L- less te'th, Sev…" he half spoke, half moaned out, pushing his head back down and groaning when he felt Severus take him in deeper, relaxing his throat, which was sending Sirius into paroxysms of delight.

With his other hand, Sirius gripped the back of the couch until his knuckles turned ghostly white "S- Sev… can't…" he began, but stopped when he bit his bottom lip as hard as possible to pend off his orgasm, trying to pull Severus' head up but getting the hand on the back of Severus' head swatted away. Sirius threw his head back, gasping rather loudly as he came.

He collapsed back against the couch, his bones felt as they had melted and he was slightly quivering from the aftershock of it all. His lips curled into a goofy grin, which increased to become from ear to ear when he felt his softening prick being swallowed and then released with a small 'pop' noise, Severus sneaking his tongue out to lick the head of his prick before tucking him back into his jeans.

"That… was amazing, Sev…" Sirius said, giving a small chuckle, lazily watching with half-closed eyelids Severus move back to sit next to him, his head slightly dipping to hide behind his hair. Sirius smiled,

"Time for me to take care of you, I figure?" he asked as he leaned over and gently touched Severus' shoulder, which caused Severus to tip onto his side, passed out.

Sirius stared, sighing, for a minute he had forgotten Severus was wasted. He face-palmed himself, pushing himself to stand up and stretching his limbs, letting out a yawn. "Fine, fine, fine. Tomorrow… if you don't kick me out" Sirius directed at the passed out Severus before pulling him into his arms and lifting him off the couch, then walking into their bedroom to get some sleep as well.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five;

Severus awoke the next morning, his muscles protesting against any movement at all. He cracked an eye open and saw that he was on his stomach, and Sirius was asleep on his back next to him. He licked his dry lips and groaned when he found that his throat was hurting, he pushed himself up with his arms and rolled out of bed, wincing at the pain in his neck, he forced himself to stretch his arms out and let out a yawn, and when he closed his mouth he grimaced at the taste in his mouth. He could taste a bit of firewhiskey, of course, but there was something else. His brows furrowed as he began to try and remember what had happened last night. 'Okay… Sirius punched me… I left Hogwarts, I was freezing… Sirius chased me, got me back here, warmed me up… the-' he paused in his thoughts as a glimpse of what happened came back to him.

Sirius stretched his arms out to grab Severus, he frowned when he felt his side of the bed wasn't as dipped as usually, he opened his eyes and saw Severus sitting on the side of the bed, seeming to be in deep thought. He let out a yawn and snuggled into the warm blankets, "Mooornin'."

"Y-you… Get. Out…" Severus said, his voice trembling to control himself from yelling.

Sirius frowned "Sev, what's wrong?"

"Do not call me that!" Severus yelled as he stood up from the bed, regretting it as he was hit with a spell of dizziness, but ignore it, he'd have time to fall down later, he turned on his heel, glaring at Sirius. "How… h-how dare you!" he bellowed, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth.

Sirius blinked, pushing himself to sit up and sighing "Severus…"

"Don't you dare call me by my first name!" Severus yelled.

"Stop yelling! I know what I did was wrong bu-" Sirius began but was quickly silenced by Severus tackling him on the bed and pinning him down by his throat, thumbs pushing down on his windpipe.

"Wrong? /Wrong/?" Severus yelled as loudly as he could, pushing his thumbs down tighter. "Y-you… you disgusting… perverted… bastard! How dare you! You… I- th-that was…" Severus began rambling, trying to think straight but his anger was refusing to allow such nonsense.

Sirius gasped for air, reaching up and finally pulling roughly on Severus' hair, Severus flinching and giving Sirius the opportunity to switch their positions, slamming Severus onto the bed and forcing him under him. He panted to catch up on the air he was just shortly cut off from, glaring down at Severus. "It's no reason to fucking kill me! Does it really matter that much! It's not like I fucked you! Which I well should have!"

Severus struggled underneath him, trying his hardest to get power returned to him but failing at doing so "Get the hell off me you overgrown motel for fleas!"

"Oh! How fucking hilarious! Is that the best you got? Hmm? Gone soft on me, Snivelly?" Sirius yelled, pinning Severus' arms above his head and positioning himself so that Severus would straddle him.

Severus struggled, widening his eyes as he tried to stop his legs from going around Sirius' waist. "Get the hell off of me!" he yelled as loud as he could, shaking from side to side in hopes that Sirius would climb off.

"What's wrong, Snivellus? Last night you were ready to spread 'em for me like a wanton whore! Now you're all shy?" Sirius asked, thrusting his hips against Severus.

Severus' eyes widened wider before, a shock of fear running through him, he stared up at Sirius – who was glaring down at him, his nostrils flared in anger and jaw clenched. Severus swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep calm. "Get…. Off me…" he said firmly, silently praying that Sirius would listen.

Sirius chuckled, gripping Severus' wrists together tighter. "Shut up!" Sirius said in annoyance, pulling one hand away from holding the wrists but putting more power into his right arm to hold them down still while he fumbled with undoing his pants.

Severus attempted to get free, but even with only one hand holding him down, Sirius was bigger than him, and obviously more muscle than him. He forced himself to gaze down at what Sirius was doing and stared as he undid his pants. 'No… no this isn't going to happen…' he thought to himself, not trusting himself to talk.

Sirius finally got his pants unbuttoned and zipped, pushing them down enough with his boxers to free his prick, then grinning mischievously down at Severus who was watching what he was doing, not even struggling anymore. Sirius took this as an opportunity to pull away as quick as possible, yanking Severus' boxers off so that he was naked on the bed. "Ahha!" he said in success as he tossed the boxers aside, Severus finally channeling in what was happening and trying to dive to the side, but was quickly stopped and pinned back down to the bed. "Got you now, don't I?" Sirius whispered in Severus' ear, grinding their hips together, moaning at the skin on skin contact.

Severus tried to get his re-pinned wrists free, freezing from all movement when he felt Sirius grind against him. He felt his legs being pulled up to rest on Sirius' shoulders, he had read enough books on this for learning to know what was going to happen next, his body stiffened in fear.

Sirius finally got Severus situated, leaning his body down to kiss at Severus' neck softly, pulling him closer and frowning when he felt Severus' body become stiff. "C'mon Sev… don't you remember what you sa-" he paused in his sentence when he felt the rigid chest moving up and down in an odd pattern. Sirius pulled up enough to see Severus' body, staring as he saw that Severus' eyes seemed to have zoned out, and he was hyperventilating and on the verge of tears.

"Uh…" Sirius murmured, releasing Severus' wrists and as soon as he did, Severus shot off the bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. Sirius lay on his stomach on the bed, staring at the bathroom door, frowning. 'You idiot, idiot, idiot…' he repeated to himself over and over again in his head, trying not to listen to Severus in the bathroom obviously getting sick. 'You disgust him… he probably thinks you're a fucking rapist. Good job, Sirius."

Sirius turned on his back to stare up at the ceiling finally hearing nothing but silence from the bathroom. He debated in his head if he should go into the bathroom and help Severus, or if he would just be making things worse. He dared to turn his gaze when he heard the door open and a very pale, sickly looking Severus stumbling out, avoiding eye contact as he stumbled to his drawer to pull clothes out. He watched trying to think of something to say, "Sev…" he began before he saw Severus practically jump when Sirius began to talking, keeping his back turned from him. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, jumping out of bed and slowly approaching Severus, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the back of Severus' head; ignoring the moment he was touched Severus' body had gone stiffer than a board. "'M sorry..." he mumbled, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss to Severus' shoulder. "Listen, uh, I'm going to go to my quarters and get ready for the day, alright? If you want to talk to me, I'll be either there or in Remus' chambers, and if you want to avoid me, then I'll make it very easy for you…" Sirius explained as he released Severus from the hug and walked over towards his discarded robe, pulling it onto him.

He dressed in silence, watching Severus from the corner of his eye, a bit worried that Severus was just standing there, blankly staring at the ground, he frowned when he finished and walked to the door. "Sev'rus… I really am… uh, I lost control. I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I?" he asked, not expecting a response instead nodding to agree with himself. "I'll uh; just… you know where to find me." Sirius said, giving one last curt nod before turning and walking out, closing the bedroom door behind him.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty-Six;

Severus stood in silence, staring at the grounded to digest everything Sirius had said. He frowned when he heard the bedroom door close, rubbing his eyes and huffing out a sigh before turning on his heel and getting ready for the day.

Sirius walked down the corridor, a frown on his face, mentally scolding himself the whole journey until he reached his corridors to put on a pair of black jeans and a black button-up shirt, not caring for a robe, as it isn't really necessary for a teacher to a robe on, especially during break. When he began walking to the Great Hall for breakfast, he was already gone in his thoughts. 'You idiot… you gave him permission to avoid you. Of course he is going to avoid you! What the hell is wrong with you? 'If you want to avoid me I'll make it easier' that is what you said – or something along those lines. What the hell!' he thought to himself, chewing on his bottom lip. He had no clue what he was going to do if Severus began to avoid him once again.

When he walked into the Great Hall through the students entrance, he looked around and saw no sign of Severus but every other professor and everyone from the bar last night, they all gave him a dirty look and then turn their gazes back to others continuing their conversation after he noticed a silence had fell when he entered. Remus signaled him over at the end of the table and he leaped to the opportunity, taking a seat next to him and piling food onto his plate. He nibbled at his food in silence, listening to the conversations around him, none of them irrelevant to him – which he was happy for. Remus nudged him, Sirius' gaze lifting from his plate to look at Remus' concerned expression which practically screamed 'Well what happened!' He gave a quick shrug, turning back to his plate, he knew he'd be hounded – he chuckled at the pun – later.

And so they did, after breakfast Remus practically dragged Sirius without looking suspicious to his chambers, directing him ever so nicely to sit in an arm-chair. "So, what happened?" Remus asked as he took the opposite armchair.

"Why must you assume something hap-" Sirius began.

"- Because I know you. Something always happens," Remus interrupted.

"He was drunk last night, you know that?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he had about three and a half glasses; I figured he'd be a bit tipsy."

"A bit is an understatement, he was plowed."

"Okay, so he can't hold his alcohol, and then?"

"And then I took him back to his chambers, and he was slurring his word, and said that he got drunk while waiting for me to give him attention. What the hell, Moony? Why didn't he just signal he was there, I would've stopped dancing and coddled him."

"No point in wishing to change the past – now what happened in the chambers? Did he yell?"

"No… he was…" Sirius began, looking up at Remus, hoping he'd understand by the look in his eye.

Remus stared for a moment and groaned. "Oh god, he's a slutty drunk, isn't he?" Remus enunciated his facial expression turning from shock to amusement in a matter of seconds, then covering his mouth to stifle back a laugh.

"It's not funny, Remus!" Sirius yelled, leaning back in the chair and sighing.

Remus bit his bottom lip, nodding his head. "Yeah… no, not- not funny at all…" Remus said in between escaped chuckles.

Sirius gave a firm glare, and Remus straightened himself up, letting out a breath, then gesturing for Sirius to continue. "Right… well, then… we started kissi-"

"Sirius, he was drunk."

"It was just kissing, Moony!"

"Then it turned to something more, hmmm?"

"No… kind of… it's not like we did it!"

"You're just like a child, Sirius. Honestly, third base, right?" Remus asked, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow, 'Third base?' he thought to himself, he really needed to keep up with these muggle terms. "Yeah, I guess."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"Ah."

Sirius groaned, "Say something other than ah!"

"Why? You already know it was wrong, you've probably been beating yourself up over it, so why must I say anything?" Remus asked.

"Tell me what to do…" Sirius said, his body slumping back into the chair.

"I'd say you let him cool off – since I figured he's angry – then apologize your arse off?" Remus suggested.

Sirius sighed, "Yeah, okay… Thanks, Moony. I'm going to go plan out some lessons for when school comes back into order, I guess. I'll catch you later, Wolffie."

Remus chuckled at the nickname, nodding his head and watching his friend leave through the door.

And Sirius did just that, he went to his office and began planning out the next lesson plans, and before he knew it, he became consumed in his work. By the time he glanced up at the clock, he widened his eyes – 'I've been here for Eleven hours? What the hell?' he thought, a bit shocked glancing down at all the work he had done. He had the next at least two months of classes planned out. "Bloody hell…" he cursed, pushing himself out of the chair he occupied, his legs a bit wobbly from loss of blood in them as he was sitting so long. He grabbed a cloak off the back of the chair and put it on, walking towards the Great Hall as it was a bit past 8:30PM which meant it was time for dinner and he was a bit late.

When he walked in through the Professor's entrance this time, he frowned as he saw Severus' seat was once again empty. He walked down to the opposite end of the table, taking his seat next to Remus. "Was he here for lu-" he never got to finish his question before Remus shook his head.

"Albus said he told his house elf to serve his meals in his chambers" Remus stated, finishing up his plate.

Sirius nodded his head and began eating in silence.

After dinner, Sirius went straight back to his chambers and laid on his bed in silence, he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep until Severus decided to see him, and that's just what he was going to let happen – he wasn't going to go after Severus, he wanted Severus to know when he needed time, Sirius can and will back off. He closed his eyes to rest them, mentally chanting over and over in his head what an idiot he was.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven;

[December 23rd, 1998]

Sirius was going bloody crazy, he had agreed to go shopping in Hogsmeade to take his mind off the fact that Severus hadn't spoken to him since that Sunday, and here it was Wednesday – and the day before Christmas Eve and two days before Christmas, and he hadn't seen Severus once. He had heard that Severus was staying in his dungeons, only going between his chambers and office, occasionally heading to his potions lab when Poppy needed something.

Sirius frowned when Remus pulled him into a jewelry store which he didn't even know existed in Hogsmeade – 'Are they bloody remodeling Hogsmeade?' he thought to himself, looking around at all the trinkets and necklaces, rolling his eyes when Remus kept saying he needed to find the perfect gift for Tonks, but he was bloody horrible at it, so of course Sirius had to suggest jewelry which every girl was supposed to love.

He continued looking around while Remus spoke to the owner of the store, his eyes running over some bracelets – which he recognized as bonding bracelets. Sirius quirked his eyebrow and strolled over to the case, leaning his hands on the edge and looking over each one, they were all of different colors, had different charms casted – "Planning to propose?" A woman asked standing behind the counter, smiling. "Hello, I'm Bella, I work here and bonding bracelets just happen to be my specialty. Can I help you find one for the lucky gi-" she paused at his glare "-lucky boy?"

Sirius turned his gaze back down towards the case, then looking over at Remus who was engulfed in a conversation with the owner, then shifting it back. 'Hmm…'

"I know it's not the man over there talking to my Father, so who is it? How long have you two been together?" Bella asked.

Sirius already didn't like her for her name, now she was being nosey. "I don't know – almost four months?" he reckoned, not sure why he was even answering.

"Four months? Hardly seems like enough time – though I don't judge" she said, waving her hands up. "You've known him for quite a while?"

"Since we were Eleven…" Sirius answered, groaning. 'Stop answering… ignore her…'

"Ah, Eleven, and just now getting together, which meant a feud or something of the sort, had you two pushed apart. Right, try this one" she suggested, pointing to two silver bonding bracelets with latin engraved in them.

Sirius looked over the bracelets with his eyes, quirking his eyebrow. "Why those?"

"Because of the story that comes with them, love" she said, opening up the glass case and pulling the box with the bracelets out and placing it atop the case. "These are over 200 years old, a Wizard by the name of Rufus-"

"Rufus?"

"Rufus – Now, Rufus came from a very rich and pure-blood family. He did everything he could to please his family, and was very devoted to them, however one day he met a girl; her name was Aquaria, she came from a very poor family, she was a half-blood – a muggle her Father was. They were both 19 at the time, and Aquaria was working for them with her Mother as a maid, he fell in love at first sight, but always knew they would never be together, it wasn't accepted by his family, he would be shunned and she would be killed – this is how his family was, it happened to his younger brother I believe. Now I'm getting off track, anyway she worked for them from age 19 until they were both 32, Rufus would never speak to her out of ordering her or mistreating her by calling her bad names, referring her as the help to make his family proud, until one night he saw her crying, he offered to cheer her up, and that night they sat in her room, he held her as she fell asleep in her arms, turns out her mother had passed away, her mother had retired from the family when Aquaria was 24. The next morning, she thanked him and shy'd away, but that night something happened, Rufus found out that he loved her and couldn't treat her like this anymore, he had seen her vulnerable, and he wanted more – and so he began to be nice to her, which caused his Father and Mother to be very suspicious, thus causing them to act, they set up an arranged marriage for Rufus with another pure-blood girl from a very respectable family, the girl was beautiful – they say she was perfect. The wedding was set for that weekend-"

"But he never showed up" Sirius commented, looking up at her nodding her head.

"Correct you are. He had the night before went into the town and had these bracelets formed, with protection charms on them, very advanced charms, multiple ones to fight off hexes and curses, a few to show the wearers when they're near poison-"

"So his family couldn't kill them" Sirius said, picking up one of the bracelets and examining.

"Correct again. He proposed that night, and they ran off together, he gave up everything for her, they moved to another part of the country and lived in a small cabin together, where they raised three children – and lived happily ever after."

"I don't see how this fits into my situation…" Sirius said.

"Don't you see it? They had known one another since they were 19, but never got together because they were worried about how others would see it, until they turned 32, that's thirteen years of being separated from the person you love" Bella commented.

"Okay, so I see how it fits the time, er- sorta."

"They're also very beautiful-"

"- And expensive, right?" Sirius asked, smirking.

She smirked back "Ah, so you think I'm after a sell? I'm hurt, I believe in true love, and I help people attain that true love."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'll take them, wrap 'em up. Oi, and can you put a charm on the bracelets?"

"A charm? What kind of charm, dear?"

Sirius pointed to the left one "A Gryffindor insignia on this one, and on the othe-"

"A Slytherin, oh, how cliché" she said as she took the bracelets and nodded her head. "I'll send them in an owl, Professor Black" she said, giving him a wink and walking into the back with the bracelets.

Sirius smirked, jumping in surprise when he felt Remus poking his side. "Bonding bracelets, Sirius…" he said in a warning tone.

"No worries, Remy, I'm not planning anything" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Can we go now? I need to get other gifts you know…"

Remus watched him for a minute before nodding his head. "Yes, I need to buy Harry, you, and everyone else things, I've only checked Tonks and Teddy off my list…"

"Teddy, what did you get him?" Sirius asked as they walked out of the jewelry store.

"Ah, a broomstick, like the one you bought Harry when he was one and Lily tried to beat you with a broom when he almost killed the cat with it?" Remus said, chuckling at the memory.

"Oi, not funny, bloody hell she thwacked me right in the head with that" he said, rubbing the back of his head which began to tingle at the memory.

Remus rolled his eyes "I also bought him a lot of bloody toys, stuffed animals, and of course anything Gryffindor oriented I could find – which should bother Tonks, she wants him in Hufflepuff" he said with a scoff.

"A Marauder – in Hufflepuff? I don't think so!" Sirius said, grinning as he decided Teddy now needs an entire Gryffindor attire.

"Right then, lots of shopping, shall we get started?" Remus asked as they walked down the street.

Sirius nodded his head and followed in step with him.

After several hours of shopping, he was bloody exhausted, luckily they had shrunk everything to fit in their pockets, but that didn't fix the weight of it all. After he was settled in his chambers and resized everything, you could hardly walk around his chambers without falling over something. 'Maybe I've gone overboard…' he began to think as he noticed more than half the presents were for Harry and Teddy, but then quickly decided he didn't go overboard, he leaped onto the couch and rested his lefts over the side, looking down at the coffee table in the middle of the room and seeing a wrapped box and a note from the jewelry store. "Oi!" he said, grinning. 'Thought it would take days to get them back' he thought, resting his head back on the cushion and letting himself drift slowly.

He was woken up from his half-sleep when he heard a knock, groaning he jumped off and climbed over all the bags. "Damn it, Moony! Didn't you get enough of me when we were in Hogsmea-" he began but stopped when he opened the door and saw Severus standing in the corridor, his hands in his pocket, wrapped in a black jacket but still shivering. "Oh, Severus, come in, bloody hell you should've worn something heavier, it's freezing outside" he said as he ushered Severus inside.

"Yes, so I've not-" Severus began to say, flinching when his foot hit a bag on the ground. He looked down at it, and then slowly lifted his gaze to stare at everything. "Did you buy out Hogsmeade?"

Sirius chuckled. "Just nearly, Remus has more stuff than me…" Sirius said as he leaped over a pile of presents and took a seat back on the couch. He turned his gaze to watch Severus who just stood stiffly. "You can sit down"

"Where?" Severus asked, looking at all the presents.

Sirius grinned "You just jump over that pile and you'll fall on the couch."

"You want me to jump over your hoarding problem?"

"Oi! I'm not a hoarder"

"You're a hoarder… I'm sure under all these… /presents/ are your clothes and everything else you own or found on the street as a dog…" Severus commented, stepping over one thing at a time.

"Oh, dog jokes, hilarious" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just getting warmed up, I'll have more soon" Severus said as he finally made it to an armchair and took a seat.

They stayed silent for a bit, Sirius not wanting to say anything that would sent Severus running – or so he figured. "So…"

"So."

"Uh…" Sirius blurted out, at a loss for words.

"I've been thinking" Severus said.

"Really."

"Really."

"… About?" Sirius asked, lying back on the couch.

"About… what happened the other night, and… us" Severus struggled to say, his gaze turned to the fire.

"And what have you decided?"

"That I shouldn't have… made it seem like something bigger than what it was…" Severus murmured.

"You didn't, you acted just as it was… I took advantage of you when you were drunk and then I almost rap-" Sirius began but was interrupted by a snort.

"I'm not some fragile teenage girl, Sirius. You did not take advantage of me, and you did not almost do anything to me" Severus said, sighing.

"Alright…" Sirius answered, staring up at the ceiling now.

"Alright. So…"

"So…." Sirius once again said.

"I'm willing to try it."

Sirius laid in silence before he digested what was said, he shot up to a sitting position, quirking his eyebrow "Try what?"

Severus hid behind his hair, but Sirius could see his cheeks had heated up. "That… you know…"

"Sex?" Sirius asked.

Severus sighed "To put it bluntly, yes…"

"Really."

"Really…"

"Hm… You're… sure?" Sirius asked, not wanting to push anything on Severus or make him think he had to do this. "You know we can wait, I have no probl-"

"Yes you do have a problem."

"I don-"

"Deny it all you want, Sirius, and even if you don't show it, you will have a problem with it."

Sirius stayed silent, frowning. "Okay."

"Right then… to your bedroom?" Severus asked bluntly.

Sirius widened his eyes. "No, I mean… not tonight, okay? I mean I want a mood to be set, you know?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Severus blinked. "Uh, okay…" Severus said. "Well. Then I'm tired, so I guess I will retreat to my roo-"

"You can stay here."

Severus looked around, frowning. "Can I?"

"Of course. Come on" Sirius said as he stood up and walked to his bedroom, struggling over a few presents. He pushed the door open and snapped on the lights.

When Severus finally made it past the door, he looked around and frowned. "Bloody hell, do you not know how to clean?" Severus asked as he saw all the clothes thrown everywhere.

"Oi! I do, I just… don't"

"I can see that. I know what to get you for Christmas now…" Severus said as he walked over to the bed.

"What's that?" Sirius asked as he removed his shirt tossing it to the floor – much to Severus' dislike then jumped onto the bed, removing his pants and getting under the covers.

Severus watched him, rolling his eyes before removing his jacket and shirt, sliding in next to him. "A house elf that cleans even if you don't want him too…"

"No, they always lose my things; I don't trust a house elf with cleaning my room" Sirius said as he snapped off the lights and pulled Severus into his arms, letting out a yawn.

Everything was quiet for a minute before Severus spoke "Well in the morning you'll hate me, I'm ordering Whisper the moment I wake up to clean the bedroom."

"You better not" Sirius said in a tired tone.

"We shall see."

"We shall."

Severus rolled his eyes and snuggled into Sirius' arms, groaning when Sirius' arms tightened around him. "Night, mutt."

"'Mm. Night, Sevvypoo."

"….. Sevvy-what?"

"I said Severus."

"No you didn't."

"I did too."

"No you didn't! I heard you!"

"Okay, whatever you say, Sevvypo- Severus."

"You almost said it again!"

"Severus."

"What?"

"Night."

Severus groaned, closing his eyes and going to sleep. "Sevvypoo…." Sirius whispered, biting his lip to stifle a chuckle and then in the flash of an eye was pushed off the bed, groaning. "Ow…"

"Night, Siri-poo" Severus said as he spread his limbs out to take up the whole bed.

Sirius glared up at the bed, morphing into a dog and jumping on the bed, resting his head on Severus' back and going to sleep.

"You better not have fleas…." Severus said before he to drifted off.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight;

[December 24th, 1998]

Sirius awoke the next morning to find his arms empty and Severus' side of the bed cold. He frowned and lazily opened up his eyes, wiping the sleep from them and pushing himself to sit, stretching his limbs like a cat letting out a yawn. "Sev'rus?" he asked in a befuddled tone, wondering where he could be. His eyes gazed around the room – the now clean room, his left eye twitched in annoyance. "Whisper!" he shouted, jumping when the elf appeared on his bed with a loud crack.

"Yes sirs?"

"You cleaned my room!"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Master does not like to wake to such filth, sir!"

"I didn't give you permission to touch my things!"

"No, Master Prince did."

"He does not own my thin-"

"Yes he does."

"What? He does not!"

"Sirs, the Woman in the relationship owns everything."

"The wo-... what!"

"You heard me sirs. Sorry for being rudes."

"How do you figure he's the wo-"

"I saw it, sirs."

"Saw… it?"

"The bracelets, sirs."

Sirius widened his eyes and turned a bit pink. "Er… did Severu-"

"No sirs. Only I saw it sirs, I received the owl from the owlery as I was getting Master Prince's mail, and I could feel the magic coming from the bracelet, sirs. I knew what they were."

"Oh…"

"Yes, it is… customary for the Man to propose, right, sirs?"

"Well… I suppose…"

"Then you are the Mans! And Master Prince owns all your things."

"Well do I own his things?"

"You have a lot to learn about relationship, sirs" Whisper said before she disappeared with a crack.

Sirius huffed a sigh of annoyance, wiping his eyes out once more. 'Well, at least she didn't tell Severus…' he thought to himself, looking up at the bathroom door as he heard some rustling around. He morphed into a dog and walked over to the door, sniffing under it. 'Water and… he's using my body wash!' the dog thought, scratching at the bottom of the door.

"Mutt, stop scratching on the door! I promise to open you a bag of Kibbles 'N Bits when I finish" Severus yelled over the loud shower head.

Sirius growled and then grinned if a dog could. He morphed into a human and grabbed his wand from where it laid on a dresser. "Alohomora" he spoke in a whisper, hoping Severus wouldn't hear the 'click' as the door unlocked. He pushed it open slow and silently, stepping inside and closing the door back but leaving it a crack open as he didn't want to risk Severus hearing him close the door all the way.

Sirius crept silently towards the bathtub, poking his head just slightly inside where the nozzles were to see Severus was turned away and washing his hair. 'So he does wash it!' he thought to himself, grabbing the nozzle and turning the shower off and then pulling his head quickly out to not be seen.

"What the hell?" Severus said as he turned around to see the water had stopped. It was that moment when Sirius pulled the curtains back – much to the surprise of Severus who yelped and glared, watching wordlessly as Sirius held his wand up and pointed it at him.

"Aqua Eructo!" Sirius shouted, chuckling as a jet of water produced from his wand and began to shower Severus. Severus jumped and began covering himself, trying to get away from the water.

"Stop it you mutt! That's freezing!" Severus yelled over Sirius' laughs.

Sirius stopped the spell and grinned. "Oh did it? Sorry, I don't know how to control the temperature of the water in my wand!" Sirius said, trembling his lower lip. "I just wanted to help you shower!"

Severus pushed the curtains to cover the tube once again and turned the /hot/ shower back on. "Get out of here mutt, before I hex you into next week!"

Sirius smirked, pulling his boxers off and stepping into the shower. "But Severus, you have to bathe me! I'm a very filthy mutt – and your mutt, it's your responsibility."

Severus stiffened when he heard Sirius step into the shower. "Get out!" he bellowed, covering himself up and turning towards Sirius, glaring.

"No! I want my kibbles 'n bits!"

"What?"

"You promised me kibbles 'n bits. I demand them!"

"Sirius, seriously I'm in the shower!"

"So am I, what's your point?"

"Sirius…" Severus growled.

"You growl too? I thought only mutts could do that" Sirius said as he picked up a bottle and poured some of the shampoo into his hands to run through his hair.

"Sirius! You can wait your turn!"

"This is /my/ shower" Sirius said with a smirk, trying his best to imitate Severus when they were speaking of their bed.

Severus growled once again before turning away and continuing his shower, completely ignoring Sirius.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and ignored Severus as well, finishing up with shampooing and conditioning his hair, then grabbing his body wash and putting some on his chest, staring at Severus' back and grinning; he poured some more of the body wash in his hands, rubbing them together then creeping his hands to Severus' side, causing him to jump. "Sirius! What're you doing?"

"Getting your back?" Sirius said in the form of a question, stepping closer to Severus and slowly sliding his hands to the lower part of Severus' back, stopping them when he heard Severus… giggle. His eyebrow quirked up and he drummed his fingers lightly, moving back to his sides which caused Severus to jump and giggle again. "You're ticklish!"

"Sirius!" Severus bellowed in a warning tone, but Sirius ignored him and pulled Severus to him, continuing to tickle his sides and grinning like a mad-man when Severus would respond with giggles he was failing epically at stifling.

Finally Sirius released his sides and grabbed onto both of Severus' hands, intertwining their fingers and smiling at Severus. Severus stood in silence, hiding his face behind his wet hair. Sirius squeezed his hands and leaned his forehead on the back of Severus' head. "So…" he said in a calm voice, as he was feeling very content at the moment.

"So… I'm new to this… I don't… really know what to do" Severus whispered, frowning.

Sirius quirked his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. "What do you mean, Sev?"

Severus' body stiffened "I mean I don't know what to do next. Do I bend over…?"

Sirius blinked in confusion. 'Bend over…? What the hell?' he thought to himself, huffing a sigh. "Severus we're not going to have sex right now."

"…We're not?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I told you I want to set a mood."

"I thought this was setting…"

"No, this is not the mood I wanted to set; I was just having some fun…" Sirius said, releasing Severus' hands and turning him by grabbing onto his waist, grinning at Severus and placing a kiss to the side of his mouth.

Severus turned just slightly pink, looking away. "… I see. Then… can we get out of here? The water is turning cold…"

Sirius quirked his eyebrow, giving a nod of his head. "Of course. C'mon" Sirius said as he waved his hand and the nozzles turned to stop the water, hooking one of his arms around Severus' waist to pull their bodies together, pushing his lips to Severus'.

Severus stared at Sirius' closed eyes, a bit surprised at Sirius' actions. He closed his eyes and moved his lips in accordance with Sirius', lifting his arms to wrap around his neck. Sirius pulled their bodies together, moaning in Severus' mouth, Severus turning a very bright shade of red when he felt Sirius' prick pushing into his thigh. He pulled back a bit for a breath, looking down to see the head of Sirius' prick and then jolting his head up and staring at Sirius' face – which had a grin on it now. "Something wrong, love?"

"L- love?"

"Yes, love" Sirius affirmed, pressing a kiss to Severus' brow.

"No…"

"Ah"

"Ah…?"

"Yes, ah, as in I see" Sirius responded.

"I know what you meant…"

"I see."

"Now you're just trying to annoy me…"

"Possibly…" Sirius said, giving a chuckle and pulling away to step out of the shower and grabbing a towel then walking into his bedroom to get some clothes.

Severus stood in the shower, a bit lost in thoughts before he remembered he should probably begin getting ready for the day – as it was Christmas Eve and Albus loved hols and became very upset when he would hide away in his dungeons – especially during the Yule hols. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed the last towel, drying himself off a bit then reaching for his clothes – which were gone. He stared at the sink where he had carefully folded and placed his clothes, glaring at the door and walking out whilst wrapping the towel around his waist. "Where're my clothes?"

"Whisper took them, I reckon… mine are gone as well – well the ones I was wearing before bed last night" Sirius replied as he pulled a clean robe out from his dresser.

Severus was silent for a minute, trying to think of what to do. "Well…"

"Do you need some clothes?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes.

"… Yes."

"Say please."

"… What?"

"I'm kidding" Sirius said with a smirk as he pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, tossing them onto the bed with a pair of black boxers. "There you go. All black, you'll feel right at home."

Severus stared at the clothing. "I refuse to wear that into the Great Hall!"

"Why? Its Yule break, no one cares if you wear-"

"I demand a robe"

"No. Wear those. My robes won't fit you."

"Your pants probably won-"

Severus was interrupted by Sirius tossing a belt atop the pile. "There you go. Now come on, we can catch lunch." Severus groaned as he put the clothes on relentlessly and tightened the belt three holes, glaring at Sirius who chuckled at how skinny he was. "You know those robes make you seem a lot bigger than you actually are… you're practically bones – worse than after I got out of Azkaban…" Sirius commented as he walked out of the room and glaring at his living room as he noticed all his presents he had purchased in Hogsmeade were neatly stacked in corners so he had walking room. He groaned and mentally noted to kill Whisper later for messing with his chambers, pushing open the main door and waiting for Severus.

Severus followed him out of the chambers, rushing to head to his chambers to change into a robe – as they came to the Great Hall, Sirius quickly grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into the Great Hall, Severus glaring at the back of his head as he followed, as it wouldn't look very good to students or anyone in the Great Hall if he walked in struggling to get out of Sirius' grip. Upon entering, all eyes fell on the two as they traveled from the students entrance to the staff table, Sirius leading with his arm following behind to hold Severus' wrist, Severus doing his best to hide behind his hair as he was dragged along, silently plotting how to kill Sirius.

As Sirius took a seat one away from Albus, he pulled Severus down in the chair between himself and Albus then began to dig in on his lunch, ignoring the stares he was receiving. Severus however sat in silence, continuing to hide behind his hair, silently praying that everyone would find something else to stare at – however they didn't, which irritated Severus more. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt Sirius slide his hand under his, intertwining their fingers under the table. Severus turned a bit pink, trying his best to will the blush away and not make a fool of himself once again in the Great Hall.

He willed away the swirling in his stomach, trying his best to get used to it – this is what couples did, they held hands in public, they even kissed in public – but he wasn't ready for /that/ but holding hands should be no problem. He held Sirius' hand and bit his bottom lip, taking a minute to calm himself down. Sirius watched from the corner of his eyes, frowning – he began to pull his hand away when he felt Severus grip it, which made him smile and with his other hand beginning to eat his food. Slowly everyone began to go back to their own conversations and food, even Severus began to eat slowly, mostly drinking his pumpkin juice, still hiding behind his hair.

"Ahem" Albus cleared his throat, looking over at Severus and Sirius. "Are you two coming to the Yule Ball?"

Sirius looked up from his food, quirking his eyebrow. "We're having a Yule dance?"

"Well, yes. Minerva brought it up – it will be only staff, really. Oh, and the students who have stayed behind. It won't be anything big as we won't have many participates, really just a small get together with music and food." Albus explained, smiling down at him.

"Oh, well of course we'll be there!" Sirius said.

Severus glared at him. "Who said I was going?"

"Well I need a date, don't I?" Sirius asked, a few people looking up from their plates to see Severus' response – which was to look straight back down at his lap and hide behind his hair. Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded at Albus. "We'll be there, Albus."

"Great." Albus said as he turned his attention back to his food.

Sirius grinned widely, finishing up his food and looking over at Severus who was merely pushing food around on his plate. "Ready to go, love?" He asked.

"Go where…?" Severus whispered harshly, not wanting to attract any attention.

"Shopping – I have no dress robes."

"I refuse to go shopping with you." Severus replied with a scowl.

"Oh, go shopping with him, Severus!" Minerva hissed at him from the other side of Albus, waving her hands to send them off.

"Yeah, go shopping with me!" Sirius repeated as he stood up and pulled on Severus' hand, Severus reluctantly standing up and following him out of the Great Hall.

"Whisper!" Sirius called out.

Whisper appeared with a crack, smiling when she saw Sirius and Severus holding hands. "Yes, sirs?"

"Can you go get our robes, we're walking to Hogsmeade."

"Of course, sirs!" Whisper said as she disappeared.

"…. Why didn't I think of calling Whisper for clothes this morning?" Severus asked aloud, huffing a sigh.

"Because you wanted to wear my clothes?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"Why would I want to do that…?"

"Because they smell like me, of course."

"Why on earth would I want to wear something because it smells like you…"

"Severus, it's a gesture… boyfriends and girlfriends do it all the time."

"I'm /not/ your bloody girlfriend!" Severus bellowed as he pulled his hand roughly away.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow, frowning. "Severus – I didn't mean it that way…" Sirius said as he slipped his hand back into Severus'.

Severus looked in the opposite direction, ignoring Sirius.

Whisper appeared back and handed two of Sirius' robes over, both of them putting one on then Sirius stepping forward, Severus following in step as they walked to Hogsmeade together hand in hand.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine;

Severus followed Sirius into Gladrags – snarling at everyone who dared look twice at the fact that Sirius and Severus were holding hands. After walking through the store for a few minutes; Severus jerked his hand away and frowned. "I need to head over to the apothecary."

Sirius turned to him and quirked his eyebrow. "Don't you need a robe?"

"No. I have several." Severus answered.

"Oh, alright, I'll choose one then we can head back to Hogwarts together – when I'm finished I'll come by the apothecary and pi-" Sirius began but was interrupted.

"No! I mean… we'll just split ways now, and meet up before the… er… ball thing." Severus said, quirking his eyebrow as if daring Sirius to challenge him.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out why Severus was acting… suspicious. "Alright. I'll see you later tonight then."

Severus curtly nodded. "Of course," he said as he turned on his heel.

Sirius frowned and gripped Severus' wrist gently, pulling him back a step and placing a kiss to his cheek. Severus turned a bright red before rushing out which made Sirius grin.

Sirius then turned his attention back to the robes, choosing out a scarlet red one for the dance and telling the salesman to send it to his chambers and remove the money from the Black vault. He then quickly walked out of Gladrags and caught sight of Severus, morphing into a dog and slowly following Severus through the crowd. He knew Severus was up to something and he wanted to know what it was. The dogs ears went up when he saw Severus walked straight past the apothecary and inside Spintwitches. Sirius' head tilted to the side in confusion. 'Since when does he like sports?' he thought to himself as he rushed to the door and morphed into a human, quietly pushing the door open and looking around to find a glimpse of Severus, following him through the store and creeping to hide behind a rack where he had a view of Severus but Severus could not see him.

Sirius watched Severus as he looked over all the equipment, a very confused expression on his face. 'You'd think if he wanted something to do with sports he'd ask me…' Sirius thought, huffing a quiet sigh. He watched a salesman walk up to Severus and begin to ask him questions on what he was looking for, Sirius decided he needed a closer standing point so he could hear their conversation. He morphed into a dog – after making sure no one was looking – and crept through the racks, lying down on the ground when he was in hearing range.

"-Kay… so he likes Quidditch… you don't know a team or anything?" the salesman asked in a very impatient tone.

"… No." Severus admitted.

"Well… most of our inventory is team oriented" the salesman said.

"Well… give me something of England's team…"

"Do you want the international England oriented team? Or a team that plays for the UK?" the salesman asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Severus was silent for a minute, finally sighing. "Never mind, if you'll excuse me…" he said as he walked away from the salesman and out of the store.

Sirius stood up and trotted after Severus, making sure to keep a few people behind him as he didn't want Severus to know he was following him. He followed Severus for a good few hours to several different stores, those stores including: Honeydukes – Where he didn't know Sirius' favorite kind of candy; Dominic Maestro's – Where he didn't know the type of music Sirius listened too; and Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment – Where he couldn't find anything he thought would interest Sirius. Sirius, who had found out Severus was shopping for his Christmas gift in the second shop where he had specifically asked what would be good for a Christmas present for a boyfriend – which surprised Sirius as he didn't think Severus would ever admit he was in a relationship to anyone who didn't force it out of him – found it quite funny that Sirius knew so little about him. He began to ponder on everything Severus liked, which he had found all out by speaking to Whisper or simply watching Severus closely. 'He likes Ice Mice – though he would never admit it… he's fond of Gobstones, he likes challenging things, and he loves to read muggle books… hm…' he thought, smiling to himself as he had purchased Severus the perfect gift in Hogsmeade when he went with Remus and felt a bit sorry for Severus as he was having so much trouble with purchasing a gift.

Finally he watched as Severus went into the apothecary and emerged a few minutes later carrying a bag and began to head back to Hogwarts. Sirius trotted behind, still not wanting to reveal he had been following him or Severus would more than likely blow a gasket. When they reached Hogwarts, Sirius separated ways with Severus – without him knowing – and went to his chambers, where he happily found Whisper had laid the box with his robes on the table for him to change into.

After he had put his new robes on and adjusted them magically to be comfortable, he strolled out of his chambers and towards the Great Hall – where he figured the ball would be held. When he entered the hall, he chuckled at the sight. There were about 50 people in the hall – last minute guests of Albus' he figured. 'So much for just staff and four students…' Sirius thought to himself as he walked over towards where Remus stood chatting with Tonks. "'Lo!" He said loudly which startled Remus as he came up from behind him.

"Oh. Hello, Sirius. Where's Severus?" Remus asked.

"Yes, where is Sev?" Tonks asked, smiling, her hair a bright sky blue, eyes a dark blue which matched her dress.

"Ah, he should be here soon enough." Sirius said as he glanced around the room. "So, how are you two tonight?" Sirius asked, hoping to get a casual conversation rolling.

They chatted for an hour about various subjects, eventually other members of the Order coming over and butting in on the conversation. Sirius was brought out of a conversation with Molly about Bill and Fleur having their first child by Remus tapping his shoulder. He turned to look at his friend, raising his eyebrow. "Yes, Moony?" Remus chuckled, tilting his head towards the Great Hall entrance, when Sirius took a glance, he saw Severus just arriving in and already being pulled into a conversation with Albus and another man Sirius didn't know – Sirius was a bit surprised at the fact that Severus wasn't in black, or at least pure black – he had on black dress robes but with a dark green undershirt, and Sirius – well Sirius thought he looked absolutely delectable.

Sirius quickly walked across the hall to where Severus stood with Albus and cut in between them. "Excuse me, Albus, do you mind if I steal Severus away?"

"Now Sirius – we were disc-" Albus began but was interrupted by Sirius.

"I was hoping to dance with him" Sirius said, knowing Albus would never turn down a chance to get Severus to do something other than stand around and talk at a school event.

"Oh! Of course, go ahead, Severus – have fun." Albus said as he turned away and began to chat with someone else.

Sirius nodded and took Severus' hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor where about 20 people were dancing, turning to face him and placing his other hand on Severus' hip to take the lead in the dance. "Excuse me, I never agreed to a dance, Sirius."

"Yes, but this is what we're here for, is it not?" Sirius asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes… well… I lead…" Severus stammered.

"You can attempt to force me to follow – but you'll fail as you know I'm bigger and stronger than you and if you try to take one step to lead I will run my hand slowly up your side thus tickling you." Sirius threatened as he shoved Severus' free hand to rest on his shoulder.

"You… wouldn't…" Severus said as he began to follow in Sirius' step.

"Oh, I would, and you know this – which is why you're following me in the dance." Sirius replied, flashing a smile.

They danced for a few songs in silence, Severus avoiding eye contact by staring at their shoes or Sirius' chin and Sirius staring down at Severus, a goofy grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye – Finally Minerva stepped over. "May I?" She asked, gesturing to take Severus' hand.

"Oh, of course, Minerva. Though I want him back after this song." Sirius said as he handed off Severus to Minerva, who took the lead of the dance much to Severus' dislike – which caused Sirius to chuckle as he walked back over to where Remus stood and this time without Tonks as she was dancing with Harry.

Sirius watched Severus dance, sipping at the goblet of Pumpkin Juice he had picked up. "You know…" Remus began.

"Hmmm?" Sirius said, not taking his eyes off Severus.

"Just the way you look at him" Remus commented.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow up, turning to his friend. "What do you mean, Remy?"

Remus shrugged. "Same way I look at Tonks, I suppose."

Sirius frowned – not understanding what Remus meant before he watched Remus turn his gaze to Tonks, a goofy smile appearing on his face. Sirius turned to look at Severus, turning a light shade of pink. "Shut up, Moony." He groaned in embarrassment.

"I'm only speaking the truth, now I must go steal my wife away from your Harry before he uses the Potter charm on her" Remus said, rolling his eyes and walking onto the dance floor.

Sirius watched Remus as he went out onto the dance floor and politely took Tonks hand from Harry – who went back to talking to Ron and Hermione, not even noticing when Severus walked up to him and stared as he gazed into space. "…Sirius?" Severus asked.

Sirius snapped back into reality, looking at Severus and smiled. "Huh? Oh, hi."

"Hello. Are you ready to go?" Severus asked.

"Oh… sure, if you want. Though it's close to midnight, shouldn't we stay until it hits Christmas? I'm sur-"

"I have something planned…." Severus interrupted.

"Planned? Oh, okay. Let's go." Sirius said, a bit confused but going along with it. He placed his goblet down on the table and began to walk out beside Severus, slipping his hand into Severus'.

Severus held Sirius' hand as they walked down towards the dungeons to Severus' chambers. When they entered, Sirius took a seat on the couch and spread his arms along the back. "So, what did you have planned?"

"Well…" Severus said, trailing off to sway from foot to foot, fiddling with his fingers and staring at the ground to hide behind his hair. Sirius turned to look at him – he was reminded of an embarrassed teenager, he then turned pink and his lips curled into a smirk when he remembered why teens were embarrassed in such a way.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"I wanted… to… try that – uh, what we did… when I was drunk…" Severus stammered, now beet red as Sirius could see his face just barely.

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning widely. "Yeah, okay."

Severus looked up, trying desperately to will away the heat building in his face. "Okay…"

"Right then… so…" Sirius trailed off – remembering what Remus said about letting Severus take the lead.

Sirius watched as Severus slowly walked towards him to sit next to him on the couch, still fiddling with his fingers and staring down at his lap and hands. Sirius stared for a moment before reaching down and slowly unzipping his pants, Severus watching from the corner of his eyes behind his hair. "So… ready?" Sirius asked as he reached into his pants, Severus nodded and Sirius' grin couldn't get wider.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty;

"Right then…" Sirius said after Severus nodded his head. "Uh, do you want to get on your knees in front of me?"

Severus looked up from his lap and quirked his eyebrow. "Why… would I want to do that?..."

"Well… I figure it'd be easier and more comfortable on you… er…" Sirius stammered.

Severus stared in silence for a minute, seeming to be in deep thought. He finally turned his gaze back to his hands and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah, okay…" he said as he pushed off the couch and got onto his knees in front of Sirius, staring at the floor as his face was red with embarrassment.

Sirius watched as Severus moved off the couch and onto the ground, gripping his hand to have a firm grasp on his prick which had hardened his hand – he then was reminded he was still tucked in his boxers and pants. He pulled his prick out of his pants and slowly run his hand up and down lazily, watching as Severus turned redder and hid behind his hair. "Sev?"

Severus glanced up quickly then shot his gaze back to the floor. "Yes?"

"You know… you don't have to do this, I mean if you're too emba-"

"I'm not embarrassed!" Severus said, glaring up at Sirius.

"Okay, okay… I'm just sayi-"

"Shut up. I can do this. I've already done it once before, haven't I?" Severus spat.

Sirius frowned. "Sev, really, maybe we should just wa-" Sirius began but was once again interrupted by Severus quickly lifting his hand and grabbing a hold of Sirius' hand which was still on his prick. Sirius gasped lightly when Severus squeezed gently. He looked down at Severus who seemed to be in thought, slowly moving his hand to push Sirius' away – Sirius let his hand drop to his side and allowed Severus to take over, who to his dislike gradually wrapped his hand around Sirius' prick and then stopped moving, looking up at Sirius as if to ask for permission to move on. "Uh… you can…"

"Say please" Severus said.

"Say… say what?" Sirius asked, blinking.

"Please." Severus repeated.

"Wh-…" Sirius was quiet for a minute until it clicked, he glared down. "It gets you off when I say things like please and sorry, doesn't it?"

"Shut up" Severus replied, looking down to hide behind his hair but Sirius could tell he was turning a bit pink.

"Hmmph" Sirius huffed as he rested his head back against the couch and let his body slump. "Please, Sev."

Severus grinned and leaned his body forward, sneaking his tongue out to lick the head of Sirius' prick, Sirius letting out a soft moan, which made Severus quirk his eyebrow – 'That can't feel… /that/ good, can it?' he thought to himself, sneaking his tongue out again to run it up a vain which made Sirius grip the couch cushion. Severus squeezed his palm and took Sirius into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down as he sucked – all whilst watching Sirius, who was oblivious that he was being watched. Sirius' mouth was gaped open, his chest heaving in pants, and a dazed expression on his face – Severus closed his eyes and moved at a quickened pace, mentally going over everything he had read on this subject – or not this subject exactly, but in books he had read, mostly muggle erotica books like the book Sirius picked up when he came to his rooms for chess.

Severus nipped gently and was awarded by Sirius leaning up and placing his hand on the back of Severus' head. Severus continued on his task, keeping his eyes closed even as he felt Sirius shift and push off the couch to stand up, and then placing both his hands on the back of his head and slowly thrusting his hips. Severus peeked an eye open to look up at Sirius – who in return was staring down at him, his lips curled into a smirk and increasing the speeds of his small thrusts. Severus turned red and tightly shut his eye back, relaxing his throat and leaning in to take Sirius deeper, Sirius shuddered, gripping Severus' ear and tugging. "S-sevu… fu-fuck. I'm about… a-a" Sirius stammered, trying to control himself, he bit his bottom lip and mentally told himself no more muttering. Severus turned redder, leaning his hands up to place them on Sirius' hips. When Sirius finally decided to let himself go, he let out a half grunt half moan type of noise and came…

Just as Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace. "Severus?" Albus called out as he placed his head in the fireplace. Sirius shot back and tripped over the rug, promptly falling backwards on the couch which flipped over backwards, rolling Sirius onto the ground. Severus widened his eyes, going into a fit of coughing and shuffling to his feet, he crawled to his feet to the side of the fireplace to Albus couldn't see him, wiping his mouth off with the top of his hand and glaring at Sirius for all the racket was making.

"Y-yes, Albus?" Severus called out, staring at his shoes and trying to will the red from embarrassment off his face.

Albus was quiet for a moment, his eyebrow quirked. "Oh, right. I'm sorry to disturb you – I saw your fireplace was on and I thought you… weren't… ah, right, sorry – someone is in my office to see you. I'm sending them to you now, if now is an okay time?"

Severus wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "N-no. I mean, yes, right now is fine. Send the person on."

"… Right, expect them there in a few minutes" Albus said before his face disappeared and the fire lit back up.

Only the cackle of the fire could be heard as an uncomfortable silence between the two fell. Sirus was laying on his back, his legs up on the flipped over couch, biting his lip to keep in his laughter, but once again losing control – he began a fit of giggles. "S-sev… h-he… oh my Merlin!" Sirius forced out, holding his sides as they had begun to ache at the position he was in and laughing wasn't helping.

Severus stood in silence, his left eye twitching in annoyance. "… I am going… to kill you." Severus said in the most calm tone possible.

Sirius shot up to a sitting position and he looked over the couch. "Oi. I'm not the one who leaves his fireplace on and then sexually propositions himself to his boyfriend – knowing he could easily get a firecall!"

Severus pulled his wand out. "Shut up, Sirius!" he bellowed as he tossed a hex, which just missed Sirius' head as Sirius had ducked behind the couch.

"Oi! Do-" Sirius began but was interrupted and both shot their heads to the door when it received a knock.

Severus walked towards the door, glaring at Sirius. "Fix the couch, mutt" he whispered harshly as Severus passed him. Sirius rolled his eyes and pushed the couch up, standing up from the ground as he did and quickly redoing his pants which were still unzipped. He then jumped over the couch and took a seat. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, his ears – if he were Padfoot - would be twitching, even in human form staying in dog form affected many of his traits, and hearing was one. He heard Severus invite the person in and he heard the person respond, but he couldn't clearly hear.

Sirius looked up when he heard the door close and saw who else but pompous Lucius Malfoy step into the room, Lucius threw him a glare and received one as a retort before Sirius turned to stare at the fire. "Malfoy." He said in a greeting.

"Black…" Lucius replied, turning to look at Severus. "Ah, so… rumors are true?"

"Rumors?" Severus asked as he walked past Lucius and to his liquor cabinet to pour three glasses of Firewhiskey.

"Yes… it seems rumors fly when you're seen walking hand and hand with…" Lucius paused in his sentence to shoot Sirius a glance, quirking his eyebrow as if contemplating saying something offensive. "… With the new Transfiguration Professor."

Severus was silent as he handed a glass to Lucius and gestured for him to take an armchair. He gave the other glass to Sirius and took a seat by him. "Right then. So, what brings you here, Lucius?"

"A proposal of sorts" Lucius said as he took the offered seat.

"Proposal?" Severus asked as he took sip of his Firewhiskey.

"Ye… must he stay in here? We are discussing business." Lucius asked, gesturing to Sirius.

Sirius growled silently, he knew Lucius had turned against Voldemort before the final battle, but he still didn't feel right with him around. "Of course, Sirius – the Yule dance thing is probably over by now. Go speak to Remus or something" Severus suggested.

Sirius sighed and nodded his head. "Actually if you don't mind, I'm going to go shower and then turn in" Sirius said as he pushed off the couch, he gave a glance at Lucius and smiled widely. "Have a good night, Malfoy" he said before turning to look down at Severus. "Night, /love/" Sirius said, making sure to emphasize the word love as he bent down and placed a chaste kiss to Severus' brow. Severus rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to Malfoy. Sirius walked to the door, smiling triumphantly when he snuck a last glance at Malfoy who was glaring harshly.


	31. Author Notes

Author Notes; Sorry guys! No more chapters until the 5th, my internet is getting shut off, but luckily I can write this – anyway, like I've said I'm on chapter almost 70, still writing, this will be going on for a while! On the 5th, I'll be uploading every chapter up until whatever chapter I'm on. (Without internet for 5 days, I might break a hundred; this is how boring my house is.)

Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are amazing! :3 All the favorites and story alerts, you guys make me feel just awesome. C: Anyway, I love you guys, Potterheads. :D Bye for now!


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty-one;

Sirius – before he went to bed – debated on pushing his ear to the door and listening, but quickly decided against it and instead just crawled into bed – after doing his nightly rituals – and falling into a slumber.

When he awoke, it was from Severus who was getting ready for the day. Sirius let out a yawn and stretched his arms out, wiping his eyes out. "What time is it?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

"About 5:40" Severus answered as he buttoned up his robe.

"In the morning?" Sirius asked, groaning. "It's hols, you don't /need/ to be up this early."

"I do now, Lucius offered me a job and I accepted." Severus answered as he walked into the bathroom.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow, pushing to sit on the bed with his legs crossed. "Well, what's the job?" he asked, staring at the bathroom door.

"I'm actually working for both the Ministry and Malfoy Apothecary. I'll be brewing some potions to get the Apothecary back off the ground – as it was mostly turned into a wine dealer – and for the Ministry I will be making certain potions such as Veritaserum, and also experimenting with a few potions to see if I can perfect a few things…" Severus explained as he emerged from the bathroom.

"How long will this take?" Sirius asked.

"Not sure, it could vary. I figure a few months I'll be working on things."

"A few months…"

"Yes, a few months, problem?" Severus asked, turning to look at Sirius with his eyebrow quirked.

"I take it you'll be working with Malfoy a lot?" Sirius asked, his head still turned towards the bathroom door.

"On a daily or weekly basis, yes, I figure he'll check in and be the one to pick up the potions."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"Yes. Ah."

"I take it you have a problem with Lucius?"

"Possibly."

"Why? If I may ask."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I just… something's' off with him, if that makes sense."

"It doesn't."

"I see."

"Well is that all? If so I'm going to head towards the potions lab."

"Yeah, okay" Sirius said, lying back down.

"See you later on today then" Severus said before turning on his heel and walking out.

Sirius didn't see Severus at all that day, despite it being Christmas. Everyone in the school was happy and cheerful, and Sirius – in response to anything would just scowl. He was now in his chambers, and it was 7PM at night, he had been there for the past hour wrapping all the presents he had neglected with the help of Whisper so he could hand them out at dinner. When he finished the final present, he heard a knock at the door and frowned. He stood up from sitting on the floor and walked over to open the door, Harry and Remus both smiling widely and pushing themselves in without waiting for an invitation. "Yes?" Sirius asked as he closed the door.

"We're worried about you" Harry said as he ran over towards a few of presents sitting on the table and looking at their names.

"Why?" Sirius asked as he crossed the room and fell into an arm chair.

"You've been in a horrible mood all day, Padfoot." Remus commented as he took a seat on the couch.

"And?" Sirius asked, sighing.

"Well! Tell us what's wrong… did you fight with Professor Snape again?" Harry asked, frowning and taking the seat next to Remus.

"No. We're not fighting" Sirius confessed.

"Well… tell us what's wrong then" Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring over his glasses.

Sirius debated in his head for a moment if he should tell them or not, figuring he couldn't hide anything from them for too long, and they could give him their opinions. "Fine… Malfoy came by last night."

"Yes, he came to the party with Narcissa and Draco just after you and Severus left, said they were at a Ministry party and couldn't escape until then." Remus explained.

"Yes… well… /Lucius/" Sirius spat "Came by and offered a proposal to Severus, apparently he's trying to get his family apothecary off the ground and turned into an actual apothecary, and the Ministry wants Severus to make them some potions…"

"Well that's good, right? Is he getting paid?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I figure he is…" Sirius responded.

"Then what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Well… come on! Don't you guys get… odd vibes around Malfoy?" Sirius said in a hateful tone.

"I haven't spoken to him much, but I figure he's not bad… he did switch to our side of the War with his family…" Remus said.

"Yeah, and Draco is loads better. He actually had a conversation with Hermione for like an hour over Potions and didn't insult her at all before break. We even chatted a bit last night. He's a nice bloke." Harry said, smiling.

"Yes well… I get vibes from Lucius, I'm telling you – he's planning something!" Sirius said, sighing.

"Padfoot, you're just being a bit paranoid…"

"I am not being paranoid, Remus! I'm telling you… I can smell it on him…" Sirius responded.

Everyone was silent after that until the clock chimed 7:30PM. "I suppose I ought to get ready for dinner… you two want to help me carry these presents to the Great Hall?" Sirius asked. Both of them nodded in response and Sirius leaped up to change into a nicer robe as he knew the dinner would be a bit formal – being Christmas and all. When he finished, Sirius asked shrunk all of Teddy's presents and requested Whisper deliver them to Tonks' house, he also shrunk most of Harry's presents and asked Whisper to put them under Harry's head for him to open later, only taking a few to the Great Hall for him to open with everyone else.

Upon arriving at the Great Hall, Sirius was a bit let down when he saw Severus wasn't there, but he refused to let that get him down, he would just see him later that night. He spent the whole meal chatting with everyone, and handing their presents out, telling jokes with the other professors and students. He sat at the table next to the lone Slytherin student there – knowing since Severus was in his potions lab the student would be the odd one out, so he casually made conversation with the kid, not wanting him to feel left out or anything.

After dinner, Sirius roamed to Severus' chambers, giving Salazar the password and gaining immediate entrance as Severus specifically told Salazar to stop locking Sirius out because – and he quotes 'The mutt doesn't shut up when you do'. Sirius snickered to himself, walking to into the bedroom to find the lights off and a figure in bed. He looked down at his watch and saw it was just a bit after 11pm and decided he wanted to give Severus his gift /on/ Christmas day. He walked over and climbed into the bed, moving Severus' hair away from his neck and placing chaste kisses on the back of his neck and slowly moving down to his shoulders.

Severus stirred and shrugged his shoulders to push Sirius away. "'M trying to sleep, mutt" Severus said in a groggy tone.

"Well too bad, wake up; I need to give you your Christmas present."

"Gimme it tomorrow…" Severus replied, snuggling into his sleeping spot.

"It's not a Christmas present unless it's given on Christmas, so get your snarky arse up!" Sirius said, running his hand to Severus' waist and tickling his side.

Severus jumped up and pushed Sirius out of the bed. "Damn it!" he yelled, glaring down at him.

"C'mon, get up! I want to gi-"

"Fine!" Severus huffed, pushing himself out of bed and wiping his eyes out. "Where is the bloody present?"

"You have to follow me…" Sirius said as he pushed himself to stand and walked out of the bedroom.

Severus groaned and wanted to bitch and moan but decided to keep quiet and follow Sirius straight out of his chambers and towards Sirius' chambers. "I want to sleep. Can we hurry this up?" Severus asked in an impatient tone.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sirius replied, rolling his eyes and pushing his chambers doors open.

When they walked inside, Sirius turned and grinned at Severus. "Ready?"

"Yes, yes. Come on, where is it?" Severus asked, tapping his foot.

Sirius' grin widened which scared Severus a bit as he couldn't figure out what he was planning. Sirius turned on his heel and walked into the bedroom, closing the door and then making some racket as he shuffled around the room. "Okay! Come in!" he called out.

Severus sighed and walked into the bedroom, staring at Sirius' bed – which held more presents than he could count, all of various sizes. Severus blinked and looked over at Sirius who was now smirking. "Wha… why the hell are there so many?"

"Because… in Hogsmeade everything I saw… I wanted to buy you, so I did." Sirius confessed.

"You're insane…"

"Oh come on. I got Teddy and Harry twice as many."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to open all these tonight? This will take an hour or more!"

"Better get started now then, love." Sirius said cheekily.

Severus shot him a glare and obeyed, walking over to the bed and opening each present as fast as he could so he could get back to bed.

Sirius stood aside, his arms crossed over his chest, watching as Severus opened them all – he loved how every time he opened one he saw a childish shine in his eye, which Severus tried to brush off as just being merely curious of the present. When he was finally down to the last one, Sirius stared at the present, quirking his eyebrow, trying to figure out why that one seemed so… odd. When Severus opened the box, his eyes widened. "What… what the hell is this, Sirius?" Severus asked as he pulled the two bonding bracelets out.

"Oh shit…" Sirius cursed aloud, frowning and mentally thinking he was going to kill Whisper – who had been ordered to move all the presents into his bedroom for Severus.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty-two;

Sirius was silent, trying to think of something to say as he stared at Severus who was examining the bonding bracelets in his hand. 'He doesn't… look mad…' he thought to himself, leaning over to get a better view of Severus' face, the expression was amazement, or curiosity as he rolled the bracelets in his hand. Sirius wasn't sure if he should say something, he didn't want Severus to think this was his way of proposing or anything, but he also didn't want him thinking he was going to rush through things, but he also didn't want Severus to think Sirius didn't want to bond. Sirius shook his head clear of thoughts, he was thinking far too much. When he snapped back into reality, Severus was staring at him with a blank expression. "Uh…" Sirius hummed, biting his bottom lip unsure what to say. He decided his best route would to avoid the question completely.

"The bracelets… uh, have protection charms on them" Sirius blurted out.

Severus turned his gaze back to the bracelets in his hands. "Oh?"

"Uh… yeah. To… protect you from certain hexes, and curses. Oh, it also has a detector for poison and stuff." Sirius explained.

"A tracking charm as well." Severus said.

"A… wait, it does?" Sirius said, quirking his eyebrow.

"… Yes." Severus replied, holding one of the bracelets up and pointing to the small engraved Lion. "That. Both of them have it. It tells the wearer when the other person is in danger, or hurt."

"Oh… yeah, I paid extra for those to be added on… the charms I mean" Sirius said, averting his gaze to his shoes.

"… Right."

Severus placed the bracelets back into the box and put it on the nightstand, drumming his fingers against his knee. "I-" Severus began.

"Don't." Sirius interrupted. "That was in there on accident; Whisper must've grabbed it and put it on the bed. I… I know it's way too early for that, okay? I know I shouldn't have bought them, I just… they looked… I don't know. I liked them, so I purchased them. I'll put them up… or sell them, whatever you want me to do. Okay?" Sirius ranted.

Severus was quiet; a few times he opened his mouth but then snapped it back shut, contemplating what he should say. He fiddled with his hands in his lap, staring down at them to hide behind his hair. "I like the engraved charms…" he said.

Sirius' head shot up and he stared over at Severus. "Oh? Uh, yeah, I like that too." Sirius said, smiling and walking over to take a seat next to Severus. "Um…"

"What?" Severus asked.

"I don't know…" Sirius said, chuckling.

Severus rolled his eyes and let the breathe he didn't know he was holding out, looking up at Sirius. "So..."

"Do you love me?" Sirius blurted out.

Severus widened his eyes, then squinting them to slits and glaring at Sirius. "What?"

"Do. You. Love. Me." Sirius said slowly. Severus stared with an emotionless expression, his face turning a light shade of pink. Sirius drummed his fingers on the bed in an impatient way. "Well? Yes or no."

"Why?"

"I want to know."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I just do! Damn it, Severus, why do you have to make things so difficult? Sometimes I just want to know something – it's not like if you tell me I'll go streaking the corridors with 'Severus loves me' painted on my chest!"

Severus was quiet for a minute before asking "Will it be painted in Gryffindor or Slytherin colors?"

Sirius growled. "I'm serious, Severus."

Severus turned to look at his hands in his lap once again, hiding behind his hair. "Yes…" he whispered.

"Yes what?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Yes I bloody love you!" Severus bellowed.

"Okay."

"Okay…"

Then it got silent once again. Sirius tapped his foot on the ground, gazing around the room, and Severus kept his head down, glaring at Sirius through his hair as he was annoyed with him. "Do you want to take a shower with me?" Sirius asked, grinning.

Severus looked up and blinked. "No."

"Why not?"

"I showered this morning."

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower then…" Sirius said as he pushed off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Severus quirked his eyebrow and watched him leave, making sure the bathroom door was closed before he pushed his shoes off and laid back in the bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the water in the bathroom run. His eyes drooped and before he knew it – he was fast asleep.

He had no clue how long he had been asleep, but he was awoken when he felt a dip in the bed and someone pulling him to them. He opened his eyes and was awarded by a mop of wet hair being on his face. He struggled and rolled away, grunting. "You're wet, mutt…" he muttered. The person next to him chuckled, which made Severus open his eyes and quirk his eyebrow as he didn't recognize the laugh as Sirius'. Severus sat up and looked over to see a very naked Lucius Malfoy lying next to him, his hair wet and hanging off his shoulders, smirking. "Wh-…" Severus blurted out before turning completely red when Lucius pushed his lips to his and began kissing him. Severus wasn't sure why, but he kissed back, letting Lucius take control as Lucius ushered him onto his back and pinned his arms to the bed, kissing down to his neck. Severus panted a bit, "L-luci" he muttered out before he jolted into upright sitting position.

His breathing was distort as if he had a nightmare, which he figured he did as Lucius was now gone and he was sitting in front of an almost naked Sirius Black – whom was only not naked because of the towel around his hips. "Did you just say Lucius?"

"Wh-what?" Severus asked, looking around the bed.

"You were asleep! You said Lucius! It sounded like you moaned, did you just have a sex dream about him?" Sirius yelled, glaring.

"No! I did nothing of the sort!"

Sirius snorted. "Bullshit, I heard you!"

Severus stood up from the bed and began to put his shoes on to leave. "Does it even matter?" He asked as he finished.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I mean you just made me declare my love! Then you just up and leave the room to shower, not saying anything!"

"Oh. That."

"Yes. /That/" Severus spat, walking past him and going towards the door to leave but was interrupted by Sirius grabbing his arm.

"Wait…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Severus snorted. "Really now?"

Sirius glared. "Why must you make things so difficult?" he asked before grabbing both of Severus' hand and pinning them above his head against the wall which he had pushed him against.

"Difficult? I don't know what you mean" Severus said, looking up at Sirius' hands which constricted his. "Let me go, mutt. I want to go to my room to sle-"

"Have more sex dreams about Malfoy?"

"I was /not/ having a sex dream!"

"Yeah. Right" Sirius said, leaning his face closer to Severus'.

Severus stared at him, widen-eyed. "What're you doing?"

"Tell me what happened in the dream" Sirius said, stopping barely an inch from Severus' face.

"I-I don't reme-"

"Bullshit. Tell me what happened."

Severus glared. "Fine. I kissed Lucius. Going to beat the hell out of me now?"

"Damn it, Severus! Why would I beat you up!"

"You beat Searle up for dancing with me. I assume you'd beat me up because you're not the star of my dreams for once." Severus replied, scowling.

Sirius stared in silence; he didn't even think Severus was aware to what he just admitted. Sirius' lips curled into a smirk before he pushed his lips to Severus', kissing him. Severus quirked his eyebrow in confusion, but decided not to question, he closed his eyes and moved his lips with Sirius'. They stood kissing until both were nearly out of breath, Sirius pulling back an inch and grinning like a mad man at Severus, whose lips were swollen and red, his face red as well. "So… I'm the star of your dreams, eh?" Sirius asked.

Severus quirked his eyebrows, then widened his eyes, and then dropped his head to stare at the floor. "Shut up, Mutt" he said harshly.

"No. I will not shut up. I want you to admit it. Severus Snape, snarky Slytherin potions extraordinaire has sex dreams about Sirius Sex God Black!"

Severus looked up and growled in anger before he saw Sirius smiling, his face turned expressionless. Sirius leaned in and placed a kiss to his brow. "Can you say it again?" Sirius whispered against his brow.

Severus grunted, trying to get his hands free. "Say what…?"

"You know what." Sirius said, releasing his grip on Severus' wrist and placing his hands on Severus' hips.

Severus huffed, rolling his eyes. "I… I love you…"

Sirius smiled against his brow, moving down to place a kiss to Severus' throat. "I love you too" he mumbled.

Severus turned bright red. "Wh- what?" he stuttered, mentally hating himself for doing so.

"I said… I said: I love you too." Sirius repeated.

"O-" Severus began before the box on the nightstand with the bracelets began to rattle. Sirius and Severus both jumped at the noise and Sirius pulled away to turn towards the box. "What the he-" Severus began before he watched the bracelets shoot out of the box and snap onto their wrists. Severus widened his eyes and began to try and pull the bracelet off. "What the hell?" he bellowed.

Sirius stared down at his wrist, grabbing a hold of the bracelet and attempting to open it, but every time he would get it to snap open, it would snap back shut instantaneously. "Uh…" Sirius hummed, looking up to see a furious glaring Severus.

"What did you do?" He bellowed.

"I didn't do anything!" Sirius yelled back.

"Do you know what this means?"

Sirius didn't answer; instead he walked over towards the box and looked inside it, picking up the letter enclosed – of course he knew what it meant. When two wizards, or a witch and wizard, or two witches – whatever – put on bonding bracelets, it meant they were to be wedded. He opened the letter and began to silently read, before he finished, he ended up clutching the letter in anger. "Well? What does it say?" Severus asked in an angry tone.

"It says… That Bella – the girl from the store – thought I would need help asking you… so she charmed them to latch onto our wrists at any time we declared love to one another…" Sirius calmly said, plotting in his head how he was going to kill her.

"Right… well good job! Now we're engaged! And these things can't be broken, Sirius!" Severus yelled.

"I know that! I took History of Magic too, you git!" Sirius yelled back, throwing the letter down after crumbling it into a ball.

Severus snorted and shook his head in denial. "I'm going to go to sleep. This… and you say it's /I/ who makes everything difficult!" Severus said, turning on his heel and walking out of the room, slamming the bedroom door shut loudly. Sirius sighed and decided to let him cool off. Lying down on his bed and holding his hand up with the bracelet on it. It shined in the light and he began debating in his head if this was actually a bad thing – he supposed it was as Severus had never actually said yes and then it hit him. He smirked and rested his hand back down on the bed, closing his eyes and in his head planning everything that had to be done tomorrow.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty-three;

Sirius awoke the next morning refreshed and the whole time getting ready grinning like an idiot. He was up fairly early for once and made his way to breakfast – which he would arrive just as it began, instead of when it was almost over like usually. He figured Severus would wear long sleeves to hide the bracelet, but Sirius – he was sporting a short sleeved black shirt, and black jeans, showing off his watch on one wrist, and his bonding bracelet on the other – the charmed snake slithering on the bracelet. When he walked into the Great Hall, he swaggered up to the table, everyone looking up and staring in shock at the bracelet – everyone knew what kind of bracelet it was, and they all were in a state of shock.

When Sirius took a seat next to Severus' empty seat, it was Minerva who spoke up. "Um. Sirius?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"You… that bracelet – it can't be…"

"It is. Bonding bracelet. Looks nice, doesn't it?" Sirius asked, holding his hand up and showing it off.

Remus coughed on his pumpkin juice. "You mean… you proposed… and Severus said-"

"No. I didn't propose."

"Well… dear, why are you wearing that then?" Molly asked, her and her family still being at the castle for the reminder of hols with the rest of the Order.

"It's charmed to us – bloody salesmen did it…" Sirius said.

"Oh." Minerva said, sighing in relief.

"But I'm going to ask!" Sirius said, smiling.

"You are…?" Remus asked.

"Yep. Whenever he comes in for breakfast, actually." Sirius said nonchalantly, picking up his fork and eating.

Everyone went quiet once again; only Sirius was eating, ignoring the surprised looks he was receiving. "Sirius… I beg you not to do that…" Remus said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you'll embarrass him" Minerva said, sighing.

"Well! At least I'm giving him a choice. If he says no, we can easily find something to break the charm to remove the bracelets, and if he says yes… then we'll get married. I don't know. But I'm going too" Sirius explained.

"Sirius…" Remus began but was interrupted by Albus.

"I think it's a good thing." Albus said.

"Albus! You hon-" Minerva began but was interrupted by Albus holding his hand up to silence everyone.

"Now – Minerva, all of you, think about it. Severus has made choices which rendered him from saying yes or no to many situations in his life. This is a choice he has, a yes or no, he never had many of those as most of you know, and a lot of us haven't. This is something he can choose, and if he says yes – he won't be too mad or embarrassed of being asked in front of everyone… though if he says no…" Albus paused.

"He'll skin you alive and put you in a potion" Rolanda finished.

"… Precisely." Albus said.

Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "Hmmph."

It was that moment when Severus decided to walk into the Great Hall, and just as Sirius predicted, he had on a long-sleeved robe, the bracelet tucked in his sleeve. He took his seat and grabbed some food in silence, when he took his first bite; he finally noticed everyone was staring at him. He looked around the table and quirked his eyebrow. "What…?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Well…" Sirius began but then stopped when Severus turned to look at him and widened his eyes at the bracelet then shooting his gaze to his lap to hide behind his hair. "Ah… well…" Sirius paused, now debating in his head on whether this is the right decision or not. He was nudged in the side by Pomona; he glared at her then stood up. "Severus!"

Severus' left eye twitched in annoyance. "Mutt…" he growled, clenching his fist as he saw Sirius was standing up to be the center of attention. Sirius ignored him and instead got down on his knee; this caught Severus' attention and his head shot up wide-eyed staring down at Sirius. "What… are you… doing…?" he asked through his clenched jaw.

"Severus Tobias Snape…"

"Sirius..." Severus growled in a whisper.

"… I, Sirius Orion Black…"

Severus clenched his fists.

"Would like to ask if you would bond and marry me." Sirius finished, staring up at Severus, who had gone Weasley red.

Everyone stared, even the students, not from shock just waiting for the explosion – however it never came. Severus just sat there, unmoving – Sirius didn't even think he was breathing, probably willing away the embarrassment and wishing he was hidden away in his dungeons. "… Fine." Severus said loud enough for everyone to hear – then he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow, turning to look over his shoulder at Albus. "Uh…"

"I believe you should start preparing a wedding now, Sirius." Albus said with a chuckle as he went back to his breakfast.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty-four;

Sirius walked out of the Great Hall after lunch – it had been an okay day. He was engaged, everyone congratulated him, but he hadn't seen Severus since breakfast – actually no one had claimed to see him. Sirius figured he was working on some potions or something so here he was walking to Severus' potions lab. When he came to the door he knocked once, tapping his foot and waiting for an answer.

"Come" he heard Severus' baritone voice call. Sirius opened the door and stepped inside, seeing Severus working on a potion, he sniffed the air and noticed it was a batch of Veritaserum. He looked around the room and glared when he saw Lucius sitting in a chair at Severus' desk reading a book.

"You weren't at lunch, I was just curious if you were hun-" Sirius began but was interrupted.

"I'm going for lunch in a few minutes. I have some ingredients to pick up in Hogsmeade, and Lucius does as well so he invited me to have lunch with him at the Three Broomsticks" Severus explained.

"Ah. I'll join you then." Sirius replied, shooting a glance at Lucius who never took his eyes off his book.

"Didn't you just eat?" Severus asked.

"Oh, just a little. I could do for something small" Sirius said, smiling.

"Alright then… let me add this ingredient…" Severus paused to add in something that was in powder form. "There, now it brews for a few days. Shall we?" he asked as he picked up his cloak, putting it on and walking out. Sirius nodded his head as did Lucius and both walked out following beside Severus. Sirius kept glancing out of the corner of his eye at Lucius, who was ignoring his existence. Sirius quietly snorted, slipping his hand into Severus' who responded by holding his hand back.

They walked into Hogsmeade in silence, heading straight to the Three Broomsticks and after going inside finding a table out of view and in the corner. Sirius took a seat next to Severus and Lucius took a seat across from Severus – it was then that Lucius acknowledged Sirius by glaring, he received a glare back and they continued their vicious glaring battle, Severus not noticing from either. "I'll go ask for three Firewhiskeys" Severus said as he pushed out of his chair and walked up to the bar.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Sirius asked when Severus was out of hearing range.

"Why would you assume that?" Lucius asked, politely smiling.

"Oh, I don't know just the fact that you give a bad aura?" Sirius snorted. "Well every time I walk in the room before today you glared. Just seems like you don't want me around."

"Oh, please, I only glare because you do." Lucius said.

"Bullshit."

"Language, Black, language…"

"Hmph." Sirius grunted, sitting back.

Lucius stared at Sirius, when their eyes connected Sirius felt a push on his mind; he quickly turned his head away. "Oh, a sex dream, about me?" Lucius asked, chuckling.

"Stay the hell out of my mind, Malfoy" Sirius spat, glaring.

"Why, I can't help myself. You really should learn to shield your mind. I'm not even that good at Legilimency and I can easily get inside your head. Even if that head of yours is empty – I would advise learning occlumency."

Sirius slammed his fists on the table and stood up to tower over Lucius over the table. "How dare you, you pompous slimey Slytherin gi-"

"Sirius!" Severus whispered harshly, putting down the three glasses of firewhiskey. "What the hell are you two doing? Must you always cause a scene when we come here?" Severus asked, taking a seat.

"He's the one who's starting a scene! The little git went through my memories and found out you had a sex dream about him" Sirius said, taking his seat.

Severus' face heated up. "Sex dream…? Severus, you…" Lucius began, trying to contain a chuckle.

"Sirius!" Severus said, glaring. "What the hell is your problem? Lucius can't even do Legilimens, even on an unshielded mind! Don't blurt things out!"

Sirius glared at Lucius. "Oh, sod off, Malfoy! You read my mind, and you know it!"

Lucius snorted. "Oh please. I wouldn't want to read your empty mind…"

"You pomp-"

"Enough, Sirius." Severus said calmly.

Sirius glared at Severus and then back at Malfoy, grabbing a glass of firewhiskey. "Fine."

Sirius was quiet throughout the entire meal, barely picking at his food as he listened to Lucius and Severus talk about potions and the Ministry and other boring stuff. By the time the meal was over, Lucius and Severus seemed to had forgotten about Sirius as they stood up and walked out, Sirius trailing behind, they walked into the apothecary and Sirius began to look around whilst Lucius and Severus began discussing a book they had picked out.

He looked through various potions and ingredients until he came to a shelf which held potions that were used as… lubricant. Sirius looked over them, turning a light shade of pink and grinning as he saw some were flavored. He chuckled quietly – not sure why, maybe just the childish Gryffindor in him. He jumped when he heard a 'tsk' sound. He looked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as he saw Lucius walking forward to stand next to him. "Lubricants?"

"Sod off, Malfoy" Sirius said.

"Why – I'm only trying to have civilized conversation with you." Lucius said as he lifted up a small vial and examined it. "I hope you weren't planning to buy any of these."

"And so what if I was? What business is it of yours?"

"Oh, just… things I've discussed with Severus" Lucius responded, putting the vial back down.

"What things…?" Sirius asked, mentally kicking his arse for getting roped into this conversation.

"Well, for one I heard of your proposal. To think Severus actually agreed to marry… /you/"

"What does this have to do with… this" Sirius asked, gesturing to the vials.

"That he's planning to hold out until the wedding night, which he is planning on making it be months away, possibly a year. He finds it as the perfect reason to deny your advancements." Lucius explained.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow, glaring. "You're lying."

"Am I now? How would you know that? Unless you want to ask Severus – but then that would sound like you were accusing him of something…" Lucius said, giving a shrug. "I better get back to Severus now. Have fun with your shopping." He said, smiling and nodding his head as he turned and walked away.

Sirius growled loudly, clenching his fists. 'Who the hell does he think he is?' he thought to himself, turning and walking towards the book section to find where Severus was. He heard them talking, he stopped and stayed hidden behind the shelf, not wanting to eavesdrop but he couldn't help himself.

"I see. But I must ask why on earth would you choose Black, Severus? You could do much better…" Lucius said with a sigh.

Severus made an incoherent noise. "Oh? Like who?" Severus asked, he had a sarcastic tone, or a bored tone, Sirius couldn't tell.

"Like me?" Lucius asked, Sirius could hear the smirk.

Severus chuckled. "Right."

The conversation died and after a few seconds, Sirius poked his head to get a view and saw that Severus was reaching for a book on a high shelf; his wrist grabbed by Lucius and pulled down so he could examine the bonding bracelet. "Interesting… protection charms, tracking charms, must've cost a fortune?"

"I suppose" Severus replied, looking down at the bracelet as well.

"Ah. I can feel magic pulsing from it." Lucius said, dropping Severus' wrist then leaning his hand up to push a strand of Severus' hair behind his ear. Severus turned a light shade of pink then quickly turned away and reached for the book he was wanting before Lucius grabbed his wrist in silence. Lucius smirked and reached his hand over to hover over the side of Severus' hip. "He must really like you – to have spent that much money?"

"I… yes." Severus replied, his voice a bit strained and his body seemed to have stiffened.

"Must be the only good thing you're marrying into – the money."

Severus didn't reply, instead pulling away and walking down the aisle, bumping into Sirius whom had shot his head back when he saw him walking in his direction. "Oh, Sirius, we're ready to leave. Are you done?"

Sirius watched Severus' face, examining it. "Yeah. Ready."

They walked to the counter so Lucius and Severus could purchase their books as well as give the salesman a rather long list of ingredients to be owled to Severus' chambers and then they walked out. Lucius walked towards the edge of Hogsmeade with them before stopping. "I should get going now, I suppose. I promised Narcissa I'd be home. I'll see you tomorrow, right, Severus?" Lucius asked, throwing a smug smile in the direction of Sirius.

"Yes of course." Severus replied.

"Very well." Lucius said, nodding his head. "Have a nice day you two." He said before disappearing in a crack of apparition.

Sirius slipped his hand into Severus' and intertwined their fingers. They walked towards the path that led to Hogwarts together, Sirius glancing over at Severus every few steps. "What're you staring at?" Severus finally asked.

"You."

"Why?"

"Because I can?"

"Why would you want to stare at me, Sirius?"

"Because I love you?" Sirius said, smiling over at Severus. Severus turned red and looked at the ground. Sirius grinned; he loved it when Severus blushed. "I do, you know…"

"What?"

"Love you."

"O-oh…" Severus replied, clearing his throat.

Sirius pulled Severus into an alley, pinning his hands to the wall against a building. "Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"What else do I say? Or every time you say that do you want me to reply 'I love you too, Sirius' like some lovesick teenager?" Severus asked, trying his best to glare at Sirius.

Sirius' lips curled into a smirk and he leaned in to place a quick chaste kiss to Severus' lips. "Do you know how happy I am?"

"Happy…?"

"Yes, happy."

"No."

"I'm… Blissful. Absolutely ecstatic." Sirius said.

"… Why?" Severus asked after taking a pause of silence.

"Because you said yes this morning." Sirius replied. Severus blinked, staring at Sirius in silence.

"I… I wasn't going to. At first…" Severus admitted.

"Why? I mean why would you say no? If you don't want to do this, Severus, we don't ha-" Sirius began to reassure him but was interrupted.

"No. I- I wanted to, I just… we get in a lot of fights." Severus said.

Sirius chuckled. "Not to many, I'm sure other couples fight a lot as well. The course of true love never did run smooth, you know."

Severus quirked his eyebrow, his lips threatening to smile. "Did you just quote Shakespeare to me?"

Sirius smirked, "Maybe."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You compare love from his works to our love?"

"I do."

"I see."

"Do you now?"

"Perchance."

"Perchance? Bloody hell, can't you just say maybe like a normal person?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Fun?"

"Yes. In being a normal person. I assure you, Mr. Black, I am in no way a normal person." Severus said.

"I love you all the same." Sirius said, pressing his lips to Severus'.

Severus responded to the kiss immediately, slipping his hands out of Sirius' loose grip of having them pinned to the wall to wrap his arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius grabbed Severus' hips and pull their bodies together, groaning into Severus' mouth and feeling Severus gasp into his mouth, taking chance to slide his tongue past Severus' lips to explore his mouth. Sirius pulled back, sucking Severus' bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging gently. Severus blushed and pulled his head back, rolling his eyes. Sirius latched his mouth onto Severus' neck, first nipping, then licking, then placing a chaste kiss to the small part of his neck before moving onto a new spot. He slowly kissed a trail up Severus' neck until he was at his ear where he quietly whispered "For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." He said, biting Severus' earlobe which made Severus shudder a bit.

Severus was quiet for a minute before letting out a chuckle and resting his forehead on Sirius' shoulder. "Did you just quote me Judy Garland?"

Sirius laughed as well. "Perchance!"

Severus hit his stomach gently, rolling his eyes. "You're the sappiest person I have ever-"

"And you love it" Sirius said, placing a kiss to Severus' brow.

"Preposterous…" Severus groaned, kissing Sirius' neck.

Sirius smiled, panting softly. "Don't deny it. Why else would you be with me?"

Severus bit down on Sirius' neck, grinning against it. "Your good looks? No, your knowledge on quidditch? No, no. It has to be… yes, your dog form. It's finally come out in the open, I'm into bestiality and I'm only with you for your animagus form."

"I knew you were a bit off in the head, Severus." Sirius joked, chuckling.

Severus nuzzled his face into Sirius' shoulder, breathing him in. "Very off in the head… Especially if I'm dating a Gryffindor – and not just any Gryffindor, Sirius… ah, how did you announce yourself? Oh, yes. Sirius Sex God Black."

"I'm glad you admit it, Severus, you know the first step to getting help is admitting your problem." Sirius told him, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist. Severus leaned against Sirius, closing his eyes and not responding. Sirius smiled and once again placed a kiss to his brow. "I love you… I wish I could've seen it earlier, like when we were teenagers. Things could've been so different…" Sirius said, frowning. He pulled Severus as close as possible and held him, enjoying the close contact.

"You know… as much as I'm enjoying this, I do have multiple potions I need to do today." Severus said, tightening his arms around Sirius' neck.

"Alright, but I'm enjoying this too much, so I hope you don't mind while you work if I'm clinging to you." Sirius joked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go, mutt." Severus said, pulling away from Sirius.

Sirius smirked and took Severus' hand once again. "Fine, fine, snarky snake." He said as he pulled Severus to follow him to go back to Hogwarts.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

Chapter Thirty-five;

[December 27th, 1998]

Severus awoke the next morning wrapped in Sirius' arms and his face nuzzled into Sirius' neck. He moved his body to get closer, closing his eyes and curling his lips into a faint smile. He was remembering all that occurred yesterday – Sirius, true to his word had practically clung to Severus' all day yesterday after they arrived back at the castle, even helping him cut up ingredients and various things for potions. They got back to Sirius' chambers around 11PM and both fell asleep instantaneously after they hit the bed. Severus shifted his body, a light blushing playing across his face when he felt Sirius' prick push into his thigh. Severus nipped at Sirius' neck, causing Sirius to shift a bit in his sleep but not wake up. Severus glared up at Sirius' face, cupping him through his boxers – a bit surprised when Sirius still did not wake up. Severus huffed and rubbed him with the heel of his hand, latching his lips onto Sirius' neck to kiss and nip at it – Sirius then shifted more in the bed and turned away from Severus to snuggle into the blankets. Severus sat up and glared down at him. "You mutt…" he whispered harshly, gently pulling Sirius to lie on his back then crawling under the blankets.

Sirius in his sleep got a goofy grin on his face, happy about his current dream. 'Ah, if only this were real life…' he thought to himself before thinking 'how the hell can I hear my own thoughts in a dream?' He cracked an eye open and found that he wasn't asleep, but he was engulfed in a warm heat. He gasped and let out a moan, reaching his hand down to hold the back of Severus' head through the covers. "F-fuck, Severu-" he stuttered, propping himself up on his elbow and following the bobbing potion with his other hand. Sirius lazily rested his head back in bliss, slowly moving his hips in a thrusting motion. "Sev-" Sirius said, trying to keep his breathing even so he can talk without stuttering every other word. "So close… gah, do you know how bad I want you right now?" he asked, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. "So… s-so bad…" Sirius muttered, closing his eyes tightly to fight off his orgasm. "Sev, d-do you trust me?" He asked, pulling Severus' head up a bit.

Severus released Sirius with a quiet 'pop' noise and raised the blanket to look at Sirius. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Severus blinked, a bit confused by the question. "Yes?"

"Lie down on the bed, on your back." Sirius told him.

Severus frowned and crawled up to lay on his back next to Sirius, watching Sirius out of the corner of his eyes. Sirius climbed over his body to rest between his legs, wrapping them around his waist. Severus watched with a guarded expression, trying to keep his breathing even. Sirius smiled up at him and leaned forward to hover over his body, holding himself up with one arm against the bed and the other fumbling with Severus' boxers to pull his prick out. "Okay, ready?

"Wh-what're you going to…" Severus began, pausing and looking up at Sirius' face.

"Trust me. I'm not going to hurt you or anything, okay? I'm not going to fuck you either, so don't even think that." Sirius said, kissing Severus' forehead and pushing their hips together, slowly grinding their bodies together and their pricks.

"Oka-" Severus began but was interrupted when Sirius began to move against him, his face turned bright red and he released a moan.

Sirius grinned, leaning down to attach himself to Severus' neck, nipping roughly and moving his hips faster. "S-see? Feels good, right?" he asked, snaking his hand in between them and taking hold of both their pricks and lazily moving his hand up and down.

Severus moaned, leaning up to wrap his arms around Sirius' neck and hide his face in his neck and hair. "S-Sirius… s-stop now."

"Why?" Sirius asked, smirking and moving his hand faster.

"I… 'Bout to…" Severus moaned again, tightening his grip around Sirius' neck.

Sirius grinned, squeezing his palm. "Go on. I am too…" Sirius told him, biting his bottom lip and refusing to climax before Severus. Severus' breathing became louder and began quicken before his whole body stiffened, he shuddered and bit onto Sirius' neck. Sirius winced at the pain but ignored it as it was a good type of pain, squeezing his palm together tighter and finally letting out a groan as his body convulsed with pleasure as he came at the feeling of the warm thick liquid on his stomach.

When it was over, both collapsed on the bed, Sirius still hovering just enough not to crush Severus who was under him – the only sound in the room was the two breathing rather hard. When both began to get their breathing under control, Severus shifted under Sirius. "Sirius… if you don't move we're going to be stuck together…" Severus whispered in embarrassment.

Sirius chuckled. "What's so bad about that?" he asked before rolling off Severus and slipping out of the bed, putting his prick back into his boxers and then walking into the bathroom. When he emerged, his stomach was cleaned off and in his hand he was a damp cloth. He leaned onto the bed and wiped Severus' stomach off, smiling as Severus was looking away, hiding behind his hair as best as he could whilst lying down and Sirius could tell his face was beet red. "Have I ever told you that your face in absolute bliss is ama-"

"Shut up, Sirius" Severus groaned, turning on his side to hide from the embarrassment.

Sirius grinned. "No. It's true. I will not stop speaking the truth." Sirius said as he snugged up behind Severus, sliding his arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder.

Severus was quiet for a minute before turning on his back and leaning up to kiss Sirius' chin. "We should get ready."

Sirius smiled and kissed his lips. "Okay."

"I call shower first." Severus said in a childish manner as he rolled on top of Sirius and then off him to slide off the bed and rush into the bathroom.

Sirius widened his eyes. "Oi!" he grunted as he followed him out of bed and raced into the bathroom. "Yeah right, I either go first, or we both do."

Severus rolled his eyes as he turned the nozzle for hot water. "Fine. Both." Severus replied. Sirius smirked as he closed the door so they could shower and get ready for the day.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

Chapter Thirty-six;

[December 31st, 1998]

Severus awoke, scooting over in the bed to be closer to Sirius and frowned when he felt the other side of the bed empty. He cracked an eye open and saw that Sirius' clothes from the ground were gone as well. He reached his arm out and felt that Sirius' side of the bed was cold – which meant he left a while ago. He sighed and pushed himself out of bed, stretching and deciding he'll see Sirius' later on in the day.

He trotted to the bathroom to get ready for the day, starting up a shower and climbing inside, turning the water on hot and frowning when it came out cold. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself as he reached out and grabbed his wand from the counter, pointing it at the water and heating it up. When he finished his shower, he stepped out and dried himself off, spotting a note on the sink. He lifted the note up and saw it was in Sirius' handwriting.

[Enjoy your shower? I charmed it to be cold – where do you learn charms, Severus? I'll see you there. ~SB]

"What the hell?" Severus asked aloud, folding the note and putting on his clothes. When he was finished, he placed the note in his robe pocket and ambled out of his chambers and towards Filius's classroom to see what the hell Sirius was up too. When he arrived, he found the classroom completely empty besides a box of opened chocolates with a note atop it. Severus glared as he saw from across the room on the note Sirius' scribble.

He huffed and walked over towards the box, lifting the note up.

[Excellent! Now – these candies I purchased at Honeydukes, but I've added on a little surprised. ~SB]

Severus, annoyed now, tossed the note on the ground and grabbed a piece of chocolate, sniffing it and immediately noticing amortentia. "What is he playing at?" he asked, tossing the chocolate back into the box and heading towards his potions classroom – when he arrived, he saw his chair he sat in at his desk was transfigured into an armchair. He pulled his wand out and transfigured it back, picking the note up from his desk.

[I see you found your chair! Now how did I do that? ~SB]

"Bloody. Mutt." Severus said in a harsh tone, tossing the paper down on the floor and once again walking out to see what Sirius was up too.

For the next three hours, Severus followed the little notes. He had been led to several places in Hogwarts such as: the Transfiguration Classroom, the Staff room, the Quidditch Pitch, and the Astronomy Tower amongst other places. Now here he was in the greenhouses, looking around for the next note - the only thing keeping him going was purely wanting to know why Sirius was doing this. He found the note by some empty pots.

[I'm a bit surprised you haven't given up and went back to your room to wait for me and yell. Anyway, this is the last note. This one is a clue as where I am; figure the clue out – find out where I am!

Clue;

You cannot enter me through the door, for my door will not open. Nor will my windows as a matter of fact. You are known to have a horrible history with me – but that will be fixed soon. Poke the knot and you'll gain entrance.

See you there, Sev! ~SB]

Severus' eye twitched in annoyance. "Damn that mutt!" he growled, incendioing the parchment before turning on his heel and leaving the greenhouse to head to where Sirius was at.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

Chapter Thirty-seven;

Severus tossed a rock at the knot on the Whomping Willow, paralyzing the tree, and then walking over and sliding down the entrance, landing on the ground and standing up to brush himself off. He glared down the hall and began walking slowly towards the door to the shack. When he finally came to, he pushed it open and looked around; he saw nothing and frowned, rubbing his tired eyes. "Sirius?" He called out, glaring at the ground when he didn't get a response. "Sirius!" He yelled, walking into the room and looking around – still no response – "Black, if you are playing some kind of trick here, I will immobilize you, and then cut you up into pieces to use for potions! Do you understand me?" He asked, slowly venturing towards each door and pushing them open to see if he could find Sirius. He finally came to the stairs and began walking up them to the second floor, which were one big room and the same room being where Severus has cornered him in Harry's third year.

He pushed the door open slowly and widened his eyes when he saw the room was completely remade. He examined it, his eyebrow quirked in curiosity – The piano that sat to the side looked as if it was just purchased, the walls were repainted a dark brown color, two burgundy red armchairs sat where a fire was lit in the fireplace, the windows had shades and were covered by a see-through black cloak, and the four post bed looked brand new as well with burgundy sheets and blankets. Severus looked around and was very confused by it all. "Sirius?" he called out as he stepped towards the piano.

Severus jumped when he heard the door close behind him and then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Sirius…" he said as he was pulled back to lean against Sirius' chest.

"Hello, love. Did you have fun?" Sirius asked, Severus could hear the smirk in his tone.

"No. That whole thing was bloody ridiculous. Now what was the point of it all?" Severus asked, turning to glare at Sirius who had a blindfold resting on his forehead. "What is that?"

"For your surprise, of course." Sirius said as he released Severus' waist and removed the blindfold and reached over to place it over Severus' eyes.

Severus quickly grabbed Sirius' arms in a panic and stumbled backwards. "What're you doing?" he asked in a frantic tone.

Sirius frowned. "You have to trust me. I'm not going to do anything – I promise."

"Then why do I need the blindfold?" Severus asked, still a bit shaken up about the fact that Sirius wanted to place the blindfold on him.

Sirius was quiet for a minute, his frown deepening. "You have to trust me, okay?" Sirius asked. Severus stared at the blindfold, debating in his head if he should or not. "Please?" Sirius asked as he took a step towards Severus. Severus finally nodded his head and closed his eyes as Sirius slipped the blindfold on. Severus leaned back against the piano to steady himself.

"How long do I…?" Severus asked, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Just a second" Sirius said, and then Severus heard some rustling around and Sirius murmuring a spell. His brows furrowed, desperately wanting to know what Sirius was doing. He heard more rustling around and then Sirius digging around in a box – or so it sounded like. "Done." Sirius said as he stepped over towards Severus and held his hands to Severus' temples, placing his fingers on the straps. "Ready?"

Severus reached his hands up to rest on Sirius' to remove the blindfold, nodding his head. "Yes, ready, just come on…" Severus said in a desperate tone.

Sirius smiled as he removed the blindfold and Severus blinked lazily at him. Sirius then stepped aside and pulled Severus to him, his arms wrapping around his waist and Sirius' chin resting on Severus' shoulder. "Like it?" He asked, gesturing for Severus to stare ahead where the bed rested.

Severus stared at the bed – which was now covered in small rose petals from the empty pots in the greenhouses, the top of the bed enchanted with a charm to show as if it were night time outside on a clear sky, a box of chocolates on the small table next to the bed, and finally next to the chocolates were a few bottles of potions, Severus immediately recognizing them all and widening his eyes as he saw this was the scene Sirius wanted to make their first time ma- he paused in his thoughts, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Sev?" Sirius asked, leaning his head forward and frowning. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?"

"You…" Severus began, trying to contain himself but not able to, he pulled away and began laughing loudly, hunching over and holding his sides. "This… that… bloody hell! What did you do? Read some romantic sappy love story to create this scene?" Severus asked, gasping for air as he laughed.

Sirius stood flabbergasted. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Oi! I'm trying to make this special!"

"Special? Sirius – honestly, this is… like one of those stupid love scenes in teenage movies!" Severus said, looking at the scene once again and shaking his head. "This took you all day?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well – fine, no more trying to be romantic. I'll just bend you over the desk when I want some, and then afterwards go out with my friends for a beer."

Severus rolled his eyes and stood up, finally catching his breath. "You- I…" he paused, trying to not laugh once again at the scene and the fact that Sirius was mad. "You're cuter when you're mad."

Sirius was quiet for a moment, quirking his eyebrow. "Cuter?"

"Yes. Once you said I was cute when I was mad, but you're in fact cuter in the situation" Severus explained.

Sirius smirked and leaned over to pull Severus to him, wrapping his arms around his waist once again. "I highly doubt that." He murmured, brushing his lips to Severus'.

"Hmmm, do you now?" Severus asked, smiling against his lips.

"You know – you smile a lot" Sirius commented, quickly placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Do I? I'll have to stop doing that – I have a reputation to uphold. You damn Gryffindors always want to ruin ones reputation though, don't you?" Severus asked, responding to the quick kiss.

Sirius hummed, nipping at Severus' bottom lip before kissing him, pulling their bodies together when Severus began to respond to the kiss. He leaned his head forward to deepen the kiss and grinned against Severus' lips when Severus reached around to hold Sirius' hands. Sirius pulled his head back and placed a kiss to Severus' nose. "I love you."

Severus turned pink, holding Sirius' hands. "Oh?"

"Don't be a git" Sirius said, curling his lips into a smirk.

"Fine – I love you too – but being a git is far more fun…" Severus replied, smirking back.

"Is it now? I'll have to try it sometime."

"Hmm" Severus hummed, moving his head forward to quickly kiss Sirius' chin.

"So shall we?" Sirius asked, gesturing to lead Severus' to the bed.

Severus stared over at the bed; smiling and turning his gaze back to Sirius to push his lips against Sirius', speaking against them. "We shall."


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

Chapter Twenty-eight;

Severus hit the bed and fell on his back, Sirius climbing over top of him as he removed his shirt; Severus stared up at Sirius, smiling faintly. Sirius grinned and began to pull at the buttons on Severus' robes, groaning every few buttons. "That's it; we're never buying you things with buttons again." Sirius muttered as he finally finished with the last button and pulled Severus' robe off – that being the only thing Severus was wearing besides his boxers. Sirius' eyebrow quirked. "You went nude under your robes?"

Severus groaned. "No. I have underwear on."

"Practically nude then" Sirius corrected, pushing Severus up on the bed so his head would rest on the pillow, and then pulling down the boxers Severus wore to leave him completely naked. "And now nude!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Sirius?"

"Yes, love?" Sirius asked as he leaned down and kissed Severus' neck.

"Do shut up" Severus said, putting his hand on the back of Sirius' head.

Sirius chuckled and nodded his head, slowly leaving chaste kisses as he trailed down Severus' neck to his shoulder, and then from his shoulder down his chest until he hit a nipple, which he gently nipped at to see Severus' reaction – which was a gasp and his face turning completely red. "Like that, love?" Sirius whispered, wrapping Severus' legs around his waist and grinning when Severus tightened them to pull him closer.

Severus nodded his head, and Sirius poked his side to get him to talk. "Yes…" Severus whispered in embarrassment, turning his head to the side.

Sirius frowned. "You shouldn't be embarrassed…" he told him, nipping once more and pulling the other in between his index and middle finger to twist.

Severus moaned softly and bucked up against Sirius, Sirius biting his bottom lip when their groins met. "Calm down, love. We have all night."

"All night?" Severus asked, looking up.

"Yes, all night." Sirius said, smirking.

"But… I thought…" Severus began, quickly snapping his mouth shut.

"Thought what?" Sirius asked, resting his forehead against Severus'.

"I thought… it only lasted a few minutes…" Severus whispered.

Sirius was quiet for a minute, trying to figure out what the hell Severus was talking about before it hit him. "It… it can, I admit. But you can also take things slow, um, you know with foreplay and stuff" Sirius said, hoping Severus would understand.

"Oh…" Severus replied, nodding his head. "Okay."

Sirius smirked. "Which I love foreplay – so unless we haven't shagged like bunnies for a long length of time after this, then we'll be going very slowly." Sirius explained, nipping at Severus' neck.

"Bunnies..?" Severus asked as his breathing accelerated.

Sirius smirked as he pulled away and struggled to get his pants and boxers off. "Yes. Believe it or not – I can be quite a sex addict after I've gotten it" He joked, reclaiming his spot back hovering over Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh?" He asked, faintly smiling up at Sirius.

"Mm." Sirius hummed, reaching over on the bedside table and grabbing a bottle.

Severus stared at the bottle in curiosity, pushing himself up to rest on his elbows. "What's that?"

"What? This?" Sirius asked, shaking the bottle and grinning.

"Yes…" Severus said a bit annoyed.

"It's a potion" Sirius said, quirking his eyebrow.

"Why would we ne-" Severus began, but then paused and turned a bright shade of red and fell back down to lie on his back.

Sirius' lips curled into a smirk and he pulled the top off the bottle and held it up to Severus' nose. "Sniff. It smells amazing."

"I don't want to sniff it, Sirius." Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"Please" Sirius begged, trembling his bottom lip.

"Ugh" Severus groaned, taking a sniff and staring at Sirius. "What is that?"

"It's cherry-smell." Sirius replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Severus rolled his eyes again. "And?"

"I like cherries…" Sirius whined, leaning forward to push his lips quickly against Severus'. "Ready love?"

Severus leaned his head forward to deep the kiss and frowned when Sirius spoke. "Ready for what?"

"For me to prepare you?" Sirius said, smirking against his lips.

Severus turned bright red, and closed his eyes tightly to curse himself in his mind for blushing. "Yes…" He whispered, opening his eyes to stare into Sirius'.

Sirius' lips twitched into a grin, and then he pulled back to rest on his knees, slowly pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers, watching Severus with glazed over eyes. Severus watched the liquid until he could feel his cheeks heating up, then he laid back on his back to stare at the ceiling, waiting for what Sirius was about to do.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

Chapter Thirty-nine;

"Um, do you want to turn on your stomach?" Sirius asked.

Severus tilted his eyes towards him. "N-no. Why? Do I have too?" He asked, Sirius could see a bit of panic in his eyes.

"No! You don't. I mean… some say it's more comfortable, but you're fine like this." Sirius said, smiling down at him.

"O-oh" Severus stuttered.

"Just relax, okay?" Sirius catechized, moving his hand down between the two. He could tell Severus' body was stiffening by the feeling of Sirius' hand snaking down. "You have to trust me… just relax" Sirius murmured as he began kissing Severus' neck. Severus gave a quick nod and Sirius pulled back, pushing his middle finger in slowly, Severus whimpered quietly and then turned his head to the side, moving his hips up. Sirius held his hips in place and smirked, slowly moving the finger in and out, watching Severus' chest as he couldn't see his face because he was hiding behind his hair and waiting for his breathing to calm down – when it did, Sirius slowly added in another finger, moving them together and by the time he was on three, Severus was mumbling something.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow and leaned up against him, placing a kiss to his neck, trying to listen to what Severus was saying. "Asp- del, 'Oon- w" and so on and so forth. Sirius paused in his movements.

"What the hell are you saying?" He asked, lifting up and turning Severus' head to face him.

"I-… I'm reciting Potion ingredients, shut up!" Severus yelled, glaring and then turning away to hide behind his hair again.

Sirius laughed aloud, rolling his eyes. "Only you, Severus, only you…" He muttered, going back to his taste and pushing his fingers in all the way until he hit the spot he wanted.

Severus let out something in between a moan and groan, gripping the sheets. "Wh-what…"

"Welcome to your prostate, love" Sirius murmured, smirking and nipping at his neck before moving his fingers to nudge against it.

Severus – who was now writhing under Sirius, moaned and moved his hips, but Sirius was having none of that, as he was the one in control of the situation. He held Severus' hips and finally pulled his fingers out. Severus whimpered at the lost and gave Sirius a glare; Sirius smiled in response and picked up the half-empty bottle once again to pour the liquid into his hand. Severus watched through his droopy eyelids.

Sirius reached his hand down in between the two once again and took ahold of his prick to rub the liquid on, his breathing accelerating. "Okay, Ready?" He asked once again, moving one of Severus' legs to hook around his waist and the other to hang over his shoulder. Severus nodded his head, gripping the bed. Sirius leaned his body forward, positioning himself and slowly pushing into Severus, placing a kiss to Severus' earlobe and whispering words of love to relax him as he moved.

Severus reached a hand up to run through Sirius' hair and then grip it tightly, his chest stopped moving and he gasped for air. Sirius stopped as he had just made it a little bit more than halfway in. "Sev… shh. Just relax; you have to breath, love, okay?" He whispered, pulling his hips away a little and kissing Severus' neck, Severus relaxed and slowly began to breath in and out. Sirius smiled against his neck and began pushing forth again, gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white. "So… tight…" He murmured, biting his lip as hard as he could to draw a bit of blood to keep from thrusting in hard or fast.

Sirius released a calming breathe and took a quick glance at Severus, whom seemed to be lost in his own world, trying to move his hips but Sirius still holding them in place. Sirius smirked and pulled his hips back just to thrust back in and begin move in a slow rhythm, Severus' legs tightening around him to pull him closer as he moaned and gripped at Sirius' hair again. "Fuck-…" Sirius whispered, taking hold of both of Severus' hands and pinning them to the bed above his head and quickening up his thrusts.

Severus moaned loudly, thrashing as much as he could on the bed. "S-siri…" He stuttered, closing his eyes tightly and trying to control his breathing. "Harder…" He managed to whisper.

Sirius smirked and began attacking at Severus' neck, kissing, nipping, and licking. "I love you" He murmured against his neck, nuzzling it and thrusting into Severus a bit harder.

Sirius groaned, he knew before they started that he wasn't going to last long – as it had been a few months since he started dating Severus, and even before then he hadn't had sex in a while. He figured he lasted longer than he originally thought. Sirius pushed himself up to hover over Severus, who was now gripping the pillow his head laid on, moaning incoherent words, not even aware Sirius was watching him.

Sirius took ahold of Severus' hips and moved his hips to aim his thrusts, trying to find the little spot that would make Severus go crazy. When he finally hit it, Severus gasped and widened his eyes, leaning his body up a little. Sirius smirked and began to drive into Severus as hard as he could, as the potion they had used as lubrication had a small pain numbing hit to it. Severus pulled Sirius down to lean against him, scratching at his back as he moaned his name over and over again and then finally he gasped in a breathe, Sirius could feel his body tensing up and then he felt a warm thick liquid coating his chest. Sirius smirked for a mere second before Severus unintentionally tightened up – which made Sirius gasp and thrust in once more before his orgasm was pulled from him. He bit his lip and his whole body stiffened as he slowly rode it out.

When Sirius finished, he managed to hold himself up long enough to slow his heavy breathing down before pulling out of Severus and lying next to him. Sirius got a goofy grin on his face as he stared at the ceiling, going through their relationship in his head. When he looked beside him, Severus was completely out of it, fast asleep. Sirius pulled him into his arms and rested Severus' head on his chest, running his hand through his hair and resting his head on his other hand, watching his boyfriend – or fiancé – sleep.

At that moment in time, Sirius figured his life could not have been more perfect.


	41. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty;

Sirius wasn't sure when he drifted off – but when he woke up, he looked down and saw two black eyes staring. "Morning" Sirius said, giving Severus a lopsided grin.

"Morning." Severus replied as he continued to stare.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow. "Is… something on your mind?" Sirius asked. Severus opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it quickly. "If you have something to say, love, I want to hear it." Sirius said as he pushed off the bed and stretched his arms and legs as he stood.

"Where're you going…?" Severus asked, frowning.

Sirius stopped in mid-step and turned to look at him. "To the bathroom?" He said, raising his eyebrow at Severus – who was now avoiding his gaze by staring at his hands in his lap, wearing a worried expression.

Sirius sighed and walked into the bathroom to do his morning routine, and after he emerged, Severus hadn't moved at all. Sirius frowned and crawled onto the bed, pushing Severus to lie back and hovering over his body and kissing his neck. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, nipping at Severus' neck.

Severus held the back of his head and shook his head. "Nothing…"

Sirius huffed and pushed up to stare Severus in the face. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes…" Severus said, frowning.

"Do you love me?" Sirius asked, smiling.

Severus sighed. "Of course…"

"Drop your shields and let me into your mind" Sirius ordered.

Severus' eyes widened. "What? Wh-"

"Shh. You said you trust me, just do this for me, okay?" Sirius whispered, pushing his lips to Severus' for a chaste kiss. "Please" He murmured against his lips.

Severus was quiet for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek. "Okay…"

Sirius quickly grabbed his wand from the bedside table and pointed it at Severus' face. "Legilimens" He spoke clearly, blinking as he was sucked into darkness. He felt what Severus felt, he could read his thoughts. Many things ran past as he was inside Severus' mind. He pulled out and pulled off Severus, sitting on the side of the bed. "That's how you feel… what you think?" He whispered, a bit concerned and disappointed. "You think…" He trailed off, looking at Severus out of the corner of his eye – whom had pulled the blanket to cover his naked body and turned away on his side.

"Let me see if I got this right, you're insecure – you thought after you let me…" Sirius paused to clench his fists. "After you let me fuck you, you thought I would leave, and then run off and have a good laugh at Snivellus?" He asked, turning to look at Severus, whose back was still turned to him. "Which is why you made me wait so long, right?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow. "You're also scared that you did horrible for your first time – and you're scared that maybe I might get bored with you like I did with others when I was a teenager." He explained, glaring at Severus' back.

Sirius huffed and ran a hand down his face. "I'm tired. I didn't get enough sleep…" He complained, climbing back in bed and lying back, staring at Severus. "Love?"

"What…?"

"I love you" Sirius murmured, leaning over and placing a kiss to the back of Severus' neck.

"Oh…"

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled Severus to turn on his back and then moved him to lay his head on Sirius' chest. "Oh?"

Severus scooted up to rest his head on Sirius' shoulder. "'M, love you too."

Sirius grinned and hooked his arm around Severus' shoulders, kissing his forehead. "Just so you know – I've never said I love you to anyone. You're the only one, and last night was amazing. I would never leave afterwards, I've grown up, whether you want to acknowledge that or not. You were also one of the best I've ever had, so don't even think you're not that good at sex, and I'm not just saying that." Sirius murmured, smiling against Severus' forehead.

Severus turned red. "Oh."

"I also could never get bored – because… well, who could get bored with you? Your mood swings of love and hate keep me entertained" Sirius said, smirking.

Severus nudged his side. "Shut up, Siri."

"Siri? Oh, a nickname. How cute, just like how I call you Sev, 'eh?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Shut up" Severus said, yawning and nuzzling his face into Sirius' neck and hair and closing his eyes.

"Tired?"

Severus nodded. "Yes…"

"I see." Sirius said as he turned his gaze up to the ceiling.

It was quiet for a few minutes, Sirius listening to the shallow breathing of Severus as he drifted off. He smirked and leaned his head back up and placed a kiss to the top of Severus' head before lying back down and closing his eyes to once again drift off.


	42. Chapter Forty One

Chapter Forty-one;

[January 1st, 1999]

After Sirius and Severus left the shrieking shack, Severus had to go work on some potions and was taking lunch in his potions lab, which left Sirius to go to the Great Hall by himself. When he entered, he expected not to see anyone, as last night was New Years, and he figured everyone would've drunk themselves to death or at least in a coma until late in the evening. He was surprised when the Great Hall was full – or at least the Order, staff, and few students that stayed over break.

Sirius walked up to the table and took a seat next to Remus. "'Lo" he greeted at Remus, grabbing some food for his plate.

Remus gave a curt nod and Albus leaned forward to look over at him. "Oh, Sirius. We missed you and Severus yesterday, how was your New Years?" He asked, his eyes twinkling madly, throwing Sirius a smile.

"It was great" Sirius said, smiling back.

"That's great news. Ah, also, have you heard the news?" Albus asked, turning his attention back to his plate.

"News?" Sirius asked, looking up at Albus.

Remus nudged his side. "On a Hogsmeade weekend sometime this month – some children are going to visit Hogwarts. They're from a wizarding orphanage, lots of the kids lost their parents in the war, and they want to see where the war took place and learn about Hogwarts."

"Oh, that sounds… ah, interesting? How long will they be here?" Sirius asked.

"Just a few hours on a Saturday." Remus said, eating his food.

"Ah" Sirius said, digging into his food.

After lunch, Sirius traveled down towards the potions lab, walking inside and taking a look around. The lab was empty, which made Sirius frown, but he also saw a few cauldrons lit up, so he decided Severus stepped out for a minute. He walked over towards a stool and took a seat, shuffling through some parchment that was sitting on the desk in front of him out of boredom. He looked up when he heard the door open and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Albus, Minerva, Arthur, and Molly walk in. Sirius quirked his eyebrow. "We set Peeves on Professor Snape's classroom." Harry said, smirking.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh at the thought of the mischief Peeves would get up too.

"So we can ask who is planning your wedding" Molly said as everyone conjured up a chair or pulled chairs out from under the small desks.

"Um… I'm… I'm not sure. Why do you need Severus out of here to ask that?" Sirius asked, a bit confused.

"Because we figure if we brought the subject up to Severus, he would either kick us out, or tell us none of our bloody business" Remus stated, smiling.

"Then none of your bloody business" Sirius responded, smirking.

"Sirius…" Harry whined.

"You should really pick a date, there is a lot of planning to do with a wedding" Hermione stated, nodding her head in agreement with herself.

"Well… I suppose we should think about it a bit…" Sirius said, looking at the ground in thought.

"I could help" Molly said, smiling warmly at Sirius.

'Of course you can' Sirius thought, rolling his eyes.

"I'll be glad to help with Molly" McGongall said, nodding her head.

"Of course - we're all interested in helping." Albus stated.

At that moment, a scowling upset Severus walked into the room, giving everyone a firm glare as they turned to look at him – then walking over towards his cauldrons and stirring each one slowly, not saying anything. "Sev, we're talking about the wedding." Sirius said.

Severus flinched, turning to look at Sirius, his eyebrow raised. "What wedding?"

"Um. Your wedding, Professor." Hermione said, frowning.

Severus rolled his eyes. "We're not having a wedding, if anything it will be a very small ceremony that will last ten minutes and then it is over."

"That doesn't sound like mu-" Molly began but was interrupted.

"Yes, well, it's either that or nothing." Severus spat, adding in an ingredient and then walking out of the room.

Sirius stared at the door after Severus shut it and sighed. "Small ceremony it is."

"You're not going to argue? Surely you want an actual wedding, Sirius." Molly said, frowning in disappointment.

"I agree. We should celebrate this occasion…" Minerva said, sighing.

"I guess… I mean, of course I want a huge wedding to show everyone how 'whipped' I am" Sirius said, smirking at Remus and chuckling. "I'll talk to him about it, I guess."

Everyone stood and nodded their head, and then they left one by one. Sirius turned towards the door that led to Severus' chambers and walked to it, pushing it open and spotting Severus on the couch, lying back with his head against the arm of the couch. Sirius morphed into a dog and trotted over towards the couch, laying his head against the couch next to Severus' head. Severus cracked an eye open and gave a small smile. Sirius licked Severus' cheek. "Don't lick my cheek, mutt" He muttered.

Sirius morphed back into a human and was now on his knees head resting on the couch. "Love, are you sure you don't want a wedding?"

Severus gave a glare. "Positive…"

"I see."

"Do you want one?"

"… Only if you want one."

"I want a yes or no answer."

"Sev…"

"Sirius. Yes or no."

Sirius sighed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I… I don't know, it's formal, isn't it?"

"Nothing about us is formal…"

"I love you."

Severus blinked. "I love you too, Sirius."

"Then that's formal. We love each other, I proposed – so you can't say us not being formal is a reason."

"Sirius…"

"Sev. Come on… wouldn't a wedding be… fun?"

"Fun…?"

"Yes, fun."

Severus stayed quiet, turning on his back to stare at the ceiling. Sirius smirked and grabbed ahold of Severus' hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing his palm. "Molly and Minerva said they would help with the arrangements."

Severus scoffed. "Did they now?"

"Yes, it'll be easy. We'll have a few months as well to plan. We can take things slow." Sirius said, smirking.

Severus huffed and closed his eyes. "Fine. Have the biggest wedding in history if you want."

Sirius smiled widely. "Excellent!"

After that, things went quiet once again. Sirius watched Severus and smiled when he closed his eyes, his thoughts roaming back to when Remus explained the whole kids' thing – it made him think they were getting married, wouldn't the next step be kids? He knew with the help of potions they could have kids, but what if Severus didn't want kids? Sirius smiled and leaned over to place a kiss to Severus' cheek. "Sev – what do you think about kids?"


	43. Chapter Forty Two

Author Notes; Hello! I have a new person coming in, and they're very important to the storyline, so I've included the link to a picture!

Picture: Go to weheartit .com/entry/24372210/via/Yoshi1018 (remove the space between the period and weheartit)

Chapter Forty-two;

Severus' eyes jolted open, he stared at the ceiling in silence, and contemplated in his head what the hell Sirius was up too. He turned his head to stare Sirius and when black met grey, he turned his gaze into a glare. "Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Bullshit" Severus said, pushing to sit up on the couch. "Why do you want to know what I think about… kids?" He asked, repeating the question.

"I just…" Sirius paused, letting out a sigh and pushing himself to stand. "I thought… I've always wanted a family."

Severus looked up at Sirius, his eyes a bit widened. "Wh- well, what does that have to do with anything?" He asked, even though he was fairly certain he knew exactly what Sirius was getting into.

Sirius frowned down at Severus. "Well… we're getting married… or bonded, whatever. The next step in life would be kids, right?"

"The next step…? Oh, so you think since we're getting bonded we have to have kids now, right? To be normal?" Severus asked, scoffing.

"No! I want kids! Don't you?"

"Why would I want kids? Don't you get enough of them teaching?"

"No! I want my own! To raise from a baby!"

"Well then I wish you good luck going to Knockturn Alley to find a Woman to have your children."

"Sev…"

"No! Shut the hell up!" Severus bellowed, pushing himself up and walking to his room to slam the door behind him.

Sirius groaned. "Why the fuck do we have to fight so much!" He yelled, walking out of Severus' chambers and slamming the portrait door, ignoring the glare he received from Salazar.

[January 9th, 1999]

Sirius happily trotted to the Great Hall for lunch, and upon entering, he saw some of the Hogwarts students – though not many as most had left to Hogsmeade with Vector and Filius – and about sixteen small children whom were sitting at a conjured table next to the Head table. Sirius walked past them giving them all a smile and receiving one back from each of their small faces. He took a seat next to Remus and grinned. "They're adorable."

Remus shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, they're adorable until they get hyped up on all the sugar Albus arranged for them to have for lunch…"

Sirius smirked. "What all happened? I mean-" Sirius paused as he was interrupted by Remus.

"Oh, well Minerva and Albus showed them around the castle, after lunch they're going outside to play in the court-yard." Remus answered.

Sirius' grin widened as he began to eat, listening to the small children chat and all ask their Matron different questions about Hogwarts and the enchanted ceiling. He thought back on Severus and looked over at his normal seat, which was empty and sighed. After the fight the Friday before the last, they had up the next day by just not speaking of it, but Sirius still refused to accept the fact that Severus didn't want kids. He frowned when he also noticed they hadn't spoken much the whole week, mostly in the mornings shuffling to get ready and then at nights when they were exhausted and would fall asleep.

By the time Sirius was finished thinking, he had noticed half of his food on his plate was gone as he aimlessly shoved food into his mouth and that lunch was over with and everyone stood up to follow the children as they all shuffled in a line outside to the court-yard. They all began to run through the snow and pick up snow and throw it at one another, the Professors stood to the side talking – of course after Albus had casted a warming charm around the area – even the matron was in on the conversation which Sirius wasn't paying attention too, instead he was watching the children play, a smile on his face at how adorable they all were.

Before he knew it, Sirius was morphed into a dog and running out in the snow, quickly being noticed by the children who all ran up to him and petted his head, or tried to cover him with snow. When he morphed into a human, they all gasped in surprise and then began to laugh and run as he lifted up snow and tossed it at them. All the Professors as well as the matron laughed at the childlike antics and watched in amusement – even Severus who was now standing on the side, unnoticed and watching in curiosity – unnoticed except by Remus, who watched him with his eyebrow quirked.

Severus had his arms crossed, watching as his idiotic bo- fiancée rolled around in the snow with some random children he had never met before. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, jumping from being startled when Remus walked up beside him. "Hello, Severus."

"L- Remus." Severus greeted, nodding his head.

Remus grinned, he knew all about the fight between Sirius and Severus – as Sirius had complained that Severus didn't want children – and so Remus decided to take it upon himself to show Severus that having kids was different than teaching them. "Isn't the scene… ah, adorable?"

Severus' eyebrow quirked. "What scene?"

Remus gestured towards Sirius who was now rolling a ball of snow to make a snowman with two little girls. "That one."

"I… suppose." Severus admitted, now debating in his head how to get away from this conversation.

"He looks very happy" Remus stated.

"Does he now?" Severus asked, giving a glare over at Remus.

Remus smiled innocently at Severus, and Severus rolled his eyes inwardly, turning his attention back to Sirius. He frowned as he saw how happy Sirius looked, enchanting the snowmen to throw snowballs at some of the other children, which had caused a snowball war between everyone with Sirius in the middle. Severus bit the inside of his cheek, mentally debating on what he should do. He took a gaze around at all the professors and then his eyes fell on a small boy sitting on a bench by the stairs to enter back to Hogwarts.

Severus pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked over towards the boy. He took a seat and looked over at him, the boy appeared to be about four or five, and he had shoulder-length brown hair which was partly in his eyes as he stared down at the small notebook in his lap full of notes and random pictures. Severus stared over the boys' shoulder: The notes read random facts about Hogwarts – "Probably things Albus said on the tour" Severus thought, and the drawings were not just stick figures which he would expect from someone the boys' age, but actual small drawings of animals and things. "You're quite good." Severus said aloud.

The boy froze in the middle of his drawing of the Hogwarts house crest, glancing up at Severus, his black eyes met Severus, and the boy smiled coyly. "Thank you, sir."

Severus nodded and he turned his gaze back to the children. "Why are you not playing?"

"The other kids don't like me much" the boy said truthfully, picking up his pencil and drawing again.

"Why's that?" Severus asked.

"Because I'm a squib" The boy said bluntly.

"I see… that is no reason for another to disli-" Severus began but was interrupted.

"But they do."

"Hm." Severus hummed, frowning over at the boy. "I'm Severus Sna-"

"I know who you are, sir."

"Oh?"

"Severus Snape – youngest Professor to have ever taught at Hogwarts, he began at the age of 21, and teaches Potions – which along with Defence received an 'O' on his NEWT's, which is why last year he was moved from Potions to Defence, but after the year was up and the battle of Hogwarts, decided it would be best if he moved back to the subject he was known for Potions – as well as the subject where he was the Potions Master, one of the greatest in the world – possibly the greatest" the boy recited as he shaded in the crest on his paper.

"How…"

"Mr. Albus explained that to us."

"And you just recited it to me word for word?" Severus asked.

"Yes, the Matron says I have a very good memory." The boy said, smiling up at him. "Aidan Nixon, pleasure to meet you" he said, holding his hand out.

Severus took the small hand and shook it. "How old are you?"

"I'm 5, just turned it. How old are you?"

"39."

"You're very old."

"I most certainly am not."

"Well to me you are." He stated, turning back to his paper and drawing again.

Things got quiet as Aidan continued on his drawing and Severus turned back to watch the other children, and now Professors were all out in the court-yard, all with a group of children and talking to them or tossing snow at each other, or enchanting more snowmen to gang up on Sirius. When he turned back to Aidan – he found Aidan was staring. "You can go talk to the other children, I'm sure they have more in common with you."

"Why would you say that?"

"They're magi-"

"Magic has nothing to do with having something in common with one another."

"Hm" Aidan hummed as he turned back to his paper and let his hair fall in his face.

"Might I ask you a question?" Severus asked.

Aidan nodded his head. "Okay."

"Were you born in the orphanage?"

"No – I just arrived there a few months ago. The Doctor told my Mommy and Daddy I was a squib, and they got rid of me. Because they were um pure-bloods, and stuff." Aidan explained, closing his notebook.

Severus stared in silence at the boy, feeling a bit bad – he wished that the whole pure-blood nonsense would pass with the fall of Voldemort, but he knew that was just something that would never happen. "I see…" He whispered, trying to think of something comforting to say. When he turned his gaze back towards the grounds, he came face to face with Albus.

"Hello, Severus, and ah, Aidan, correct?" Albus asked.

Aidan nodded his head, and Severus looked up. "Hello, Albus."

"I see you two are having a chat, do neither of you wish to join us?" Albus asked, gesturing behind him at the others.

"No thank you" both Aidan and Severus answered at the same time, which made them both look at each other and give a slight glare and then turn away.

Albus chuckled. "I see, well I'm sure you two can find something to keep you occupied, 'eh? Aidan, maybe Severus could give you another tour." Albus said, his eyebrows rising at Aidan as he turned around and walked away.

Aidan looked over at Severus. "Oh, I asked Mr. Albus if he would give us a tour of the Potions classroom – because he showed us the others, but he said you didn't like people in your classroom much."

"I see. Why do you want a tour of my classroom?"

"I want to see you brew a potion – my Fath- um, ex-Father he used to follow your work! And make potions… and stuff, I just…" Aidan trailed off, looking down at his notebook.

Severus frowned and pushed off the chair. "Alright then. Shall we?" He asked, already beginning to walk through the doors into Hogwarts. Aidan smiled and grabbed his notebook, jumping up and running after Severus to follow him.


	44. Chapter Forty Three

Chapter Forty-three;

Sirius looked around the Great Hall, smiling as he saw almost every Professor had a small group of children sitting next to them, asking questions, eating, and chattering about the day. Sirius even had three students who were all sitting next to him and one on his lap whom was about three asking how he can turn into a doggy. All the Hogwarts students were given the option to have dinner after the children left being supervised by Filch and almost all agreed to it except a few Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaws who found the children cute.

Sirius nibbled on a carrot stick the three year old in his lap so kindly gave him to eat and let his eyes wander around the hall. They stopped on Severus' empty chair, Remus had told him he had a run in with Severus for a few minutes and that Albus sent him off to do something, he was a bit curious as to what Albus wanted Severus to do – he figured it was to make a potion Poppy needed. Sirius turned his attention back to his plate and pushed his food around with his fork, he was brought out of his thoughts by Remus nudging him in his side. "What?" He asked, glaring over at Remus, who was staring with his mouth slightly opened in shock. Remus pointed at the front of the Great Hall and when Sirius turned to look, his eyes widened.

There was Severus, walking into the Great Hall whilst giving a long haired boy a piggy-back ride, a smile on his face and speaking to the child about something he couldn't hear as he walked up to the Head Table. When they reached the table, Severus shifted the boy to sit in his lap as he took his seat and grabbed a goblet and took a sip. The boy grabbed some food onto a plate and began eating, turning to look at Severus and smiled. Sirius looked over at Remus and lifted the child in his lap and placed him in Remus'. "Be right back." He whispered, pushing out of his chair and walking down the table to take a seat next to Severus. "Hello, Sev and…" He paused to look at the boy who looked back, his eyebrow raised.

"Aidan" the boy said, turning his attention back to his plate.

Severus looked at Sirius. "Oh, hello. How was your day?" Severus asked as he grabbed a plate for himself and began placing food on it.

"It was fine. So, what did you two do today?" Sirius asked, stabbing some food off of Severus' plate and taking a bite,

Severus gave a glare at Sirius after he took a bite, and then Minerva spoke. "Yes, we haven't seen you two almost all day. What were you up too?"

"We were making a potion, m'am." Aidan said, smiling at her.

"A potion?" Pomona asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Yes, I was showing him around my Potions lab and he wanted to watch me make a potion, so he helped with preparing the ingredients for some Pepperup" Severus explained.

Aidan nodded his head and began to go into detail about how a Pepperup Potion is made, and all that he learned – like how you're supposed to not powder down the bicorn horn but break it into small pieces, and how the Mandrake – which he also made sure everyone understood it was also called Mandragora – was supposed to be crushed, or the leaves were, and how he did that and Severus had told him he done a very good job.

Severus watched Aidan explain everything, smiling, and Sirius watched Severus, his eyebrow quirked and his lips curled into a smirk. When dinner was over, everyone stood and the children all said their goodbyes before leaving by portkey with their Matron, and Sirius waved off from Remus as he quickly followed Severus in silence back to Sirius' chambers. When Severus murmured the password and pushed the door open, Sirius grabbed both his hands and shut the door with his foot before pinning Severus to the wall and crashing their lips together.

Severus responded to the kiss, and Sirius could feel him smiling against his lips. After a minute or so of being engrossed in the kiss, Sirius pulled away to catch his breath, gently placing kisses along Severus' jawline. "So…"

"What?" Severus murmured, smirking.

"Did you have fun today?" Sirius asked.

"Fun…?" Severus repeated, quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, making potions with that kid" he said.

"Aidan?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Aidan – you seemed to have had fun with him. He seems to have learned a lot" Sirius stated, kissing Severus' neck.

"Hm. Yes, he's a very bright kid" Severus said, panting.

"Did you reconsider… maybe you might want children?"

"Sirius…"

"No – just listen, okay?"

Severus sighed. "Okay…"

"Well… you spent the whole day with that kid, and you looked really happy. Now imagine your own child – you could teach him everything you know about potions, I'll teach him loads about Transfiguration, and how to play Quidditch and other random stuff" Sirius said, smiling against his neck.

Severus was quiet for a minute, going over things in his head. "What… if it's a girl?"

Sirius chuckled. "Then… we get to teach her the same things we would teach a boy, but when she's old enough to date we get to scare the hell out of some boys." Sirius said, smirking.

Severus let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Sirius…"

"Sev, come on… just… think about it a bit?" Sirius pleaded, nipping at Severus' neck.

"Fine…" Severus said as he gritted his teeth together.

"Thank you, love" Sirius said, pushing his lips to Severus' and then nipping at his bottom lip.

Sirius pulled Severus towards the bedroom, as they trotted there they slowly shed their clothes. Sirius pinned Severus to the bed and smirked down at him, leaning down and nipping at every part of Severus' body he could before preparing and taking him – multiple times so they could explore which positions Severus liked – which Sirius discovered he liked really any position so long as he could see Sirius face to face. Sirius also noticed that after every round Severus was drift off for a few minutes – which Sirius found adorable in a way. When they finally finished, it was just shy of sunrise and Severus was utterly exhausted and knocked out with his head resting on Sirius' chest, Sirius was running his fingers through Severus' hair, smiling down at him, he then debated in his head that tomorrow they should probably begin working on the bonding ceremony and things. Sirius let out a yawn and closed his eyes to get some sleep before they had to wake up and to clear his mind.


	45. Chapter Forty Four

Chapter Forty-four;

[March 6th, 1999]

It had been two months since the children visited Hogwarts, things had fell into a routine of sorts – Severus and Sirius would wake up, get ready, see each other as much as possible throughout the day, after classes Molly would pester them with random things about the wedding, they would go to either Severus or Sirius' chambers to have some wine or play a game of chess or something of the sort, and then they would end up in bed doing much like Sirius had said the 1st, which was shagging like bunnies.

Now here Sirius was sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks with the rest of the staff and some of the Order, Molly had pulled out a book of colors and samples of things for the ceremony she had chosen out that she thought would suit Severus and Sirius. Sirius was sipping at his firewhiskey, nodding his head to whatever she was saying, not really paying attention as he was taking a glance around and let his eyes fall on Severus who was standing by the bar counter, talking to Kingsley and Arthur about something. Sirius let his eyes run over Severus and smirked against his glass as Severus turned to see Sirius staring and rolled his eyes.

Sirius turned his attention back to Molly when he heard something about what two main colors they were going to use. "Scarlet and Gold, of course" Sirius said, smirking.

"Now, Sirius, did Severus agree on this?" Molly asked, shaking her head.

Sirius grinned. "No."

"Then don't you think you should discuss it with him?"

"Of course, I'll do that now. Excuse me" he said as he pushed out of his chair and sauntered across the room to where Severus stood.

Sirius snuck up on Severus, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Severus' shoulder. "Hello, Kingsley, Arthur" Sirius greeted, nodding his head at them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus asked, turning to look at him and glaring.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"It looks like you're using me as something to lean on because you're too lazy to stand on your own." Severus said, rolling his eyes and turning back to his glass of firewhiskey.

"You've figured me out – I'm not bonding with you for love, or your snarky attitude or anything that – it's actually so I can use you as something to lean on in public." Sirius admitted, grinning.

Severus rolled his eyes. "We should get back to the table" Kingsley said, nudging Arthur who followed him.

"You've scared them off, Sev" Sirius pouted.

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Hmmph. What two colors do you want for the ceremony?" Sirius asked.

Severus quirked his eyebrow. "Green and Silver."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Why the hell not?"

"I was thinking Scarlet and G-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Same reason you won't let me have Green and Silver, I reckon."

"Fine… how about… Scarlet and Silver?"

Severus turned to look at Sirius. "Do those two colors even go together?"

Sirius gave a shrug. "They can, I guess. Much better than Green and Gold…"

Severus snorted, turning to face Sirius and giving a sigh, "Fine. Whatever colors so long as it's not purely Gryffindor oriented… I also refuse to where any Scarlet…" He said.

"So no Scarlet dress?"

"No, no Scar- what do you mean dress?" Severus spat, glaring.

"Well, one of us has to wear a dress…" He said, smirking.

"Sirius…"

"I'm kidding, of course I would never make you wear a dress…"

"I would never agree to wea-"

"Unless it was like a sex thing."

"Sirius!" Severus whispered, nudging Sirius' side roughly.

"Ow. I was /kidding/, Sev…" Sirius groaned, tilting Severus' head up and placing a kiss to his lips and then smirking.

Severus turned a light shade of pink before turning his face away from Sirius. "Don't…"

"Don't what? Kiss you?" Sirius asked as he leaned down and kissed Severus' neck.

Severus turned a deeper shade of red. "Sirius…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Sev" he said, licking up his neck and then nipping on his earlobe.

Severus unintentionally let out a soft moan, holding his hand up to run through Sirius' hair. "Stop it" he hissed.

They both jumped when Albus tapped both of their shoulders, pulling away from each other and Severus blushing behind his hair. "Both of you come back to the table" he said, gesturing them to follow. They both followed in step and took their seats, Sirius now by habit placing his arm over Severus' shoulders and with his other hand sipping at his glass of Firewhiskey.

"Did you two decide on colors?" Molly asked.

"Actually yes, Scarlet and Silver" Sirius told her, smiling.

"Oh, I like those choices" Molly said as she wrote them down. "Flowers?"

"Flowers?" Severus asked.

"Yes, for tables and things." Molly informed him.

"Oh, uh… how about…." Sirius paused and thought to himself – he really didn't know any flowers.

"Lilacs?" Severus blurted out.

"I like Peony's" Molly suggested.

"Ah, possibly, Stephanotis?" Severus asked.

The conversation over flowers went back and forth for at least ten minutes, deciding tulips would be best. Sirius was completely lost as they went onto another subject of the wedding – he was only brought out of his thoughts and staring at his firewhiskey glass when he heard something about 'no sex'. "Excuse me?" He asked, pushing off from leaning on the table to stare at Molly.

"Welcome back to the conversation, Sirius – I was saying how you shouldn't have sex anymore until the wedding night" Molly said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Wait, no sex? That's insane." Sirius said, scoffing. "Right, Sev?" He asked, turning to see Severus with a 'deep in thought' expression. "You're not really considering this…"

"Sirius – most couples do this before the bonding ceremony, hell most couples actually wait for their first time to be after the bonding ceremony." Severus said, glaring at Sirius.

"Yeah, well… we're not most couples. I refuse to go without sex for Merlin knows how long…" Sirius groaned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Severus asked.

"Well… we don't really have a date picked out."

"And that's my fault?"

"Well… I don't know, just pick a date."

"Fine, July, after school."

"July? You want me to go without sex until July?" Sirius asked rather loudly.

Severus' eye twitched in annoyance. "Sirius!" Minerva screeched.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at her, and then turning back to Severus who was now staring at his lap and fiddling with his fingers, hiding behind his hair. "Oh, please. Stop acting like an innocent school boy. You don't need to get embarrassed about everything sexual or about kissing, it was cute before, but it's not like you're a virgin /now/" Sirius said, rolling his eyes and grabbing his glass to finish off his firewhiskey.

Sirius wondered why a strange silence fell as he held his glass against his lips, he eyebrow quirking as he remembered what he had said. His eyes quickly widened and he turned to look at Severus who was staring down at his lap with an emotionless expression. "Sev…" he began but was interrupted by Severus pushing out of his chair quickly and walking out of the pub. Sirius watched in silence and frowned, letting out a sigh when the door was closed.

"Sirius…" Molly began.

"Don't. I know…" Sirius interrupted her.

"No, I don't think you do, Sirius" Minerva joined in, glaring at him.

"Listen, I'll go apologize, okay?" Sirius said as he stood up.

"Apologizing doesn't fix what you did" Molly said, Sirius was surprised to see only the two mothers of the group was scolding him, everyone else sat in awkward silence.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe thinking before you say or do something would work, Merlin knows you never learned that, Sirius Black" Minerva said in a cold tone as she stood up from the table and walked out.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand down his face, taking a seat in his chair and ordering another firewhiskey. The others slowly came out of the awkward silence to speak about subjects which Sirius wasn't listening to as he was lost in his own thoughts, slowly sipping his firewhiskey. By the time he looked up as Remus tapped his shoulder, most of the order and staff had already left. "Are you coming, Sirius? The rest of us are heading back to Hogwarts."

"Oh… I'll, um, be along later" Sirius said.

Remus frowned and nodded his head, patting his friend on the back. "Padfoot, I'm sure everything will be fine, yeah?"

"Yeah… thanks, Moony" Sirius said, giving a faint smile and turning back to his glass, when everyone was out the door, he drowned down his glass and ordered another.


	46. Chapter Forty Five

Chapter Forty-five;

Sirius finally trotted back to Hogwarts at around 11PM and just as he came to Severus' door, Minerva was walking out. She didn't say anything to him just gave him a look and walked past him. Sirius sighed and walked up to the portrait, staring Salazar down. Salazar stared for a moment and then frowned, turning his view away before letting the door pop open. Sirius walked inside and took a look around, quickly seeing that the chambers were empty, he dragged himself to the bedroom door and cracked it open to poke his head in and saw Severus' figure under the covers. He stepped inside and closed the door, pulling his shirt over his head and wiggling off his pants and then climbing into bed to spoon up behind Severus and wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

Severus allowed him too, which Sirius found as a good sign as he expected to be thrown out. He moved Severus' hair off his neck and began kissing the back of his neck, nipping and licking gently. "Sev?" He murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"What…?" Severus whispered, Sirius could hear the frown in it.

"I'm sorry" Sirius said, pulling Severus as close as possible.

"I see…"

"I really am."

"Okay…"

"Sev, come on…"

"What?" Severus asked, pushing Sirius' arms off him.

Sirius sighed. "I love you." He said, resting his forehead against the back of Severus head. Severus stayed quiet which made Sirius frown. "I really do… I just… I say things, you know that. I don't think before I speak, and… I know you get embarrassed about those things, especially in public" Sirius began and then sighed.

Severus thought about what to say, turning his head to stare at the ground. "I can't face the staff again…"

"Yes you can, Sev…"

"No. I can't."

"Why not? I'm sure… they'll forget by the morning, or… they won't bring it up at least."

"They will not forget… and even if they don't bring it up – they know."

"Well… what do you want me to do? Obliviate them all? Because I will…"

Severus chuckled weakly. "I'd like to see you try to obliviate Albus."

"Alright" Sirius said, pushing up to sitting position.

Severus reached over and pulled Sirius back down, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Don't, I was kidding."

"Was you now?" Sirius asked, smiling and wrapping his arm over Severus' waist and then turning to face him.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Albus would more than likely curse you to death."

"Oh?"

"—Which doesn't sound like a bad idea…"

Sirius nudged him. "Oi." Sirius smiled, placing a kiss to Severus' nose.

"Did you just kiss my nose?" Severus asked, letting out a quiet chuckle.

"Yes, yes I did. Did you know I loved you?" Sirius asked.

"You've informed me of that a couple of times, yes." Severus said, curling his lips into a s mirk.

"And?"

"And – I love you too… I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well – I think you have too much dirt on me now to say I don't love you."

"Always the Slytherin, aren't we?"

"Of course."

Sirius sighed in contentment, pulling Severus to him so his face would nuzzle Sirius' chest. "About the wedding, love."

"This month?"

"… What?" Sirius asked, a bit surprised.

"Minerva informed me that she and Molly could easily get everything together so we could have it by the end of this month or the beginning of next month – if we want." Severus said.

"Well… is that what you want?"

"I don't care."

"Sev…"

"No, I really don't. I mean… I just chose a summer month so we wouldn't have to take any time off for the honeymoon."

"The what?"

"… Honeymoon… don't…" Severus pulled away to lean up on his arms. "Don't people normally have honeymoons?"

"Yes, I just… never thought you were one for honeymoons."

"Yes – well I'm not usually one to let a Gryffindor in my bed, yet here we are, and now I'm bonding with him – I must be insane." He said, smirking down at Sirius and then leaning down to push their lips together for a quick chaste kiss.

Sirius pushed up to kiss him back and then pulled away. "Hmm, taking initiative?" Sirius asked, giving a chuckle.

Severus rolled his eyes and lied back down, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Shut up, now yes or no – This month? Or summer?"

"This month sounds fine, I'm sure you could use some time off work for a… /honeymoon/." Sirius said, smirking once again.

"Hmm." Severus hummed, closing his eyes and wrapping his arm around Sirius to snuggle in his side and then slowly drifting off.

[Next day]

"I must admit, Sirius, most of us thought you'd be single by today." Remus said as he slowly nibbled at his lunch.

"You people have no faith in my puppy eyes…" Sirius joked, taking a sip at his pumpkin juice as everyone had a quiet laugh at the pun. "Anyway, Minerva – Severus told me you and Molly could get the ceremony ready for the end of this month? We agreed that would be better than waiting."

"Of course you did…" Minerva muttered, nodding her head. "I'll go contact Molly now." Minerva said as she pushed out of her chair and walked out.

Sirius sighed. "Still a bit mad, is she?"

"She feels the need to protect Severus – for all he's done for the war, and being the youngest on staff, well besides us, but he's been working here much longer. It's hard to explain." Remus said.

"No, I understand." Sirius said, giving a shrug of his shoulders and nibbling at his food.

Everything got quiet after that until everyone was almost done with their lunch. "So where are you two love birds going after the ceremony?" Rolanda asked, leaning over the table to look at Sirius.

"Oh… well, we haven't really chosen a place." Sirius said honestly. "Any recommendations?"

Everyone was quiet, considering places. "I could arrange a cabin somewhere… quiet? Secluded, possibly, I doubt Severus would be caught anywhere like Hawaii or another very popular place." Albus said, giving a curt nod.

"Yeah – sounds fine." Sirius said, smiling at Albus.

"I'll make arrangements." Albus said as he pushed out of his chair. "Now, I have a meeting with someone from the Ministry." He said, nodding and walking out.

After Albus left, everyone slowly scattered out of the Great Hall and last was Remus and Sirius, both sitting in silent, sipping at their pumpkin juice. "So…"

"You know there's a Gryffindor Quidditch practice starting in twenty minutes." Remus blurted.

"Really?"

"Yes. Shall we go and watch Harry?" Remus asked, turning to look at Sirius.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sirius said as he pushed out of his chair and walked with Remus out of the Great Hall and towards the Quidditch pitch.


	47. Chapter Forty Six

Author's Notes; You'll see why I included this picture halfway or so through the chapter. :D

Picture: Go to weheartit .com/entry/23370752 (Remove space between the period and weheartit)

Chapter Forty-six;

[March 26th, 1999]

"Remus, I can't see" Sirius complained for the hundredth time after leaving Remus' chambers, blindfolded and being guided by Remus. The month had passed in a blur, all the arrangements had been made, and tomorrow Sirius would be a bonded man and then heading off to wherever Albus was sending them for their /honeymoon/. Remus had been joking about throwing him a bachelor party – and that is what Sirius took it as, a joke – and now here he was being led to Merlin knows where.

"Stop complaining or by Merlin I will toss you in a ditch" Remus responded, Sirius could hear him rolling his eyes.

"Well, I want to know where the hell I'm going!" Sirius bellowed, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, yeah. We're here, so shut up. Step up that step – yes, now one more step, - okay. We're here" Remus said as he pushed a door open and shoved Sirius through, they then walked a few more steps and into another room before the blindfold was taking off.

Sirius looked around the room he was in – obviously it was in the Hogs' Head, though everyone had cleaned the room up a bit – he shook his head and said hello to everyone which included: Remus of course, Harry, Ron, Fred and George, Arthur, Filius, Searle, Hagrid, Albus, Fletcher much to the dislike of Sirius, Moody, and finally Aberforth; and then took a seat next to a table with goblets on it. He lifted a goblet to his lips and drink down the firewhiskey, grinning when Harry, and Remus took the seats around him.

"So, tomorrow" Harry said, smiling.

Sirius nodded. "Yep."

Remus chuckled. "You know – I can almost /hear/ James rolling…"

"I don't know about that, Moony" Harry said.

Sirius looked over at Harry. "You don't, eh?"

"No. I mean – from what I heard, after school my Dad was more tolerable of Snape, right? So… I don't know, I think he'd accept it just because you were his friend." Harry explained.

Remus and Sirius shared a look and then a shrug. "Yeah, possibly" Remus said, nodding his head.

"Now – shouldn't bachelor parties have like strippers?" Harry asked in an innocent tone.

"Did I ever tell you you're just like James?" Sirius asked, nudging his side.

Harry grinned. "You might've mentioned it. I should go hang out with Ron, see you guys" he said as he pushed out of his seat and walked over to where Ron was standing with his Dad.

"You know he's growing up way to fast…" Sirius said as he downed the rest of his goblet of firewhiskey.

"Nah, we just missed more than half his life" Remus said in a sad tone.

"Well… 'least we're here now, yeah?"

"True."

"So, how's Teddy and Tonks?"

"They're fine, Teddy's walking now, you know."

"Is he?"

"Yeah. So, did you and Severus ever speak about children?"

"We did, he said he'd consider it."

"Consider it?"

"That's pretty much the closest I'm going to ever get to a yes, I think" Sirius said, smirking.

Remus nodded his head. "Glad to hear, well not really, I'm not looking forward to a Sirius Jr running around causing mischief."

"And think about the trouble he'll get Teddy into."

"We'll be in Albus's office on a daily basis when they're in school." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"'Eh, it'll bring back memories to see our look-a-likes sitting in those two chairs, defending themselves"

"That it will… though I hope Teddy really is like me and is only in the office to get your child out of trouble for the mischief, and not like Tonks – where he would be sitting there just as guilty." Remus explained, curling his lips into a smile.

"Meh, I'll toast to that" Sirius said as he grabbed another goblet and clanked them together and then handed it to Remus so they could drink at the same time.

The 'party' was kind of a boring event, mostly just everyone standing around talking, asking questions about Sirius and Severus' relationship, and getting drunk. Sirius sat to the side of the party, thinking to himself. Searle decided he needed some company and strolled over. "Knut for your thoughts, Black?" Searle asked as he took a seat and sipped at his firewhiskey.

Sirius gave him a glare. "My thoughts are worth much more than a knut, I assure you."

"Ah."

"Right…" Sirius said, letting the conversation fall into an awkward silence, only breaking a few minutes later when curiosity got the best of Sirius. "Why are you even here? You hate me."

Searle gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I got invited, I think every man on staff did, plus I don't hate you, persay."

"Really."

"Hm. Indeed, not that I like you, we're just… ah, acquaintances, I guess."

"Nice to know, Searle."

"So, what's Severus doing tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're having this party, isn't he having a party? It seems… unfair that you get a party and he doesn't, doesn't it?" Searle asked, slurring his words a bit.

"A bit… wait… Remus!" he called out, catching the attention of Remus who looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Oi, what's Severus doing?"

Remus walked over and got a grin on his face. "Not sure. Molly, Tonks, and Minerva informed me they had something planned for him."

"They… I feel bad for him." Sirius said, biting the inside of his cheek to not let out a laugh.

"I think we all do, oh, you're also bunking with me tonight, mate. You're on the couch." Remus said a she took a seat.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked, glaring at Remus.

"Because you can't see Severus 24 hours prior to the ceremony, of course, it's tradition."

"Sod tradition."

"You're just saying that because you haven't had sex in almost a month."

"Hmmmph" Sirius grunted as he finished off his fourth or fifth – he had lost count – glass of firewhiskey.

After the party, Remus and Sirius stumbled to Remus' chambers with the help of a very sober Ron and Harry and both collapsed on the floor as Harry and Ron got tired of guiding them. Sirius groaned and crawled towards the couch, deciding in a drunken haze that it was much too far away and instead sprawled out on the rug, his leg somehow resting on a chair and his body in an awkward position. Remus – the moment he had collapsed on the floor, sprawled on his stomach, had fell asleep instantly, the seven glasses of firewhiskey not helping his cause.

The next morning Arthur and Kingsley pushed Remus' door open, trying their best not to laugh at how both were sleeping. Arthur helped Remus up and Kingsley helped Sirius, telling them they were to apparate in exactly an hour to the destination of the ceremony – and then afterwards Kingsley would leave to help prepare the reception – as at a bonding, normally only immediate family and the bonder was supposed to be present – as witnesses and the bonder needing to be a powerful wizard; which is why Albus had agreed to do it.

It took Sirius a mere 20 minutes to wake up, and he thanked Merlin Severus had sent two hangover potions – as if he knew they would both get drunk. They put on the robes that Kingsley had brought them, and the whole time – after Sirius' shower, and after he had gotten dressed - Kingsley and Arthur kept giving Sirius weird looks. Sirius finally fed up with it, paused at the door before leaving. "Okay. What am I missing?"

Finally Remus patted his shoulder. "We were… very drunk…"

This made Sirius even more confused. "Yes, we were. Now what?"

Kingsley stayed silent, and Arthur held both his hands up. "See… well, Sirius…" he paused and gestured to his face.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow and lifted his hand to touch his own face, his eyes widening. "My… my mustache and beard!"

"Yes… you were dared to completely shave your face." Kingsley commented, frowning.

"And…" Arthur paused.

Sirius tried to put together what else happened and then he remembered – didn't he have long hair? – He leaned his hand up and ran a hair through his now very short hair. His eye twitched a bit. "I cut…"

"Yes, Stanle-" Kingsley began.

"Searle did this!" Sirius bellowed, clenching his fists.

"Not technically, actually Harry dared you" Arthur said, frowning.

"Harr- I'm going to kill him!" Sirius said, glaring at no one in particular.

"It actually doesn't look so bad" Remus commented, leaning over to look at Sirius.

"Really…?" Sirius said, frowning. "I haven't had short hair since I was six…"

"It looks very good, actually. Suits you, really." Kingsley said, nodding his head.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Well… hopefully Severus will like it. Shall we get going?" He asked.

Everyone nodded and they turned to leave Remus' chambers, traveling out towards Hogsmeade and apparated to a clearing near a very large tower – which reminded Sirius of the astronomy tower – Kingsley said his good-bye and Arthur was to stay with his wife to represent the minimum of two witnesses' on Severus' side, whilst Harry and Remus stood on Sirius' side – as Sirius and Severus didn't have any intermediate family, or they did – neither just got on with their family.

Sirius sighed and followed behind Remus and Arthur as they walked to the other side of the astronomy tower, finally coming to a tome on a pedestal. Sirius walked over to the tome, examining it with a quirked eyebrow. "It's for Albus to read, you stand here" Arthur informed him, pushing him in front of the tome on the right side. He then stepped to the left side and stood, whilst Remus stood where Arthur stood but on the opposite side. "Harry and Molly, as well as Albus and Severus are inside the tower, they should be out in a minute." Arthur said, giving them both a smile. Remus grinned and patted Sirius on the shoulder, nodding his head.

Just as Albus walked out of the tower – wearing a pure navy blue colored robe – Sirius didn't think he had ever seen Albus wearing a normal type of robe. Sirius took a look at his own robe and grinned when it was Scarlet with a silver outline. He looked up once again and saw Molly shuffle down to stand next to Arthur, and Harry shortly behind her, Sirius gave him a playful glare and Harry grinned widely.

He ran a head through his short hair once again, now kind of getting used to it, and he didn't even notice Severus walking over to stand beside him until he was in front of him, Severus' eyes were locked on his very short hair and his jaw was slightly dropped. "What… did you do?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Blame my godson" Sirius muttered, smiling.

"Ahem, shall we get started?" Albus asked them as he looked over his glasses at them, his lips curled into a smirk.

They both nodded, Severus' eyes still glued to Sirius' hair. Sirius took a deep breath and took hold of Severus' hands, smiling. Severus looked down at their hands and turned a light shade of pink before hiding behind his hair, and staying that way until Albus found the page in the tome which contained what he needed to recite to bond them.


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

Chapter Forty-seven;

Albus reached over and adjusted their hands so they were holding one another's wrist, their hands crisscrossed. Sirius stared down at his hands and their bonding bracelets were on the opposite side of each other, he could feel his bonding bracelet giving off a tingling sensation – which felt very odd to him, and he figured Severus' was tingling as well. He glanced up at Severus and grinned like a mad-man, Severus rolled his eyes at him and kept his attention on the bonding bracelets, which were now giving off small vibes of energy – Sirius wasn't sure how to explain it. He took a deep breath and turned his attention towards Albus, who nodded and cleared his throat.

"We have gathered here today in the ceremony for Severus Tobias Snape and Sirius Orion Black as they have made the very important, special decision to be bonded. When you are bonded, you share a connection through not only love but also through magic. It is not something to be undone, it is a serious practice and it will be as strong as the relationship. It is something to last your lifetime. Let us begin." Albus said, turning the page in the tome and then reaching one of his hands over to place atop their joined hands, his thumb resting on Severus' bonding bracelet, and his pinky resting on Sirius'.

Sirius glanced up at the same time Severus did, their eyes locking – grey meeting black. Sirius gave him a reassuring smile and Severus turned a light shade of pink before shooting his gaze back towards the bonding bracelets, which the pattern and magic engraved in them – as well as the charms were now swirling in the bracelet – if that made sense – the Snake on Sirius' bracelet slithering quickly around the bracelet and the Lion on Severus' opening its mouth as if to roar loudly.

Albus nodded his head once more and began to read from the tome. "Summum communicationem experientiae, et casus in relationibus humanis intimus. Quorum societas, quaenam consortio est laeta duabus, mutuae floruerunt in Romanorum. Et annuntiarent Sirius and Severus studium et amor mundi, et habetur hic gaudere cim illis, in novae vitae nunc suscipiendum est.

Gaudium est sollemni gaudio gaudemus propter actum vinculum multipliciter consequatur, et ac arcu. Bonding requirit amor denique saepe usu et vagueness sentimentality. Sed licet ille amor rarus, et mystice aliquid rei, cum tamen est status naturalis.

Quid ergo dicimus, amando? Cim amamus, videmus alia non videbunt. Videmus sub superficie qualitates quibus dilectus specialis et singularis. Ad oculos benevolentiae est scire intus pulchritudinem. Et amandus est videri et sciri, ut notae sunt alius. Qui nos amat, nos una datum frustum ex nobis, sed tantummodo a piece possent nobis.

Nos, qui potest animam et mutuo aspiciebant inquis "attigi vita," aut "attigi vitae, sicut artifex dicere:" Ego hanc tetigit canvas." "Qui in brushstrokes comer muralis huius magnifica illa, mei sunt. Ego pars vitae, et partem mei." Bonding esse est per se singulariter et diversis operam, ut duae lineae transire in diversa, tamen uno aulaeis texendis semper.

Secretum amoris vinculum religionis est similis sui. Is est maioribus emergentiæ sui. Nulla vitae est non amittens. Hoc privilegium coniugum - ut quisque se, et se invicem ad faciem orbis fortes animos duos.

Ad cuius operis ratio quare plus accipit quam amor. Assumit fiduciam vis scire in cordibus vestris non optima sunt. It takes dedicationem manere invicem aperiunt, discere et crescunt, cum difficile est faciendum. Et fidem accipit, nesciens quid pergerent simul ambo futura tenet. Amor autem status naturalis, haec non tam facile accedet per caeterarum rerum. Ut non velit, sed iter.

Verum interius in hoc itineris spiritualis coniugum vitam art. Est aliae alias locupletent: et dabo duobus a personalities, duo beneficia quae commixtione non diminuit, sed auget uterque."

Albus paused, taking a glance up at Sirius. "Repeat:" He said, Sirius nodded his head and repeated each word "I, Sirius Orion Black, agree to this bond, I understand what comes with this commitment – to share my life in a bond is the same as to share my magic, to share every aspect of my life." Albus and Sirius finished, and Albus turned to Severus. "Repeat:" He murmured once again. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, agree to this bond, I understand what comes with this commitment – to share my life in a bond is the same as to share my magic, to share every aspect of my life."

Albus nodded to both and then released their hand, turning the pages of the tome. Severus and Sirius stared at one another, Sirius rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on Severus' wrist, his lips twitching into a smile. He took a glance down at the bonding bracelet and raised his eyebrow as he saw the bracelets were now glowing a bright blue shaded light – it reminded him of the mist of the Patronus charm – and then small green strands of energy flowing around their wrists and connecting the bracelets.

After the locked gazes and the tension that had slowly accumulated due to the fact that it seemed as stressful as to if it would be done properly and correctly, it felt like the moment needed also /perfectly/. "It is with great honor to have my part and magic to seal an even more powerful one of two great wizards and create the link that shall last decades more. May deceit, envy, anger, and false-hatred not blind you of the great love that has been proven today and now will be represented through this correlation – You are now bonded." Albus finished, closing the tome, a small shock was then sent to both their hands, causing them to part hands. Sirius rubbed his wrist, staring at the bracelet on his wrist – which now instead of silver was purely white. "Ahem" Albus cleared his throat to catch their attention. "I believe you kiss now."

Sirius' lips curled into a smirk and Severus turned bright pink, turning his gaze to Sirius and then down at his hands. Sirius stepped forward to close the space between them and tilted Severus' chin up; pushing their lips together for a chaste and quick kiss – even though Sirius would've loved for it to be a long intense kiss – he didn't want to embarrass Severus. Severus moved his lips in accordance with Sirius and they both pulled back. They turned their gaze towards their witnesses. Remus and Harry were both grinning and nudging each other, and Arthur was consoling his wife as she was crying. Sirius rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. "So, the reception?" He asked, his lips spreading into a grin.

Everyone nodded their heads and Arthur and Molly apparated away, same with Remus and Harry. Albus stepped aside from the tome and walked around, placing his hands on each of their shoulders. "I'll apparate us – as you don't know where the reception is" he stated before they felt the pull and twinge of being apparated.


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

Chapter Forty-eight;

When they finished apparating, Albus rushed inside the rather giant tent. Sirius took a look around and frowned when he couldn't tell where they were – except that they were next to a lake. "So…" Severus muttered, looking towards the tent. "We should get inside."

"Hm?" Sirius hummed, taking hold of Severus' chin and turning his head to face Sirius and pushed their lips together, murmuring against his lips: "You know, that kiss earlier was… very chaste."

"Oh…" Severus whispered, turning red.

"I love it when I make you blush."

"I do not blush…"

"You don't?"

"No."

"Oh, right, you just normally turn redder than a Weasley."

Severus' cheeks heated up more. "Hush, mutt."

"A mutt whom you're married too" Sirius murmured before kissing Severus.

Severus moved his lips with Sirius, raising his arms to wrap around Sirius' neck, Sirius moving his arms to wrap around his waist, grinning into the kiss. Sirius pulled their bodies together and Severus moaned – Sirius took this chance to push his tongue past the barriers, tracing Severus' mouth. Severus nipped at his tongue and Sirius pulled back, smirking. "Oi, don't bite me."

"Can't help it, Snakes tend to bite." Severus said, curling his lips into a smirk as well.

Sirius chuckled softly, leaning his head in and kissing Severus' neck. Severus moaned softly and ran his hand through Sirius' hair. Sirius smirked against his neck and then began kissing it again, nipping and licking apologetically after each nip. He thought for a moment as he slid down Severus' neck and to his throat whether or not he should mark him, but he also didn't want to embarrass Severus. "Ahem…" Albus cleared his throat.

Sirius pulled back enough to see him and grinned. "Yes?"

"We're all waiting" Albus said, smiling, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Oh! Of course, shall we, Sev?" Sirius asked, placing a kiss to Severus' chin.

With Severus' nod, they both followed Albus in, wincing at the loud noise as everyone became very loud when they entered, everyone shouting their congratulations and toasting towards them. They made their way up towards a table and took a seat, Sirius tossing his arm to rest over Severus' shoulders. Severus turned a light shade of red and leaned back into the chair, grabbing a glass in front of him and sipping at the wine. Sirius took this moment to attach his lips back to Severus' neck. Severus swatted at his leg and glared at him – though Sirius could tell it was a playful glare. "Stop it, mutt."

"It's not nice to call your husband a mutt" he muttered, pushing their lips together for a quick kiss.

Severus smirked. "I only call as I see."

"Hmmmph." Sirius grunted, turning back to the table and grabbing a glass of wine as well.

Remus snuck up from behind them and swatted Sirius in the back of the head. "Oi! What was that for?" Sirius groaned.

"You two are supposed to have your first dance, you know." Remus commented, smiling at the two.

"Our first what?" Severus asked, glaring at Remus.

"First dance, we're all waiting, so go on and get up there" Remus ushered Sirius out of his chair.

Sirius groaned. "Fine." He said as he pulled Severus up and walked out towards the middle of the crowd where he assumed the dance floor was.

Severus followed and growled as Sirius positioned them, placing his hand on Severus' hip and taking hold of his hand with his other. "I never said I was going to dance" Severus said, glaring.

"Are we going to have this argument every time we try to dance?" Sirius asked, stepping forward and stepping on Severus' foot as he didn't follow in step.

"Ow!"

"Follow then" he said as he stepped forward once again and this time smiling as Severus followed.

"Shut up…" Severus groaned, rolling his eyes.

Sirius grinned, leaning forward and placing a kiss to Severus' brow. "You know…"

"What?"

"I looove you" Sirius murmured against his brow, his grin widening.

"Oh really?"

"Of course."

Severus gave a faint smile. "I… love you too" he whispered so no one could hear, turning a light shade of pink.

"Yeah – I know, I'm just loveable." Sirius joked, pulling Severus closer to him.

Severus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder, facing his neck and smiled. "You're going to be the death of me, Black."

"Oi, what is our last name?"

Severus raised his eyebrow. "When we sign the papers for the Ministry – which Albus should have ready when we get back to school, we choose."

"Hmmm… I dislike Black, and you dislike Snape, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Then a mixture of the two, so Snape-Black or Black-Snape?"

"Snape-Black." Severus said, letting out a yawn.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow. "Tired, love?"

"A bit. Can you feel that?" Severus asked.

Sirius thought for a moment on what Severus meant and then he took a look at his bonding bracelet – magic was still humming off it. "Yeah, I wonder how long it'll do that."

"Few hours I figure" Severus murmured, smiling, and then frowning as he remembered he couldn't hide behind Sirius' hair anymore when resting his head like this. "I'm going to kill Potter for your hair…"

"Oi, I like it, actually. You don't?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"I- Well, it's not bad. I just… need to get used to it, I suppose." Severus said, shrugging his shoulders. "How long… do we have to stay here?"

Severus quirked his eyebrow. "A few hours I suppose, why? Eager to get on our honeymoon?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"I will step on your shoes as hard as I can, now hush" Severus whispered harshly, turning red.

"Fine, fine, fine." Sirius murmured, looking around as he noticed others were now dancing. "Oh, we can probably slip back to our table, want too?"

"Okay" Severus said as he pulled back and walked off the floor and back to the seats they had.

The party after that was boring; Sirius and Severus were pretty much only paying attention to each other, occasionally nodding their head when someone would walk up and randomly congratulate them. After about three hours, the party – or at least the conversation, dancing, and drinking was still going on and Severus had his head resting on Sirius' shoulder, Sirius was sure he was half asleep, Sirius felt a bit tired as well, which he thought was weird as it was only about 10PM he figured. He turned his head and placed a kiss to the top of Severus' head, smiling when Severus didn't react – which meant he was asleep.

"Ahem" Albus cleared his throat as he walked over to the table and took a seat. "Congratulations."

"Thanks" Sirius muttered, leaning his head against Severus'.

"You're both tired from the bonding ceremony, I'm sure. I don't think others would mind if you left now." Albus said, smiling over his spectacles.

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah, okay. Uh, coordinates to where I'm going when apparating?" He asked as he pushed out of his chair which woke Severus up and caused him to yawn.

"Oh yeah, here." Albus said as he pulled out a piece of paper with some coordinates on it and handed it over.

Sirius read over the paper and nodded his head. "Thanks, Albus. We'll see you—"

"Next week, a Hogwarts owl should be there, send me a letter every few days, firecalls' can't reach you – though if you set up the fireplace I'm sure you could call anyone you need. Have fun" Albus explained as he pushed out of his chair and walked away.

Sirius pulled Severus up and walked out of the tent, Severus leaning against him. Sirius grinned and as they reached outside, pulled Severus to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and then closing his eyes to recite the coordinations in his head. They both disappeared in a crack of apparition.


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

Chapter Forty-nine;

[March 27th, 1999 (This is Author reference so I can remember their anniversary)]

When they cracked in apparition at their destination, Sirius took a glance around – it was pretty dark so he couldn't see much of the scenery, but he could spot a cabin just a few feet away from them. Severus jumped in his arms, pulling away. "It's snowing!" he bellowed, glaring at Sirius. "He sent us somewhere to freeze to death." Severus muttered as he rushed up to the cabin to escape the snow.

Sirius smirked and followed up the path into the cabin. When they entered, he found it was a muggle oriented cabin, flipping on the light switch. Severus walked straight into a door which Sirius figured was a bathroom. He stepped forward and took a closer look. The cabin was small, the kitchen and living room connected merely separated by the change of flooring – then two doors, one which he knew was a bathroom as he heard Severus run some water, and the other he figured was their bedroom. He pushed the bedroom door opened and turned the light on, grinning as he saw a few bags sitting on the floor empty, meaning their luggage was already unloaded, then spotting a bottle of wine sitting on the bedside table.

Sirius leaped onto the comfortable bed and grabbed the bottle, popping it open and taking a sip. Severus walked into the bedroom and took a look around. "It's rather… small."

"I like it."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I like it as well… it's… ah…"

"Cozy?"

"Yes, I suppose that would be a go- aren't you supposed to be sharing that?"

Sirius looked at the wine and clutched it to his chest. "Get your own."

"You drunk."

"You married this drunk; now get in bed so we can get this honeymoon started." Sirius winked.

Severus rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, pulling off his robes and shirt to leave him in just pants and then climbing into the bed and laying down.

Sirius put the bottle on the bedside and pulled Severus into his arms, kissing the back of his neck. "Sirius, can we… can we do this tomorrow? I'm very tired."

Sirius raised his eyebrow and nodded his head, shedding his clothes until he was just in boxers and got under the blanket. "Sure, but you owe me."

"Owe you?" Severus muttered as he turned to face Sirius on his side, Sirius moving his arm to rest under Severus' neck and Severus scooting up to place his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Yes. Owe me. I expect breakfast in the morning, Mrs. Black."

"I will murder you, Sirius" Severus said as he yawned.

Sirius snickered and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Love you too, dear."

"Hmm. You too." Severus muttered, already dozing.

"Heh." Sirius snickered, pulling Severus closer, wrapping both arms around his body and pushing their foreheads together, placing a quick chaste kiss to Severus' lips before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

[Next Morning]

Sirius cracked an eye open, frowning when he felt the other side of the bed where his arm was resting cold and empty. He stretched out like a cat and let out a yawn, snuggling back into his spot and figuring Severus was in the shower. As he closed his eyes, he heard the door open and his eyes flew open when he smelled the air, grinning as he pushed himself to sit up, watching as Severus walked over to the bed and held out a plate. Sirius eyed the plate and curled his lips into a smirk, taking it and grabbing a crumpet from the plate and taking a bite. "Thank you, Mrs. Bla-"

"Sirius" Severus growled, crawling back into bed and getting under the covers.

"Sorry, sorry" Sirius muttered, finishing up the crumpet and putting the plate on the bedside table, spooning in behind Severus. "You actually made breakfast" he said, grinning.

"I owed you" Severus muttered, his eyes closed. "Go to sleep, mutt."

"No, no, no. Fully awake now" Sirius said as he kissed the back of Severus' neck.

Severus groaned, turning on his back to look up at Sirius. "What do you want, mutt?"

"You know what I want" Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear and then attacking at Severus' neck.

Severus moaned and ran his hand through Sirius' short hair – which still irritated him a bit. He pulled Sirius' head up. "You're—"

"Insatiable?"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Fine, I'll add on – you need to act insatiable for me." Sirius said, smirking.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You want me to act like a wanton whore for you, Sirius?"

"Maaaaybe" Sirius hummed, pulling the blanket off Severus and pulling away to pull his boxers off.

Severus quirked his eyebrow. "Positive I'm going to say yes, are you?"

"Of course, it's our wedding day" Sirius said, leaning down and placing a kiss to Severus' chest and slowly tracing his tongue down towards the edge of Severus' boxers.

Severus turned bright red. "What're you doing?"

"Taking these off" Sirius muttered, biting the edge of the boxers and pulling them down off Severus' waist, glad that Severus propped himself up to help Sirius pull them the rest of the way off.

Sirius positioned himself to wrap Severus' legs around his waist. He took a look down at Severus and then frowned, looking around the room. "Ermm…"

Severus tightened his legs grip to pull him closer. "Erm? Erm what?" He asked, staring up at Sirius.

"Uh, we need lube?" Sirius muttered, trying to find something to use.

Severus was quiet before taking a quick glance around the room and then staring up at Sirius, rolling his eyes. "Sirius."

"Yes?"

"Where do you work?"

"Huh?"

"/Where/ do you work?"

"Hogwarts…"

"Doing what?"

"Teaching Trans—funny, Sev, very funny" Sirius muttered, reaching onto the ground and pulling his pants towards him to get his wand out of his pocket, and then grabbing the bottle of wine on the side of the time and transfiguring it into a small bottle, grinning mischievously.

"You're an imbecile" Severus muttered.

Sirius glared over the bottle and then curled his lips into a smirk, pouring some of the thick liquid into his hand – which smelled like the wine, only making Sirius' smirk widen. "Am I now?"

"Yes, you ar—" Severus began but was interrupted by a kiss to the lips, Severus wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck and moving his lips against Sirius'.

Sirius nipped and tugged on Severus' bottom lip as he pulled away to sit up, rubbing his hands together and snaking one between them, coating his prick. "Ready, love?" Sirius asked, squeezing his prick in his hand and moaning softly.

Severus turned red and glared. "Yes." He hissed, mentally trying to will away his blush before Sirius commented.

Sirius smirked and grabbed a pillow to put below Severus' lower back to prop him up, scooting closer and directing himself to push against Severus' entrance, Severus' breathing increasing. He pushed his hips forward and thrust in slowly, moaning when he was engulfed in the warm channel. Sirius groaned and slowly moved his hips, now holding Severus' waist and sweating a bit in concentration. He thrusted forward, letting out a moan when he was finally sucked in all the way, pausing in his movements and closing his eyes, getting the speed of his breathing under control.

Sirius opened his eyes and looked down at Severus, grinning. Severus was panting rather heavily, gripping the sheets with both of his hands and staring up at Sirius through drooping eyes. "Good?" Sirius muttered, finally rocking his hips which caused Severus to moan and lean his body up.

Severus groaned and bit the inside of his cheek, fluttering open his eyes. "Oh! Wait, I forgot!" He said, pushing himself to sit up on his elbows, reaching over on the bedside and grabbing his cloak was which neatly folded on the table, pulling a small vial out and pulling the cork out, drowning the blueish potion down and then putting the empty vial back on his cloak and returning to lie back on the bed. "Okay" he muttered.

"What was that?" Sirius asked as he began to thrust slowly.

Severus moaned softly, turning bright red. "N- nothing." He stuttered.

"Yeah right, tell me" Sirius muttered, taking hold of both of Severus' hands and pinning them to the bed and hovering over him.

"I said /nothing/" Severus said, glaring.

Sirius growled in the back of his throat, moving his hips faster. "Git" Sirius spat, leaning his head down and placing a kiss to Severus' chest and then grazing his teeth over a nipple.

Severus groaned loudly, arching his body up. "You're… you're the git."

"Oh?" Sirius panted, pulling the nipple between his teeth and nipping at it, moving both of his hands down to Severus' waist and pulling out and slamming back in.

Severus gaped, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth and closing his eyes. "F—fuck." He muttered.

Sirius smirked. "Fuck?" He asked, cackling.

"Sh-" Severus paused, trying to stop from stuttering. "Harder" he moaned.

Sirius leaned down and nibbled at Severus' throat, moving his hips faster and thrusting in harder, Severus arching off the bed and letting out a loud moan. "'Mmm, so close, how do you stay so tight?" He whispered against his neck, closing his eyes tightly.

"You're close? Already?" Severus asked, moving his hips and tightening his legs around Sirius' waist.

"Yeah…" Sirius panted, taking hold of one of Severus' hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Y—you have to hold out for a few more minutes, Sirius" Severus whispered, wrapping his arm around Sirius' neck.

"Wh—what? Why?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow.

"S- Sirius, just do this for me" Severus muttered, biting his bottom lip harder.

"Fine…" Sirius groaned, pushing to sit up and slowing his thrusts down.

Sirius kept the pace slow, watching Severus writhe under his touch as he pulled Severus' hips down to get closer to him and going deeper than before. Severus moaned and moved his hips, trying to get him to go faster – but Sirius knew if he was too last a few more minutes, he'd need to go slower. Sirius resisted the urge to slam in harder, closing his eyes and willing it away – he lasted a good five extra minutes before he couldn't take it anymore. He glanced down at Severus whom was hiding behind his hair, a bright shade of red and moaning.

"C—Can I?" Sirius struggled to say.

Severus took a look at him, glancing to the right and muttering something under his breathe. "Yes, you can" he whispered.

"Finally…" Sirius hummed, gripping Severus' waist hard enough to bruise and leaning up to hover, thrusting into Severus as hard as he could, keeping the same slow pace.

Severus gasped, tightening his legs grip around Sirius and arching off the bed, reaching his hand over and gripping Sirius' hair. "S—Sirius…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

Sirius smirked and snaked his hand between them, wincing as his hair was pulled and pushing the heel of his hand against Severus' prick, moving it up and down the shaft roughly. "'Mmmm…" He hummed.

Severus pulled Sirius down towards him, finally coming and moaning low in Sirius' ear and shooting the warm thick substance between them on their chest. Sirius gasped when Severus began to tighten up, gripping his waist tighter and slamming in a few times before emptying himself inside Severus, his whole body stiffening as his orgasm was pulled from him, collapsing against Severus in exhaustion.

Sirius rested against Severus, listening to Severus' heart race, grinning. He turned his gaze towards Severus, who was now sleeping peacefully. Sirius pushed himself up, even though his melted bones were protesting, pulling away from Severus and laying back next to him, pulling the man into his arms. He closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them, staring over at the vial on top of Severus' cloak, curiosity getting the best of him as he reached over and grabbed the vial, taking a sniff of the aroma of the empty vial, trying to figure out what Severus drunk.

He put the vial back down and laid on his back, pulling Severus to rest on his shoulder, a goofy grin planted on his face as he remembered what potion smelled like mint mixed with a hint of strawberries – or that's how it smelled to Sirius, it probably smelled differently to Severus as they usually did to the drinker. He took a glance down at Severus, pressing his lips to his forehead and planting a chaste kiss. "I love you" he murmured against his forehead, Severus shifting a bit and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Sirius grinned wider, resting his head against the pillow and closing his eyes to slowly fall asleep – dreaming of what it'd be like for him and Severus to have a baby – as it was a very high possibility the dream would become reality, especially with an 80% increase thanks to the potion.


	51. Chapter Fifty

Chapter Fifty;

Severus woke up to an empty bed, frowning. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms, his body screaming for him to just lie back down and go back to sleep for the rest of the honeymoon, but curiosity hit him and he decided he needed to know where his husband had gotten off too. He reached over towards a drawer and pulled out a shirt and some drawstring pajamas to put on, and then he trotted out of the room to take a look around the house they were staying in. He still thought it was small, at least for his taste, but not in a bad way, though he might go mad being stuck in the house for a week with Sirius. He smirked at that thought as he entered the kitchen, sighing as he still didn't see Sirius. He took a quick look around before grabbing a box of something on the top of the large contraption next to the counter, shaking it.

He popped the top open and took a whiff, raising his eyebrow, he knew it was food, but what the hell kind of food came like this? He read on the back and sighed as it gave him no information on how to cook it, and he really didn't want to make anything homemade again. He put his hand in and grabbed a piece of the food, putting it in his mouth and giving a shrug, it tasted okay so he grabbed a bowl and poured the food into it, grabbing a spoon and sitting at the table, nibbling at his breakfast as he pulled the paper to him from the middle of the table and opened it to read.

Sirius walked back inside the cabin and into the kitchen, standing behind Severus and placing his hands on his shoulder. "Afternoon, love." He muttered, leaning down and kissing the side of Severus' neck.

Severus turned the page and grunted. "Insatiable…"

Sirius chuckled. "What're you… uh, Sev, why're you eating cereal without milk?"

Severus took a look down at his now empty bowl as he had been slowly nibbling through the food. "Serial?"

"Cereal, yes. Uh, you put milk in it, and it's much better."

"Oh… I thought you cooked it, I figured I was just eating it raw and that's why it tasted a bit funny."

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek to prevent from laughing. "Wasn't your Father a muggle? How do I, Sirius Black, Pure-Blood know what cereal is, and you don't?"

Severus stiffened at the mention of his Father; he glanced down at the bottom of the page. "I, we that is, never had… we just never had breakfast together, or any meal for that fact."

Sirius frowned when he felt Severus stiffen under his grip, leaning down to kiss his neck again and deciding to change the subject. "Ah, well, forget it. I was thinking we could go into town today?"

Severus quirked his eyebrow. "Town?"

"Yeah, that's where I was, I woke up about thirty minutes ago and decided to check the scenery out, there's a town about five or six minutes away." He muttered, smiling against Severus' neck.

"Oh, alright, I'll go get dressed then." Severus said as he pushed out of the chair and turned to walk past Sirius but was grabbed and pinned against the table, Sirius maneuvering himself in between Severus' legs. "What're you doing, mutt?"

Sirius grinned, attacking Severus' exposed throat. "What do you think?" He growled.

Severus turned red when Sirius released his hands and began to slowly inch down Severus' pants. "I knew it… insatiable…" Severus said, trying to keep his breathing even.

"Damn right" Sirius said, grinning widely and unzipping and buttoning his pants. "Hmm… get up on the table."

"Excuse me?" Severus said, pulling his head back to stare at Sirius.

"Go on, up on the table" Sirius ushered, grabbing hold of Severus' hips and pushing him up to sit on the edge.

"Sirius!" Severus squeeked, gripping hold of Sirius' shirt. "Absolutely not!"

"And why not?" Sirius muttered, tugging Severus' pants down to his ankles and then completely off.

Severus turned redder; trying to get off the table but then was blocked from doing so as Sirius closed in the space between himself and the table, still in the middle of Severus' legs. "Sirius! This… no! The table… it could break, or what if someone has done this before on this table?"

Sirius just grinned wider, grabbing the bowl from behind Severus and tossing it over into the sink, not caring about the cereal that poured out as he tossed it onto the floor, and then grabbing the paper that Severus was reading and sprawling it out behind Severus. "There, lie back on that and the table won't break – and if it does, which it won't, I'll hold you up." Sirius said, curling his lips into a smirk and wrapping Severus' legs around his waist as he tried to push Severus gently back.

"I said absolutely not!" Severus repeated, trying to keep himself sitting up. "We will only be… doing this in the bedroom!"

"Where's your sense of adventure, love?" Sirius asked, pulling his wand out from behind him and muttering a spell to turn the spoon that had fell onto the floor into a bottle with liquid in it and then pointing the wand at Severus and whispering under his breath something Severus couldn't hear, Severus jumping when he felt the handcuffs go onto his wrists and then the handcuffs pull him to lie back on the table.

"Sirius!" He shouted, struggling. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Calm down, love" Sirius muttered, pulling each button on the trail of Severus' shirt off with his teeth.

Severus stopped struggling a bit, watching as Sirius moved down his chest. "You're ruining my shirt."

"My shirt, technically." Sirius said as he finished breaking off the last button and letting the shirt fall to the side to show off his husbands' chest. He grinned mischievously as he dipped his tongue in Severus' naval.

Severus blushed while he glared down at Sirius. "We're not doing it on this table."

"Going to stand your ground on that statement, aren't you?" Sirius asked, messing with the bottle in his hands.

"Yes, I am! I'm not havi—" Severus began but was interrupted by a moan when Sirius pushed a finger into him up to the knuckle.

Sirius smirked as Severus left the sentence unfinished, arching off the table a bit to move his hips, Sirius would have none of that though as he held Severus' hips down to the table with his free hand, sliding a second slick finger in and slowly moving them in and out. "Still want me to stop so we can go into the bedroom, love?" He asked, twisting his fingers around which caused Severus to gasp and grip his hands together, he gave a slight nod which meant Sirius' job wasn't finished yet, he wanted Severus to not be able to think straight. He slid in a third finger and spread the three out, pushing them past the knuckle until his middle finger tip hit against the small bump which sent sparks to Severus' eyes, causing him to widen them and moan/mumble Sirius' name.

Sirius grinned as he pulled his fingers out, Severus whimpering at the loss and moving his body as best as he could on the table without falling. Sirius held him still once again. "Calm down, stop moving." He whispered, grabbing the abandoned bottle and pouring the rest of the liquid out to smother his prick before guiding the head to push against Severus' entrance, grinning from ear to ear as Severus watched him through droopy eyes. "Ready?" He muttered, Severus groaned and lifted his hips to scoot closer to Sirius. "Okay, okay, stop moving!" Sirius said, pushing Severus to rest back on the table and then guiding himself to slide slowly into the warm tight space.

Sirius groaned as he slowly slid the rest of the way into Severus, placing both of his hands on each side of Severus' waist, running his thumbs over the light bruises from last night. He panted quietly, leaning down and flicking a nipple with his tongue and smirking when Severus groaned. He nipped roughly before swiftly pulling his hips back and thrusting back into Severus, Severus moaning and beginning to writhe on the table. Sirius smirked as he held Severus in place as best as he could, thrusting quickly and closing his eyes tightly, trying his best not to moan.

Severus tossed his head from side to side, trying to move his body and getting a bit annoyed that Sirius was holding him down. Severus' eyes fluttered opened when he let out a loud moan, and then widening them when he noticed the table was shaking. He quickly tossed his bound hands up to wrap around Sirius neck and pulled him down against his chest. "M-mutt!" He stuttered, clinging tightly and wrapping his legs around Sirius' waist. "I—I swear, if this table b-breaks and I fall! I will leave you!" He said, taking a few breathes in between words and struggling to talk because of Sirius, whom still had his eyes closed and was not kissing the side of Severus' neck, was thrusting his hips harder than before.

Sirius ignored what Severus was staying, snaking his hand down between them to close his hand around Severus' prick, gripping it and then slowly moving his hand in an up and down pattern, grinning when it only took three strokes to make Severus lose the battle only Sirius knew about for who could hold out longer. Severus tightened his grip around Sirius' neck, which Sirius groaned at the pain of being pulled closer and bent over in an awkward position, but the pain was ignored when he felt Severus tighten up after his orgasm, Sirius letting out aloud groan as he thrusted in the channel once more before emptying himself inside his husband and then hunching over to rest against Severus' now prone body as Severus had once again practically fell asleep, his breathing still impaired but his eyes closed and his face relaxed.


	52. Chapter Fifty One

Chapter Fifty-one;

((I apologize guys, I'm doing a timeskip, you know how honeymoons are, and I'm not up for writing /that/ much smut! xD I'll make it up to you guys later~

Oh, I also got requested a lovey dovey smitten Sev for one chapter, so here it is. . .))

Sirius pulled himself away from his husband, reaching over on the counter and grabbing a flannel, wetting it with warm water and then standing over his husband and wiping both of their stomachs clean. He shook him gently until Severus' eyes fluttered open and a light blush crept on his face. "I could use a shower, join me?" Sirius muttered, grabbing his wand and waving it, the handcuffs disappearing and then Severus leaning up to stand, grabbing hold of Sirius' shirt and pulling their chests together as well as their lips in a crushing kiss.

[April 4th, 1999]

They honeymoon in Thessa had been mostly spent exploring every possible way Sirius could get Severus to have sex with him without yelling about only doing such things in the bedroom, except in the late afternoons when they would both walk to the not so small but also not very large town, which they found was a mixture of Wizard and Muggle living area, as well as a tourist attraction for the scenery. The town was surrounded in a warming charm so not only was there snow for scenery but it was also warm enough to just go in a long-sleeved shirt and pants, which kept Severus from explaining about the coldness. Thessa also had plenty of shopping stores, which Sirius found the perfect opportunity to keep his word on buying Severus a lot of gifts for every occasion possible, and as it was their honeymoon, he stated that was an occasion.

When they finally made it back to Sirius' chambers, they found the place was empty. Sirius widened his eyes and dropped the seven bags he was carrying – compared to the two that was packed for him for the week – and began to frantically run around his chambers looking for everything. Severus took a look around and frowned, a bit curious himself before Whisper appeared in a crack of apparition. "Welcome back, sirs!" she said happily, she had missed her Master, and now Masters and she skipped over and hugged Severus' leg.

Severus gave a faint smile down at her. "Whisper, where is Sirius' things?"

"Master does not know about the arrangement?" Whisper asked a bit confused.

Sirius stepped out of his empty bedroom, his eyes still widened. "What arrangements?" He asked, getting a bit impatient.

"The Headmaster, sirs, said married couples need to live together!" Whisper said, pulling away from Severus and smiled widely. "I myself moved yours, Master Black and Master Prince's things to your new chambers!"

"You moved my things?" Sirius bellowed, groaning. "Why couldn't you all just wait?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"No worries, sir! Whispers word, sir that everything is in the same place! Both of your things! Whisper swears!" Whisper said, frowning.

"Will you take us to our chambers, Whisper?" Severus asked.

Whisper turned and smiled brightly. "Yes, of course, Master Prince! Follow me, sirs!" She said as she skipped out.

Sirius stepped over and picked up his bags, following the house elf as she skipped down the corridor, Severus walking beside Sirius. The three sauntered down to the ground floor and to a newly made door which was just down the corridor from the middle courtyard which led to Sirius' classroom, two corridors from the Great Hall and near the staff room, and just a left before the next corridor which led to the Great Hall and staff room from the Entrance Hall. When they entered, everything – or as far as they could see, which was only the living room – was in place, both Sirius and Severus' things, as well as two desks, one with Severus' things on it, and the other with Sirius' on each side of the fireplace. The room was done in black and dark royal blue, which made both Sirius and Severus happy as they wouldn't have to argue about too much Gryffindor color or too much Slytherin color.

Whisper turned towards her Masters and grinned. "There is a door!" she said as she pointed to a door which looked like a closet. "They is stairs, sirs, leads straight to your office downstairs, Master Prince!" She informed him, pointing to the door next to the closet. "That is the kitchens, sirs" she muttered, turning on her heel and pointing to the three doors on the other sides of the room. "Three bedrooms! Master bedroom is the middle one, sirs, any more questions? Or may Whisper inform the Headmaster of your arrival and tell him to expect you twos at supper?"

"Thank you, Whisper, that will be all, you can go inform Albus now" Severus told her as he placed his bags down next to Sirius'. Whisper nodded and disappeared.

Sirius stretched his arms out and walked around the chambers. "Seems cozy, kind of reminds me of our old chambers anyway… except much bigger, you know?" Sirius asked as he turned around and was then attacked by Severus, who flung himself into his arms and pushed their lips together. Sirius grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and moving his lips with Severus'. "Someone's happy." He muttered.

Severus smiled into the kiss, biting Sirius' bottom lip and tugging gently before letting it go and then resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Mhm."

"Tired? I know I kept you up a bit last night" Sirius said, not being able to help the grin that broke out on his face.

"A bit."

"Ah."

"Sirius?"

"Yes, love?"

Severus nuzzled against his neck. "I love you." He murmured.

Sirius chuckled softly. "Oh? I love you too. You can't honestly think I married you for the sarcasm, can you?" He joked, but Severus didn't respond, instead closed his eyes and rested against Sirius, who stood in silence, his arms wrapped around Severus' waist to pull their bodies together.

Sirius was content with standing in the middle of his room being leaned on by his husband, his lips curling into a smirk as he slowly began to sway from one foot to the other, Severus who was still leaning on him following along unintentionally. "What're you doing?" Severus muttered.

"Dancing." Sirius responded, sliding his hands back to rest on Severus' waist.

"Why're we dancing to no music?" Severus asked, though making no movement in protest.

"You want music? I could sing, though I warn you, you might get a better sound throwing bottles at Minerva in her animagus form." He joked, turning his head and placing a kiss to Severus' brow and then resting his lips against the brow, softly humming a tune.

Severus chuckled quietly, nuzzling his face to rest against Sirius' neck, fisting his fists in Sirius' cloak. "You're a horrible hummer as well." He teased.

"Oi, you jerk." Sirius muttered, giving a faint smile as they continued to sway together. "We should probably get ready to go to the Great Hall."

"Yeah" Severus responded, though neither pulled away nor did they stop swaying to the unheard music in their heads. They stayed this way for a few minutes before they heard a knock on the door. Severus groaned, tightening his arms around Sirius, not wanting to let go.

"I rather like you like this, clingy and what not." Sirius muttered, rubbing Severus' hips.

Severus nuzzled against, humming against his neck. "Oh?"

"Mhm" Sirius hummed back before finally breaking away. "Come on, I'm sure whoever that is wants to walk with us to the Great Hall." Sirius explained as he walked over towards the door and opened it, smiling down at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Remus as they all rushed in and Harry crushed Sirius with a hug.

"Sirius! We missed you!" Harry said, refusing to let go.

"I missed you too, Mini-Prongs." Sirius said, ruffling his hair. "Remus, he been givin' you trouble since I've been gone?" He asked, motioning towards Harry.

Remus chuckled. "No trouble, just annoying complaining 'I miss Siri!' 'Can I please firecall him?' and other ones."

Sirius rolled his eyes and ruffled Harry's messy mop of hair once again before pulling away. "Shall we all head to the Great Hall?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, we were sent by Professor Albus to retrieve you two" she said, looking over at Severus and grinning. "Hello, Professor."

"Miss Granger" He greeted, nodding his head.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all pushed out the door followed by Remus and then Severus and Sirius following in pursuit, Severus stepping in long strides to catch up to Sirius and grab his hand, leaning against him as they walked to the Great Hall. Sirius grinned as he gripped Severus' hand, leaning over and placing a kiss to Severus' forehead, and Severus looking back and kissing Sirius' chin. Remus cleared his throat as he looked over the shoulder. "Lovebirds." He muttered as he coughed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Tonks and you were much worst, I assure you, Moony." Sirius muttered as they reached the Great Hall.


	53. Chapter Fifty Two

Chapter Fifty-two;

After they arrived and claimed their seats, they were welcomed back by the staff, as well as some students as they ventured up to their seats. When the food appeared, Sirius grabbed some onto his plate and began to nibble at it, smiling when he felt Severus' hand cover his which was resting on his leg and intertwined their fingers. When he lifted his goblet to take a sip, his eyebrow shot up as he felt Severus rest his head on his shoulder. He turned to look at Severus, whose eyes looked glassy and he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Is Severus okay?" Pomona asked as she watched Severus completely ignore his empty plate and attach himself to Sirius' shoulder.

"Uh…" Severus hummed, staring at Severus. "Love?"

"How long has he been acting like this, Sirius?" Albus asked.

"Uh, roughly 20 minutes? I guess…" He muttered, frowning.

Everyone had a worried expression, they all knew Severus was a very private man and to be this openly affectionate, even with his husband, was completely out of character. He then did something that shocked the whole table, including Sirius into silence. He giggled and nuzzled his face against Sirius' neck. "Erm…" Sirius hummed, a bit worried now, even the Slytherins were worried about their Head of House as most of them had stopped eating and was staring up at the table.

"Sirius, dear, let's get him to the infirmary, shall we?" Poppy said as she pushed out of her seat and walked out of the Great Hall through the Professors entrance. Sirius pushed out of his seat, and Severus practically clung to him as they wandered out following Poppy to the infirmary. When they arrived, Sirius maneuvered Severus to sit on the bed, and Severus lied back, pulling Sirius towards the bed and holding both his hands. Sirius smiled and took a seat next to his husband, holding his hands. "Alright, dear, I'm going to run a scan and see what he's drunk or ate in the last twenty-four hours." She informed Sirius as she pulled her wand out and ran it over Severus. "It should only take a minute or so to show results." She said as she turned on her heel and headed towards her office.

"Sirius…" Severus groaned at his husband.

"Yes, love?" Sirius asked, not really paying attention to him, instead watching the door to Poppy's office and waiting for her to emerge.

"I love youuuu" Severus slurred, leaning up and nipping roughly at Sirius' throat and then giggling.

"Ow!" Sirius winced, pulling back. "What the hell? Sev are you drunk or something?"

"No!"

"Yeah right, you're slurring your words, and giggling…"

"I'm not drunk!"

"Severus, if you're drunk, just say so, we can easily ge—"

"I'm not bloody drunk!"

"He's right, he isn't." Poppt said as she stepped out of her office and waved her wand once more at Severus and then placed an uncorked vial to his lips. "Sip."

Severus sipped it and then laid his head back, giggling uncontrollably as he slowly started to drift off. "Wha—oh."

After Severus' eyes were closed, Poppy moved around the infirmary, putting away closed vials that were out and obviously stalling until she was positive Severus was completely asleep. Sirius leaned over and placed a kiss to Severus' brow, running his hand through his hair. "Poppy?"

"Yes, yes, sorry." She muttered as she strolled back over and waved her wand over him, then conjuring a bucket.

"What's that for?" Sirius asked.

"When he gets sick." Poppy replied.

"Sick!"

"Yes, dear, the fool overdosed on a potion, possibly on accident, the potion he was dealing with is a bit tricky to handle. He should've come straight to me when you two decided you wanted to get pregnant." She harshly said, throwing a glare at Poppy.

"Uh… is he going to be okay?" Sirius asked, a bit worried.

"He'll be fine, I'll go get the book to explain the potion he was taking, and since I'm sure you're clueless. Unless Severus explained to it to you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. At a shake of his head, she nodded curtly and turned on her heel once again to rush into her office and retrieve the book.

Sirius huffed and watched his husband sleep until she returned, handing him the opened book. "Read it aloud, so I can make sure you understand it all." She said as if talking to a student.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled the book into his lap. "Okay… Conceptio Congnitio Concoction…" He groaned, letting out a sigh and ignoring the look Poppy gave him. "This concoction can be used by both Witches and Wizards. Effects: It increases conception chances by 80.4% for the drinker. Characteristics: Blue foggy shade, smells of mint and possibly several other distinctive scents (depending on the drinker), sour taste (similar to a lemon) as well as a mint taste. Difficulty: Advanced. Notes: One dose runs through the drinkers system for 24 hours, it is not recommended to take more than three doses in a matter of a week, guaranteed pregnancy if in possible means after the second back to back administered dose. In case of overdose (more than three doses within a weeks' time) – can cause groggy or intoxicated like symptoms though the drinker can fully be in his right mind, stomach pains, some internal bleeding, as well as concupiscent behavior has been reported." Sirius read aloud, frowning as he finished and looking up at Poppy. "He's a Potioneer, why would he… he should know not to take three doses like it says, but he did anyway?"

"Like I said, dear, it could be a mistake." Poppy said as she took her book back.

"A mistake? No. Severus wouldn't make this kind of mista—"

Poppy interrupted him by giving him a stern glare and placing her hands on her waist, looking down upon him. "No. Normally Severus wouldn't make this kind of mistake."

"Normally?"

"Yes, normally. Many potioneers have done this. The potion guaranteed what, Sirius?" Poppy questioned.

"Um… guaranteed conception uh…" Sirius trailed off, trying to think.

"It guarantees pregnancy by the second back to back dose if possible." Poppy finished.

"If possible? So… So, Severus can't get pregnant?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"I… I'm not sure; I'd have to run some tests on him. We'll wait until he wakes up, when he does he will more than likely like I stated be sick and then I will give him this potion" she paused to pull a small bottle out of her pocket. "Then with his consent I will run the tests and tell you what I know." She explained.

Sirius gave a nod of his head and took a look at his sleeping husband, giving a faint smile and resting his arms on the bed to rest his head atop, watching him sleep. "So... lots of potioneers have overdosed on this?"

"Of course, it's hardly ever serious damage done. When one doesn't get pregnant after the second or third dose, they just… well, I'm not sure, they could freak out a little, or be in denial, anything can run through their heads, Sirius." She explained as she put her wand away. "Now let him rest, when he wakes up I need you to call for me, I'm going to go look up something." She said as she shuffled to her office.

"Yeah. Okay." Sirius muttered, taking hold of Severus' hand and intertwining their fingers, tracing soothing circles with his thumb on the top of Severus' hand.


	54. Chapter Fifty Three

Chapter Fifty-three;

Severus slept for almost three hours before he was awoken by the swooshing in his stomach. He widened his eyes and leaped up, seeing a bucket and emptying his stomach out. Sirius jumped up at the sound and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, reaching over to run soothing circles with his palm on his husbands back until he finished. After Severus finished, he laid back and groaned. Sirius stood and banished the bucket with his wand, summoning a flannel and wetting it with warm water, gently dabbing Severus' mouth and then grabbing a cup of water which he figured Poppy had set there, gently putting it to his lips and letting his husband sip slowly at it.

Sirius sat the glass aside just as Poppy appeared, ushering over towards him and feeling his head with her palm. "You're perfectly fine, so long as you don't take any more of that potion for at least a week or so. Sirius, if he ever gets on that potion again you need to monitor him, understood?" She asked, waiting for him to nod before continuing. "Alright, Severus, drink" she ordered, pulling the bottle she had shown Sirius earlier out of her pocket and opening it to hold it to his lips. When he sipped it all, she threw the bottle away and smiled. "You're good to go, though before you do I have something to ask you. Do you mind if I run some scans on you? As well as take a blood sample, dear?" She asked, smiling sweetly at Severus.

With Severus' silent approval with a nod, she pulled her wand from her pocket and waved it over him, murmuring incantations and then pulling a rack from another bed towards the bed Severus rested on, grabbing a needle and rolling his sleeve up before taking a blood sample, and then picking up a swab and running it in his mouth and placing it in a vial. "Alright, dear, tomorrow I'll have news on if you can get pregnant or not, until then, like I said, no potion until I tell you, and even then at least a week, no eating too heavy tonight, keep everything on your stomach easy. Just relax, okay?" She said, smiling and then waving them both off as she walked into her office.

Severus pushed out of the bed and stretched his arms before walking out of the infirmary, Sirius quickly shuffled to his feet and followed in pursuit. He watched Severus from behind and the man seemed to be swaying a bit on his feet like he was dizzy but ignoring it, which made Sirius frown. He quickly stepped forward in a long stride to catch up to Severus, intertwining their fingers and gripping his hand in case Severus decided to topple over then Sirius could help. He smiled and Severus quickly took a glance at him and then went back to staring in front of him.

Sirius let out a quiet sigh, walking towards their chambers. When they arrived, they saw Albus standing in front of the door. Albus turned to the two and smiled. "Severus, my boy, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you, Albus." Severus replied, nodding his head.

"Is there something we can do for you, Albus? I wanted to get Severus inside and lay him down for a nap." Sirius said, ignoring the look Severus gave him.

"Yes, well… I'm afraid something has come up." Albus said.

"Care to be more specific, Headmaster?" Severus asked in an impatient tone.

"News of your wedding of course while you were gone got around, and now news of your arrival has gotten around and we have several papers owling in for interviews, as well as a few reporters standing outside the wards. Apparently the wedding of the last remaining Black has gotten around, as Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa all took their Husbands surnames, naturally." Albus informed them.

"I see…" Severus groaned, cursing his husbands name in his head.

"What should we do about it?" Sirius asked, sighing.

"Possibly give one of them a quick interview? Then hopefully everything will blow over?" Albus suggested, his blue eyes twinkling from behind his spectacles.

"Um… Well… Severus?" Sirius asked, looking over at his husband and smiling.

Severus looked at him and groaned. "Fine… send one to our chambers…" he said, pulling away from Sirius and walking inside. Sirius nodded to Albus as he stepped into his chambers and closed the door, watching as Severus went straight to the - what seemed like liquor cabinet.

Severus poured himself a small glass of firewhiskey before taking a seat on the couch, Sirius quickly claiming the seat next to him. "You know, we don't have to talk to any reporters, I'm sure Albus can scare them away somehow…"

"No, it's fine. We'll only speak to one and then hopefully they'll go find someone else to bother." Severus muttered, sipping at his glass.

"Hopefully." Sirius repeated, gathering his husband into his arms and resting his head against the top of Severus' head as Severus leaned his body back against Sirius.

"Did I… did I really laugh like a bloody embarrassed school girl in front of the whole staff?" Severus asked, sipping at his drink once again.

Sirius snorted, grinning against his head. "Yes, you /giggled/. It was cute until it hit us all that Severus Sna—Black does not giggle."

"Snape-Black." Severus corrected.

"Yes, well… won't the press just put Black?"

"They might. Really it can go either way, Snape-Black or just Black, I can also sign things that way, as can you." Severus informed him, finishing off his small glass and placing it on a table next to the couch.

"I see." Sirius said, leaning his head down and placing a kiss to Severus' neck. "I love you." He muttered, grinning against his neck.

"Yes, I love you as well." Severus replied, rolling his eyes and fighting off a smile.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before a knock came at the door. Sirius sighed and pushed off the couch, pulling his wand out and starting a fire in the fireplace, and then levitating a chair to sit in front of the couch and a bit off so it wasn't blocking the fire. He then stumbled over towards the door, opening it and giving a smile at the reporter. "Please, come in." He greeted, standing aside for the reported to step in, the reported looked no older than 20, possibly just graduated from school the year before, he also seemed much noticed.

"Hello, sirs, I won't take up much of your time. Headmaster Albu—" The boy began but was interrupted by Severus.

"Sit in that chair, then we'll discuss your questions, we already understand why you're here." Severus said.

"Yes, sir, thank you." The boy politely said as he walked over and took a seat in the chair. Sirius closed the door and reclaimed his seat next to Severus, placing one of his hands over Severus' which was resting on his knee, intertwining their fingers.

"Alright, kiddo, ask away." Sirius said, grinning at the boy.


	55. Chapter Fifty Four

Chapter Fifty-four;

"Alright, first I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Alexander Marks. Pleasure to meet you both, and to our interview, it will be in three parts, if that is okay. First is general questions the public has, I have quite a few since you're both well-known War heroes and First-Class Order of Merlin holders, and then a quick-fire on what you both think of each other and what not, and then finally a compatibility test I'd like you both to take, if that's fine." Alex explained.

"Yes, get on with it…" Severus muttered.

"Alright, first question, how you two met the very first time?" Alex asked, smiling.

"We met on the Hogwarts train when we were eleven first coming to Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"Yes, I hexed his best friend to grow antlers on his head, how ironic." Severus commented.

"He then called me an imprudent cretin and then turned on his heel and walked back to his compartment." Sirius finished.

Alex blinked. "Uh… really?"

"Yes, really. It was love at first sight." Severus scowled.

"Um, right." Alex finished, dabbing down some notes next to his quill which was hovering in the air and writing on the parchment.

"Next question?" Sirius said.

"Um… When did you two first get together?" Alex asked, frowning a bit at the answer to the previous question.

"Our first date was September 12th, we decided to give… /this/ a try the night before." Severus informed him.

"I see, so just barely two and a half months since the fall of Voldemort, you two worked in close proximities, yes during the War, right?" Alex asked.

"Yes, we did." Sirius answered.

"Did you two flirt or anything?" Alex asked, turning a bit red at such a question.

"No—" Sirius began but was interrupted.

"Of course not, quite the opposite, I kept asking Albus if I could just kill him and get it over with, but he kept telling me: 'No, Severus, we need Sirius in this war.'" He scoffed. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You… you wanted to kill him?" Alex asked.

"Of course I did, wouldn't you? Look at him; he gets fur all over the furniture." Severus said.

"Oi! I do not!" Sirius said, letting out a chuckle.

"Hmph." Severus grunted.

"Um… next question!" Alex said, and both nodded.

"How was your first date? Like a description, if you would?" Alex asked, trying his best to smile.

"I'll answer this one!" Sirius quickly said, throwing a glare at Severus who shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, so we met in Hogsmeade, and we were going to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks—"

"Then he met a woman." Severus interrupted.

"I didn't meet a woman!" Sirius said, glaring.

"Oh, really? Certainly looked like a woman." Severus said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sirius groaned. "So, then Severus walked in and saw me talking to a gir—"

"A woman."

"Fine! I was talking to a woman, and he gets all rage jealous and runs out."

"I was not jealous."

"You were jealous."

"No—"

"Still are jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"Yes you are!"

"No."

"Stop bickering with me."

"I do not bicker, Black."

"Yes you do, Black." Sirius responded, smirking, this shut Severus up. "So anyway" he began to continue. "I chased him out, found him sulking in an apothecary—"

"I wasn't sulking."

"Mrs. Black, dear, I'm speaking."

"I will cut you up into potion ingredients."

"Love you too – now, then we started fighting in the streets and then he ran off back to hide in his chambers, and I chased after him, and then when I made it to his chambers, I snuck in—"

"He broke in. I never allowed him entrance."

"I snuck in—and then I did puppy eyes and then he made me roll over and he gave me a bone—"

"Wait, a bone?" Alex interrupted.

"You know, like a dog biscuit." Sirius said.

"He… he gave you a dog biscuit?" Alex asked, frowning.

"That dog biscuit cost me one sickle." Severus commented.

"I'm glad to know you spent a lot of money on me, dear."

"Only the best for my mutt." Severus said, scoffing.

"Right… well, and then he offered to get me a dog trainer and then we went to sleep, and day done." Sirius said, smiling.

Silence fell over the three as Alex stared, a bit wide-eyed. "Um…" He hummed, looking down at the papers in his lap and flipping through them. "Right, last question and then we'll uh, move on." He muttered, checking over his questions he had prepared. "Oh! Here's one, how's your sex life?" Alex asked, giving a smile and turning a light shade of pink at such a question, but he had to ask what his viewers wanted to know, even if the question was embarrassing.

Once again, silence fell, Sirius was staring at Alex, his eyebrow raised, wondering why would he ask such a question, and Severus… well, Severus was clenching his fists, jaw locked, glaring at Alex as if he was about to murder him. Alex gulped when he saw Severus face, and sat as far back against the chair as possible. Sirius looked at his husband and tried to keep a straight face. "Sev, you're scaring him…"

"I'm about to show him why I was a Death Ea-"

"Sev!" Sirius said, punching his shoulder. "Ignore him. He's embarrassed about these things."

"I am not embarrassed; it's none of their bloody business!"

"Sev, calm down." Sirius sighed. "Our uh sex life is just fine, we're not going into detail though…"

Severus sat back took a few calming breathes, then decided if the 'readers' wish to know, then he'll give them a story. "It's like sleeping with a dog."

"It is not, Severus!"

"It is, very awkward the first few nights; I kept waking up with his tail in my face."

"You arse, you did not."

"Have you ever heard of bestiality, Mr. Marks?" Severus asked in a serious manner, and Sirius began to laugh at the horrid expression on Alex's face.

"He's just messing with you!" Sirius said, nudging Severus very hard in the side.

"Yes… just… messing with you. Of course, why would I be serious?" Severus asked Alex, keeping his normal cold serious façade in place.

"Ummm." Alex hummed.

"Yes, I'm kidding." Severus said, sighing. "If you print that, I will however show you just how good of a Potions Master I am with undetectable poisons."

Alex widened his eyes. "Okay! Next part of the interview!" He quickly said, wanting to stray far from this question and answer.


	56. Chapter Fifty Five

Chapter Fifty-five;

"Alright, this is a quick-fire set of questions. I'll ask you to list some things; the other must stay quiet until his turn, okay?" Alex explained, hoping they would understand, he really was no good at explaining things.

"Alright." Sirius answered, smiling.

"Hmph." Severus grunted his agreement.

"Excellent! We'll start then!" Alex said, shuffling through his papers.

"Um… Mr. Bla—uh, Sirius, you'll go first. Name three things you like about Severus and why you like those things." Alex said.

Severus snorted as he leaned in to watch Sirius as he answered. Sirius gave him a glare. "Alright, I can do this." He muttered, biting his bottom lip in thought. "Okay… uh, he's really… smart. You know, like, knows a lot of big words and stuff."

"Big words and stuff?" Severus scowled.

"Severus, you can't speak." Alex reminded him.

"Hmph." Severus grunted, leaning back against the couch.

"I mean, he's intelligent! Uh, with potions, and dark arts, and spells, and things." Sirius said, sighing and running a hand through his short hair. "Can I move onto the next thing?"

"Yes." Alex said, smiling.

"Alright, um… good conversation." Sirius muttered, nodding his head. "I never get bored in a conversation with Severus; he keeps things entertaining, even when he's insulting me." He said, smiling.

"Good… conversation?" Severus said, sighing.

"Severus…" Alex said, frowning.

"Right, apologies." Severus said before letting Sirius continue.

"You know what? I'm trying to compliment you, but now I don't care. You know why I'm with him? He has a great arse. Have you seen him bend over?" Sirius asked.

Severus gaped, hitting the back of Sirius' head. "Hey!"

"What? You don't like what I have to say about your personality!"

"That doesn't mean you blurt out such things! To a newspaper none the less!"

"Hmph."

"Hmph!" Severus grunted right back, crossing his arms.

Alex watched the couple in amusement, his quill scribbling quickly to keep up. "Um… okay, Severus your turn."

Severus nodded his head and smirked at Sirius. "Alright, three things you like about Sirius." Alex said, his quill readying itself.

"Three things I like about the mutt. Hmmm… His body, idiocy, and of course the money." Severus answered quickly.

Sirius widened his eyes. "What?"

"Um…" Alex hummed.

"What? Look at this" Severus gestured to Sirius. "Even back during school, six years of Quidditch paid off immensely." Severus commented.

"Oh please, you're just saying that because I said your arse." Sirius groaned.

"Be quiet, you're not supposed to be talking. Mr. Marks, yell at him." Severus said, glaring.

Alex widened his eyes. "Sirius, please be quiet."

"Ugh…" Sirius groaned.

"Care to elaborate more, Severus?" Alex asked, frowning.

"His idiocy because even if I lost half my brain function, I could still speak to him and confuse the hell out of him, or twist things to where he cannot understand them." Severus said.

"Oi! You can—"

"Sirius…" Alex frowned.

"Hmph."

"Right, and his money because – who doesn't want to be rich?" Severus asked, giving a smile.

"You git." Sirius hissed.

"Um… Uh, can we move on?" Alex asked, and with both nods, Alex shuffled his papers.

He frowned; he was really going to regret asking this. "Sirius, three… three dislikes about Severus."

Sirius' face broke into a grin. "Dislikes? Oh, right, this will be easy. There are many of them to choose from, you know." Sirius spat. "His attitude – what was I bloody thinking when I married a man as acerbic – yes, I know big words too – as him." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Thinking with my prick I guess, 'eh?" He joked, smirking. "How he makes things up in his head. He sees something, he doesn't ask about it, he just assumes and then goes off into his own world, completely ignoring you, and never telling you what you did wrong, leaving you completely lost." He ranted, shaking his head. "Hm, something else. Don't get me started on his hair. Abhorrent." He muttered, rolling his eyes and then running a hand down his face.

Alex blinked as he listened to the outburst, then turned to look at Severus who was sitting stiffly next to Sirius, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his gaze was towards the ground, almost frowning. "Okay… uh, Severus, your turn… I guess." He muttered, stopping his quill.

"I have nothing to say." Severus muttered.

Alex raised his eyebrow. "Nothing to say?"

Severus stayed quiet, refusing to answer. "Come on, start blurting out how you hate how stupid I am, and that I don't take things seriously or something." Sirius spat.

"I don't dislike anything about you…" Severus said, frowning.

"Oh bullshit!" Sirius said, glaring. "Come on, tell him how stupid I am compared to the other professors, and what a cretin I am."

"You're not stupid, if you were stupid, Minerva would've never chosen you to be her successor. And I like any of your flaws anyway, you git." Severus spat, pushing off the couch and walking into their bedrooms, slamming the door.

Sirius stared at the door, frowning. "This interview is over, I'm sorry, Mr. Marks."

"It's uh, fine, sir. I'll just let myself out." He muttered, standing up and grabbing his things and walking out the door.

Sirius sighed and put his head in his hand, thinking about what he should do now, he could go into the bedroom and probably get hexed by Severus, or he could—his thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom opening, he smiled and looked up just to be hit in the face with a pillow and blanket and then the door being shut again. Sirius stared down at the pillow and growled. "What the hell? I'm not sleeping on the couch!" He shouted at the door, but got no response. He sighed and grabbed the pillow and put it on the couch, sprawling out and staring up at the ceiling until his eyes drooped and he finally fell asleep.


	57. Chapter Fifty Six

Chapter Fifty-six;

The next morning, Sirius sat up and stretched, noticing the bedroom door was opened his lips twitched into a smile and he leaped from the couch, walking into the bedroom and taking a look around. He frowned when he didn't see anyone, as well as the bathroom light off. He let out a sigh and jumped when he heard something fall in the kitchen; he sniffed the air and grinned when he smelled food cooking. He rushed into the kitchen and spotted a small plate of dog biscuits on a plate, crossing his arms and sighing. "Hilarious, Sev." He muttered, taking a seat and poking at the biscuits.

Severus pushed open the door to the kitchen pantry and stood out into Sirius' view. "Yes, funny, right?"

Sirius picked up a biscuit and then dropped it, his jaw dropped. "S—sev… What the… what did you do to your hair?" He yelled in surprise.

Severus quirked his eyebrow. "Hair? I have no hair, what're you talking about?" He asked, placing a hand on his now bald head.

Sirius pushed out of the chair and widened his eyes. "You… you… oh Merlin, Sev! No. This isn't what I wanted, I mean, I'm so sorry for what I said, I never meant it! I swe—"

"Calm down, mutt. It's an invisibility spell." Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"H- huh?" Sirius blurted.

Severus sighed and pulled his wand out, waving it and revealing his black hair once again. "Invisibility spell. Do you really think I would cut my hair just to make you happy? Pfft." He grunted, walking out of the kitchen.

Sirius turned on his heel and followed him out. "Wa—wait, you almost gave me a bloody heart attack! What the hell?"

"You shouldn't speak about me then! Do you think I can help if my hair is a bit greasy? I'm a potioneer! Fumes get to it; does it look like this after I shower? No. It only looks like so when I'm working all day! I'm sorry you can't get that through your thick skull, Black! Maybe it would be better if you went off to marry someone else on staff? Filius perhaps? Or maybe Hagrid? I could ask either of them if they wanted you, I'm sure they would, since you're oh so good looking, you are a Sex God, right?" Severus ranted, hardly taking a breath. He glared at Sirius and then nodded. "Actually! I'll go talk to them now! Plus, I'm sure they read the prophet today, and saw that I said you had a great body under those robes, I'm sure either would jump at the opportunity, or maybe someone else, Rolanda? Unless you want out of the castle. Hm. Why not go to the Three Broomsticks? Hm? You get a lot of action there." He spat storming out of their chambers and slamming the door.

Sirius widened his eyes at the outburst, not commenting as he let Severus get it all out. After Severus left, Sirius let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and ran a hand through his hair. He decided maybe a talk with Remus was in order, of course after he did his morning routine. He took a quick shower and threw on some clothes, rushing out and into the Great Hall, a bit surprised he made it in time for breakfast. When he entered, he got a few odd looks, and then he noticed the Daily Prophet articles in their hand, groaning, he took a seat next to Remus and began to eat nibble on some food.

"Where's Severus?" Remus asked.

"I have no idea; he blew up at me and then left this morning." Sirius replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's probably in his potions laboratory, or classroom to get ready for the day. Have you read the prophet article?" Remus asked, frowning.

"No… why? What's the worst of it?" Sirius asked, sipping at his goblet.

"You scared the reporter half to death, he said there was a lot of arguing and anger between you two, you two aren't compatible in his eye, he posted up a few stories I guess you told him, and then concluded that he was threatened by Severus, Severus threatens you with poisons and verbally abuses you, and you… well, you physically abuse him possibly as well as verbally."

"I physically what?" Sirius asked, widening his eyes.

"Yes, he put in a whole rant about how much you dislike Severus, and you were… thinking about the sex only when you married him, and he was only thinking about the money." Remus said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Bloody hell… we should've waited until Severus was in a better mood, he was sarcastically answering every question thrown at him, and then I made a joke about his arse and then he started answering like a git, so I answered like a git. I didn't mean anything I said… you know what he did? He put an invisibility charm on his hair and came out of the kitchen bald, Remus, /bald/. I freaked out." Sirius explained, sighing.

"Sounds like you both deserved to get yelled at after what I read in the prophet." Minerva stated after overhearing the conversation. "Did you two ever stop to think what you were saying people would take seriously?" She asked, sighing.

"I know… I mean, I didn't, but now I do. Like I said, I should've rescheduled, Severus was in a bad mood and not up for any interviews, and I shouldn't have been baited on like I was." Sirius muttered.

"Part might be my fault, my boy, I knew Severus wasn't feeling well, but I never thought he might… well, say what he did in the interview." Albus said, sighing.

"I should go find him and apologize, I guess." Sirius said, giving a shrug of his shoulders.

"I agree, also, we're having a small party tonight." Minerva said, nodding curtly.

"A party?" Sirius asked, pushing out of his chair.

"Yes, it seems the Ministry officials are disappointed they missed Severus and your wedding, as well as reception, so they've invited the staff to a ball of sorts." Minerva explained.

"The Ministry? Nothing small about that, I expect five-hundred if not more people." Sirius groaned.

"Are you two going?" Minerva asked. "We all agreed too."

"Yeah, I'll talk Sev into it." Sirius said, nodding his head and walking out of the Great Hall.

As he traveled down the hall, he whistled a tune, wondering what to say to Severus, he figured he might still be a bit mad, but hopefully not as mad as he was this morning. "Whisper!" He called out.

Whisper appeared in a crack. "Yes, Master?"

"Can you bring some breakfast to Sev? And where is he?" Sirius asked.

"Whisper has already done this, sirs, she made sure Master had food and he is in his office!" Whisper said, smiling. "He seems mad, but I think Master Black can make him better, I do." She said, disappearing.

Sirius gave a smile and walked down to the lower level of Hogwarts and straight to Severus' office, knocking twice and waiting for the yell to come in. He heard no yell, but the door opened ajar just slightly and he pushed inside, taking a look around, he saw a pile of papers on Severus' desk, but no Severus. He stepped further into the room and jumped when the door was closed; he turned on his heel and saw Severus standing against the door, his arms crossed. "What, mutt?"

"I… wanted to come by and apologize, honestly." Sirius admitted.

"Apologize for which offense, might I ask?"

"For everything I said. I shouldn't have, I don't think those things. I love you, Severus, I don't want us fighting, okay?" Sirius said, smiling.

"Okay." Severus answered, stepping forward and walking to his desk and taking a seat.

"Uh, just okay? No more yelling?" Sirius asked, a bit stunned.

"No, no more yelling, you're forgiven, I really don't care anymore."

"Sev…"

"Not that I don't care in that way, I don't care about what was said, we were both a bit different than ourselves last night, I'm moving on from it." Severus admitted.

"Oh, right, good then."

"I also… I spoke to Pomfrey, on my way down here." Severus said.

"Oh? Wait, about the tests? What did she say?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"She said… that even with the potions, the chances of conception are merely 30%." Severus said, frowning.

"So…"

"So the chances are very slim…"

"I see…"

"Right…"

Silence fell as Severus went back to marking papers and Sirius just stood staring down at him, a frown on his face. He swayed from one foot to the other, trying to think of something to say, or at least wishing that Severus would show how he feels on this matter. "Sev—"

"I'm sorry."

"Uh, huh?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrow.

"I—I know you wanted a family." Severus said, staring at the parchment and halting his writing.

Sirius looked down at the ground, biting his bottom lip. "Well… we still can."

"Sirius, 30% is a very lo—"

"No, I mean… we can adopt." Sirius said, looking up.

Severus quirked his eyebrow and looked up from the parchment. "Adopt? Sirius, my recor—"

"Has been forgiven, everyone knows you were a spy Death Eater, Albus has connections to that one orphanage, I bet the process would go quick! Plus we're war heroes, remember? Helpers of the fall of Voldemort. They'd give us a hundred kids if we asked, and we have the money to take care of them." Sirius explained, smiling.

Severus stared at his husband, blinking as he spoke and then digesting the information. "I suppose… it is true. Albus could speak to a few people and make the adoption process go much faster than a few months it normally takes… Hm…"

"I don't have a class for another two hours, I know your schedule, and you don't have one until another hour and a half at least. Let's go talk to him now." Sirius suggested.

Severus put down his quill and sighed quietly. "Alright, let's go." He muttered, pushing out of his chair and walking out of his office, Sirius following beside him, slipping his hand into Severus' and intertwining their fingers as they walked towards the Headmaster's office.


	58. Chapter Fifty Seven

Chapter Fifty-seven;

Severus and Sirius sat in the chairs in front of a desk occupied by a grinning from ear-to-ear Headmaster, his eyes brightly sparkling with happiness. "I'm happy for you two, I hope you know this."

"Thanks, Albus." Sirius said as he rested his arm over Severus' shoulders.

"I'll make the calls, and set up an appointment as soon as possible, after that, it's a matter of choosing the child or children" he paused in his sentence and smile even wider, it was a wonder if his cheeks hadn't broken. "Then signing the papers and heading back home."

"Excellent! Thanks again, Albus. Just let us know when, okay?" Sirius said, pushing out of his chair and taking hold of Severus' hand as he stood up.

"Of course, my boys. Now go on, I'll contact them now. See you in lunch." Albus said as he shuffled through some parchment.

Severus and Sirius walked out of the office together, Sirius grinning like an idiot and Severus sneaking glances at him out of the corner of his eyes. "So… " Sirius hummed.

"What?"

"Just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"How fast I can get you into our chambers, stripped, and thoroughly fu—"

"Sirius! Students could hear you!" Severus hissed, clamping his palm over Sirius' mouth.

Sirius grinned, placing a kiss to the palm and pulling his head back. "Sorry, sorry, but it's your fault for asking what I was wondering."

"Yes well…" Severus paused, turning a bit red. "Plus it would take you longer than we have before lunch which is in thirty minutes…"

"Is that a challenge, love?"

"Absolutely not."

"Damn. You're no fun."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Sorry I'm plain and boring."

"It's okay. I expected it when I married you."

"Good." Severus affirmed as they reached their quarters and stepped inside.

Sirius sat on the couch, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling as he listened to Severus shuffle around the room, he figured he was getting class schedules and things for their classes after lunch. He let out a yawn and then thought about what they said in the hallway, curling his lips into a smirk and turning his head to look around the room. Severus had left the small closet door ajar, which meant he had gone down to his potions lab, and Sirius found this was the perfect opportunity.

Sirius unzipped his pants and pulled his hardening prick out, licking his palm and then slowly moving his hand up and down. His head fell back against the couch once more as he moved faster and let out a soft moan. Severus stepped through his closet door, shutting it and raising his eyebrow. "What're you doing?" He asked, walking towards the couch and then stopping and staring at the ground when he noticed Sirius' arm movements.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked, smirking and giving himself a squeeze.

"You're a pervert." Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"'Mm. Am I now? You know what would be great?"

"… What?"

"You. Over here. On your knees—" Sirius stopped and smirked over at his husband.

Severus rolled his eyes. "No. Now hurry up so we can go to lunch." He said as he turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen.

"Oi! You're really not going to help me?"

"You got enough of anything over the honeymoon." Severus called back.

"Hmmmph." Sirius groaned, putting himself back in his pants. "You owe me tonight."

"Do I now?" Severus asked as he stepped back into the living room.

"Yes, you do." Sirius said, leaning his head all the way back and staring at his husband.

Severus stepped over towards him, placing a kiss to his lips. "I'll have to pay you back tonight then."

"Yes, yes you will." Sirius said, leaning into the kiss and then standing up and cracking his knuckles. "Shall we go make an early appearance to lunch?" He asked, Severus nodded his head and walked out, followed by Sirius close behind.

When they entered the Great Hall for lunch, they took their seats and were already bombarded with questions about the adoption Albus had 'accidentally' brought up when he first entered. They were congratulated, and asked if they were going to take a magical child or muggle child, if they wanted a girl or a boy, and any other questions the professors could think of. During the conversation, Severus and Sirius answered each questions, Sirius grinning when Severus would smile after he answered anything about the child.

Sirius' attention was caught by a pure black owl with a shade of grey on the top of its head flying in and landing at the head table next to Severus, nudging at his hand until he took the offered letter. Severus slowly opened the letter and read through it, Sirius watched as he read the letter and the way his eyes widened a bit as he reached the end. He incendio'd the letter into a bowl and stood up. "I need to get back to some potions I was making, if you'll excuse me." He muttered, walking out through the professors' entrance.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow and stared at the ashes of the letter, a bit curious as to who it was from, as he had not seen any name on the front of the envelope. He turned back to his food and pushed it around on his plate until lunch was over, pushing quickly out of his seat and walking out to head towards the potions lab before his first class. When he got to the door he stopped as he heard voices, he pushed the door open a bit and poked his head in. "Severus?"

Severus rushed over to the door and opened it. "Not now, Sirius, I'm… busy."

"Who're you talking too?"

"No one."

"Bullshit. I heard you mumbling or something to someone!"

"Sirius! We'll talk about it later." Severus said, glaring and shutting the door, then warding it to prevent Sirius from coming in.

Sirius clenched his fists and turned on his heel, heading up the stairs to the first floor and towards their chamber entrance. He pushed the door open after giving the password and walked over to the small closet door, traveling down into Severus' office and then to the door which connects to his potions lab. He pushed it open and stepped inside, taking a look around and seeing Severus standing by the fire, his arms behind his back and tapping his foot. "Oi! What's your problem?" He asked as he crossed the floor and grabbed Severus' shoulder, pulling him to face him and then freezing when he noticed the man wasn't Severus.

The man was Sirius' height, maybe an inch taller, had long black hair just as Severus did, his nose wasn't as big nor hooked, his eyes were just as black if not darker than Severus', and he had a bit of scruff on his face. "Sirius Black, I presume?" The man asked, his voice just as deep as Severus' except Severus' had a baritone hint, this man's just had a hint of hate.

"Erm. Yes. I'm sorry, I thought you were Severus from behind, I should've taken a closer look before gra—"

"It's quite fine. I can see how you made the mistake; my son looks a lot like me." The man said, curling his lips into a smirk.

"Wait… your… son?" Sirius asked, blinking sheepishly. To the best of his acknowledge, Severus' parents were dead.

"Yes. Tobias Snape, pleasure." Tobias said, giving a faint smile.


	59. Chapter Fifty Eight

Chapter Fifty-eight;

"I wasn't aware Severus' parents were alive." Sirius admitted.

"Yes, my son was never one to speak about his Mother and I."

"So she's still alive as well?"

"Oh, no. She died when he was in his final year at this… /school/" He spat coldly, taking a glance around.

"I'm sorry for your loss—"

"It happened twenty years ago, I assure you that your sorry means nothing." Tobias said as he turned his gaze back to Sirius, an emotionless expression on his face.

"I see…"

"Right. So, you're my Son's… Husband."

"Yes, sir." Sirius said, trying his best to be polite.

"You'd think the boy would at least try to be normal." Tobias said, crossing the room and examining a jar on a mantel.

"What's /that/ supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, turning on his heel.

"Oh, you know the whole freak magic bullshit. Then much to my delightment when the boy comes to me when he's thirteen and tells me he's a fag—"

"Shut your mouth." Sirius spat, clenching his fist.

Tobias tensed, turning on his heel and quirking his eyebrow. "Excuse me you little shit?"

"I said. Shut. Your. Mouth." Sirius hissed harshly, his jaw locked.

"I'd watch what you say to me if I were you."

"Oh? And why's that?"

Tobias never answered, his lips just twisted into a mixture of a smirk and an iniquitous-looking smile. Sirius' left eye twitched in annoyance and was brought out of his staring by Severus entering the room and giving him a glare. "Sirius."

"Severus!" He responded, crossing the room to where Severus stood, grabbing his waist and pulling their bodies together as well as crashing their lips together.

Severus widened his eyes, pulling his head back. "Siri—"

"Hmph." Sirius grunted, moving one of his hands to cradle Severus' and pushing their lips together to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue into the cavern that was Severus' mouth and exploring it thoroughly, making sure they were both quite breathless before he pulled back and panted, grinning sheepishly at Severus, whom was a bit dazed by the kiss, as well as his lips swollen and a darker shade of red.

He pulled away from Severus enough to wrap one of his arms around his waist and pulling him to lean against Sirius, placing a kiss to Severus' forehead. "I missed you, /love/." He said, throwing a glare at Tobias, whom was staring with a look of disgust on his face.

Tobias flexed his hand opened and closed, keeping a calm expression. "What a display, Mr. and Mrs. Black." He spat, quirking his eyebrow. "By the last name, I take it you're the bitch in the relationship, Severus? Tsk, tsk."

Sirius growled deep in his throat, pushing forward to launch at Tobias but was stopped by Severus gripping his cloak tightly. "No." He whispered harshly.

Tobias rolled his eyes at the act, taking a look around the room once again and then returning his gaze back towards the mantel and poking at a jar. "You know, it's quite sad when I have to read about my own son's wedding in the paper. Tell me, if your Mother was alive would you have invited us?"

"I—" Severus began.

"Of course you wouldn't have. You've always been an ungrateful bastard child." Tobias spat, and Sirius growled once again. "What is he? A dog? He needs a collar, though if it was that type of relationship I'd imagine you would have the collar on, Severus, tsk tsk. Honestly, you're a freak with magic, you're a—" He paused to throw a glare at Sirius. "—Queer. The /least/ you could do is be the /Man/ in the relationship."

"That's enough! Get the hell out!" Sirius bellowed, pulling out of Severus' grip and clenching both of his fists tightly.

"Very well, I have better things to do anyway. Severus, I expect you to do as I told you earlier, am I understood?" He asked, not waiting for a response as he grabbed some of the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Snape Manor." He said clearly, disappearing in the green flame.

Sirius stayed quiet after he left, running over what was said in his head. He turned to look at Severus who was staring at the ground, his eyes glazed over as he was lost in thought. "What the hell did he mean? What did he tell you?"

"He—he wants me home one day over spring hols."

"Hell no."

"Sirius, I have too—"

"Then I'm going."

"He doesn't like it when I bring comp—"

"I'm your Husband!"

"Yes, and you've seen how he feels on that matter."

"I don't care!"

"You're not going, and this isn't up for discussion."

"Then you're not going either."

"He's my Fath—"

"Fathers don't hate their children." Sirius spat.

Severus glared at Sirius, then turned on his heel and walked through the door to his office, slamming it behind him. Sirius sighed and ran a hand down his face, walking out of the lab and heading towards his classroom as he had a class. He had three back to back classes, which he didn't feel like teaching so instead made them read from textbooks as he glared at every one of them. When his final class ended – a Gryffindor/Slytherin 7th year class – he stood from his desk and picked up some parchment, tossing it into his desk and then headed out the door, stopping when he came into tracks with Harry.

Harry frowned. "You okay, Sirius?"

"Of course I am." Sirius said as he began to walk towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Oh. Well, I heard you and Snape were going to adopt a kid? That's great, Siri. Lots of kids are orphans after war, you know? You're doing a great thi—"

"Yes, I know, Harry."

Harry stepped forward fast enough to stand in front of Sirius which made him stop. "Siri."

Sirius stopped and sighed. "Yes, Harry?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Watch your mouth."

Harry glared. "Why should I? You're being a git."

Sirius frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Prongs." He said, pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry smiled. "It's okay. What's wrong?"

"I just…"

"Had a fight with Snape?"

"We didn't really fight. I'm just a bit annoyed."

"Oh. I'm glad you two aren't fighting. That's not good for your relationship, you know."

"Yes, I know, James." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked, grinning.

"You sound like James. When Lily would get mad, he would just brush it off, not fight back. Once she even yelled at him in public, he just smiled like an idiot, when we asked him why, he told us it's not good if a relationship has too much fighting or something." Sirius explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then maybe you should listen to my Dad, he sounds like a genius." Harry said, smirking and pulling away to walk into the Great Hall.

Sirius scoffed and then followed in pursuit, heading up towards the head table after ruffling Harry's hair when he took his seat. He took the seat next to Severus, and began to sip at his pumpkin juice, waiting for the food to appear after Albus informed the students the times to be outside in the morning to head to the train station to go home for spring break. Sirius watched Severus out of the corner of his eyes, Severus was staring at his plate, a frown on his face, although you could only tell it was a frown if you were close-up.

When the food appeared, Sirius put some on his plate and poked at it, slipping his left hand under the table and grabbing hold of Severus' right hand. Severus intertwined their fingers which caused Sirius to grin. "So, tomorrow night, I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade?"

Severus looked at him, his eyebrow raised. "Okay."

Sirius nodded his head and began to eat; Minerva leaned forward to look over at Sirius and Severus. "Shall I watch the little one then?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, my apologies, Sirius, Severus, I forgot to tell you two." Albus interrupted. "I got a hold of the matron; she said you two can come by tomorrow morning after the students leave. She has the paperwork ready as well, it took her a few hours, as well as me to call the Ministry but everything is read."

"R—Really?" Sirius said, smiling.

"Yes. Tomorrow you two will be parents." Albus said, nodding his head.

Sirius grinned from ear to ear, squeezing Severus' hand. He turned back to his meal and ate happily, listening to the conversation at the table though not really commenting, just wanting dinner to be over. When it finally was, he jumped up and pulled Severus along after him. Severus followed him in silence back to their room. When they got inside, Sirius closed the door and pinned Severus against it, his lips curling into a smirk.

"What're you doing, mutt?" Severus asked, glaring.

"We're going to have a kid tomorrow." Sirius responded, grinning.

"So I heard."

Sirius pushed their lips together for a quick chaste kiss, smiling into the kiss. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am." Severus said, quirking his eyebrow.

"Well… act like it. I mean… we're… I can't stop smiling."

"So I've noticed."

Sirius growled and kissed the tip of Severus' nose. "We're starting a family."

"You're daft." Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"Oi, I am not." Sirius said, snickering. "Now I believe you owe me…"

"Do I now?"

"Yes."

"What exactly do I owe you for?"

"Teasing me earlier."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Pfft. Yet you're still paying me back."

"Oh?"

"Yup." Sirius said, pulling Severus with him towards the bedroom.


	60. Chapter Fifty Nine

Chapter Fifty-nine;

The next morning Sirius and Severus skipped breakfast to lie in bed for a few extra hours, much to the dislike of Severus who kept trying to get up but would be pulled back down and held in bed by a very sleepy Sirius. When they finally emerged from the chambers, dressed and ready for the day, they went straight out of the school and to the edge of the apparition barriers. Severus took hold of Sirius' hand, apparating them to an alley next to the orphanage. When they appeared, Sirius shuddered away the nausea feeling and hooking his arm over Severus' shoulders, walking beside him into the orphanage.

They took a look around when they entered and saw a few kids run past them laughing. "Both of you stop runn—" A woman turned down the corner to yell at the children and then stopped and stared at Severus and Sirius, smiling widely. "Sirius and Severus Snape-Black?" She asked, walking towards them.

"Yes." Sirius answered.

"Excellent! I've been expecting you, just on time, I see. Albus has given nothing but—" she paused to signal them to follow her as she began to walk down the hall. "Nothing but excellent recommendations, any child that goes with you two will be lucky, I know it." She said, smiling at them over her shoulder and then walking into her office. "I have the papers right here." She said, picking up a folder and opening it to show seven papers. "I need signatures, if you would, of course you don't need to do any tests, you know, like drug tests, and things like that since they're required for your jobs and I've been sent everything I need." She said as she spread the papers out and summoned two quills.

They both signed all the required documents. "Ahem, okay, now I have something to attend too, here-" she paused to hand them a paper. "It's a map of the orphanage, of course it's very small, and so you can't get lost. Get to know the children; you have all the time possible. You can even leave and come back to continue getting to know the children if you wish." She muttered as she stood up and walked out.

Sirius and Severus exchanged a look and then both looked down at the map. "Uh… you lead the way?" Sirius asked. Severus rolled his eyes and stood up, walking out. Sirius trailed behind. "So, first we should probably decide… Girl or Boy?"

"Uh…"

"I like the idea of a boy."

"As do I. A girl next time then?"

"Sounds great, okay. So… uh, how do we narrow the choices?" Sirius asked as a group of children ran past them.

"We don't just narrow the choices down, Sirius… they're not dogs, we don't choose a certain breed and go with it." Severus groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, sorry, I'm… new to this."

"And you think I'm not?"

"That's not what I meant, love."

"Right…"

The conversation stopped as they stepped into the main room, which had lots of toys lying around and was occupied by about twenty children all chattering, and playing together, and coloring. Sirius walked over to a table and took a seat, talking to some of the children while Severus stood by the door, staring at them all running around. His eyebrow quirked when he swore he heard his name being called. He turned around and peeked out in the hall, and saw a small green snake slithering down and then turning.

Severus turned to look at Sirius over his shoulder, which was consumed in helping a child color in a picture. He turned back to the hall and walked in long strides down it until he reached where the snake had turned. He took a look around and noticed all the doors were bedrooms. He slowly walked down the hall, trying to find the snake, and then stopping when the snake poked its head out into the hall and hissed at him and then pulled back into the room. In curiosity he stepped forward to the door, stepping inside and staring at the snake which laid curled on the bed, his eyes lifted when he saw a boy sitting in a chair by the window, in the middle of painting what looked like a beach.

"Hello, Severus." The boy muttered.

Severus' eyebrow quirked as he recognized the voice. "Aidan."

Aidan turned to look at Severus over his shoulder, smiling. "How're you?"

"Quite fine, you paint?" He asked as he stepped further into the room, leaning his hand over to the snake that hissed and nipped onto his finger, Severus wincing slightly.

"He's not poisonous. He just likes to hold on like that." Aidan assured him.

"Yes, I know he's not poisonous. Where did you get him?"

"I—"

"You?"

"I found him outside the other day. We're not allowed pets, you won't tell, right?"

Severus smiled at Aidan. "Of course not."

Aidan smiled brightly. "And yes, I paint. But only when I'm bored."

"You're very good at it."

"Thank you." Aidan said, turning back to his painting and picking up some yellow to add in the horizon.

Severus took a seat on the bed, pulling the snake into his hand. "I take it was you who called my name? Unless I've spontaneously became a parselmouth."

"Yes, I did, and then I asked Scylax to lead you back here." Aidan answered, finishing up his painting.

Severus quirked his eyebrow. "What do you mean you /asked/ him?"

Aidan turned to look at Severus, blinking. "I—" Aidan stopped and sucked in his bottom lip.

"Aidan…"

"You'll think I'm a freak."

"I would never think that, Aidan."

"If you say so…" He said, looking down at his snake. [I can speak to snakes.] He hissed.

Severus stared in shock, his jaw slightly dropped. "How?"

Aidan frowned and looked down at Scylax, smiling at him as he crawled off Severus' wrist and down the bed, Aidan reaching over and letting Scylax slither around his wrist protectively. "My Fath—ex-Father, he used to tell me that our family was related to Paracel-us. Um."

"Paracelsus."

"Yes, I can't say it that well… um, anyway, and my great-grandfather had the gift as well. I'm not a dark Wizard, I swear. I-I don't think I am at least. I'm glad I don't have magic, I think if I did, I would be one, because you know…"

"Just because you're a parselmouth doesn't mean you'd be a dark wizard."

"That's not what everyone says. I mean look at Vold—"

"Look at the person who defeated him."

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked, looking up at Severus.

"I mean he's anything but a dark wizard. He did one of the most selfless acts recorded in history, destroying Voldemort, and even now, after school he's becoming an Auror to continue protecting."

"So…"

"You're not a dark wizard."

"I'm not a wizard at all."

Severus sighed. "You are a wizard. If you were to marry a pure-blood, and have children, they would be pure-blood. Because you are of Wizarding-blood. Your magic is just… stored away of sorts."

"Stored away?"

"Yes. Stored away, locked away, and you can't unlock it. That doesn't make you any less special than anyone."

"Thanks…" Aidan muttered, smiling weakly.

"Of course." Severus said as he leaned over and ruffled the boys' hair. Severus stood from the bed and gave a weak smile. "I have to go find my husband. Why don't you come with me? You can joi—"

"No thank you. I'm going to paint a bit more. Have a nice day." Aidan said as he turned around and began to paint on a new piece of paper.

Severus sighed quietly and turned on his heel, walking down the hall to find his husband. However he didn't know that Sirius was standing against a corner, on the opposite side that Severus turned in the hall to walk down, listening to Severus and the boy talk. He turned his head and watched Severus turn down the corner and took this time to walk into the boys' room, staring as the boy began to paint. "Hello."

Aidan turned around. "Hello."

"I'm Siri—"

"I know. I remember, sir."

"Uh, so, Severus seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Has he?"

"He doesn't speak to many people like that. Especially kids."

"I see…" Aidan said, staring down at his wrist.

"Aidan, right?"

"Yes."

"What's your full name?"

"Aidan Aureolus Nixon."

"Nixon… is the surname if you—"

"Yes, sir."

Sirius smiled brightly, taking a seat on his bed where Severus occupied previously. "Well, Aidan. I'm Sirius Orion Black. It's a pleasure to meet you, even though you already knew my name." He began, holding his hand out for the boy to take hold of as a greeting. "How would you like to become Aidan Aureolus Black?"


	61. Chapter Sixty

Chapter Sixty;

Aidan widened his eyes as he stared at his lap, he was in shock. "Really?" He whispered.

"Really." Sirius said, smiling.

"Why?" Aidan asked, looking up at Sirius.

"Why wouldn't I want you as a kid?"

"I'm…"

"Hm?"

"I don't have any magic."

"That again? I thought Severus got it through your head."

"I just… you two are famous war heroes. Why wouldn't you want a son you can teach magic too?"

"Well… we can still teach you about magic, and plus you can make potions with Severus, I bet we could even work something out for you to attend Hogwarts."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. So, what do you say?"

"Okay." Aidan responded, smiling.

"Excellent!" Sirius said as he stood up from the bed and pulled his wand out, waving it with a non-verbal packing charm, all of Aidan's things beginning to pack. "Come on. Let's go tell Severus the good news, 'eh?"

Aidan watched in amazement as all his things began to pack themselves. "Okay." He muttered, standing up and looking up at Sirius. "I can bring Scylax, right?"

"Um… your snake?"

"Yes…"

"Sure, of course you can."

Aidan nodded his head and smiled. "Thanks." He muttered as he stepped out and began to walk to find Severus.

Aidan and Sirius found Severus just as he was walking out of the first room they were in with all the children. "Sirius. Where wer—oh, hello, Aidan." He said as he turned his gaze downwards and smiled.

"Hi." Aidan responded.

Sirius stepped forward and took hold of Severus' arm, pulling him away so that when they whispered, Aidan wouldn't be able to hear them. "I want to adopt him." Sirius whispered, smiling at Severus.

Severus blinked and then turned to look at Aidan. "Really?" He whispered back, turning to look at Sirius.

"Of course, um… you do too, right?"

"Of course I do… I just…"

"What?"

"I thought you would want a child who can use magic. You know… to teach how to play Quidditch and things."

"I can still take him flying if I wanted, and we can even toss the quaffle, and then there is always a muggle sport." Sirius admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

Severus smiled. "Alright then."

Sirius nodded and slipped his hand into Severus', pulling him back to Aidan. "Ready to go home, kiddo?"

Aidan smiled widely, nodding his head. He followed Severus and Sirius back to the office to fill out the adoption forms for Aidan's records, and then called upon a house elf to take all his packed things to their chambers and stepped out of the orphanage, Aidan trailing beside them. "Alright, so we need to head to Hogsmeade." Sirius said.

"Why?" Aidan asked.

"To buy things for your room." Severus finished.

"I really don't need much, I mean… um." Aidan bit his bottom lip.

"Don't be like that. You'll need new covers, paint for your walls, lots of posters, whatever you kids are into these days. Oh, and toys, we can't forget toys, do you like stuffed animals?" Sirius asked.

"Um. Yes." Aidan admitted, smiling.

"Great." Sirius said as he pulled Aidan into his arms, Aidan squealed and wrapped his legs around his chest as far as they would go as he was still a small child and his arms around his neck. Sirius smiled at Aidan, holding him up with one arm and the other wrapping around Severus and then disappearing with a crack of apparition when they reached the alley.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Aidan's eyes were wide with amazement. They took him to various shops; he picked out much to Sirius' liking green blankets with silver pillows, as well as the blankets having a snake design. He chose a few things for his room like posters and decided he wanted his walls painted a deep shade of blue. They also stopped by Gladrags and purchased him several robes and some normal clothing; they stopped by Spintwitches, much to Severus' dislike, to pick out some Quidditch equipment, as well as a set of Aidan's own Quaffle, Bludger, and Snitch. By time they had finished getting all the essentials and having them owled to their chambers, it was just nearing dark as well as dinner time at Hogwarts. Aidan was in Sirius' arms, his wraps loosely resting around Sirius' neck, his head resting on his shoulder and quietly snoring into Sirius' ear.

As they walked up the path to Hogwarts, Sirius slipped his hand into Severus', grinning from ear to ear. "Think he'll be too tired for dinner in the Great Hall?"

"Possibly, we wore him out, I think. We were in Hogsmeade for almost seven hours."

"Yeah, we could just have Whisper get us something and bring it to the chambers."

"That might be best. Everyone can meet him – or be better introduced during breakfast."

"Agreed." Sirius said as they walked into Hogwarts and down the corridor to their chambers.

Severus said the password and pushed the door open; Sirius walked past him and gently laid Aidan on the couch, being careful not to wake him up. He stood up and smiled down at the sleeping form of /their/ son, turning to look at Severus, who was starting a fire with his wand. Sirius crossed over to where he stood, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing their lips together. Severus turned a bit red, responding to the kiss and wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius grinned into the kiss, nipping at his tongue and then pulling back, ignoring the soft whimper that escaped from Severus' lips.

"Ahem." Aidan cleared his throat which caused Sirius and Severus to jump apart as if the other was on fire.

"You're awake!" Sirius said, smiling.

"Just in time to see my parents kissing. Yuck." Aidan said, smiling.

Sirius chuckled, walking over to the couch and taking a seat next to Aidan. "What do you want to eat?"

Aidan blinked lazily, giving a shrug. "Cheeseburger!"

Sirius quirked his eyebrow and turned to look at Severus, who was wearing an amused expression. "Uh, okay. Cheeseburger it is." Sirius agreed, pushing off the couch.

"Do you think that's healthy, Sirius?" Severus asked.

Sirius smirked down at Aidan. "I'm the fun parent, if you couldn't already tell."

Aidan chuckled, leaning back against the couch. "Cheeseburger with lettuce. There. It's healthy."

"I like how this kid thinks." Sirius said, smirking at his husband.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, don't influence him against me."

"I won't influence him against you… just… to annoy you as much as possible. Right, Aidan?"

Aidan smiled. "Yup!"

Severus groaned. "I need to check up on something in my office. Do get something healthy for dinner, please." Severus told them as he stepped into the small closet which led to his office.

"You heard him, Aidan. Something healthy." Sirius told him. "Whisper!" he shouted, the elf appearing. "We need you to bring us dinner, if that's okay with you?"

"Yes, sirs. What do yous need?"

"Cheeseburgers" Sirius began.

"—With lettuce!" Aidan added.

"Only us two, for Severus bring a very small salad."

Whisper tilted her head. "Yes, sirs!" She said, disappearing.

"You got him a small salad?"

"Let's see how he likes our healthy vs. his healthy." Sirius said, winking.

Sirius took a seat back on the couch, and waited for Whisper to get back, staring at the fire and letting a comfortable silence fall between them. Aidan fiddled with his fingers, biting his bottom lip and debating something in his head. He sighed and took a look at Sirius. "What do I call you?"

Sirius quirked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You and… you guys are my parents now, right?"

"Mhm."

"Do… can I call you guys Dad?"

"Well… if you called us both the same thing it would get a bit confusing. How about you call me Father or Dad, and Severus Papa?" Sirius said, grinning.

"Okay!"

"Oi, but listen, do something for me."

"Okay, what?"

Sirius leaned over and whispered something in his ear, Aidan chuckled softly and Severus chose that moment to enter. "What're you two whispering about?"

Sirius pulled away and smirked. Aidan turned to look at Severus and smiled. "Nothing, Mommy."

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, and Severus' left eye twitched. "What…?"

"Mommy. Daddy says he's Dad or Father, and you're Mrs. Black, so you're Mommy."

"Sirius, I am going to cut you into potion ingredients."

"But then the boy won't have a Father!" Sirius groaned.

"Sirius!"

Aidan giggled. "We're just kidding."

"Hmmph."

"We made Mommy mad, Aidan."

"You made Mommy mad."

"Oi! I did not. Don't blame this all on me."

"You told me to do it!"

"You did it though!"

"You're both children." Severus interrupted, sighing.

Both grinned at each other. "Aw, Sev, we're just kidding, love. Though he does want to know what to call us. I figure I could be Father or Dad, and you can be Papa, if that's okay?" Sirius suggested.

"I'm fine with that." Severus said, sitting down on the couch on the other side of Aidan.

Aidan leaned back into the couch, smiling at both his parents, jumping from being startled when Whisper returned with three plates, Aidan leaped forward and attacked at his plate, nibbling his burger, Sirius doing the same and Severus staring at his plate, his eye twitching. "What the hell?"

"You're the one who wanted healthy." Sirius said, smirking.

"Plus Mommy has to watch his figure." Aidan said as he nibbled at his food.

Sirius dropped his food on his plate and crouched over, letting out a loud laugh. Severus rolled his eyes and ruffled Aidan's hair. "You know if Sirius was to say that, I would—"

"Chop him up into potion ingredients!" Aidan finished.

"Now who's influencing him?" Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes.

Severus shook his head and began to eat. "Both of you be quiet and eat."

"Oh, but Momm—" Sirius stopped, smirking as he received a glare from Severus.

After they ate, Sirius and Severus decided that Aidan should have a bedtime, since he was only five, and he refused to go to bed unless Severus put him to bed, so Severus lifted Aidan off the couch and stepped into the room where Aidan's things were put, Whisper had put up everything, his toys, and posters, etcetera, as well as made his bed with the new blankets and pillows. Severus sat Aidan on the bed and stepped over to his drawer, pulling out a pair of pajamas and tossing them to Aidan, who quickly got changed into them and climbed into the bed, snuggling under the covers. Severus smiled and stepped over towards Aidan, placing a kiss to his brow. "Night." He muttered as he turned on his heel and began to walk out of the room.

"Will you read to me?" Aidan whispered, climbing deeper into the covers to hide himself.

Severus stopped at the door, turning to look over his shoulder at Aidan. "Read to you?"

Aidan nodded his head, biting his bottom lip. "You don't have too."

"No. I will." Severus said as he turned back around and crossed the room. "What do you want me to read?"

"Um. What do you like to read before bed?"

"Well… when I can't sleep, I read from my old potions journal."

"That then!" Aidan said, grinning.

Severus nodded his head, pulling his wand out and accioing the book from his shelf, catching it in the air and then climbing into the bed on top of the covers, Aidan scooting over. He opened the book and began to read quietly, Aidan turned on his side towards Severus, closing his eyes and listening as Severus read to him until he fell asleep, though Severus didn't notice he fell asleep and continued reading until his eyes began to droop and he too fell asleep, the book falling onto the floor.

Sirius peeked into the room, glaring at the two. "Oi, don't invite Daddy to sleep." He scoffed, crossing the room and gently moving Severus to pulling the blanket out from under him and cover him up as well, and then morphing into a dog and lying at the foot of the bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


	62. Chapter Sixty One

Authors Notes: Sorry for so long taking to update. I'm only adding a little bit at a time from now on. I'm writing chapter 73 as we speak! :3

Chapter Sixty-one;

Sirius was awaked by a little foot kicking him in the side. He opened his eyes and stared at Aidan, who seemed to be having a nightmare. He morphed into a human and pushed himself off the bed, stretching his arms out and releasing a yawn. He then turned back towards Aidan, gently shaking him awake. Aidan opened a sleepy eye and let out a yawn. "Wha' time is it?"

"Uh…" Sirius paused, taking a look at his watch. "A bit after 6am, you need to get a bath and then we'll head to breakfast."

"S'kay." Aidan muttered in a sleepy tone, crawling out of the bed and padding over into his bathroom.

Sirius smiled. "I'll run your water." He said as he followed him into the bathroom, sitting on the side of the tub and turning the faucets on.

Aidan took a look around the bathroom. "Can you put bubbles in it?"

Sirius grinned. "Of course, who takes a bath without bubbles?"

Aidan grinned and turned towards the sink. "I'm too short." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'll conjure you up a stepping stool, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now come here." Sirius beckoned Aidan towards him. Aidan stepped closer and chuckled when Sirius pulled his shirt off, it getting caught in his head. "Oi, you have a huge head."

"You're one to talk!" Aidan said as he pulled away and finally got his head free.

"I don't have a big head!" Sirius exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at Aidan and then turning back to the tub and pouring in some soap to make bubbles.

"Hmmph" Aidan grunted.

"Alright, I need to go find Severus, I'll be back." Sirius said as he stood up and patted Aidan's head, and then walked out of the bathroom.

Sirius walked out of Aidan's room, taking a look around the chambers and frowning when he didn't see Severus. He opened up their bedroom and smirked when he saw the bathroom light was on. He slyly sneaked over towards the door and cracked it open, jumping back when he was awarded with an only-towel-covering-him Severus. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to sneak into the shower with you…" He groaned, pulling Severus to him and pressing their lips together.

Severus returned the kiss and pulled his head back. "I would've hexed you before you could. Where's Aidan?"

"Bathing." Sirius said, smirking and beginning to kiss Severus' neck.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek. "Did you lay clothes out for him?"

"He can do that himself." Sirius murmured against his neck, licking and nipping.

"Sirius... stop it." Severus muttered, trying to push Sirius off him.

"No, no, no. I want you." Sirius said, curling his lips into a smirk and pulling Severus with him as he stumbled backwards, turning both of them around so Severus was the one walking backwards and then falling onto the bed. Sirius' smirk turned devious as he leaned forward against the bed and wrapped Severus' legs around his waist.

"Sirius, no! Get off. I have to get ready! Plus Aidan—"

"Is a kid, he'll be in the bathtub for like two hours playing with the rubber duck on the side of the tub!" Sirius assured him, licking at his neck again and then slowly going down to flick his tongue against a nipple.

Severus whimpered, trying to push Sirius off him. "Seriously…"

Sirius smirked, nipping gently at the flesh and then trailing with his tongue down Severus' chest. "Yes, I am Sirius, whose lee?"

Severus' breathing began to quicken. "You're not funny."

"I thought it was pretty funny." Sirius admitted, dipping his tongue into Severus' naval and then undoing the wrap the towel was in.

Severus rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact that he was giving in. He pulled back onto the bed and slid out of the towel, gripping Sirius' shoulders and pulling him to climb in and pressed their lips together. Sirius growled deep in his throat, reciprocating the kiss and grabbing hold of a pillow from their side and lifting Severus' lower back up to slide the pillow under him. Sirius smirked as he pulled away and began to whistle a tune nonchalantly as he leaned over to the bedside table and opened the drawer to pull a bottle out.

Pulling back towards Severus, he opened the bottle and poured the thick liquid into his hands, rubbing them together and putting the bottle down on the bed next to them. He leaned in again and began to kiss Severus' throat, sliding his hand down between them and slowly sliding in a finger past the small ring of muscle. Severus let struggled out a low moan, raising his hips off the bed a little. Sirius pushed him down with his other hand and slowly worked the finger in and out before slipping in another two at the same time which caused Severus to gasp and buck his hips.

Sirius grinned, giving one last lick to Severus' throat and then moving quickly down his body to take Severus into his mouth, giving an experimental suck and watching Severus. Severus widened his eyes and let out a loud moan, reaching his hand down to put on Sirius' head to pull him. "Wh—what was th—I mean. Don't!"

"Why?" Sirius asked, swiftly pulling his wand out and waving it to constrict Severus' arms above his head.

Severus struggled against the ropes. "I hate when you do that."

"You need to be tied down sometimes." Sirius said, smirking and returning back to his two tasks, slowly twisting his three fingers and licking up Severus' prick.

Severus moaned and whimpering, moving his hips to ride the fingers. "Siri…"

"Yes, love?" Sirius murmured, flicking his tongue over the head.

"P—please…"

"Please what?"

Severus turned beet red. "You know what…"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't… do you want me to stop?"

"No!"

"Then tell me, because I'm getting mixed signals here." Sirius said, curling his lips into a devious smirk once again.

"Please… uh, er… I'm not saying it…"

Sirius sighed. "Why not?"

"Hmph…"

"Come on, love." Sirius muttered, raising his body up and leaning down to kiss Severus' shoulder.

Severus turned his face away from Sirius in a stubborn manner, scoffing. "No."

Sirius growled, biting and kissing Severus' neck and pulling his fingers out. "Fine."

"Siriu—" Severus began to complain but quickly shut up when Sirius picked up the bottle again to pour some more on his hands.

"Ready, love?" He asked, reaching down and unbuttoning his pants as well as pulling them and his boxers down a bit.

Severus' cheeks heated up. "Y—yes."

Sirius grinned and finished lathering his hands with the sticky substance just to fall off the bed backwards as he was startled by the knock at their door. Severus jumped up and undid the ropes around his wrist quickly, glaring down at Sirius. "Uh…"

"Papa? Father? Are you both ready?" Aidan called from the door.

"I thought he was in the bath, Sirius?" Severus whispered, pushing off the bed and rushing over to his closet to pull out a robe and some underclothing.

"He was! Bloody hell, I didn't know the kid would take fifteen minute baths!" Sirius whispered back, pushing himself up. "Uh. Just a minute, Aidan!" He called back. "Fuck, I need a shower…" Sirius groaned, pulling his pants back up.

"Then go get one, you dolt." Severus growled, pulling his clothes on quickly and then grabbing his wand and using a drying spell on his still damp hair.

"Oi, don't call me a dolt!"

"Well don't come into the room seducing me when our child is awake and roaming around!" Severus whispered harshly.

"Hmph. I thought he was in the bath! Most kids take like an hour at least in the bath! Gah, his timing is impeccable… it's like he was born to be a cockblock." Sirius groaned, wincing when a book hit his head. "Ow!"

"Don't call our son that, I will hex you." Severus growled, finishing up his buttons and walking over to hit Sirius in the back of the head. "We'll meet you at breakfast." He muttered before walking out.

Sirius groaned, stretching his arms out and then turning towards the bathroom and walking inside to start his morning routine. When he finally finished showering, brushing his teeth and running a comb through his short hair, he stepped out of the bathroom and put on a navy colored robe and headed down towards the Great Hall for breakfast.


	63. Chapter Sixty Two

Chapter Sixty-two;

Sirius stepped into the Great Hall through the Professors entrance, no one noticed except Aidan, who leaped off Sirius' normal chair and ran towards him. Sirius crouched down and picked his son up into his arms and walked back to the chair Aidan had occupied, sitting down next to Severus and Aidan making himself comfortable on his lap. Aidan began to nibble on a scone, resting back against Sirius' chest. "Little Aidan is adorable, Sirius." Pomona commented.

"Yes, he is, isn't he?" Sirius said, ruffling his hair, Aidan smiled.

"What are you going to do with him during classes?" Rolanda asked, smiling and pinching Aidan's cheek much to his amusement.

"Um…" Sirius hummed, looking at Severus.

"He can't stay with me during classes, it's far too dangerous." Severus said.

"Then I guess he'll stay with me, and on your class breaks he can go with you?" Sirius suggested.

Severus nodded his head. "Yes, that will work well."

Aidan smiled back at Sirius. "I get to spend the day with you?"

"Well, I need to plan my lessons after break out, so yes, and I'm sure Severus needs to catch up on some potions for the jobs he has." He explained, ruffling his hair.

Aidan smiled brightly, finishing up the scones he had on his plate as quick as possible and then chugging some pumpkin juice. "Come on! Can we go now? I wanna see your class!"

Sirius watched in amazement as their son chugged down everything in sight. "Uh, yeah, we can go now." He said, pushing out of the chair and holding Aidan up.

"Wait!" Aidan said, leaning down towards Severus.

Severus quirked his eyebrow and Sirius leaned in so Aidan could wrap his arms around Severus' neck. Severus smiled and placed a kiss to Aidan's brow. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Papa." Aidan said, pulling back to wrap his arms around Sirius, who walked out of the Great Hall and down towards his classroom.

Aidan turned out to be a big help, he spent most of the morning and afternoon filing all of Sirius' papers and neatly stacking them, and after students began to visit the class, he got a lot of attention from them, and they asked him questions and joked around with him. Just before class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached his desk. "Professor Black, may we take Aidan outside?" Hermione asked, smiling.

Sirius looked down at Aidan, who was giving him pleading eyes. "C'mon, Padfoot. Please? We don't have anything to do today, we can watch him, and we won't let anything happen. We'll have him back before dinner." Harry said, grinning.

"Alright, I suppose." Sirius said, ushering the children out of his classroom.

Sirius thought no more of it as he continued on with his other classes, having lunch in his office. He headed down towards the Great Hall for dinner when he was finally finished grading all the classes' homework he was behind on, taking a seat the hall and smiling at Severus who was sitting next to him already. "Hello, love."

"Sirius, please tell me you didn't forget we have a son and lost him?" Severus said, frowning.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione took him out to play. He should be in here when they arrive." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Thanks for having faith in me, love."

"Hmm." Severus hummed, sipping at his goblet and then coughing it and raising his eyebrow. "Damn it, Sirius…"

"Hm?" Sirius hummed, looking over at his husband. Raising his eyebrow when he saw Albus and Minerva both chuckling. "What?"

Severus sighed. "Look." He said, gesturing to the main entrance.

Sirius turned to look and watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione snuck inside and took their seats quickly, Aidan walking in behind them his clothing covered in mud, even some smeared on his face as if he fell in a mud puddle. Sirius groaned as the boy trotted down the hall up to the table and then circled around it, ignoring the chuckles from the Professors he was getting and holding his arms out. "Up, Father!"

"Up?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows rising.

"In your lap, please?"

"You're… covered in mud."

"Ron said its okay, I'm a boy, and I'm supposed to be covered in dirt."

"I'm going to—" Severus began.

"Severus, don't." Sirius said.

"I'm glad to know our son is in capable hands with you." Severus growled, pushing out of his chair and lifting Aidan into his arms and walking out.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, mentally cursing himself for trusting Harry and Ron with Aidan outside, even Hermione couldn't stop them from getting in trouble, and he knew that. He shrugged and continued eating; ignoring the looks he kept getting from the golden trio of silent apologies. When Sirius finished, he pushed himself out of the chair and walked out of the Great Hall and down the corridor to be with Severus and Aidan, jumping from being startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a smiling Remus. "'Lo, Moony."

"I was wonder if you wanted to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks with me? I could use a break." Remus said.

Sirius gave a slight shrug. "Yeah, okay. Let me just tell Sev—erm, actually, I think he might be a bit upset with me still. Let's just go."

"Sirius, is that a wise choice?" Remus said, a bit worried.

"Yeah, it's cool. C'mon." He said, tossing his arm over Remus' shoulder and walking with him out of the castle and towards Hogsmeade.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, they grabbed a table to the side and ordered two glasses of firewhiskey, then began to talk about Teddy and Aidan, and how they could be close like brothers just as they were with James and Peter growing up. They also decided Aidan needed a Godfather and little Prongs was perfect just as he was for Teddy, he noted he would need to discuss that with Severus. After their third round, Remus pushed out of his chair and shook his head. "'Nuff for me. Shall we head back?"

"No, I'm going to stay for a bit more." Sirius said, ordering another.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Remus said as he patted his shoulder and walked out.

Sirius nodded. "Yup." He muttered mostly to himself as his drink arrived and he slowly sipped at it, taking a look around the room at everyone.

Sirius stared down at his glass, wondering on a scale how mad Severus would be when he got back. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment and then blinking when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He glanced up at widened his eyes. "Whoa. Adi?" He asked as he pushed out of his chair and wrapped his arms around the brown haired, blue eyed girl. She giggled and hugged back.

"I knew it was you, Sirius! You cut your hair! It looks great." She claimed as she pulled back and smiled brightly. "Mind if I sit?"

"Yes, of course! Bloody hell, it's been how many years?"

"About twenty. Wow, you look great, honestly. Not changed at all since you were 18, have you?" She asked.

"You haven't either. How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been okay. I run a shop of used books down the street."

"Really? I'll need to visit it one day. I work at Hogwarts-"

"Yup. Transfiguration, I heard. That's amazing. I always knew you would be great at teaching that subject."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah."

"Oi, I read about your marriage. To Snape? I never would've… just, wow."

"Oh, yeah."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Oh, well… yes, uh."

"Oh, please don't look awkward… that's not a way of asking you out or anything. I'm married as well."

"Really?"

"Yep. Adeline Sharp."

"Sharp?"

"You know, Sharp, Ravenclaw, our year."

"Right! He's a lucky man." Sirius said, winking and smirking.

"I'm the lucky one. We have four kids."

"Four?"

"Yeah. Insane, isn't it?"

"Very. We have one."

"Really?" She asked, gasping.

"Yep. We adopted him, actually. Aidan, he's adorable. We'll need to arrange a playdate."

"Yeah, we so should!" She said, resting her hand on his arm. "We really need to catch up more, you know."

"Yes, we do. When I'm not a bit drunk would be great." He said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I've been staring over here the last hour and a half, you've had how many?"

"Four."

"Better slow down at your age, old man."

"Pft, says the woman who is three months older than I."

"Never bring a woman's age up, Siri." She said, slapping his shoulder and smiling.

"Oh, right, sorry." He said, rolling his eyes.

Sirius sat for well over an hour speaking with Adeline, they spoke about old times, even when they dated back in 7th year for seven months, it wasn't awkward, which worried Sirius in the back of his mind, he got to see different pictures of her kids and her husband, he promised to get a lot of pictures of Aidan for her to see next time they spoke. When they were ready to leave, Sirius pushed out of his chair, opening his arms. Adeline stood up and hugged him closely, smiling. She pulled back and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Night, Sirius. I'll owl you." She said, punching his shoulder in a joking manner and walking out. Sirius watched her go, a smile planted on his face as he walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

He never saw Severus who was sitting near the door, glaring at the two as they spoke, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but the way she kept touching his arm and smiling at him irked him. He kept trying to push it out of his head that he was cheating, and when he finally got the thought away, they both stood up and Severus couldn't get a very clear view but – to him at least – it looked as though they kissed on lips instead of the cheek. He began to see red, clenching his fist tightly and glaring at the two.

He stood up and walked out of the pub a few minutes after Sirius did, rushing towards Hogwarts. When he arrived, he went to Pomona's chambers and picked up the now clean Aidan as he had given him a bath during dinner, walking with the boy to their chambers. He was surprised when he didn't find Sirius in the chambers, not caring where he was, he waved his wand and all his personal things began to pack for his daily routine, as well as clean clothes, the same for Aidan.

Aidan stood by the fire, watching as their things began to pack, a worried expression on his tired freshly awakened face. "Papa?" He muttered.

Severus stopped and turned to the boy, stepping over and picking him up in his arms. "We're going to my house, would you like that?"

Aidan raised his eyebrow. "Your house? But papa, we live here."

"I just… we need to get away, Aidan."

"What about Father?"

"He… don't call him that." He spat. "Now come on." He said as he turned and stepped over towards their bags, levitating them into the fireplace and tossing some floo powder. "Snape Manor, Spinner's End." He muttered, the trunks disappearing in a green fire and then stepping through himself whilst carrying Aidan.

Meanwhile, Sirius was walking back to Hogwarts, stopping in his tracks when he saw Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment open. He grinned and turned to go inside the store, taking his time to look around at all the wizarding gadgets they had. He was in the store a good twenty minutes, trying to find something for Severus and Aidan, but came out unsuccessful, though he did make a purchase, which was a camera which developed moving pictures instead of the pictures having to be charmed.

He headed back towards Hogwarts, grinning to himself, he knew Aidan was probably asleep as it was a little past midnight, but at least he could see Severus. He said the password and entered their chambers, placing the camera down on the table and then walking towards Aidan's house to kiss his forehead goodnight, raising his eyebrow when he opened the door and saw the bed was empty, as well as all the drawers opened and the clothing gone. "What the hell?" He muttered, turning back and walking to his and Severus' bedroom, widening his eyes when he found the same results.

He stepped back into the living room, frowning. "Whisper!" He called.

Whisper appeared, glaring at the man. "Yes, sirs." She spat.

Sirius gave a confused expression. "Where are Severus and Aidan?"

"Why should I tell you?" Whisper said in an angry tone.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Because they are my husband and son. Now where are they?"

"Master does not want to see you! Whisper refuses to tell you." She spat, jumping onto the table and stepping towards him. "Whisper should kills you."

Sirius widened his eyes and backed away. "Wh—what? What did I do?"

"Hmph." Whisper grunted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know what did you, sirs!" She shouted. "Adultery!" She shouted, disappearing once again.

"Adul—what?" He shouted, but she was gone. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 'Who the hell would I be cheating on him with?' He thought angrily, flexing his fists open and closed tightly, glaring at everything in the room as he paced. 'The only people I've been with are Remus and Ad—' he paused in his thoughts and steps, quirking his eyebrow. 'No. It can't be. We're just… we're friends. Plus how could he know? Unless… unless he came into the Three Broomsticks?'

Sirius shook his head clear of the thoughts and stepped out of their chambers and headed up a flight of stairs to the second floor and walking down towards Remus' chambers. He loudly banged on the door several times, tapping his foot in an impatient manner until a very sleepy Remus pulled the door open, glaring at Sirius. "Wha—"

"Did you run into Severus?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?" Remus muttered still half a sleep.

"Tonight. Did you run into Severus?"

"Oh. Yeah, he was… uh, taking Aidan to Pomona, to go find you. I told him where you were and he said he was going to get you. Or, or something." Remus said, shrugging and his gaze throughout the explanation fell to the ground. When he raised his head, Sirius was already walking down the hall and away from him. Remus sighed and closed the door, going back to bed.

Sirius traveled towards their chambers, his jaw clenched. 'Okay, so he must've come to the Three Broomsticks, saw me talking to her, and decided to assume shit, /again/.' He thought angrily, shaking his head. 'Why the git can't ask me about something like this, I'll never understand!' he shouted in his head, coming to their door and shouting the password as he entered. 'Now where the hell would the arse go? Hmmm…' He thought, trying to think of anything said whilst they dated that would give him a clue. He dropped to his knees in front of the fireplace, trying to desperately think of something, and then it hit him, in Harry's sixth year, Albus had mentioned something about a Snape household where Severus spends hols, in Spinner's End, which he knew where that was because of James dragging him over summer to meet up with Lily just near there.

Sirius sighed, wishing he knew the exact address. He knew it was far too late to wake up Albus. He pushed off the ground and laid down on the couch, curling up into a ball and closing his eyes to get some sleep, which came easy due to the alcohol in his system, though the sleep was very light and he kept half-waking up throughout the night to reach out for Severus but his hands would only hit the table each time and nothingness.


	64. Chapter Sixty Three

Author's Notes: At the end of this chapter, Sirius sings. And I know the song is from the 2000's, but I loved that song. :3 And Nickelback is my friends favorite band so I wanted to add them in. :p If you guys have any thing you want mixed into the story, feel free to comment!

Chapter Sixty-three;

Sirius awoke the next morning, dark bags under his eyes and feeling very unrested. He pushed off the couch and quickly threw on a robe, running a hand through his messy hair to fix it a bit, and then left to the Headmasters office. When he got the statue, he scowled as he gave the password, receiving a dirty look from the gargoyle before it moved to show the stairs. He pushed up the stairs and was awarded by Minerva, Albus, Pomona, and Filius already occupying seats. "Ah, Sirius, my boy. Finally you've arrived, where is Severus?" Albus asked.

"Uh… I don't know." Sirius admitted.

"Oh, my boy, we have a Head of House meeting today, didn't you remember?" Albus asked, frowning a bit.

"Sirius, you look like hell, is everything okay?" Pomona asked, frowning.

"Yes—No. Severus left! I need his address at Spinner's End!" Sirius said harshly, crossing his arms. "And yes, thank you for informing me that I look like hell."

Albus frowned. "My boy, what happened? Why would he leave?"

"I—I don't know. I really don't! I just got home and he had packed all of Aidan's clothes and his clothes and he was gone!" Sirius exasperated, clenching his fists.

"I see…" Albus sighed. "Minerva, Filius, Pomona, could you excuse us for a moment?" He asked, everyone nodded their head and stood up, walking out past Sirius.

Sirius stared at the desk, glaring at Albus. "I need his address."

"It's unplottable." Albus admitted.

"Who's the secret keeper then?"

"I am."

"Then give me permission to go the—"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Sirius spat.

"I will not give you permission."

"He's my husband! And he has my child!" Sirius yelled.

"Sit down and explain to me what happened." Albus calmly said.

Sirius huffed as he took his seat and began to tell Albus the bits and pieces of the story that he actually knew, how he went with Remus to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks, met Adeline, spoke to her for a while, came back, saw everything was gone, how Remus told him that Severus went looking for him, and his assumption that Severus saw and misinterpreted everything. Albus nodded his head throughout the conversation, smiling sadly at Sirius as he explained. "I'm sorry to hear about this, my boy, I'll grant you permission."

"Thank you, Albus." Sirius said as he pushed out of his chair and mentally noted the address as Albus recited it. "I'll be back soo—"

"Take your time. This is Spring break afterall." Albus reminded him. Sirius nodded and left the office.

Sirius headed back towards his chambers and upon entering them, grabbed hold of the floo powder on the mantel and tossed it into the fire. "Leaky Cauldron, London, England, Great Britain." He spoke clearly, leaping into the green fire and being pushed out into the dark pub. He took a look around and ignored everyone and the stares he received as he stepped out through the backdoor, closing his eyes and disappearing in a crack of apparition.

When he opened them once again, he was standing in a dark alley, he poked his head out of the alley and took a quick look around, instantly noticing his target, an empty space right next to house seventeen. He morphed into a dog and ran across the street, lying down in front of the empty space on the sidewalk, and watching as house seventeen was pushed out of the way to make room for house nineteen, which reminded Sirius of a small building. The bricks instead of red like the rest of the houses were black and the windows were covered so outsiders could not gaze inside. He stepped onto the land and felt the magic course through him as he pushed passed the ward, which he figured might have killed him if he wasn't expected.

He stepped up to the door; knocking and then letting his arms fall to his side. Aidan pulled the door open and glanced up at Sirius, his eyes were red and he was glaring. "Aidan?" Sirius whispered, leaning down and opening his arms. Aidan stood firm at the door, continuing his glare.

"Papa told me we weren't going to see you anymore." He said harshly.

"Of course you're going to see me. Come here." He ordered, still holding his arms out for a hug.

Aidan shook his head. "No!" He screamed, running away from the door.

Sirius sighed and pushed up from crouching to step into the home, closing the door behind him he took a look around the small dark hallway as he ventured into a small sitting room, the walls covered in books and a fire running in the fireplace. He stepped inside the room and began to take a look at a few of the books on the wall when Severus entered, his arms crossed. "Black." He greeted.

"Black." Sirius responded, keeping his smirk to himself as he turned around. "You git, you left."

"I'm sure you had company to keep yourself from missi—"

"I had no company, you idiot!" Sirius shouted, clenching his fists.

Severus was quiet for a moment, trying to think of a decent comeback Sirius figured. "How sad, Black had to spend one night alone and now he's pis—"

"Shut your mouth. How dare you leave, how dare you tell Aidan I wasn't going to see him anymore! What the hell is wrong with you? He's adopted; he probably already has enough abandonment issues without you taking off with him merely two days after he's adopted and then telling him he's going to see his Father anymore! I demand you tell me what the fuck you were thinking!" Sirius shouted, both fists clenched and his face red from anger. Severus stayed quiet, which just got Sirius even more pissed off. "Don't you have /anything/ to say? No snarky comment? You're losing your touch, Snape." Sirius spat.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek, trying to think of what to say, his shoulders rising as he stepped backwards. He felt about two inches tall after Sirius finished and he really didn't have a response. "I thought… you were cheating." He whispered.

"Cheating? This again?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Must you be so jealous? Am I not allowed to speak to others?"

"I didn't say tha—" Severus continued to whisper, biting the inside of his cheek harder when he was interrupted.

"No! You didn't! But you act like it! I am /not/ going to cheat on you, damn it. I love you. When the fuck are you going to accept that?"

"I—"

"No. Just shut the hell up! You /always/ assume shit! You never come to me to ask, never! Why? Why are you so fuc—"

"Shut up!" Aidan yelled as he ran into the room and kicked Sirius' leg as hard as he could.

Sirius yelped and began to leap on one leg as he held his other in his arm. "Fuck! That hurt!"

"Don't you talk to my papa! Ever again! You bastard!" Aidan shouted.

Sirius tilted over and fell onto the ground, glaring up at his son. "Where did you learn that word? And—and I will speak to him if I wish!"

"From Papa. He said you were a mangy bastard mutt. Or… a bastard mangy mutt… um, or a mangy mutt bastard… uh… he said one of those! And I agree!" Aidan shouted, crossing his arms and then running over to Severus and clinging to his leg. "Make him leave, papa. We don't need him."

Severus frowned down at Aidan before picking him up into his arms, Aidan wrapping his arms around Severus' neck and hugging him. Severus whispered something in his ear and Aidan glared at him and then shot a glare at Sirius over his shoulder before he was put back down by Severus. He ran out and up the stairs in the hall, his steps were heard over top the sitting room as he ran into the room he was given and slammed the door.

"What'd you tell him?" Sirius asked.

"I told him to go upstairs while I talk to you." Severus admitted.

"Oh…" Sirius whispered, trying to think of what to say now, he didn't want to end up yelling again. He jumped back startled when Albus's head appeared in the fire.

"Hello, boys. I was just curious if Sirius found his way." Albus said, giving a smile.

"Yes, I did, thanks, Albus…" Sirius said, sighing.

Albus frowned. "Where is little Aidan?"

"Upstairs." Severus answered.

"Would you mind sending him through? Pomona would like some help removing weeds around the greenhouses, if he's willing to help." Albus suggested.

"I'm sure he'd love too. I'll go get him." Severus said as he walked out of the room and up the stairs.

When the footsteps silenced, Sirius turned towards the fire. "I yelled at him." He randomly admitted.

"Well, that's not good." Albus responded, smiling sadly at Sirius.

"Aidan kicked me, called me a bastard, and he told him he was never going to see me again…" Sirius said, sighing.

"You two just need to discuss things. I'll keep little Aidan preoccupied until one of you firecall, even if it's tomorrow. I'm sure Pomona wouldn't mind watching him a night, she adores him." Albus said.

"Thanks, Albus…" Sirius said just before Aidan came rushing through, jumping into the fire and through the floo into Albus's office. Albus chuckled and pushed his head back in. "Owl or firecall me." He said before the fire returned normal.

Sirius swayed from one foot to another, trying to think of what to say. He hummed lightly before glancing over his shoulder at Severus who was staring with a blank expression. "Got any tea?" He asked, giving a small grin. Severus nodded and walked through a doorway, which Sirius figured led to the kitchen, following him through he glanced around at the clean but dark kitchen. He took a seat at the table and drummed his fingers as Severus made some tea, running conversations in his head to try and pick a safe topic so they wouldn't end up fighting again.

Sirius glanced up at Severus, who had his back turned from him, staring down at the black kettle on the muggle stove. Smiling, Sirius pushed out of the chair and crossed the room over to where Severus stood, slowly wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt Severus tensed and held in a sigh as he leaned his forehead against the back of his head. He began to hum quietly, swaying their bodies just slightly to the tune. He moved Severus' hair to the side to expose the back of his neck, placing a chaste kiss.

He continued humming against his neck, murmuring: "Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, tired of living like a blind man, I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling. And this is how you remind me of what I really am; this is how you remind me of what I really am." He sung, continuing to hum as they swayed, his eyes closed, smiling against his neck. "It's not like you didn't know that, I said I love you and I swear I still do. And it must've been so bad, because living with me must have damn near killed you. And this is how you remind me of what I really am—" He trailed off to hum again.

"What're you doing?" Severus asked.

"Singing to you." Sirius said, pressing another kiss to his neck.

"You're ah, what do the muggles say? Bi-Polar."

"How am I bi-polar?"

"One minute you're yelling, the next you're quiet, and then you sing a song to me calmly whilst being affectionate with my neck."

"Nah, that's called being whipped."

"How is /that/ being whipped?"

"Because one minute I'm angry with you, and then I remember I love you and I would do anything to make you happy, and bam I'm happy."

"I still don't see how that makes you /whipped/."

"Just does." Sirius responded, shrugging his shoulders, pulling Severus closer to him as a comfortable silence fell between the two.


	65. Chapter Sixty Four

Chapter Sixty-four;

Severus groaned, turning towards Sirius and placing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm going to lie down, I feel a bit dizzy."

Sirius frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just feel dizzy. A headache too, food is in the fridgera—"

"You have a refrigerator?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "My Father is a muggle, and we live in a muggle neighborhood, so yes, I have a refrigerator. It came with the house."

"Wait... your Father lives in this neighborhood?"

"Three houses down opposite side of the street."

Sirius widened his eyes. "What?"

Severus sighed. "Sirius. I'm tired."

"I know you are, but why would you come here, near hi—"

"I am not going to fucking argue with you!" Severus lashed out.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow. "I wasn't trying to aru—"

"Shut up." Severus growled, pushing him aside and walking out of the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked aloud, rolling his eyes and then opening the refrigerator to get a snack and let Severus calm down.

After Sirius nibbled on a few sandwiches, he climbed the stairs and came into the hallway, raising his eyebrow at several doors down the hall. He let out a sigh and began to check each door one by one, each bedroom was or seemed ready to stay in, and he eventually hit one that looked like Aidan had ransacked through, his toys were lying on the floor and it seemed like he had lived in the room for much longer than just one night. He closed the door and checked the rest of the doors, finally opening the door to the Master bedroom which was one room away from Aidan's and across the hall. He saw Severus' form in the dark room and slid in the room, closing the door behind him. As he crossed the room, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground, stopping at the edge of the bed and bending down to place a kiss to Severus' forehead.

Severus leaned up and pressed his lips to Sirius', Sirius smirked and climbed under the blanket atop Severus, wrapping Severus' legs around his waist. "Feeling better?" He asked before attaching his lips to Severus' neck.

Severus smirked, pulling Sirius down closer to him. "Much better. I want you."

Sirius' eyebrows rose. "Really now?" He asked, attaching his lips to Severus' neck and thrusting against his body.

Severus let out a quiet moan, raising his body up. "S-sirius…"

"Yes, love?" Sirius grinned against his neck, his hands undoing Severus' pants. Pulling his pants down, Severus' body relaxed into the bed, Sirius smirked and kissed a trail from Severus' waist to his neck, licking and nipping at his throat. "Love?" Sirius said, pushing himself to hover over a now sleeping Severus. "You can't be serious…" He groaned, flipping onto his back next to his sleeping husband. "Tease…" he muttered before pulling Severus into his arms and closing his eyes to go to sleep.

The next morning Sirius woke up to an empty bed, he frowned a bit and pushed to sit up, stretching his arms out and letting out a yawn. He jumped when the door opened and Severus walked in with a plate of food, handing it over to him. Sirius smiled and took the plate, nibbling on his breakfast. "Thank you, love." He muttered in between bites, Severus climbing into bed and resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. "I was thinking we could stay here for the rest of holiday?"

Severus raised his eyebrow. "You want to stay here?"

"Yeah, I mean… we could go to my house on Grimmauld, but it might be dangerous for Aidan. My Mother hid all kinds of dark arts objects around the house, most rooms are cursed… I dislike the thought of little Aidan, who can't do magic to protect himself, running around there."

Severus nodded his head. "I agree."

"However, we could fix it up, or sell my house and fix this place up." Sirius suggested.

"Whatever you wish to do, I'm fine with either."

"Oh, is Aidan still with Pomona?"

"No, he got floo'd back this morning, he's playing in his room."

"I should go talk to him…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine." Sirius assured him, placing a kiss to the side of his forehead, putting the empty plate on the bedside table and got up, walking out of the room and to Aidan's room.

Sirius knocked on Aidan's door and pushed it open, poking his head in. "Aidan?"

Aidan jumped and pushed the stuff animal he was playing with behind him. "Yes…?"

"What're you doing?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Nothing…" Aidan trailed.

"Aidan… what's behind you?" Sirius asked as he stepped inside and closed the door.

Aidan sighed and crouched down to pick up a stuffed animal. "This…"

Sirius crossed the room and glanced down at the bear, which looked very old, seemed to be filthy, and was missing an eye. "Where'd you get this? I don't remember it being in your stuff nor did we buy it for you…"

"I found it."

"Found it where?"

"In the closet."

"Why were you hiding?"

"I think it was Papa's… I don't want him getting mad I was playing with it."

"He wouldn't be mad." Sirius grinned, placing his hand on Aidan's head and ruffling his hair.

Aidan pulled away. "Okay."

"Aidan, we need to talk… I understand you're mad at me."

"I hate you."

"You don't mean that…"

"You hurt papa!"

"Yes, I know… but I didn't mean it, I made a mistake. We all make mistakes, Aidan, and Se- your papa has forgave me, so you should too."

"No. I don't care if he forgave you! You stay away from /my/ papa." Aidan hissed, pushing past Sirius and walking out.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand down his tired face, shaking his head. He glanced around the room before walking out and heading back to his and Severus' bedroom. "He hates me…" He said as he closed the door behind him.

Severus glanced up from the bed. "He does not hate you."

"He said he did."

"Sirius, he's a child. Let him calm down a bit." Severus shrugged.

Sirius nodded his head. "If you say so… anyway, this is pretty much an all muggle neighborhood, right?"

"Yes. We're the only Wizards for miles."

Sirius nodded. "Is there a city nearby?"

"Yes, the one Lily lived next too; it's about three blocks away."

"Alright, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back later. Uh, I would ask Aidan if he wants to come with me, but you're right, I'll leave him alone for a bit. Will you be okay?"

Severus quirked his eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Uh, I don't kno—"

"Are you implying I can't take care of myself?"

"What? No!"

"You better not be! Because I can!" Severus shouted, grabbing the plate from the bedside table and throwing it at Sirius, who managed to dodge and run out the door into the hallway.

"What the hell…" Sirius whispered, shaking his head and letting out a sigh before walking downstairs and out of the house.


	66. Chapter Sixty Five

Chapter Sixty-five;

Sirius roamed aimlessly around the very small city he stumbled upon, buying a few things for Aidan – he figured no matter what you did to a kid, if you bought him new toys, then he'd love you again. By the time he came home, he had four bags in his hands full of stuff. He stepped into the house and put the bags down on the ground and walked into the kitchen as he heard some rustling around. His eyebrow quirked at the mess, mustard was squirted everywhere, as well as ketchup and some green stuff he didn't want to know about, bread was shredded all over the floor, flour was spread over the table as well as pieces of lunch meat. He stared at the refrigerator door which closed to reveal Aidan with tomatoes and a head of lettuce in his hand.

"Aidan…?"

"What?" Aidan hissed, climbing onto a chair and picking up a knife.

"No!" Sirius gasped, rushing over and grabbing hold of the knife. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making lunch!"

"Lun- where is Severus?"

"Sick."

"Sick? What happened?"

"I don't know! He was getting sick in the bathroom, so I'm making lunch. Here." Aidan said as he handed Sirius a plate with a piece of bread, a piece of lettuce, and a piece of tomato, some relish, mustard, ketchup, chocolate sauce, and turkey.

Sirius widened his eyes. "Uh…"

"What? Don't you like it?" Aidan said, pouting.

"No, um, of course I like it. It… looks delicious."

"Then eat."

"Uh… now?"

"Yes! Eat…"

Sirius smiled weakly, picking up the piece of bread and slowly taking a bite. He chewed the bite and widened his eyes, trying to keep from gagging. "Uh—y-yum. D—delicious…" He muttered, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Good. I want it all gone by the time I'm back." Aidan told him as he jumped down with a plate with two perfectly made sandwiches.

"Wait, why do those look like—"

"Because I don't like you." Aidan said, rolling his eyes and walking out of the room.

Sirius groaned and threw the mess on the plate away before waving his wand and scourgify the table and counters and throwing the excess food mess away. Walking up to the master bedroom and quirking his eyebrow as he opened the door to see Severus lying on the bed, his eyes closed and Aidan sitting next to him nibbling on a sandwich, watching him sleep. "Severus?"

"Shhh!" Aidan shushed, glaring.

Severus opened his eyes. "Aidan, stop being mean to your father."

"Hmph…" Aidan glared at the plate.

Sirius frowned. "Aidan, I got some stuff in the city, do you want to go outside and play?"

"N—"

"Aidan." Severus hissed.

"… Yes, sir." Aidan groaned, putting the plate on the side table and smiling faintly at Sirius. "Come on… /father/."

Sirius sighed as Aidan walked out past him. He smiled weakly at Severus before turning the light off and closing the door to follow Aidan downstairs and grabbing hold of one of the bags by the door and then walking outside in the backyard, where Aidan was standing, his arms crossed. Aidan glared as Sirius crossed the yard and put the bag down, pulling out two baseball gloves and a baseball, smiling over at Aidan as he pulled out a soccer ball and rolling it over towards Aidan.

"Baseball or soccer?" Sirius asked.

Aidan curled his lips into a smirk. "Soccer."

Sirius nodded and stood up. "Alright. All you do is kick the ba—" He began but was interrupted by Aidan kicking the ball as hard as he could, the ball zooming towards Sirius and hitting him in his groin. Sirius widened his eyes and groaned, cupping himself and falling to the ground, whimpering. "O-oow…" He bit the inside of his cheek to will the pain coursing through his body away.

Aidan crossed his arms. "Oh no. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." He said dryly, rolling his eyes.

Sirius took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes and taking a few minutes to stop the throbbing. He cracked an eye open and saw Aidan staring with an unamused expression. "It's… its' fine…" Sirius whispered as he pushed himself off the ground and ignored the pain that was still there. "Let's… let's try baseball, okay?" He asked, tossing a glove towards Aidan.

Aidan caught the glove and put it on. "Okay…"

Sirius nodded and stayed crouched down a bit, still taking a few deep breathes as he picked up the baseball and tossed it to Aidan. Aidan caught the ball and almost smiled before glaring and frowning and tossing it back. They tossed the ball back and forth, Sirius smiling brightly as the pain disappeared and Aidan kept almost smiling every time he caught the ball, he dropped it a few times, but he would chase after it and toss it back quickly after. "You know, we can get you on a team. You'd be great. It'd be during summers, or I could apparate you here for practices." Sirius suggested, tossing the ball. Aidan didn't respond, instead just shrugged his shoulders as he began to throw the ball harder after he caught a few throws back to back. Sirius chuckled and tossed the ball back a bit harder, Aidan catching it perfectly, which made Sirius prouder. After a few more tosses, Sirius glanced over at a noise – which was a dog that knocked over a trash can – as he tossed the ball, he then jumped when he heard a loud yell.

Sirius turned back towards Aidan and widened his eyes as he saw the boy was on the ground, holding his nose. Sirius ran over to him and crouched down. "Aidan?"

Aidan sat up, his eyes glistening and tears falling down his cheeks as he held his nose. "You—" he stopped to sobbed.

"Let me see…" Sirius moved his little hand and gulped when he saw Aidan's nose was bleeding. "Come on." He told him, picking Aidan up into his arms and running back inside. When they got inside, he sat Aidan on the counter and glanced around for something to put on his nose. He grabbed a dishrag and pushed it up to Aidan's nose, which made him yell out. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Get off me!" Aidan cried, pushing his hand away and holding the dishrag. "I want papa…"

"Papa is sick, he wo—"

"I WANT PAPA!" Aidan screamed.

"Okay, okay! Just… just keep calm!" Sirius screeched as he ran upstairs.

Sirius ran into the bedroom to see Severus already up and putting on a shirt. "Why is he downstairs yelling?"

"He… uh, there was an accident."

"An accident?" Severus asked, widening his eyes. "What happened?"

"Well… his nose might be broken…"

"His… what?" Severus bellowed, pushing past Sirius and running downstairs.

Sirius groaned and turned on his heel, walking into Aidan's room to get a new shirt for him and then walking downstairs to see Severus with his wand pointed at Aidan's nose, and then a yelp as he used episkey. Aidan sniffled and let Severus wipe the blood off of him. "I brought him a shirt… since he got some blood on the one he's wea—"

"Sirius, you need to be careful."

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, and I looked away for a second…"

"And he got a broken nose." Severus hissed, picking Aidan up and holding him. "Are you okay?"

Aidan nodded his head. "I am now, Papa. It really hurt…"

"I know." Severus cooed, turning away from Sirius to throw the dishrag away. Aidan glanced at Sirius and smirked, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck tighter.

Sirius raised his eyebrow at the smirk. "Uh…"

"Sirius, I don't want him playing sports anymore."

"What? Why? He loved baseball!"

"I did not." Aidan pouted. "I hate sports… I want to make potions with you… I like reading and painting…"

"I know." Severus kissed his forehead. "See?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "He's just trying to make you pay attention to him."

"What...?"

"Well, it's true. He loved sports outside. He just dislikes it now because you're around and I like sports."

"I am not!" Aidan cried. "Papa… He's being mean."

"Sirius!" Severus hissed.

"But—" Sirius began.

"Papa, can we make a potion?"

Severus smiled. "Of course we can. Sirius, clean whatever mess up you've made." He hissed, walking downstairs with Aidan, and before he walked away, Aidan stuck his tongue out at Sirius in a childish manner.


	67. Chapter Sixty Six

Chapter Sixty-six;

[April 14th, 1999]

The next few days were difficult for Sirius, Severus would yell or start crying for absolutely no reason whatsoever, Sirius figured he had a cold as he kept getting headaches and was really tired every day. Aidan was testing him, it seemed every time he got near the kid, he would begin crying for Severus and Severus would get mad, thinking he did something wrong, even when he didn't – and he would always believe Aidan, and as he would leave the room, Aidan would smirk or smile sweetly or something to show that he had won. It was getting on Sirius' nerves.

There were good things as well however, like every morning Severus would make him breakfast in bed, they didn't fight – unless Aidan was involved and even then it was a very small fight, every meal except breakfast the three ate together in the living room, and Sirius had even went into the city to buy a television for him and Aidan to watch, though Aidan preferred drawing on the floor while he watched. It was an okay vacation, which ended tomorrow, which was when they and the students returned from spring hols and classes resumed the 16th – which was a Friday.

Sirius laid in bed, his head resting in his arms as he stared at the ceiling, letting out a yawn as he waited for his breakfast. He jumped when the bathroom door open and out came Severus in a black long-sleeved shirt and black dress pants. Sirius quirked his eyebrow. "I thought you were making breakfast?"

"No time, I need to be at my Fathers within the hour."

"What?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Sirius you know my Father wanted me to visit over hols, I waited until the last possible moment. He might want me to stay overnight, so you'll be taking care of Aidan."

"No! Aidan and I are going with yo—"

"Absolutely not. Aidan is not stepping nowhere near him."

"Then you aren't either."

"Sirius…"

"No! You're not! I don't like him."

"He's my Father, I am and will see him, just as he requests. Now I need to go, I made some food last night while you were sleeping, it just needs heating up. I'll see you tomorrow." Severus said as he crossed the room to the door.

"Severus!"

"Sirius, please. I don't feel well; I am not up for a fight."

"Tell him you don't feel well, and you can't come."

"No. I'm leaving." Severus rolled his eyes and walked out.

Sirius sighed and lounged around in bed, trying to think of what to do – he wondered if Albus had known that Severus had a Father, or at least an alive one. He got out of bed and rushed downstairs, opening up the floo network and tossing in some for a call. "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts." He said clearly, sitting on the ground cross-legged.

"Hello, my boy." Albus said as his head appeared. "How are you?"

"Quite fine, what can you tell me about Severus' Father?"

"Hmmm… Tobias Snape?"

"Yes…"

"Cruel man…"

"Cruel?"

"Yes, I don't find it my place to tell you anything of Severus' childhood, but I can tell you that his Father invites him home every few years, and when Severus returns… he's different, quiet, secluded. I strongly recommend you keep him away from Tobias."

"Address?"

"Seven Spinner's End, I believe…"

Sirius nodded. "Mind taking Aidan?"

"Of course, send the boy through. I have fun watching Pomona and Minerva spoil him."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just what he needs." Sirius joked, standing up and walking to the stairs. "Aidan! Come down here!"

Aidan stumbled down the hall and the stairs, glaring. "What?"

"You're going to Hogwarts, possibly for the night."

"… Okay." Aidan said, walking over to the fireplace and smiling. "Hi, grandpa!"

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Grandpa?"

Albus chuckled. "He joked about how I look like a grandpa, and Minerva insisted he call me from that from now on. Now, Aidan, come on through, my boy, I just bought a tin of lemon drops."

Aidan's eyes widened. "Okay!" He said, stepping into the fire and falling out the other end.

"I'll take good care of him, go on, we'll watch him until tomorrow when you two are due to arrive for the end of hols."

"Thanks, Albus." Sirius smiled, waving his hand and the fire extinguishing.

Sirius gathered some extra clothing for Severus and himself, stuffing them into a bag and walking out of the house and heading down the street to Seven Spinner's End. When he arrived, he glared at the house, it was different than the others on the street – which were supposed to be identical – this one screamed 'Go away' to visitors. He walked up the walkway and knocked on the door, swaying his weight as he waited for an answer.

The door opened and he came face to face with Tobias Snape, who was smirking. "Hello."

"I'm here to see Severus."

Tobias gave a fake smile, moving out of the way. "Come in."

Sirius nodded and walked inside the house, glancing around the dark hallway. He disliked it strongly, it was darker than his house and no dark objects were in this house. "Nice house…" He muttered, scowling as they came to the main room, books were crammed and the tables were lightly feathered in dust.

"Hm." Tobias hummed as he passed him up, taking a seat in the main chair. "Severus! Your /Husband/ is here." He bellowed.

A moment later or less, Severus appeared, glaring at Sirius. "What are you doing here?" He hissed, grabbing hold of his arm and walking out into the hallway.

"I'm here to make sure everything is okay. I'm staying."

"No, you're not. You're leaving now. Where is Aidan?"

"Albus'. I'm staying, get over it."

"Damn it, Sirius! Why do you have to do this?" Severus hissed.

"Severus! Get in here." Tobias called.

Severus stepped back into the room. "Yes, Father?"

"Is your… husband staying as well?"

"Uh—" Severus began.

"Yes, I am."

"Hand over your /wand/" Tobias ordered.

"… What?" Sirius growled.

"No being abnormal in my house, which means you hand over your wand so you can't do any of that magic bullshit, also no fucking, so Severus, refrain from bending over." Tobias ordered.

Sirius growled louder, being nudged by Severus who glared. "…Fine…" he muttered, pulling his wand out and sitting it on a table near Tobias.

"Good. Now I take you two are sleeping… in the same room?" Tobias asked, scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"Yes, we are." Sirius answered, growling.

"Hm. Show him to your room, Severus."

"Yes, Father…" Severus glared at Sirius and turned on his heel, walking upstairs.


	68. Chapter Sixty Seven

Chapter Sixty-seven;

Severus led them upstairs where three doors were down a hall. "This is my Father's room" he said, pointing to a brown door. "We are too not go inside, nor bother him when he is in there." He muttered, walking forward to the next door. "This is my room."

"What about that door?" Sirius asked, pointing at the last door.

"That is my… was my Mother's room. Stay out of there." Severus growled, opening the door to his room and walking inside.

Sirius walked inside and raised his eyebrow, glancing around the room. He almost smiled when he noticed a quidditch poster put up over the bed, some books that seemed like they were from Severus' school day, some magazines and parchment scattered. Sirius smirked and walked up to Severus, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck. "You know what?"

"What?" Severus asked, rolling his eyes.

"I love you." Sirius smirked.

Severus pulled away and lied down on his bed. "I love you too."

Sirius grinned, climbing into bed and getting in between Severus' legs. "Do you?"

"Yes." Severus smiled, pulling Sirius down closer to him and crashing their lips together.

Sirius reciprocated the kiss, pulling up to pull his shirt off and toss it aside. "We need to be naked… now." Sirius smirked, undoing the buttons of Severus' shirt and then sliding his pants off. "You've no idea how beautiful you are." He hummed, attaching his lips to Severus' neck and slowly kissing a trail down his body to Severus' waistband, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down with his boxers to his knees. "Mine." Sirius growled, biting at Severus' thigh and licking up to his hardening prick. Sirius licked up the prick, which caused Severus to moan out loud, raising his hips. He smirked and sucked it between his lips, slowly moving his head up and down to bob as he sucked. Severus moaned, putting a hand on the back of Sirius' head, thrusting his hips up. Sirius relaxed his throat and pushed Severus' hips back down, moving his head faster.

Severus groaned, pulling Sirius up to him. "Sirius, I need you…"

Sirius raised his eyebrow, smiling. "You never let me finish." He complained, pulling Severus' pants completely off to leave him naked. "Oh well. I'll have to find something else to occupy my mouth." He teased, leaning over and pushing his lips against Severus'. Severus kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck and moaning in his mouth. Sirius pulled away for a breath and smiled against Severus' lips. "Do you have any…-"

"Actually yes." Severus chuckled, leaning over to the bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle.

"You were a very perverted sixteen year old, weren't you?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I blame you."

Sirius chuckled, pouring some of the lubrication into his palms and rubbing his hands together, rubbing his prick. "I'm going to make you scream." Sirius smirked.

Severus' eyebrow quirked. "Challenge accepted."

Sirius chuckled, wrapping Severus' legs around his waist and guiding his prick to the tight ring of muscle, and slowly pushing inside. Sirius rested his forehead against Severus' shoulder, moaning softly as he pushed halfway in, gripping the sheets. "So… good…" He hummed, thrusting his hips gently to push all the way inside, Severus letting out a moan and raising his hips.

"Siri…"

Sirius smirked, pushing his lips to kiss Severus' chin. "Yes?" He asked. Severus smirked; flipping them both over so Sirius was on bottom and moaning at the change of angle.

"Taking control?" Sirius asked, placing his hands on Severus' hips and guiding him up and down.

Severus pushed up on his knees and slowly went back down, placing his hands on Sirius' chest. "'Mm, never… done this." He muttered, moving his hips back and forth a bit.

Sirius gripped his side and thrusted up, moving his hips a bit as well. "Faster."

Severus nodded his head, moving up and down faster. "Un…" He hummed.

"Hmm… I wonder…"

Severus opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Sirius ordered him as he sat up and slid to sit on the edge of the bed. Severus did so, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck.

"What're you doing?" Severus asked.

"Trying a new position, like you did." Sirius said, pushing to stand up, holding Severus up. Severus yelped, tightening his grip around Sirius' neck.

"Sirius!" He screeched, being pushed against the wall.

"Yes?" Sirius asked, kissing at Severus' throat and thrusting his hips.

Severus winced as his back moved up and down the wall. "I'm going to kill you…"

"You have no life insurance on me, so you won't kill me." Sirius joked, thrusting his hips harder and biting his lip. "Tell me…"

Severus panted, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Tell you what?" He whispered.

Sirius smirked. "I love you."

"'Mmm, I love you too." Severus grinned, tightening his legs around his waist.

Sirius' grin widened, nipping at Severus' neck and throat, pulling away from the wall and resting Severus back on the bed, moving his legs to his shoulders and thrusting harder. "Almost… you ready, love?"

Severus hummed, nodding his head and gripping the bed. Sirius leaned down and kissed at his chest, moving his hips and snaking a hand between them to grab hold of Severus' prick, moving his hand up and down in time with his thrusts. Severus stiffened and cried out, gripping the sheets tighter so his knuckles were ghostly white as he came. Sirius gasped at the tightening inside Severus, biting the inside of his cheek and tasting the iron taste of blood, closing his eyes tightly and spilling inside Severus. Sirius leaned against Severus, trying to get his breathing under control. He listened as Severus slowed his breathing, eventually it slowed down enough to tell Sirius he was asleep without Sirius having to look. He slid his softening prick out and slid Severus onto the bed, sliding in next to him and pulling the sheets over them for an afternoon nap. He rested on his back and pulled Severus to lie on his side, his head resting on Sirius' chest. Sirius smiled and ran his fingers through Severus' hair, his eyes drooping as he fell asleep.


	69. Chapter Sixty Eight

Chapter Sixty-eight;

Sirius opened his eyes, moving his hand to shade over them as the light peered into the room. He rubbed at his eyes and gasped when he felt himself being engulfed in a warm cavern. He pushed to sit up and moved the blanket, holding the back of Severus' head as it bobbed up and down. His lips curled into a smirk. He hummed in appreciation, scooting up and leaning against the headboard and closing his eyes, trying to force himself not to thrust his hips up. His breathing quickened, moving his hand to make Severus' move faster, closing his eyes tighter. "Sev'rus" he panted, cracking an eye open and his smirk widening.

Severus pulled away quickly as the door opened to reveal a glaring Tobias. "… How disgusting."

Sirius glared back, pulling the blanket to cover himself up. "Look in a mirror, did you?"

Tobias growled. "Severus, honestly, learn how to be the man of the relationship." He rolled his eyes, slamming the door. "Oh, and breakfast is ready." He called through the door as he walked away.

"I really hate that guy…"

"That guy is my Father."

"Some Father."

Severus sighed. "Can we just go eat and then we can leave?"

"Fine…" Sirius muttered, standing up and walking into the bathroom for a shower.

After his shower, he threw on the extra pair of clothes he had brought and headed downstairs, stopping at the kitchen door, his fists clenching and jaw locking at the sight: Severus was pushed up against the wall, a small amount of blood dripping from the side of his lips, Tobias with Severus' collar gripped in his hand to hold him in place and choke him a bit, his other fist held up in the air in a ball about to take what looked like another punch.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius bellowed.

Tobias dropped Severus, kneeing him swiftly in the stomach which made Severus hunch over to the ground. "This is family business, none of your concern."

"None of my…" Sirius growled.

He crossed the room over to Tobias, throwing his fist back and aiming at Tobias' jaw. Tobias quickly moved to the side, tackling at Sirius' side and knocking him down to the ground. Sirius yelped, tossing Tobias under him and repeatedly punching his fist down at Tobias' face. Tobias winced, throwing punches at Sirius' chest. The two rolled on the ground, swinging at one another, every throw hitting the other. Sirius pulled away, leaning against the counter and breathing hard, blood dropping down his chin, his eye bruised – Tobias looked about the same, except his nose was bleeding as well. They both glared at each other, preparing for round two when Severus stood up and clenched his fists.

"Sirius! How dare you attack my Father!"

Sirius widened his eyes. "What? He was hitting you!"

"I don't care!"

"You're a fucking idiot." Sirius muttered, standing up and walking out of the kitchen, holding his hand out and accio'ing his wand from the other room to him. "I'm leaving. Have fun getting beat the shit out of." Sirius shouted, walking out the front door and slamming it behind him.

Sirius sped-walk down the street and into their house, slamming the door a few times before walking over to the fireplace and setting up the floo to take him to their chambers in Hogwarts. After walking through, he waved his wand and banished the blood on his face as well as fixing the near-black eye. After he walked out of his chambers and down towards the Great Hall, making it there when everyone was halfway done it seemed with breakfast. He took a seat and pulled Aidan from Pomona's lap to his own, placing a kiss to the top of his head. "Hello."

"Where is papa?"

"Still at his Father's, but I'm here." Sirius smiled. Aidan rolled his eyes and began to eat in silence – which made Sirius sigh.

After breakfast, he carried Aidan back to their chambers, trying to think of ways to repair their relationship – which as of right now he was blaming it being broken completely on Severus out of annoyance. He stepped into their chambers and put Aidan down, who ran over to sit in front of the fire, pulling out a coloring book from his box next to the fireplace and lying on the ground, drawing and ignoring Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes at the act and took a seat on the couch, crossing his arms and watching his son draw. His eyes began to droop slowly, and before he knew it, he was out like a light.

When he awoke, he saw that Aidan was gone. His eyebrow quirked and he glanced around the room, frowning when he didn't catch sight of Aidan. He pushed out of his seat and walked into Aidan's room, smiling when he saw that Severus was asleep in the bed on top of the covers, and Aidan was under the covers, napping as well. He turned to leave the room when Aidan opened his eyes and glared. "He's mine."

Sirius turned back to look at his son. "What?"

"I said… papa is /mine/. Not yours."

"Uh…"

"So stay away from him."

Sirius sighed. "He's my husband."

"Not for long. Hmph."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means… when I'm old enough. I'm marrying him!"

Sirius chuckled, shaking his head. "No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You're our son."

"I don't care. I love papa."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Go back to your nap, Aidan."

Aidan laid his head on Severus' arm, resting his small arm to hug Severus. "Mine." He said, sticking his tongue out at Sirius before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Sirius stretched his arms out, trying to think of something to do for the day. It was nearing lunch, though Sirius wondered if they could go to Hogsmeade for lunch – students weren't due until near dinner, and Aidan had only been to Hogsmeade once. He sat on the couch and decided to wait until they awoke – which was only a mere few minutes when Severus emerged from the room, yawning. Sirius turned to look at him and gave him a faint smile, and in response he received a scowl. "I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade for lunch…"

"Why?"

"Well, Aidan has only been once, plus I wanted to get him some ice cream."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Buying him things won't get him to like you."

"It's worth a try… also, he said… the... I'm not sure if it's funny or odd."

"What did he say, Sirius?"

"When he's old enough, he's going to marry you and steal you away from me."

Severus stared at Sirius before breaking into a beaming smile and laughing. "What?"

"Yeah… supposedly he loves his papa more than I love him, so he is going to marry you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Are you feeling threatened?"

"Should I?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, dolt."

Sirius smiled, standing up and crossing the room to wrap his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I left… I shouldn't have…. Did he…"

"No. He yelled, and then told me to get out."

"Hm." Sirius hummed, kissing Severus' lips gently and then pulling away. "I should go kill him… does he do that… er…"

Severus sighed. "I don't feel like talking about this, Sirius…"

"Of course… whenever you're ready then…" Sirius said as Severus rested his head on his shoulder. "So, Hogsmeade for lunch, dear?"

Severus nodded his head. "Sure, if you wish."


	70. Chapter Sixty Nine

Chapter Sixty-nine;

After Severus and Sirius both got ready, they woke Aidan up and got him dressed – in Gryffindor colors – Sirius made sure to point out before leaving, Severus holding Aidan up as he refused to let Sirius hold him. Together the three walked to Hogsmeade, going into the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Severus put Sirius in a chair with a small sitting stool on it so he could reach the table and Severus sat next to him while Sirius sat across from him. Sirius gave Aidan a smile and rested his chin in his palm, staring at Aidan. Aidan glared when Severus wasn't looking and when he did Aidan's expression turned to a small smile.

"What do you want to eat, Aidan?" Severus asked.

"Um… fruit pie!" Aidan beamed.

"Aidan, that's something you get after the main course." Severus sighed.

"Cheeseburger…" Aidan crossed his arms.

"Aidan, no. Pick something healthier…"

"Oh, let him have a cheeseburger, Sev." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I don't even think they have cheeseburgers here! I said no, Aidan, you'll have some soup."

Aidan pouted a bit before nodding. "Yes, papa."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "The kid doesn't have to eat healthy every meal… soup isn't even really food, it doesn't fill you up."

"It'll do until dinner." Severus claimed.

"Alright…" Sirius muttered, leaning over and kissing Severus' lips. He smiled when Severus reciprocated, and then pulled away to see a glaring Aidan.

"Papa! Kiss?" Aidan asked. Severus leaned over and placed a kiss to his forehead, and Aidan stuck his tongue out at Sirius, curling his lips into a smirk.

Sirius rolled his eyes at their son, leaning over the table and placing a kiss to Aidan's forehead; Aidan glared and crossed his arms. Sirius claimed his seat again and nodded to Severus who stood up and went to order their food and drinks. Sirius and Aidan were left alone, both glaring at each other – though Sirius was just doing it to get on Aidan's nerves, which was working as Aidan was clenching his fists tightly together.

"When we get back do you want to go for a swim in the lake?" Sirius asked.

"Papa said that isn't safe."

"It's safe with me, I'm your Father, I won't let anything happ—"

"You broke my nose."

"That was an accident, Aid—"

"No it wasn't."

"Uh… what?"

"It wasn't an accident."

"Yes it was, Aidan."

"You're lying."

"Why would I want to hurt you?"

"To get rid of me…"

Sirius blinked in confusion. "Why would I want to get rid of you?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

Aidan crossed his arms. "Because since I got adopted you two fight a lot."

"Oh, we don't fight, that big argument when you two left was a big misunderstanding."

"I'm not talking about that!" Aidan hissed.

"Then what?"

"You've fought more than six times… I've only been here for nine days!"

Sirius sighed. "Aidan… we fight anyway, even before we adopted you. I'm sorry, none of our fights are your fault, okay?"

Aidan looked down. "Okay…" He muttered under his breath, fiddling with his hands in his lap.

Sirius sighed and stood out of his seat. "Come here." He ordered, holding his arms out to pick Aidan up out of his seat and bring him over the table to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around his son and holding him close. "We both love you; you're not going anywhere, okay? Your /our/ son now." He cooed, resting his head on Aidan's.

Aidan pulled back and smiled, rubbing at his nose. "You promise?"

"Of course I do." Sirius assured, ruffling Aidan's long hair. "We need to get your hair cut. You look too much like Severus."

Aidan laughed, putting his hands on his head. "No. I like my hair!"

"Fine, fine." Sirius said, kissing his nose. "So, swimming after lunch?"

"But papa said—"

"We won't tell him then. C'mon, we're both Gryffindors. We don't need a Slytherin's permission." Sirius smirked.

"Gryffindor? But papa said I'm a Slyth—"

"Pfft, Gryffindor all the way. It's the best house."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can… can we do my room in Gryffindor?"

Sirius beamed. "Of course we can! But we'll have to wait on a day that Severus isn't home."

Aidan nodded. "Okay! Oh, and Daddy?"

"Yes, love?"

"C-can I still join a baseball team?"

Sirius chuckled, leaning his forehead on Aidan's. "Of course you can."

Aidan grinned, and turned in Sirius' lap, leaning back against him as they waited for Severus to bring back their food. When he did, they silently ate, both ignoring the look they kept getting from Severus as he tried to figure out how they made up so fast. After lunch, and Aidan stealing a few bites of Sirius' meat pie when Severus wasn't looking, the three left and headed back towards Hogwarts. Aidan was hanging onto Sirius, and the whole trip they were both snickering to each other, and receiving glares from Severus.

When they approached the Lake, Severus finally huffed. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing, papa." Aidan smirked.

"… Sirius, by Merlin I swear if you are planning some sort of prank and being a bad influence on Aidan, I will—"

"We're not, love. Trust me." Sirius responded, smirking at Aidan.

"Then I demand you tell me why you two keep giggling!" Severus fumed.

"You really want to know?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I do, you dolt!" Severus glared.

"Alright, Aidan, let's show him." Sirius said as he put Aidan on the ground.

Aidan smiled and leaned over to pull his shirt over his head, Severus' eyebrow quirked at the act. Aidan tossed his shirt on the ground and ran as fast as he could towards the Lake, followed by Sirius who had turned into a dog and raced his son towards the Lake. They both jumped in and began to splash one another, ignoring the at first widening of Severus' eyes and then the glare with anger in them. He stomped over towards the lake and crossed his arms.

Severus growled. "Sirius! He is going to get sick! It is still practically winter!"

Sirius barked and jumped around in the lake, Aidan giggled. "It's not cold, papa!"

"Yes it is! I demand you get out of there! There are merpeople and a squid roaming in those waters!"

"We're in the shadow, papa!" Aidan argued, crossing his arms and then bellowing out laughter when Sirius turned back into a human, pulling his soaked shirt off and tossed it onto the shore, picking up Aidan and walking out until he was where while standing the water stopped at his shoulders, holding Aidan up.

Severus growled and turned on his heel, storming up to the castle, still being ignored by the two. "So, Aidan, do you know how to swim?" Sirius asked, smiling.

Aidan widened his eyes and shook his head. "No."

"Alright, I'll teach you, okay?" Sirius asked, holding Aidan out. "Spread your arms and move them like this—" He paused to move the one arm that wasn't holding Aidan up in the motion of a doggy paddle.

Aidan smiled. "Okay." He muttered, moving both his hands in that motion, when Sirius completely let go, Aidan began to kick his feet, and even though he went under a few times – each time being brought back up by Sirius – he got the hang of it, doggy paddling around Sirius.

Sirius turned into a dog and was grabbed onto by Aidan – swimming out in the deep and barking. Aidan smiled and leaned against the dog, his arms wrapped around Sirius' neck. He yelped when he was splashed by water, turning to see Harry and Ron swimming towards them. "Hey, Pads! Aidan!" Harry called, pulling Aidan to him and smiling.

"Hi, Uncle Harry." Aidan said, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Sirius turned back into a human and smirked. "Uncle?"

"Yes! He's Uncle Harry, and Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione." Aidan said, smiling.

"You should tell papa your uncle and aunts when we get back in." Sirius smirked, placing a kiss to Aidan's wet head.

"I will. Papa's mad." He said, whispering the last part to Harry.

Harry smirked. "Did Sirius make him mad?"

"No, we both did, but I'm going to blame it on Daddy." Aidan answered.

"Hey!" Sirius poked his side, and Aidan giggled.

"Well, I don't want papa mad at me, plus it was your idea!"

"Plus, he's a mini-Marauder; he does the crime but not the time." Ron grinned.

"Yeah!" Aidan said, beaming. "Harry and Ron told me all about your mischief in school!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Thanks for telling him, Harry."

"Welcome, Snuffles." Harry responded, walking away with Aidan towards the shallow part where he could sit and Aidan could walk.


	71. Chapter Seventy

Chapter Seventy;

After swimming until near nightfall – and several students joining in to play with Aidan, Sirius carried his wet and muddy son into Hogwarts and to their chambers. When they entered, they took a quick look around and didn't see Severus, both shrugging it off and walking to Aidan's room. He placed Aidan down and a kiss to Aidan's forehead. "Alright, love, you go to the bathroom, and get undressed for a bath. I'll be right in there." Sirius said. Aidan nodded in response and ran into his bathroom. Sirius walked out and to his and Severus' room, getting out some dry clothes and putting them on, running a quick cleansing charm until he was to take a shower before he went to sleep, frowning when he didn't see Severus still.

He sighed and walked back into Aidan's room, pulling out some sleepwear and walking inside the bathroom to see his son in boxers. He grinned and sat on the tub, resting his dry clothes on sink and starting a warm bath, adding in lots of bubbles. He stood up and pointed. "Get in; I'll go get a towel." He ordered, walking out of the bathroom. "Whisper!" He called.

Whisper appeared and smiled. "Yes, sirs?"

"Can I get a towel? There wasn't any in the bathroom."

Whisper nodded and disappeared. She returned less than a minute later, handing a towel up to Sirius. "Here you go, sirs."

"Thank you, also, where is Severus?"

"He is at dinner, sirs… it started ten minutes ago."

"Oh… mind bringing Aidan and I something?"

Whisper beamed. "Of course! Whisper will put it on the table by the fire." She nodded, disappearing.

Sirius grinned and walked back into the bathroom, resting the towel atop Aidan's clothes and crossing the room, falling to his knees next to the bathtub and pouring shampoo on his son's hair. Aidan giggled. "I can do that!"

"Really?" Sirius asked a she ruffled the hair.

"Yes." Aidan answered, going under the water and rolling around, coming back up and having bubbles all over his face.

Sirius chuckled and took a cup, filling it with fresh water from the nozzle, pouring it on his sons head until all the soap was gone. "Much better."

"Look!" Aidan said, sticking a dinosaurs' head out from the water.

Sirius grinned. "When did you grab toys?"

"When you were going to change. I have a rubber duck too. Look." He muttered, pulling a duck out of the water.

Sirius grabbed the dinosaur and made roaring noises, fighting his dinosaur vs. Aidan's duck. The two played with the dinosaur and duck toys for near an hour, Aidan shivering and stating the water was cold. Sirius quickly put conditioner in his hair and washed it out, letting the water out and wrapping his son in the towel and pulling him out of the water and putting him on the ground. He dried him off and walked out for Aidan to get dressed, going to check on their food.

Sirius sat at the couch, smirking when he saw the two cheeseburgers on the plate. Whisper had developed a soft spot for Aidan and every time they asked for a meal it seemed she brought his favorite. He nibbled on his burger and when Aidan came out in his pajamas that had charmed snakes crawling on them, he jumped up on the couch next to Sirius and ate his food, they talked about various things, mostly baseball – which Sirius had limited knowledge on, but answered as much as he could – they decided over breaks they'd watch lots of baseball games together. They also spoke about getting a puppy, which Sirius knew Severus would flip about, but he promised to bring it up to him tonight. They also spoke about Skylax and how he was feeling alone and needed another snake buddy.

After they finished, Severus finally came through the door, quirking his eyebrow at the sight: Sirius was sprawled out on the couch, reading a book to himself and Aidan was sleeping on his chest. Sirius peered up and gave Severus a smile. "Hey, where've you been? Dinner ended over an hour ago."

"I had some business with… Pince."

"Everything okay?"

"I suppose... Get him to bed."

Sirius nodded and stood up, gathering Aidan in his arms and walking into Aidan's room, lying him on the bed and tucking him in and placing a kiss to his forehead before walking out and into their room where Severus was pulling his cloak off. "I need a shower." Sirius muttered.

"I do as well. Care to go first?"

"Or we can go at the same time." Sirius crossed the room, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Severus groaned, pulling away. "I don't feel like being touched…"

Sirius quirked his eyebrow. "Severus, what's wrong…?"

"Nothing… just… please don't touch me."

"Severus…"

"Sirius, just go take your shower, please... I'll wait until the morning."

Sirius frowned. "Alright…" He muttered, walking into the bathroom for his shower.

[April 16th, 1999]

The next morning, Sirius opened his eyes and saw the light peering out of the bathroom under the door. He smiled and got up, throwing on some clothes and walking up to the door, listening for water. When he didn't hear anything, he assumed Severus was taking a bath. "I'm heading to breakfast; I'll take Aidan with me."

"… Okay." Severus muttered.

Sirius sighed and walked out, smiling when he saw Aidan in clothes for the day - black jeans and a red shirt, smiling back. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes!" Aidan jumped, crossing his arms. "I've been waiting for an hour!"

"An hour? Why didn't you come to wake me up?"

"I didn't want to disturb you or papa."

Sirius smiled and walked over to Aidan, picking him up and walking out of the chambers and towards the Great Hall. "Hey, do you want to sit with Harry today?"

"Yes." Aidan responded, hugging Sirius tightly.

"Alright." He answered, putting him down and pulling his wand out to charm his shirt to say 'Gryffindor rules'. "There, all ready, go on."

Aidan grinned. "Thanks." He said, running into the Great Hall and heading towards the Gryffindor table to sit in between Ron and Harry.

Sirius crossed the hall and up to the head table, sitting next to Pince in Severus' usual seat. He smiled over at her and received a glare – though he never blamed her for hating him – he ruined a lot of books in his days as a student. "Irma, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Irma sighed. "You may ask as many questions as you please, if I will answer – I'm unsure."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I was just curious as to what you and Severus spoke about last night? Afterwards he was acting very—"

"Severus and I didn't speak yesterday… at all."

Sirius' eyebrow quirked. "You… didn't? But he said—"

"I assure you, I haven't spoken to him in days."

"… Did he show up for dinner last night?"

"No. We assumed you three ate in your chambers."

Sirius tapped his foot, trying to figure out why Severus would lie to him. "Was anyone else missing from dinner?"

Irma went into thought. "Yes… Poppy was, I believe."

Sirius nodded and excused himself, quickly heading towards the infirmary, he was a bit irritated that Severus had lied, but then worried because he lied and coincidentally Poppy was missing from dinner as well. He stepped into the infirmary and smiled. "Poppy?"

Poppy stopped cleaning out vials and turned towards Sirius. "Yes?"

"Was… did you see Severus yesterday?"

Poppy let out a sigh. "Sirius, I can't speak to you."

"Why not? Was he in here?"

"… Yes, he was… you know I can't talk about any—"

"I'm his Husband."

"I know that, but this is a matter he needs to deal with before talking to you."

Sirius sighed. "Poppy, please… He won't tell me anything, he even lied."

"Dear, I assure you, he isn't sick or anything."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you. Go talk to him." She waved him off.

Sirius nodded his head and turned on his heel, walking down the corridor and groaning as he remembered he had a class right after breakfast. He headed towards his Transfiguration classroom and took a seat at his desk, drumming his fingers as he waited for his class. He decided a refreshing on some basic Transfiguration spells were needed as he didn't feel like teaching – his mind was elsewhere – he also had nothing planned. Running a hand down his tired face, he smiled as the class filled with students and Aidan followed in behind the group, running up to Sirius' desk and sitting in Sirius' lap, leaning against him.


	72. Chapter Seventy One

Chapter Seventy-one;

Sirius – after a long day of teaching classes and telling Aidan over and over again that he can't be a test subject for a student to turn into a bird – he walked to his and Severus' chambers, sending Aidan off to go for a fly with Harry – after getting Hermione to swear she would set charms on Harry's broom to make sure Aidan wouldn't fall off. He stepped inside the chambers and saw Severus asleep on the couch; smiling to himself he crossed the room and crouched down by Severus' head, pushing their lips together. Severus' eyes fluttered open and he returned the kiss, pulling back and yawning. "What time is it?"

"About 6PM, I think…"

"Oh." Severus yawned again, turning away from Sirius.

"Love, why were you in the infirmary?" Sirius asked, noting how Severus seemed to have stiffened.

"I—"

"Don't lie to me either; Irma said she never spoke to you yesterday."

Severus sighed. "Sirius, we need to talk…"

"Okay… what about?"

Severus growled, glancing at Sirius over his shoulder and quickly snapping his head back to stare at the back of the couch. "Um…"

"What…? Is it something serious? Poppy said you weren't ill…"

"I'm not… well, I get sick a bit in the morning, but that's only happened a few days."

"A bit sick in the mor—" Sirius paused in the sentence, widening his eyes. "Wait…" he muttered, his lips growing into a beaming smile. "Sev, are you pregnant?"

Severus growled again. "Yes…"

"Wha—how, I mean… when?"

"Well… when we went to Poppy the night we got back from our honeymoon, she didn't detect it because I was as she figured about two or three days."

"So… that means you're… now about…"

"Roughly two weeks. We'll know an exact day in two or three weeks when I conceived and when my due date is…"

Sirius' grin widened. "Wait, how long have you known?"

"I figured I might be two days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I—we have Aidan… I wasn't sure if you wanted another child just yet…"

Sirius widened his eyes. "Of course I do! I'm actually hoping you're carrying triplets or more."

"What?" Severus shot up into sitting position.

"I'm kidding!"

"You better be kidding!"

"I am… bloody hell…"

Severus lied back on the couch. "Good…"

"So… a baby…"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Wait, you teach potions! That could—"

"Sirius…"

"Yes?"

"The baby will be fine until around the 5th or 6th month – which is September or October… possibly November – and then I'll either find someone to take my place until after the baby is born or just hire an assistant and move my class to one on the higher up floors with bigger windows for the fumes." He explained.

"Oh, good…" Sirius sighed in relief.

Sirius stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking of other things to ask – risks about the baby, etcetera, though he figured anything that came to mind Severus had already thought about. "Uh… boy or girl?" He asked, smiling.

Severus raised his eyebrow and looked at Sirius. "I don't know…"

"Well, we have Aidan; I think I want a girl."

"Hmm…"

"Though I'm sure Aidan – like any other boy would want a baby brother, to teach things too." Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I want a girl."

Sirius grinned. "Whatever it is, we'll love it all the same."

Severus quirked his eyebrow. "Yeah."

"I love you." He hummed.

"I love you too." He hummed, pushing his lips to Sirius'.

Two hours later – Severus was sleeping soundly, his head against Sirius' chest, completely exhausted and sated. Sirius grinned at Severus, pulling out of the bed and stretching his body though it protested from movement, standing up and pulling on a pair of pants, and then walking out of the room to get a drink. He raised his eyebrow when he heard a knock, and then Harry walking in with Aidan.

"'Lo, Harry."

"Hi, Siri, I brought Aidan back." Harry smiled.

Aidan ran to Sirius, jumping into his arms. "Daddy! We caught a frog."

"A frog?"

"Yep. It was leaping by the lake, and I told Uncle Harry that you could get it's lungs out and put it in a potion, but he wouldn't let me…"

Sirius chuckled. "Harry, you ruin all the fun!"

Harry's nose scrunched up. "He's been hanging around Snape too much."

"Who's Snape, Daddy?"

"Your papa, that was his last name before we got married."

"Oh…" Aidan hummed, looking at Harry. "His name is papa, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Okay, I'll call him papa next time I see him." Harry winked. "I'm going now; see you later, Aidan and Snuffles." He waved, walking out of the chambers.

"Did you ask papa about the puppy?" Aidan asked, smiling.

"No, bu—"

"What puppy?" Severus asked, glaring at Sirius – Sirius smiled.

"The puppy hidden in Aidan's closet."

"Sirius…"

"Calm down, we don't have a puppy, but Aidan wants one."

Severus frowned. "We'll see, Aidan."

Aidan nodded. "Okay." He smiled, kissing Sirius' cheek and struggling to get out of the hold. "Can I go paint?"

Sirius nodded. "Go on."

"Okay. I need to feed the puppy in the closet too." Aidan joked, running to his room.

Severus glared. "Sirius…"

"I swear there is not a puppy in the closet…"

"There better not be! Knowing you – you'd by him the biggest dog species possible."

"I would not…"

"Sirius…"

"Okay, I would have… but now I know if we ever go into Diagon Alley for a puppy to get a small Chihuahua or something."

"Chihuahua's are mean…"

"Okay… a German Shepherd!"

"Big."

"Uh… a Jack Russell?"

"Mean…"

"You're just being difficult."

"You're trying to be one of those parents who allow their children to hoard animals…"

"Oi, he wouldn't hoard them…"

"Aidan is an animal lover… he would try his best to hoard as many animals in his room without us finding out as he can…"

"He's totally a Gryffindor." Sirius joked, chuckling.

Severus scoffed. "You wish…" He hummed, walking past Sirius and taking a seat on the couch.

"Hey, I'm being serious!" Sirius said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I know you're being yourself."

"Oh, when I make that kind of joke, you get mad… but when you do it – I'm supposed too—"

"Laugh hysterically, yes."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Because I'm pregnant?"

"Finally I see why you agreed to this, so you can win arguments."

Severus smirked. "No, I also agreed so you'd have to wait on me."

"What?"

"I need a drink." Severus said, glancing over his shoulder and raising his eyebrow.

"… Always the Slytherin…" Sirius sighed, walking into the kitchen.


	73. Chapter Seventy Two

Author Notes; So, cravings are starting up! I've read up on pregnancy, and around the second-third week cravings can start. My Sister started craving orange juice when she was pregnant and she was only about two and a half weeks at the time. -.- Trust me, it was odd. She /hates/ oranges. xD Imagine my face when she told me at 4am to go walk to the store to get her orange juice.

Meh. Enjoy! Also, you guys are all caught up. I have seventy three done, and seventy four is near done. I need to put them up together, unless you guys want seventy three up with a cliff hanger which I already have a friend hounding me in anger of giving her a cliffhanger. ^_^

Chapter Seventy-two;

[April 18th, 1999]

After spending the rest of Friday relaxing with Severus, Saturday morning they went to the infirmary and Severus was put on several potions, a couple which were meant to balance his emotions out. As he was a male, Poppy stated that his emotions will begin to go all out of whack, and it'll seem like he's bi-polar of sorts. The rest of the day Severus spent sleeping, which he was assured was normal, apparently Severus for the next nine months would be sleeping a lot as a baby drained magic from the host, which was common in women pregnancies as well.

Now here it was finally Sunday night, and Sirius was being nudged awake at 3AM by Severus who had his head resting on Sirius' chest. Sirius groaned. "What, Sev?" He asked as he turned on his side and wrapped his arms Severus.

"Ummm…"

Sirius quirked his eyebrow. "What?"

"I-I uh… I want… er…"

Sirius smirked. "What do you want?" He asked, moving down in the bed and attaching his lips to Severus' neck.

Severus moaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Un…"

"Do you want me? Hmm?" Sirius hummed, nipping at his neck.

Severus flushed. "No."

Sirius blinked and sat up. "What do you mean no?"

"That's not what I want…"

"Oh… uh, what do you want then?"

"Ice cream…"

"… What?"

"I want ice cream…"

Sirius sighed. "Why didn't you get the house elf to get you some from the kitch—"

"They don't have green ice cream!"

"What do you mean green ice cream?"

"I want green ice cream." Severus groaned.

"Wh-where would I get green ice cream?"

"London."

Sirius frowned. "You want me to go to London at three in the morning so I can get you… green ice cream…"

"Yes."

"No."

"Sirius…"

"No. This is ridiculous. Go to sleep, you can have ice cream tomorrow afternoon."

"No. I want it now."

"Severus, this is idiotic. It's three in the mor—"

"I don't care!" Severus shouted, glaring.

"Sev—"

"No! Get the fuck out!"

"What?"

"Get out!" He shouted, sitting up and hitting Sirius with his pillow.

Sirius yelped as he leaped back and hit the ground, growling and standing up. "I will not get out!" He shouted back, widening his eyes when a book came flying his way. He dodged it and the book loudly crashed into the wall. "You're fucking mental!" Sirius shouted as he ran for the door, as he pulled it open he was hit in the back of the head with something rather hard. He glanced down and saw a candle rolling away from him. "That fucking hurt!" He growled, holding the back of his head and already feeling it swell a bit. "You're fucking insane!" He grounded out as he slammed the door behind him and trotted over to the couch, laying down on it and resting his head on the arm and yawning.

Sirius began to drift when he heard a crack of appairation. He opened his eyes and met Whisper's large eyes. He sighed. "Yes, Whisper?"

"Master must go to London for ice cream."

"I am not going to London at three in the mor—"

"Sirs."

"What?"

"You got him pregnant, sirs. You must go get him his ice creams!"

"I said no." Sirius responded, closing his eyes. He yelped when the couch disappeared and he hit the ground rather hard. "Whisper!" He shouted, glaring up at the elf.

"Masters wants ice cream, and husband must go get him ice cream!"

"Why can't you!"

Whisper blinked. "Master, it would be odd to sees a house elf in muggle London, sirs."

Sirius ran a hand down his face. "Fine!" He hissed, pushing himself to stand up and walking over to grab hold of his cloak on the hanger and tossing it on. He opened up the chamber door and slammed it as loud as he could before walking down the corridor to the court-yard entrance and heading down the path to the end of the anti-apparition wards. The moment he stepped past them, he closed his eyes and apparated to a rather dark alley a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron.

He stepped out of the alley and glanced around, frowning when he saw not even cars going by. He groaned and pulled his cloak tighter to him and began to walk down the street, looking for a store that was open. It took him an hour of roaming the streets and going inside four stores to find they didn't have any green ice cream until he finally came to a 24 hour opened grocery store. He quickly stepped inside and bought a small thing of green ice cream – which turned out to be mint much to his dislike and headed into the nearest alley to apparate home.

When he headed up the path and into Hogwarts, he rushed to his chambers and glared down at his watch which read 4:26AM. He threw his cloak off and crossed the room to enter their bedroom, waving his hand to turn the lights on much to Severus' dislike who covered his head with the blankets. "What the hell are you doing?" Severus bellowed.

"I have your ice cream."

"My what?"

Sirius stared. "Your… ice cream…"

Severus uncovered his head and stared back, letting his eyes fall on the container in Sirius' hands. "Why the fuck would I want ice cream at 4am?"

"You can't be serious…"

"I'm going to bed. Stop being stupid." Severus growled, waving his hand to turn the lights off.

Sirius growled and crossed the room, putting the ice cream tub on the bedside table before waving his hand to turn the lights on again. Severus growled as well as pushed the blanket off him. "What the hell is your prob—"

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted, glaring down at him. "You be quiet." He calmly said, taking hold of Severus' wrists and pinning them above his head. Severus quirked his eyebrow and glanced up when he felt a tingle on his wrist to spot handcuffs that were attached to the headboard to prevent him from moving.

"What are you doing?" Severus hissed.

"If you're not going to eat your ice cream, then I am." Sirius informed him as he opened the ice cream.

"Oh, and you're chaining me up to make me watch, I take it?" Severus snarled.

"Nope." Sirius grinned, pushing the blanket completely off and then pulling his wand out to wave it by Severus, banishing his clothes.

Severus widened his eyes. "You bring my pajamas back now! I demand you release me so I can go to sleep!"

"Hush." Sirius hissed, dipping his finger into the ice cream and licking it, his nose scrunching up. "Why you wanted this, I'll never know…" He said in disgust, but shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure it'll taste better with what I plan on topping it on."

Severus blinked, staring up at Sirius. "And what exactly do you plan on topping it on?" He asked.

Sirius smirked devilishly. "You."


	74. Chapter Seventy Three

Chapter Seventy-three;

Severus gulped. "Sirius… I mean it… don't you dare put that cold ice cream on me…"

"You're not really in the position of giving orders, are you?" Sirius asked, smiling innocently as he dug walked out of the room and went into the kitchen.

"Sirius! I'm serious!" He shouted, struggling against the handcuffs.

"Shhh." Sirius shushed as he came back in the room a mere minute later with a bottle of chocolate syrup, a can of whipped cream, a small jar of cherries, and a can of crushed peanuts.

"Sirius…" Severus hissed in anger, widening his eyes at everything in Sirius' arms.

Sirius winked at him and smirked defiantly as he sat everything down on the table. "This is going to be the best Severus sundae I've ever had."

"Sirius!" Severus shouted, growling. "You can't! Uh… Aidan is—"

"Did you forget that he went to spend the night in Gryffindor common-room? Oh, you did, didn't you?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Severus gulped as Sirius shook the can of whipped cream. "You know I can't believe they had all this in the kitchens. Whisper thinks you're just eating this whole tub of ice cream yourself, you know." He smirked, and Severus narrowed his eyes. "Aww. Don't look so mad, love. You'll love what I plan to do with you." He assured him as he removed his shirt and dropped his pants so he stood in only boxers. "You look absolutely delectable, and I don't have to share you with anyone. Ever." He hummed as he aimed the nozzle of the can to Severus' naval. He pushed on the nozzle and made a trail of whipped cream down to Severus' prick, circling around the smooth skin and quite glad his husband disliked hair.

Severus let out a quiet moan at the feeling the cold whipped cream on his sensitive skin. "Hmm…" Sirius hummed in concentration as he climbed on the bed and spread Severus' legs, pouring some of the whipped cream in his hand and then grabbing hold of Severus' prick and rubbing it to hardness and in the process covering it with whipped cream. Severus moaned and began to move his hips and was rewarded with a glare. "No moving Severus. Or else I'll stop."

Severus let out a whimper but obeyed, though he was still tugging at the handcuffs and chain that tied him to the bed. "Good boy…" He mumbled as he changed in the whipped cream can for the bottle of chocolate syrup. "Now." He smirked devilishly once more and began to squirt a small amount of the syrup on the tip of Severus' prick. "You know I'm quite a chocolate addict…" He pondered aloud leaning his body up and squeezing the bottle to shoot the chocolate syrup out to make a rather large puddle of syrup in the middle of Severus' chest.

His eyebrow quirked as an idea popped in his head and Severus stared up at Sirius in nervousness. "Time for the fun to start!" Sirius declared as he picked up his pants and grabbed the belt out, transfiguring it into a blindfold. Severus widened his eyes as Sirius advanced on him, sliding the blindfold onto his head.

"Siri—" Severus began but was shut up by a kiss pushed to his lips.

Sirius pulled away from the kiss, not wanting to deepen it. "Trust me, love." He purred. "You're not allowed to speak. Unless you're something is uncomfortable for you, or it's pleads for me to do something. Understood?" He whispered.

With Severus' nod, Sirius smiled, happy that Severus wasn't yelling anymore about not wanting to do this. He leaned up Severus' body and ran his tongue through the syrup, spreading it up his chest to his neck in a sticky wet trail. Severus moaned softly and began to arch his body but let it fall back to the bed when Sirius growled deep in his throat. He pulled his body back and grabbed hold of his wand from the side of the bed, waving it to levitate his battery-operated stereo into the room. He tapped the stereo with his wand to make it rest on the floor, static playing as it searched for the song Sirius wanted.

Severus moved his body a bit and was now panting. Sirius took the chocolate syrup bottle and poured some into his hands, tossing the bottle aside on the bed and rubbing his hands together, some of the excess syrup dripping onto Severus' lower stomach and prick. Like a canvas, he began to trace symbols on Severus' chest in the sauce, running both his fingers to flick at his nipples, which caused Severus to gasp. Sirius grinned from ear to ear, running his hands slowly down Severus' body and making him arch once more.

Sirius leaned his body up placing a kiss to Severus' chin and then trailing along his jaw to his ear. "I never thought I'd change my opinion again, but you moved me in a way that I've never know. You move me in a way that I've never known." He purred, singing along with the song that had begun to play. Severus moaned at the words, and Sirius took the opportunity of Severus raising his head to nip at his neck, which caused Severus to moan even more.

He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked a trail down Severus' neck to his shoulder, nipping at his shoulder gently and then continuing his trail. "But straight away you just moved into position again" Sirius hummed against Severus' chest as he stopped. "You abused me in a way that I've never know. You abused me in a way that I've never known." He sung, leaning his head over as he sung and running his tongue over a chocolate covered nipple. Severus moaned rather loudly, arching his body up.

"Sirius those are sensitive…" Severus rasped.

"Sensitive? Hmmm." He hummed, closing his mouth over one and sucking it between his teeth, causing Severus to gasp and began to writhe in pleasure under him. His other hand gave a pinch to the other, which ran vibes through Severus and caused him to shudder. "I love torturing you." Sirius mumbled as he released the sensitive nub and began to trail his way with his tongue around the traces of syrup on Severus' chest.

He lifted up and grabbed hold of the can of crushed peanuts, cracking it open and lightly feathering a layer over Severus' chest and prick. "Almost done, then I can devour you, my love." He purred, tossing the now empty can aside and grabbing hold of the jar of cherries.

"Sirius, hurry…" Severus whimpered.

"You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?" Sirius asked as he twisted open the jar, taking the time to run his eyes over his delicious husband – and delicious in more than one way.

"Siri…" Severus whispered.

"Soon, love, soon." Sirius promised, dipping his fingers into the jar to get them covered in the juice the cherries sat in, then lightly touching his husbands' lips. Severus licked his lips and Sirius' fingertips in the process, humming in appreciation and moaning. Sirius smiled and grabbed hold of the whipped cream once more, trailing a small path from Severus' neck down to his naval where the first trail of whipped cream began. He tossed the can aside and pulled out some cherries, dropping them in a line on the whipped cream down Severus' body. "Yum." He mumbled, popping an extra cherry he grabbed out into his mouth and chewing. "These are delicious. Want one?" He asked.

Severus nodded and his cheeks heated up. Sirius smiled and pulled another cherry out, placing it in between his teeth and then hovering over Severus' body to push their lips together into a kiss, pushing the cherry with his tongue into Severus' mouth. Severus moaned into the kiss, sucking in the cherry and Sirius' tongue. Sirius pulled his head back and chuckled as Severus chewed and swallowed. "Sour." He muttered. "I like sweet cherries, git."

"I need something sour, you're already far too covered in sweet things." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, though Severus couldn't see.

"Now! For the final topping!" Sirius growled, grabbing hold of the tub of ice cream and pulling some out with his hand. He smirked when he noticed the song was on repeat, glad for it as well. He slowly touched Severus as he held the dripping ice cream which was still very cold. He was awarded a gasp from Severus as he slowly ran the ice cream down his body, a whimper when he ran over Severus' nipple. He snickered and crushed the ice cream in his hand to cause it to drip even more on Severus' body.

Though he disliked the taste of mint, especially in ice cream form, Sirius had to admit it looked like the most delicious thing on earth dripped over his husbands' chest. "This was your ice cream. You should get some of it, you know." Sirius pondered as he stood out of bed and sat the tub of ice cream on the table and slid out of his boxers.

A smirk widened on his face as once again an idea popped into his head.


	75. Chapter Seventy Four

Chapter Seventy-four;

Sirius dug out some of the ice cream and rubbed it on his prick, shivering and gasping at how cold it was. "Fuck…" He mumbled, rubbing himself a bit and with a free hand accio'ing the tossed aside can of whipped cream. He pushed the nozzle to cover his shaft and grinned mischievously as he tossed the can down and picked up the bottle of syrup to pour a bit on. "Your sundae is almost done, my love." He said as he leaned down to place a kiss to Severus' forehead.

He waved his hand and mumbled a cleansing charm on his hand before grabbing out a cherry from the jar and walking closer to the bed, turning his husbands head to face him. "Ready?" He asked as he crawled onto the bed, sitting on his legs and rubbing the tip of his prick against his husbands' lips. Severus moaned and darted his tongue out to lick a bit of the chocolate sauce off, which made Sirius moan as well. "No forgetting your cherry." He panted, lowering the cherry down between his husbands' lips and the tip of his prick.

Severus smiled and darted his tongue out once again to hit the cherry, then leaning his head forward and pulling the cherry into his mouth. Sirius grinned as he chewed and swallowed quickly before diving in for seconds. He moaned quietly when he was engulfed in a wet heat, placing a hand on the back of Severus' head to follow the bobbing movements. Severus moaned as he moved his head back and forth, pulling his away and pushing his tongue to run up Sirius and to clean off every spot of whipped cream, ice cream, and chocolate sauce.

Severus moaned and licked more, twirling his tongue around the tip to pull it into his mouth again. Sirius bit his bottom lip and pulled his body away, standing up once again. "Okay, no more of that…" He mumbled as he tried to catch his breath. "You're going to make me cum, and then I wouldn't be able to eat and conquer /my/ dessert." He purred, curling his lips into a smirk as he climbed back into the bottom of the bed in between his husbands' legs.

So began his torture – he slowly gave little licks over his husbands' chest, thanks to their honeymoon, he knew every spot on his husbands' body that would make him quiver. He leaned down placed a nip to Severus' hip bone, which caused him to arch off the bed a bit and Sirius to smirk. He ran his tongue up his body once again to his nipple, pulling it between his teeth and sucking the flesh. Severus shuddered. "Hmmm." Sirius hummed against him, sucking to make small red spots down his body until he reached his waist.

He curled his lips into a smirk once more and with one hand grabbed hold of Severus' prick, roughly pushing his tongue to run over the head. Severus groaned in an impatient way. Sirius sucked down the prick once and then began to administrate small nips and licks to lick up all the whipped cream. By the time Severus' prick was cleaned off – minus being a bit sticky – Severus was shivering in ecstasy. "Siri…" he moaned, almost whimpering in need.

"Almost, love, almost." He murmured against his skin as he placed a trail of kisses around Severus' chest, trying his best to lick up each spot of mess. When Sirius /finally/ finished, he only had the whipped cream trail with cherries. His smirk could've have gotten wider as he leaned back down to his husbands' groin and began to lap up the whipped cream around his prick, occasionally running his tongue up the visible vein on Severus. Severus was a whimpering pile of goo when he was done with the whipped cream on his groin.

"Y-you're going to be… the death of me…" Severus rasped out, biting his bottom lip. Sirius just smiled as he slowly made his way up the whipped cream path, every time he hit a cherry, closing his mouth over it and sucking it into his mouth as well as the sensitive spot it laid on. After eating each cherry and taking his sweet time – and it literally was sweet – he finally made it to the top of Severus' chest. He pushed himself to sit up to admire his work.

Severus laid on the bed, far too tired to resist against the handcuffs which now made a red circle around his wrist. Still blindfolded, he had no idea of the at least forty love marks covering his chest, waist, and neck. Covered in a thin sheet of sweat from their activities, his chest heaving as he tried his best to catch his breath, his prick resting against him though anything but limb. Sirius smiled and leaned forward, placing a gently kiss to Severus' lips which caused Severus to moan. "I love you, Sev." He murmured against his lips.

"I-I love you too, Siri… s-so so much…" Severus whispered, leaning forward to push their lips together once more, but Sirius pulled away.

"I know you do, love." He smiled, reaching his arm over to the bedside table and opening the draw to pull out a small bottle of lubrication. "We should do this more often, you know." Sirius grinned as he poured some of the liquid into his hands and rubbed it on his prick. "I loved watching you writhe underneath me, begging and pleading… whimpering every time we kissed. It was beautiful." He explained as he ran his hand up and down his prick. "You're mine, you know. Forever." He mumbled as he leaned up and placed a kiss to Severus' lips once more.

Severus hummed against his lips, reciprocating the kiss and pulling his head back. "F-forever." He replied, grinning sloppily.

Sirius hummed back as he wrapped Severus' legs around his waist once more, grabbing a pillow and sliding it under Severus' lower back to prop him up. "Ready?" He asked as he positioned himself at the tight ring of muscle. Severus moaned and gave a quick nod, tightening his grip on Sirius' waist to pull him closer. Sirius smirked as he pushed himself in, moaning at the tightness around him. He slowly pushed inside until he was fully sheathed; his eyes drooped as he savored the feeling. "Sev…" He hummed, opening his eyes to see his husband very impatiently wiggling his body. His lips curled into a smirk. "Want me to move?"

"Y-yes!" Severus hissed, moving his hips.

"Shhh. Calm down." Sirius murmured as he leaned in to kiss Severus' lips.

Severus kissed back and moaned into the kiss as Sirius began to move his hips, pulling in and out slowly. Severus' head fell back against the pillow and his jaw dropped. "Oh, Siri…" he moaned, moving his hips with Sirius'. Sirius hummed in bliss as he began to go faster, gripping Severus' hips.

"Sev… oh bloody hell…" He cursed, biting the inside of his cheek. "Tell me what you want, love." He said huskily.

Severus whimpered, pulling on the handcuffs. "Take them off? Please?"

Sirius nodded and waved his hand over the handcuffs, causing them to unclick and fall off. Severus sighed in relief and let his arms fall to the side before pulling them to his chest to rub his wrists. "Sorry, lo—" Sirius began as he was feeling bad at how Severus was rubbing his wrist but was interrupted by Severus flipping them over so Sirius was on the bottom, then lowering himself once again on Sirius' prick. Sirius bit his lip when Severus moaned loudly at the change of angle.

Sirius snaked his hands up to hold onto Severus' waist. "Fuck yes…"

"Oh, Siri…" Severus whispered, placing his hands on Sirius' chest and moving himself up and down.

Sirius moaned, resting his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes, trying his best to resist thrusting up. He opened his eyes a bit and quirked his eyebrow. "Take the blindfold off…" He whispered. Severus leaned back and pulled the blindfold off, fluttering his eyes and staring down at Sirius, giving him a goofy grin before glancing down at his body and narrowing his eyes.

"Marked me, did you?" Severus asked.

Sirius chuckled. "Mine."

"Yours." Severus purred, placing his hands over Sirius' and moving his body once again.

Sirius bit his lip until it bled when Severus started speeding up, closing his eyes tightly and trying his best to will away the need to cum. He lips twitched into a smirk as he flipped the two back over so Severus was resting on the bed, covered in a thin sheet of sweat and breathing quite heavy. "Mine…" Sirius growled deep in his throat as he gripped Severus' hips hard enough to leave bruises and began to pound into him inexorably. Sirius closed his eyes once more, enjoying the feeling of being clamped around, he never saw Severus wince at the thrusts.

"Siri—" Severus whimpered.

"Shhh... I know, love…" Sirius mumbled, taking hold of Severus' prick and rubbing him to match his fast thrusts. "Come on…" He moaned, refusing to cum until Severus released. His lips twisted into a smirk when he felt Severus shudder under him. Leaning down to place kisses along Severus' jaw, he hummed when he felt the warm liquid cover his stomach. "Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuck…" Sirius chanted, closing his eyes tightly and letting out a groan against Severus' neck as he came, his body stiffening as he thrusted his way through his orgasm.

After he was finished, he shuddered and held himself up with shaking arms over Severus, his eyes fluttering open to smile down at his now unconscious and shallow breathing husband. "Knocked you out?" He whispered, pressing a kiss to Severus' temple and slipping out of Severus before falling on his back next to him. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms out, humming in appreciation at how relaxed he felt.

Sirius' eyes wandered to the floor and he pushed out of bed to pick up his boxers, lifting a leg to slip them on and staring down at his now flaccid prick and gulping at the reddish dried liquid. "Sev?" He whispered, glancing over at his husband who was still passed out. He climbed into bed and spread Severus' legs, dropping them to fall back together when he saw the sheets had small red dots on it. "Fuck… Sev? Severus?" Sirius reached up to brush his husbands' hair out of his face, shaking his shoulders. "Sev! C'mon, wake up. Please?" He begged, starting to hyperventilate. "Sev!" He shouted, his eyes watered with tears.


	76. Chapter Seventy Five

Chapter Seventy-five;

Sirius leaped out of bed, turning into a dog and running as fast as he could out the bedroom door and out of the chambers completely to run towards the infirmary. By the time he reached the courtyard entrance he couldn't control himself, he began to bark loudly over and over again, in his mind he was screaming for help. By the time he turned towards the infirmary, Poppy was already standing in the hall with a light, a dress robe around her and frowning. "Sirius, dear? What's wrong?"

Remus let out a yawn and turned down the corridor, rubbing his eyes. "Sirius… your barks woke Peeves up… and then he decided to come into my room and tell me my mutt was roaming the halls – doing this /after/ he poured… something green on my bed. I don't really want to ponder on it…" Remus sighed, staring down at Sirius as he came up to the two. "Why are you Padfoot anyway?" He asked. Sirius began to whimper, reaching over to bite on Remus' sleeve and tugging. "Sirius, what?" Remus furrowed his eyebrows.

Sirius morphed into a human – still only in boxers. "Dear, where is your clo—" Poppy began but stopped when she saw his red eyes and tears still falling. "What happened, Sirius?"

"I-I killed it…" Sirius whispered, starting to hyperventilate once again.

"Killed…? Sirius what happened?" Remus asked in an urgent tone, placing his hands on Sirius' shoulder and trying to keep him focused.

"I-I killed it… I killed the baby… I didn't mean too…" Sirius stared wide-eyed at Remus who stared back in shock.

Both stared in shock at each other, Remus not believe what he was hearing and Sirius mumbling under his breath that he never meant to do it. Neither noticed Poppy who had already accio'd a bag of equipment and sped-walk her way to Severus and Sirius' chambers. She rushed past Albus and Minerva who were both awake and walking towards the infirmary. They opened their mouth to call her back but found it useless as she was already halfway down the corridor. They turned the corner and stared at Sirius in shock.

"Sirius, why are you in your underwear? In the middle of the hall?" Minerva asked as she walked with Albus towards them.

Sirius began to shake, jerking out of Remus' grip and morphing back into a dog to run to his chambers, pushing past Albus and almost knocking Minerva over as he went by. "Something has happened?" Albus asked Remus as he watched the dog disappear.

"I don't know…" Remus frowned, walking over to Albus and Minerva and the three walking in pursuit of the dog.

"Is it Severus?" Minerva asked.

"He said he killed the baby…" Remus whispered.

Minerva blinked. "Baby…? You mean Severus is…"

Minerva trailed off and the three walked in silence until they came to Severus and Sirius' chambers to see a very angry looking dog scratching at the portrait that guarded their room and biting at the sides to tear it off the door. "Sirius! What are you doing?" Remus widened his eyes, brushing the dog away. Sirius pulled away and began to walk in circles, growling loudly.

"I was told not to give him entry." Salazar said, staring at the bottom of his portrait which had scratch marks on it in disgust.

"By?" Albus asked.

"The Mediwitch. Said the dog is in a state of shock and shouldn't be allowed in while she takes care of Severus." Salazar explained. "I demand my portrait be fixed, Albus."

"Of course, Salazar." Albus nodded.

"Might we come in?" Minerva asked.

"Of course. Though I don't plan on opening this door until the dog is out of my sight." Salazar hissed in Sirius' direction which made the dog bare his teeth.

"What if we control him?" Remus asked.

Salazar's eyebrow quirked. "Show me you can control him, and then I'll allow you entrance."

Remus turned to Sirius. "Sirius. You need to turn human, okay? Please?"

Sirius barked and growled, turning into a human and standing up, clenching his fist and wiping his eyes out. "Open the fucking door." Sirius growled at Salazar.

"Sirius. You can't… where is Severus?" Remus asked, sighing.

"I—bedroom." Sirius answered, once again letting his eyes fill with tears. "I didn't… I didn't mean…"

Remus rubbed his back. "Shh. I'm sure you didn't mean whatever happened."

Salazar sighed and popped open, allowing them entrance. The four stepped inside together, Remus guiding Sirius to sit in an armchair, patting his shoulder in a comforting way. Poppy stepped out of the bedroom and sighed in relief. "He's fine, Sirius."

Sirius blinked. "He isn't fine. I kill—"

"You did not, dear. Now stop saying that. I just checked. The baby is quite fine and healthy. You just… were a bit rough." She nodded. "Now get in there and get yourself some sleep. It's very early… and a Sunday. None of us should be awake. I'm sure Albus has some things to discuss with you two about the baby and teaching potions, but that can wait until tomorrow. Go on, Sirius. Remus, you get to bed. Minerva and Albus, I'd like to speak to you two for a few minutes." Poppy said as she crossed the room and sat two vials on the table. "Put the green one in a glass of water when you wake up for Severus to drink. The blue one is for you, take it now, it's a calming draught."

"Okay…" Sirius mumbled, picking up the vial and downing it.

Remus patted his back once more before walking out, followed by Poppy, Albus, and Minerva after bidding their goodnights, though Sirius didn't pay much attention. He stood up and turned towards the room, biting the inside of his cheek until he could taste iron, wincing at the pain. He crossed the room and pushed the door open, poking his head inside to see Severus under the blankets and on his side, snoring quietly. Sirius stepped inside and closed the door, climbing into the bed next to Severus and collapsing on his pillow, not even remembering falling asleep.

His eyes fluttered open, lifting his arm to rub his eyes with his palm and yawning. He glanced down at his shoulder which Severus was sleeping on, stretching his free arm. Severus chose that time to pull away and sleep on his back, humming in his sleep. Sirius smiled weakly, leaning over to place a kiss to his temple. He leaned up to hover over Severus, placing a trail of kisses down from his jawline to his stomach and then resting his forehead against Severus' abdomen. "I'm so sorry…" He mumbled, running his hand over Severus' flat stomach. "I would never ever hurt you on purpose, you know that? I love you very much." He whispered, glancing up when he heard a snort.

"The baby doesn't begin growing ears until the eighth week… they don't start reacting until about the sixteenth and it's just muffled noise until the about the twenty-fourth week. You're a bit earlier." Severus mumbled, his eyes staying close.

Sirius smiled a bit, moving up to place a kiss to Severus' chin. "Are you okay?"

Severus' eyes fluttered. "I'm fine. Though I'm still drowsy from the potion Poppy made me take."

"You know… I-I love you. I never meant—"

"Sirius."

"Yes?"

"Lay back down, you're a much more comfortable pillow."

Sirius nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Severus' lips before lying back down on his back and reaching his arm out to rest over Severus' shoulders as Severus turned on his side and rested his head once again on Sirius' shoulder. Severus let out a yawn and wrapped his arm around Sirius. "Now go to sleep."

Sirius nodded. "'Course. I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too, mutt." Severus smirked, nuzzling his neck and falling into a slumber.


	77. Chapter Seventy Six

Chapter Seventy-six;

[April 19th, 1999]

Sirius opened their chambers door to let in Remus, Albus, Minerva, and Poppy. "Right this way" Sirius said as he guided them into the living room and over to a spot where he conjured up five chairs. "I don't think Sev will be joining us." Sirius said as he gestured to the couch where Severus was laying on his side turned away from them covered by Sirius' teaching robes and resting his head on pillow against the arm of the couch. "I think teaching made him tired…"

"No, the potion I gave him did though. He won't be getting exhausted from the pregnancy for at least three or four months." Poppy smiled.

"I believe congratulations are in order then." Albus smiled as he claimed a seat.

Remus patted Sirius' back, chuckling. "So how far along?"

"Uh… two weeks?" Sirius asked towards Poppy who nodded. "Yeah. Two weeks."

"We'll know when he conceived, and when his due date is next month on the 8th." Poppy stated.

Minerva smiled. "Have you two spoken to Aidan yet?"

"Actually I think we were going to do that tonight." Sirius shrugged as he sat next to Remus, waving his hand to bring a plate of tea over.

Albus nodded. "About his class, Poppy?"

"Oh! I know this one." Sirius grinned. "He can teach until the fifth or sixth month, then he'll need to stop or he'll need to move his class to a higher floor for more air, since the dungeons doesn't get much fresh air and the potions class fills with fumes."

"Is that what he told you, Sirius?" Poppy asked, frowning.

Sirius blinked. "Yes, why?"

Poppy sighed. "We're going to have a hard time getting the man out of his class, Albus… we're immediately moving his class to a higher level. And next year he will not be teaching period. I will allow him to finish this year… but I'm being generous." She narrowed her eyes at the sleeping man. "I guess he didn't assume I'd step forward and move his classroom for him."

"Oh…" Sirius mumbled.

"It'd be best dear… for information that involves Severus in anyway, to come to me. You know Severus will stretch the truth… a bit…"

"A lot." Remus added in, giving a fake cough.

"Whatever benefits him the most, I assume." Poppy nodded.

"Well… I do have a few questions…" Sirius sighed.

"We'll go then. I need to clear a classroom out, Remus you'll help?" Albus asked as he stood.

"Of course, Albus. I'll see you later, Sirius." Remus smiled as he stood up and followed Albus out. Minerva stood and nodded her head, following the two out in silence.

Poppy turned towards Sirius. "Questions now?"

Sirius glanced over his shoulder to make sure Severus was still sleeping. "Okay… uh, how does… this work? I mean… is he going to grow girl—"

"No, no, no." Poppy laughed softly. "He'll stay just as he is, except the extra weight he'll gain."

"Then how can he deliver…?" Sirius frowned.

"A C-section, dear."

"C-section?"

"Yes, it's where we cut the stom—"

"No details!" Sirius whispered, shaking his head. "Okay. C-section. Got it…"

"Anything else?" Poppy asked, a bit amused.

"Well… uh… how long… can we continue having… erm…"

Poppy almost flushed. "Oh. Well…I'd say you can until up to three weeks away from the due date. Then hold it off until after."

"Okay."

Poppy nodded. "Anything else?"

"Um…" Sirius pondered. "He'll have like… food cravings, mood swings, and all that stuff, right?"

Poppy nodded. "Yes."

"Well… is he going to ask if he's fat? Like most women do?"

Poppy chuckled. "Sirius, I don't know. Not all women ask that."

"Well what do I say if he asks?"

Poppy smirked. "That is up to you, Sirius. I'll be going now." She said as she stood and patted his shoulder before walking out.

Sirius let out a sigh and ran his hand down his face, debating on if he should wake Severus up as it was nearing dinner, or just let him sleep. He glanced up from his lap as he heard the door open and Aidan come flying through. "Daddy!"

"Shh." Sirius hushed, pulling Aidan into his lap. "Yes?"

"Oh, sorry." He smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sirius smiled, running his hand through his sons' hair.

"Papa is sleeping?" Aidan glanced over at Severus.

"For a bit, yes. He'll be sleeping a lot from now on."

"Why?"

"Well… I wanted to speak to you about this. Aidan, we love you very much, you know that?" Sirius asked.

"I love you too, Daddy." Aidan smiled.

Sirius nodded. "Well… what do you think of a little brother or sister?"

Aidan blinked, glancing from Severus to Sirius and then biting his lip. "Papa is…"

"Mhm."

"Okay."

"Any questions about that? Like how he got pregnant even though he's a ma—"

"A potion. I know. I read about it when I was reading one of papa's journals."

"Ah. Well. Still. Any questions?"

"Um…" Aidan stared down at his lap. "You won't… get rid of me, right? After it's born."

Sirius placed a kiss to Aidan's forehead. "Of course not. We love you. You're our son, Aidan Black."

Aidan smiled. "Okay! I want a brother!"

Sirius chuckled. "A brother?"

"Mhm."

"We'll see what it is soon enough."

"When?"

"Sometime this summer, I reckon."

"That's a long time…"

"It'll pass by quick, I'm sure."

"If you're sure… Daddy, can… can I still get a puppy?"

"Uh… I haven't spoken to Severus yet… but I will when he wakes up, okay?"

Aidan nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Spoken to me about what?" Severus grumbled as he sat up, letting his legs stretch out over the couch and leaning back.

Aidan smiled and climbed off Sirius' lap to sit next to Severus, snuggling into his side. "Daddy says you're having a baby."

Severus smiled and placed a kiss to Aidan's hair. "That I am. Are you okay with that?"

Aidan nodded. "Can I feel the baby?"

Sirius chuckled. "I don't think so. The baby won't start moving for a few months, Aidan. He's just a little egg right now."

"He?" Severus asked.

"We want a boy." Aidan claimed.

"Oi! I never said I wanted a boy." Sirius laughed.

"But Papa says that I'm just like you. So… if I want a boy, you want a boy." Aidan nodded.

"The boy has a point, Sirius." Severus smiled.

"You hush." Sirius smirked.

Severus yawned once again. "So, what is it we were going to speak about, Sirius?"

"Oh, well…" Sirius began but was interrupted by Aidan.

"I want a puppy, papa." Aidan frowned.

"A puppy?" Severus sighed.

"Please? I'll take good care of it! I promise! And… and I'll teach it tricks, and it'll be really smart!" Aidan pleaded.

Sirius smirked. "Come on, Sev. You can't deny Aidan anything."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Sirius before staring down at his son. He sighed in defeat. "A small puppy… actually I get to pick the breed out when we go to get one. And no arguing against what I choose. Understood?"

Aidan jumped up. "Yay! Yeah! Okay! I promise!" He beamed. "I'll go get my cloak!" He said as he ran to his room.

Sirius blinked. "I don't think any pet stores are open this time of night, Severus. It's about 7PM."

"The one in Diagon Alley closes at 10PM, there is one in London, I believe… a few blocks from where I used to live… I think they closed the same time. Come on, if they don't we'll apparate somewhere else in a different timezone." Severus sighed as he stood up and put on Sirius' cloak.

"Hey, that's my cloak!" Sirius complained.

"Grab your other cloak then." Severus rolled his eyes as he latched it.

"Hmph." Sirius grunted as he pushed out of his chair and walked over to Severus, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his lips. Severus smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck.

"I love you." Severus mumbled.

"I love you too, Sev." Sirius smiled, resting his forehead against Severus'.

"Yuck!" Aidan grimaced as he walked out of his room and over to the two. "Stop kissing and stuff…"

"Hey, one day you're going to be kissing a girl or boy, and we'll be able to walk in and say 'Oh yuck!'" Sirius mimicked.

"Me? Kiss a girl or boy? Yuck…" Aidan scrunched his nose up.

"Quiet you two, come on. We'll get something to eat in London." Severus rolled his eyes, pulling away from Sirius and crossing the room to leave the chambers. Sirius smirked and picked Aidan up into his arms, following behind Severus.


	78. Chapter Seventy Seven

Chapter Seventy-seven;

"Oh! This one!" Aidan said gleefully as he rushed over to a cage with a rather large dog in it.

Sirius grinned and followed his son inside the store and over to the cage. "I don't think papa will let us get that one."

"Your damn right I won't." Severus scowled. "That's a shepherd, Sirius! They get /really/ big…"

"But papa, Hogwarts is really big!" Aidan frowned.

"Our chambers aren't."

"But papa… it's just one dog." Aidan retorted.

"I said no. We're not getting anything big so it can fight Sirius for dominance." He smirked, passing the two up and browsing the cages. "Here, get this one." He pointed to a small puppy.

"What kind is it?" Aidan asked as he rushed over and glanced into the cage and picking up the puppy, grimacing. "Ew! This dog is ugly!" He glared.

"It's… a bull terrier." Sirius read the sign, frowning. "Put that dog back, we're not getting that one."

"Sirius, it's small…" Severus growled.

"Yeah but we want something cute and adorable." Sirius said, picking up his son and continuing their search.

"Daddy… I read… um about golden retrievers." Aidan whispered, pouting.

"You know your papa won't agree to that… he freaked at the german one over there…" Sirius sighed.

"But dad… they're good dogs, and really smart, and they don't get that big, please?" Aidan whined.

"What is he whispering to you, Sirius?" Severus asked as he stood beside them, narrowing his eyes.

"He wants a golden retriever."

"Absolutely not."

"Papa!" Aidan whined.

"No! Aidan, small. Retrievers are not small!"

"It's not fair! I don't want one!" Aidan shouted, pushing his face into Sirius' chest.

"Fine. We'll go home now." Severus rolled his eyes, tired of the childish antics so he turned around and walked out of the store.

Aidan began to sob. "D-dad…" He hugged Sirius tightly.

Sirius frowned and placed a kiss to Aidan's head. "Shhh, it's okay."

"B-but… but I just… I want this kind of dog! They're go-good dogs!"

Sirius huffed. "And that is the kind of dog you'll get. Severus is being ridiculous on this size thing." Sirius declared, walking up to the counter. "Excuse me, do you have any… golden retreievers?"

The man glanced up from his newspaper and smiled. "'Course, white un' and a golden."

"White, daddy!" Aidan smiled.

"The white one, sir." Sirius nodded, putting Aidan down. "Go pick a collar out and some stuff for it, we need a doggy bowl and everything."

"Thank you, Daddy." Aidan beamed, running through the store and picking out various things.

After the dog was purchased – which was quite small being a nine week old puppy and Sirius scoffed at the fact that Severus was worried, they stepped out of the shop to find a very angry Severus with his arms crossed waiting for them. As Severus turned to look at them his eyes widened at the beast on the leash that Aidan was holding and his eyes narrowed into slits. "You…" He hissed.

"We bought the dog. His name is Salazar." Sirius glared back at his husband.

"Just undermine my authority and any decision I make. Good job, Sirius." Severus nodded, turning on his heel and walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where are you going? I'm not eating at the cauldron."

"I'm going /home/, Sirius. You two can go eat by yourselves." Severus spat, walking into the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

Sirius sighed and picked his son up in his free hand and began to walk down the street, wondering where they could eat which allowed dogs. They settled for an establishment that was quite well lit outside and had a few outside tables. Sirius sat Aidan down and placed a kiss to the top of his head before scooting in next to him, the puppy laying down on the ground and falling asleep almost instantly. He briefly glanced at the menu, deciding it best not to piss Severus off any more, he settled on fish and chips for dinner.

The meal was spent with Sirius swatting at Aidan's hand every few minutes when he tried to feed Salazar a chip throughout the meal, and Sirius' thoughts wondering what Severus was doing. He smiled as Aidan finally finished all his food and none given to the dog which Sirius considered an achievement and so Sirius paid the money and laid it on the table, picking his son up and clucking his tongue to wake the dog up so the puppy would follow them as they walked into an alley. Sirius lifted the dog into his hands as well before apparating away to the Hogwarts.

The trio traveled to their chambers, Sirius putting Aidan down and handing him the puppy. "Go to bed. The dog sleeps in his doggy bed, on the floor next to your bed, understood?" Sirius asked and Aidan nodded sleepily as he placed a kiss to Sirius' cheek before walking to his room to get ready for bed. Sirius let out a yawn and stood straight, stretching his arms and then noticing the pillow and folded blanket on the couch. He gave a scowl and crossed the room, opening up their bedroom door and frowning as the lights were off.

"Sev?" He called as he stepped inside and waved his hand, lighting up two candles. The body under the covers shifted and Sirius smiled, crossing the room and taking his shirt off and pants, crawling into bed and snapping his fingers, the lights extinguishing. He pulled Severus to him and placed a kiss to his head, receiving a grunt as a reply. "I love you, night."

Severus huffed. "I have to go to Malfoy Manor tomorrow."

"Wh-what?" Sirius asked as he sat up. "Why?"

"I have to finish a potion. More like an experiment but it's almost done. It'll only take a few hours."

"Sev, you're preg—"

"I'm perfectly fine! I can brew for a few months still."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I don't like Malfoy."

"I don't care what you like, just as you don't care what I say."

"Sev—"

"Sirius I didn't want a big dog…"

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry… he was crying…"

"Sirius, you dolt. Of course he was crying!" Severus sat up, glaring. "Kids cry when they don't get their way and then act like brats, like saying they don't want something when they do. Then when you get home, they decide something is better than nothing and so they agree to your terms. You don't cave!" Severus hissed.

"I'm sorry… listen, we'll take the dog ba—"

"No we won't."

"But you said…"

"I know damn well what I said. Sirius, if you take that dog back, Aidan will cry for days. And then he'll hate me."

"I'll tell him I changed my mi—"

"No! It's done with. He keeps the dog. My opinion obviously means not—" Severus began but was interrupted by a kiss.

Sirius pulled back, smiling. "Your opinion means everything to me, love. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, okay?" Sirius assured him.

"It… it better not…" Severus hissed, laying back in the bed and pulling Sirius to lay next to him.

"Love you, dear."

"I love you too, Sirius." Severus mumbled as he nuzzled Sirius' chest and fell asleep.


	79. Chapter Seventy Eight

Chapter Seventy-eight;

The next morning, Sirius cracked an eye open to come face to face with a puppy who was drooling on the bed panting and not blinking. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Go away."

"Woof!" Salazar barked.

Sirius sighed. "Aidan! Come get your dog!" Sirius shouted, and got no response. "Damn it…"

"Woof!"

"Shh!"

"Wooof!"

"Stop it! You're going to wake Severus up!" He hissed, turning on his side and frowning when the bed was empty. "Where the hell… oh right, Malfoy…" He sighed, closing his eyes for a minute and when he reopened them Salazar had shifted and was now sitting where Severus slept. Sirius growled, turning into his animagus form.

'Get out of here!' Sirius growled.

'But…'

Sirius' eyebrow rose – if a dog could raise it's eyebrows. 'You can understand me?'

'Of course I can! You're a dog like me!'

'I am not a dog, not really.'

'Aidan won't feed me.'

'How is that my problem?'

'He can't reach the food. We need your help' Salazar pouted, nudging Sirius' paw with his nose.

Sirius sighed. 'Fine.'

He turned back into a human and picked the puppy up, walking out of the room and into the kitchen where Aidan was standing on a chair trying to reach. "Aidan! Get down! That is dangerous!"

Aidan jumped from being startled and leaped onto the ground. "Sorry…"

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"I told Salazar to get you."

"Aidan, your papa is upset about this dog, don't tell Salazar to come into our room or anything, especially when we're sleeping, until I get your papa calmed down. I think he's coming around a bit."

"Okay… Salazar is hungry."

"Okay. Did you eat?" Sirius asked as he grabbed the bag of dog food the house elves had decided to put on the top shelf.

"Yes, papa fed me! Then he left."

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"Late tonight. Don't wait up." Aidan mimicked Severus as best as he could.

Sirius nodded and let out a sigh after Aidan left the kitchen. He poured the dog food into the bowl and set it on the ground, Salazar shuffling to it and eating like he hadn't ate in years. Sirius watched him eat the food out of the corner of his eyes as he made some coffee – the muggle way of course. He leaned against the counter as it heated up, Salazar just finishing his food as the beep went off. Salazar stared up at Sirius as he poured himself a cup of the black beverage, blowing on it to cool it off before taking a sip and grimacing. "Yuck…" He frowned, pouring it out and sigh. "Should probably tell Sev to make coffee from now on." He pondered aloud, glancing down at Salazar and smiling.

Sirius morphed into the grim and lifted Salazar like a cat would carry it's kitten and walked into the living room. 'Put me down!' Salazar demanded.

'Nope.' Sirius growled, putting Salazar up on the couch next to Aidan who was drawing, his snake wrapped around his wrist protectively.

"Hi, Daddy," Aidan greeted without looking up.

'Come on, I want to go outside,' Sirius barked, pushing his snout against Aidan's leg.

Aidan glanced and watched Sirius walk to the door and scratch. "Oh! Okay!" He jumped down and put his book aside, then grabbed Salazar and walked to the door, opening it and stepping out, dropping Salazar to the ground gently and letting him and Sirius run towards the court-yard entrance together.

The four – Sirius, Aidan, Scylax, and Salazar – spent the whole day outside, running around the shores of the lake, teaching Salazar tricks, even playing with other students when they didn't have class, and Sirius to spend the day with his son canceled his classes which was only two for the day which made most of the students in an amazing mood as they had both Transfiguration and Potions – which Albus refused to attempt to teach – canceled to clear of most of their day.

Nearing lunch time, Hermione, Ron, and Harry brought out a basket from the kitchen the house elves had prepared to have a picnic which they laid out to be under a tree right off the shore and which included a rather large chocolate cake that Aidan had torn into and his face, hands, and shirt had become covered in chocolate – he also refused to share it. Sirius turned into a human and smirked, picking up his rather messy son and whistling for Salazar to follow. "I'm taking him for a bath." Sirius called back, waving to the golden trio before he disappeared into the castle.

"Daddy, I don't want a bath!" Aidan grimaced.

"Why not? Baths are lovely."

"No, I don't like baths."

Sirius sighed. "Not this stage…"

"It's not a stage!"

"You smell, and you're sticky and covered in chocolate."

"I smell like chocolate."

"Because you're covered in it."

"But I still smell delicious. Thus no bath!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Thus I'm your father and I say you need a bath so you're getting a bath."

"That's completely asinine."

"It's not unfair, and stop sounding like your papa." Sirius smirked.

Sirius placed his son down on the floor after they entered the chambers and went into Aidan's room. "I'm just going to get your pajamas out, okay? You can wear those since… it's only a few hours until bed time." He kissed Aidan's forehead. "Go get the water started and jump in," Sirius smiled.

Aidan nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

After Aidan walked into the bathroom and closed the door, Sirius grabbed some of his pajamas and laid them out on the bed before walking out of the room and getting Salazar some water. The rest of their evening was quiet, Aidan played with Salazar or lay on the floor drawing on parchment while Sirius caught up on some homework assignments he was behind on grading or just simply read. After Aidan went to bed – of course he cried and put up a fight for ten minutes insisting he stayed up until Severus returned, though Sirius put his foot down and sent him on anyway – Sirius lay out on the couch and hummed to himself, sipping at a glass of firewhiskey.

Before he knew it, the clock chimed midnight and Sirius frowned at the fact that Severus wasn't home yet. "What the hell is kee-" he began but was interrupted by the fireplace lighting up to show someone coming through. Sirius jolted up when something – or someone was thrown through and rolled on the ground until he hit the couch. His eyes widened and he leaped from the couch, crouching down on the floor and turning the man over, his eyes almost instantly filling with tears when he saw it was Severus – and not just normal Severus who tripped, a bloody beaten up Severus who was unconscious.

"Severus?" Sirius shook him a bit and got not response. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Sirius chanted over and over as he scooped Severus up into his arms and walked out of the chambers to head to the infirmary. "Whisper!" He called as he walked down the corridor.

Whisper appeared, her eyes widening. "S-sirs, what happened?"

"Calm down, l-listen I don't know. I'm going to the infirmary. Make sure Aidan stays safe, okay? And in bed. I-I'll call you when I know."

Whisper nodded. "Yes, of course Whisper will, sirs!" With that she disappeared.

Sirius turned down the corridor where the infirmary doors were, kicking them open. "Poppy!" He shouted as he rushed to the first bed, conjuring some rags and a bucket of warm water to wipe the blood from Severus' face.

Poppy opened the door in her night clothes glaring, though her expression turned to surprise. "What happened, Sirius?" She gasped as she rushed across the room and began working on Severus, gathering some potions and running charms to check over him.

"I-I don't know! He just came through the floo!"

"The floo? What? Where was he?" Poppy asked in a rush.

Sirius stopped. "Malfoy…" He growled.

Poppy glanced up and saw the expression on Sirius' face, his eyes filled with hatred. "Sirius! You don't know if the Malfoy's did th—"

"Not the Malfoy's! Just Lucius! I'll kill him!" Sirius growled even louder, now gritting his teeth.

"Sirius Calm down!" Poppy pleaded as Sirius crossed the room to leave. Poppy sighed and pulled her wand out. "Stupefy," she whispered, the spell hitting Sirius in the back so he fell to the ground on his stomach unconscious.


	80. Chapter Seventy Nine

Chapter Seventy-nine;

Sirius' eyes fluttered open to meet Albus' twinkling blue. "Hello, my boy. All calmed down, yes?"

"Yeah…" Sirius said groggily as he sat up. He glanced around and saw Remus, Harry, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, Poppy, and… Lucius Malfoy. His eyes flared in anger and he leapt off the bed to charge at the man with a tackle but was grabbed by Remus.

"No! Sirius! Stop!" Remus yelled as Sirius struggled to reach Lucius.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted with a growl.

Remus growled as well though much deeper in the back of his throat, his eyes turned from their normal brown to a rust color before he grabbed Sirius' arms and shoved him back until he hit the wall rather hard. He bared his teeth and continued to growl, showing his opponent that it'd be best to calm down and he wouldn't wish to fight with him. Sirius struggled before looking up so grey met rust and he halted in all movements.

"Remus, let him go," Tonks said calmly which did the trick as Remus' eyes turned back to normal and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry… full moon soon…"

"I-it's fine, mate," Sirius nodded as he was released.

"Ahem, now…" Albus began. "We've asked Mr. Malfoy, and he says that Severus left his house at 10PM, he arrived by floo from an unknown location at midnight, we've checked his memories, put him under Veritaserum, and many other tests, nothing has shown that Mr. Malfoy is lying."

"Black, Severus is… my best friend; I would not do anything to harm him." Lucius assured him.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and gave a curt nod – which was the best they were going to get out of him – with that he walked over to Severus' bed where the man was still sleeping; he claimed a seat next to the bed and intertwined their fingers. He looked better to say the least, the bruising on Severus' face was gone except a very light black eye that was still healing, his chest or the upper part of it at least was covered in bandages and the rest of his body was covered in by a sheet.

"H-he's…" Sirius began.

"We've been told he is perfectly fine, he's in a potion-induced sleep until his bones repair." Albus stated.

"B-bones?" Sirius repeated.

"Several ribs, I'm afraid, were broken, his wrist was as well, he had been kicked multiple times in the chest and stomach area—" Albus began to explain.

Sirius' eyes went wide. "H-his stomach!"

"Shh," Remus shushed, placing his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "The baby is fine, Siri."

"I-It is?"

"No worries," Poppy said as she came back from her office with a calming draught, handing it to Sirius. "Take that all, and the baby is perfectly fine, um, listen everyone needs to go, I need to speak to Sirius alone."

Everyone nodded and walked out leaving only a sleeping Severus, Sirius, and Poppy who was pulling a bigger blanket over Severus. "S-something's wrong…" Sirius whispered.

"No, dear."

"Then why did you want to talk to me alone?"

"I have some things to explain to you."

"O-okay." Sirius nodded, squeezing Severus' hand.

"Now, magical pregnancies as you should know happen different than muggles. The magic core helps the child grow quicker."

"S-so early birth?"

"Possibly. Some carry full term – nine months – they could have them healthily as early as the seventh month."

"Okay."

"Now, I did some scans. Everything is perfectly fine-" she paused to smile. "You and Severus have made quite a strong little witch."

Sirius glanced up. "W-witch?"

"Witch," she repeated. "Growing fast too, and now to tell you everything I've gotten from my scans: She's roughly at seven weeks in size, Severus will more than likely be ready to have her at seven or eight months. Her magic core gave off that she is indeed a girl. I also suspect something else, but I needed yours or Severus' permission to check."

"Um… o-of course. Check whatever you want," Sirius said without taking his eyes off Severus' stomach, grinning goofily at the thought of a baby girl.

Poppy nodded and waved her hand, a light pink aura came over Severus' stomach as the scan ran through and then the pink aura from the middle a darker blue aura spread out – when the scan was done after a minute or two, the aura was green. "Okay, all done." She smiled.

"What did it say?" He asked as he mentally wished he had read up more about scanning charms.

"I'll show you," Poppy nodded, pulling her wand out and waving it over Severus' stomach, a 3D looking black and white blob appearing and moving. Poppy pointed to the top of the blob. "That is your daughter."

"Wow…" Sirius beamed, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Now, Sirius…"

"Yes?"

Poppy pointed to another blob that had moved separately from the first. "That's your second daughter."

Sirius' eyes widened. "M-my… twins?"

"Twins." Poppy confirmed. "Both girls. Strong magical cores-" she pointed at two small pure white dots in the middle of the blobs. "You're going to have some powerful little witches."

Sirius grinned from ear to ear. "Twins…" He repeated once more, pulling Severus' hand up to place a kiss to it.

"When he wakes up, which should be soon I'm sure you're staying: His date of conception was April 1st, he's three weeks tomorrow, but like I said, the babies are growing much faster than that. His due date is between October and November, I'll give you an exact date around the third or fourth month," Poppy nodded. "I'm going for some lunch now; I'll have elves send you and Severus something up in a bit." With that she was gone.

Sirius watched Severus sleep, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb, the same goofy smile still on his face. He stayed like that for twenty six minutes before Severus' eyes fluttered open and he let out a yawn. "S'rius?" Severus said groggily as he turned on his side and squeezed Sirius' hand.

"Hi," Sirius whispered, leaning his free hand over to move Severus' hair behind his ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Hm, numb…"

"Love, do you remember anything?"

Severus shook his head. "Nu uh, I left Lucius'… then I… I apparated somewhere," he shrugged.

"It's fine. Don't think on it right now." Sirius smiled, leaning in and placing a kiss to Severus' lips. "I love you… so-so much, Severus. Did you know that? I do."

Severus quirked his eyebrow. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just… I'm so happy. Do you know what Poppy told me?"

"No, no I don't," Severus responded in a smart-alecky tone. "What did she say?"

"Twins."

Severus' eyes widened and Sirius' grin grew. "T-twins?" Severus repeated.

"Twins." Sirius said once more, bringing Severus' hand to his lips and placing a kiss. "I know their genders too, if you want…"

"Genders? It's only been two and a half weeks, Sirius, she can't know their genders yet."

"She can. Did you know magical babies grow faster than muggles? You're going to give birth in November or October instead of December or January."

Severus blinked. "Oh. Well… what are they?"

"Both girls," Sirius smiled.

Severus chuckled. "/Both/ are girls? We're going to die when they're teenagers…"

"Girls!" Aidan gasped, running over towards Sirius and climbing into his lap. "Sisters?"

"Yes, Aidan. Why aren't you at lunch?" Sirius asked.

"I couldn't eat, I was too worried… Wh-whisper told me you were in the infirmary, papa…" Aidan frowned.

Severus ran his hand through Aidan's locks and smiled. "I'm fine, love."

"Good." Aidan smiled. "So sisters! Yay. Can I name them?"

Sirius chuckled. "What names do you have in mind?"

"Um… will they look the same? Twins, right?" Aidan asked.

"Yes," Severus responded.

"Oh, girl 1 and girl 2." Aidan nodded.

Sirius bit back a laugh. "Girl 1… and girl 2…"

"Or Girl 1 and Girl A, then we don't need to worry about confusing them!" Aidan grinned.

"It's genius." Sirius smirked.

"We're not naming them Girl 1 and Girl A…" Severus rolled his eyes.

"You ruin all the fun Aidan and I plan, Severus." Sirius pouted.

"Yeah!" Aidan agreed, crossing his arms.

"Both of you hush," Severus said as he closed his eyes.

"Papa, are you tired?" Aidan asked, climbing out of Sirius' lap and into the bed.

Severus smiled and scooted over so Aidan would have room and pulled him under the covers. "A bit."

"When will I be able to feel my sisters' move?" Aidan asked as he placed his hand on Severus' stomach.

"I'd say… in about three or four months, Aidan." Severus smiled.

"That's a long time!" Aidan groaned. "Can you feel them move?"

Severus raised his eyebrow. "I will be able to… in probably two and a half to three months."

"Lucky…" Aidan grunted.

Sirius chuckled. "You two sleep and hush."

"Someone's bossy…" Aidan complained as he snuggled to Severus and closed his eyes.

"Very bossy," Severus smirked and leaned in to the kiss Sirius pushed to his lips before laying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around his son and falling asleep.


	81. Chapter Eighty

Chapter Eighty;

[May 22nd, 1999]

Sirius was not going mad, not at all. He refused to allow this to make him go mad. In the past month, Severus had cried at least twice a day over something completely ridiculous, once it even being because Aidan was in bed ten minutes past his bedtime. /Ten minutes/ and it had Severus weeping – one would think someone close to him died. He had also the weirdest food cravings Sirius had /ever/ seen – not that he had seen many women or men pregnant with food cravings, but it was odder than Lily – Lily just craved the occasional treacle tart at 2AM – or so he was told by James. But Severus… Severus craved everything he ate had to be dipped in either ketchup or mustard, and if anything was blue – it got him sick and he couldn't eat. Imagine Sirius' surprise when at 4AM one night he asked for pudding… and not just pudding but with those disgusting imported chips of his together. Sirius thought he would lose all three of his meals of the day.

Not just the food cravings, but the mood swings… as stated he had been crying a lot, which Poppy assured him was perfectly normal, and the potions made it better – Sirius would /die/ if he were to see Severus with mood swings /without/ his potions he reckoned. Severus would get mad over the smallest thing and then a few seconds later feel completely guilty about getting mad – as such: A spider had gotten into Aidan's room which made the boy scream, he had reason too, the spider was known to be poisonous and Aidan knew that. Sirius was just coming in from teaching a class when he heard crying coming from Aidan's room but Aidan sitting on the couch, when asked what was going on Aidan had informed him: 'Papa went in and killed the spider and then he started crying because maybe the spider had a /family/'. Aidan usually hugged his papa when he cried, but by now the boy had learned that even hugging him as much as possible would not make Severus stop, he would have to come out of it on his own.

Sirius was /not/ going mad. Nope. Not at all. And the fact that their sex life had completely died was not helping – Severus was gaining weight, which was perfectly normal, the man /still/ looked like a stick, he had only gained about ten-fifteen pounds and that was /only/ because Poppy had put him on a potion that forced him to gain weight – as the first few months pregnant people were known for losing weight – thanks to all the morning sickness – but Severus couldn't afford to lose any more weight. So with those few pounds came Severus freaking out about how he was going to get fat, and cursing at Sirius as much as he could about him being the cause of this problem.

"Sirius!" Came a bellowed voice.

Sirius gulped. "Yes, Severus?" He called from his classroom and through the doors came Severus carrying a muddy Aidan.

"/Your/ son got into the mud."

"/My/ son? Last I checked he's both of ours."

"He's /yours/ when he decides to be a Gryffindor."

"That's hardly fair." Sirius sighed.

"Sirius. Clean him up." Severus growled as he placed Aidan on the ground and stormed out.

"Papa is mad, father." Aidan frowned as he ran around the desk and climbed into Sirius' lap, not caring that he was getting mud all over Sirius' robes.

"Very mad," Sirius chuckled, standing up and carrying his son out of the classroom and heading to their chambers.

"You should um… make a picnic." Aidan suggested.

"A picnic, love?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yes. Um… 'cause Uncle Harry um, he made a picnic with a candle for Aunt Ginny."

"A candle?"

"Yes, to be romantic." Aidan nodded.

"Ah, a romantic dinner?"

"Yes! And then I can stay the night in the Gryffindor common-room!" Aidan beamed.

Sirius placed a kiss to Aidan's forehead and pondered on the words as they walked into the chambers and Aidan ran into his room to take a bath. He hummed to himself as he walked into their rather small kitchen and made a sandwich with the materials set out thanks to the house-elves, when he finished he nibbled slowly on the sandwich lost in his thoughts, he jumped from being startled when he felt something grab onto his legs. He glanced down and gave a smile at the now clean Aidan.

"That was quick."

"I took a shower, daddy. I like showers! Unless the bath has bubbles," Aidan smiled. "I got on my pajamas, so can I please stay the night with Uncle Harry?" He pleaded.

Sirius gave a small smile. "Yeah, go on. But stay out of trouble, and listen to Hermione. If she says no on something than that means no."

"Yes, sir!" Aidan beamed. "Can I go now?"

"Mhm," Sirius hummed leaning down and placing a kiss to Aidan's head before the boy zoomed out of the kitchen.

"Whisper!" Sirius called.

Whisper appeared in a crack of apparition. "Yes, sirs?"

"I need help, I'm making a… er… romantic dinner?"

Whisper grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, sirs! Yes! I will go prepare the meals now, sirs." She nodded before disappearing.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and began setting up the table, lighting a few candles as well as slipping a calming draught in a glass of wine for Severus – knowing the potion would be fine and not affect the baby. After everything was set up which only took a few minutes, Whisper appearing with two plates. Sirius gave her a smile and pattered her head as a thank you as he passed her to step into the lounge room just as Severus opened the door and entered.

"Did you get Aidan clean?"

"I did."

"Where is he?" Severus asked as he rested everything in his hands – homework assignments, a few textbooks – on a table.

"Staying with Harry for the night."

"Why?" Severus asked quirking his eyebrow.

"So we can have a romantic dinner," Sirius purred as he came up behind Severus and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ugh… Sirius I don't feel like being touched…" Severus groaned though he leaned back against Sirius.

"It's just dinner, love. I promise I don't expect anything afterwards."

Severus sighed and pushed a kiss to Sirius' throat. "Okay…"

Sirius took hold of Severus' hand and led him back into the kitchen, getting him seated before taking his own seat and tasting the food Whisper had brought, humming his approval. "So, love. Did you have a hard day?"

"Somewhat…"

"Care to elaborate?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

Severus sighed and picked at his food. "My father wrote today." He said softly and Sirius stiffened and frozen with his fork in the air. "He saw a picture of us with Aidan in the Daily Prophet while he was throwing it away and demands to be able to see his grandson…"

Sirius blinked. "No."

Severus glanced up. "I told him yes."

"What!" Sirius bellowed.

"Sirius…"

"You're fucking stupid! Last time you saw the man he beat the shit out of you!" He bellowed as he stood up and clenched his fists.

"We're not going to leave him alone with Aidan!" Severus argued. "Plus Aidan doesn't use magic, so he won't have any problem with him hope—"

"Hopefully?" Sirius interrupted to finish his sentence.

"Sirius…"

"No. We're not doing this. I'm not dealing with him."

"Then I'll go alone."

"Fuck no! You're pregnant!" Sirius hissed.

Severus growled. "Sirius he is my father. You may have hated yours, but I don't… I…"

"You hate him."

"I do not."

"Bullshit."

"I cannot hate my only father, Sirius…"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "When…?"

"He wants to meet him tomorrow."

Sirius stayed quiet for a few minutes, running everything over in his head. He chewed on his bottom lip and glanced up at Severus who was now pushing food around on his plate. Sirius let out a sigh and grabbed the bottle of ketchup Whisper had sat out, pouring a bit on Severus' plate before tilting his head up and catching his lips in a gentle kiss. "I'm not going to question why you… you want him to be a part of Aidan's life… or any of our children's life, but…" Sirius sighed, not even sure why he was agreeing with this, but it seemed so important to Severus. "Tell him tomorrow we'll meet him at his place for lunch…"

Severus gave a nod and turned back to his plate, now eating the food since he had ketchup to dip it in and Sirius returned to his spot to finish his dinner in silence.


	82. Chapter Eighty One

Chapter Eighty-one;

[May 23rd, 1999]

Sirius paced in Aidan's room as he waited for Aidan to emerge from the bathroom fully clothed. His eyes shot up when his son opened the door and he gave a small smile. "All ready?"

"Yes, sir. Um… where are we going?" Aidan asked for the twentieth time. "No more avoiding the question…"

"You're too smart for your own good, kid." Sirius smirked as he grabbed a brush and began trying to tame his son's hair.

Aidan winced. "Stop it! Now tell me!" He demanded.

"We're going to meet your papa's father for lunch."

Aidan glanced up his eyes widened. "His papa? So… my grandpa?"

Sirius frowned. "Yeah. But… I don't know if he'll like that… erm…" Sirius sighed and knelt down to be eye-level with his son. "Listen: Papa's father… he's a very mean man, and I don't want you alone with him. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Aidan nodded.

"Good. Now come on, or papa will throw a fit." Sirius said as he picked his son up into his arms and walked out of his room.

Sirius stepped into the lounge and crossed the room to where Severus was standing. "Ready, love? We're flooing, right?" He asked, not really wanting Severus to apparate.

"Yes we are. I told my father and he's expecting us within a few minutes, so…" Severus sighed and walked over to their fireplace, grabbing the floo powder and tossing it in. "Seven Spinner's End." He spoke clearly before stepping into the flames, shortly followed by Sirius and Aidan.

Aidan glanced around after coughing a bit, tugging on his father's sleeve to be put down. As he touched the ground he began to explore around the living room and finally stopping at the large shelf of books and running through the titles to find something of interest. "I see you made it," a baritone voice said that made Aidan turn around and stare up at the man that entered the room – spitting image of his papa though his nose and jawline was different, this man was also taller and his hair was shorter. The man glared down at Aidan. "This him?"

"Yes, father." Severus responded.

Tobias took a few steps to Aidan before crouching down to eye-level and quirking his eyebrow. "He's small."

"I'm five!" Aidan retorted.

A smirk played out on Tobias' face. "Boys got your… husband's attitude." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room without another word.

Aidan glanced up at Sirius and Severus and smiled at both before walking over to the couch and taking a seat. "When are we eating?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Eat, eat, eat. That's all you and Sirius think about."

"Is not. I think about cheeseburgers too." Aidan smirked.

"That's food."

"But it's not eating. I'm just simply thinking of a cheeseburger."

"Watch your cheek, Aidan." Severus said before walking out the door Tobias exited from.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Sirius smiled as he took a seat next to Aidan and placed a kiss to his temple.

"That man was very tall!"

Sirius chuckled. "Was he?"

"Yup. I bet he's even taller than you!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Hm." Severus hummed as he walked back in and took a seat handing Sirius a glass with a dark amber color drink it.

"Can I have some?"

Severus shook his head as he sipped at his water. "No, that's whiskey. You're not allowed until you're 21."

"17." Sirius corrected.

"21." Severus corrected right back.

"Can I have some juice?" Aidan smiled.

"I'll go ask if he has any—" Severus began to stand.

"I'll do it!" Aidan jumped off the couch.

"Aidan…" Sirius said firmly.

"I'll be fine." He promised before walking into the kitchen.

Aidan stepped into the kitchen and glanced around for Tobias, not spotting him he headed over to the refrigerator and opened it, searching for juice or some kind. He beamed and pulled out a small jug of orange juice, pulling away from the door to let it close and setting the jug atop the counter. He stared up at the barely open cabinet that was filled with glasses for the juice, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to think of a way to get them down. He turned towards the table and grabbed a chair, dragging it across the floor and pushing it up against the counter to stand atop of it.

"What are you doing?" The baritone voice asked.

Aidan turned towards the voice and got down from the chair. "Um… I wanted juice, but I couldn't reach the glass."

Tobias sneered. "Why didn't you just use your /magic/ to get it?" He spat.

Aidan frowned. "I-I have no magic…"

Tobias' brows pushed together. "What?"

"I don't have any magic."

"You're normal?"

Aidan blinked. "Normal? Uh… I guess," he shrugged.

Tobias stared for a moment before he crossed the room and Aidan flinched not sure what was going to happen and was quite surprised when Tobias grabbed a glass and poured him some juice. "Thanks," Aidan smiled and yelped when he was picked up into Tobias' arms and handed the juice. Aidan smiled and sipped at his juice, allowing Tobias to carry him into the living room much to Sirius and Severus' surprise when Tobias took a seat in his armchair with Aidan sitting next to him.

"Lunch will be done in a few minutes," Tobias said dryly as he picked up a book and turned it to a marked page. Aidan sipped at his juice a bit before sitting it on the table and moving into Tobias' lap so he could read the book Tobias was reading. Sirius and Severus continued their odd stares as they watched Tobias and Aidan read quietly.

Finally a timer went off in the kitchen that signaled their food was done. Tobias stood from his chair and carried Aidan in his arms into the kitchen followed by Sirius and Severus who were both acting suspicious of Tobias. "Grandpa? Um. Can I call you grandpa?" Aidan asked and Sirius and Severus sat at the table giving one another worried expressions.

"Of course you can call me Grandpa," Tobias smiled – he actually smiled! This made Severus gape.

"Okay, grandpa." Aidan grinned and was placed on the ground where he ran to sit in Sirius' lap.

Tobias placed the food on the table and sat down making himself a plate and eating. Sirius and Severus made their plates and Aidan nibbled on Sirius' plate. "Grandpa what do you do for work?" Aidan asked smiling.

"I work at a Textile Mill," he admitted and so began the conversation of Tobias explaining what exactly he did at work all whilst ignoring Severus and Sirius.

After the short lunch, Tobias stood from the table and ruffled Aidan's hair. "I have more books in my study if you want to go look."

"Really?" Aidan asked beaming before running out of the room and off to find the study.

"Father?" Severus called as he stood.

"What?" Tobias hissed.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow. "Why are you being nice to him?"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to know why you're being nice to my son and then bi-polar to us." Sirius said dryly.

"He's normal. Why would I not act normal around him?" Tobias asked.

"Normal…?" Sirius repeated.

"You mean because he is a squib." Severus stated.

"Normal. Yes. No magic. All that good stuff. You're both abominations."

Sirius growled and Severus waved his hand to signal for Sirius to back off. "Of course…" Severus said softly.

Tobias stepped out of the room to go find where Aidan went off too and Sirius and Severus shared a glance. "He called us abominations, Severus."

"I could care less. I'm used to it, and I'm sure you've been called worst." Severus rolled his eyes. "At least he's being nice to Aidan…"

"That guy pisses me off, Sev. You're his own son and… bloody hell, he hits you and everything. But Aidan – because he's a squib – the guy treats him well and only knew him for a few minutes."

"Like I said, at least he's being nice to Aidan and I don't think he'll lose his temper or anything in front of Aidan. Let it be, Sirius."

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "Your father is fucked up in the head if you ask me," Sirius said as he stepped into the lounge and Severus followed.

"Do not say such things." Severus hissed as he sat down on the couch and let out a yawn.

"Tired, love?" Sirius asked in a worried tone.

"A bit…" Severus admitted.

"We should probably get back soon then…"

"Sirius I'm fine."

"Sev, you need to rest."

"I do not need to rest." Severus hissed.

"You're tired, Poppy said it's perfectly normal for you to be exhausted, plus you're pregnant with twins so that makes your magic exhaustion even more." Sirius frowned.

With that Tobias stepped into the room, his expression dark and cold. "Did you just say pregnant?" He growled.


	83. Chapter Eighty Two

Chapter Eighty-two;

Sirius swore he could actually hear Severus gulp before he turned his head to stare at his father. "Well…" Severus began.

"You're… /pregnant/?" Tobias asked, now seething.

"Yes. He is." Sirius said bluntly now standing up and clenching his fists.

"What- how—No. Do not fucking answer that. I don't care how you… oh god, I thought you were just freaks who practice witchcraft and then… queers. But… children? That you actually have?" Tobias asked in disbelief now shouting. "You fucking freaks! Get the fuck out of my house!" He shouted.

"We're not freaks! You're the one who's a freak! You prejudice bastard." Sirius hissed.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Tobias shouted. "Get out. And that baby... I suggest you abort it. Because I refuse to allow something that… that unnatural to have /my/ surname!" He bellowed as he crossed the room.

The moment he stood in front of the couch Sirius threw the first punch and so began their battle. Tobias and Sirius each swinging punches at each other and slamming one another against the wall, Severus standing a good few feet away shouting for them to stop fighting. Sirius pushed Tobias against the wall and punched him directly in the nose – the bone making a loud crack as it snapped, Tobias flinched for a mere second ignoring the pain as he kneed Sirius in the stomach which made Sirius double over and cough up a bit of blood that was already in his mouth thanks to the jaw punch he took earlier. Tobias snickered and grabbed Sirius by the throat, both falling over with Tobias straddling Sirius and now pushing both his thumbs to his windpipe which made Sirius gasp for air and flail frantically trying to hit Tobias off.

Severus widened his eyes. "Father!" He shouted, a few books falling off the top of the shelf and landing atop Sirius and Tobias thanks to the outburst Severus had out of anger. Tobias fell to the side and was tackled by Sirius who had only took a second to regain his breath and so began the punches again, finally Sirius got on top of Tobias and began repeatedly punching his face with all his might, now seeing red.

Aidan finally poked his head out into the door and widened his eyes as he watched Sirius beat up his grandfather, he began to shake a bit and stepped back to lean against the wall – completely unnoticeable by the three adults. Tobias took several punches now spitting up blood though laughing like a mad-man as he grabbed at Sirius' hair and took a grip full, bashing his head into a table which made Sirius fall over and groan at the pain that was running through his head. Tobias stumbled up and stared at Severus smirking as he began to cross the room wobbly with his fists clenched. "I'll abort that baby for you," He said hoarsely.

Aidan's eyes went wide as he watched his grandfather cross the room to his papa who was now backing away slowly, his jaw locked at the word abort – he knew what that meant, he had heard it enough from his old father who used to say he should've done that with Aidan. Aidan ran across the room to stand between Severus and Tobias staring up at Tobias and before he knew it, his little fists were clenched and his teeth were gritting in anger, shelves and furniture began to tremble at the waves of magic. "You... Will not… touch… my papa or my sisters!" Aidan shouted and with that Tobias flew back into the wall, cuts slashed on Tobias' chest and face as if he was hit by a Sectumsempra spell and he fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding profusely.

Aidan's eyes seemed to have darkened as he glanced around the room and spotted his father Sirius who was sitting up on his knees his eyes wide as he stared at Aidan. Aidan's eyes softened and he turned towards his papa who was staring down at him in shock, a shield of sorts surrounding him. The shield disappeared and suddenly Aidan felt very tired. He stumbled forward a step or two and the last thing he remembers was falling against his papa who caught him before everything went black.

"It was scary…" Aidan heard the voice say.

"I've never seen accidental magic like that, Albus," his papa!

"Cuts… all over Tobias' body… so much blood…" Aidan frowned, he was trying his best to go near the voices but they were so far away.

"He's been asleep for three days, Albus!" His papa bellowed. Who had been asleep? Aidan? Aidan frowned once more.

"Aidan? Can you hear me?"

'Yes! I can hear you!' Aidan shouted to his father.

"Sirius he has to come out on his own…" A woman said. It sounded like Poppy or Minerva but Aidan wasn't sure.

"Wake up, love," His papa whispered – or it sounded like a whisper. He felt a hand holding his own, a much larger hand.

Aidan finally fluttered his eyes open and gave a lop-sided smile to his papa who was beaming. "You're awake," Severus said softly, brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes for him.

"Papa?" Aidan croaked, his throat was very dry.

"Shh." Severus hushed him as he held a glass to Aidan's cracked lips and Aidan drunk generously.

Aidan coughed. "How… how long was I asleep?" He asked after he found it not painful to speak anymore.

"A week in a half," Albus answered as he entered the infirmary and crossed the room to sit on the opposite side of the bed. "How are you feeling, Aidan?"

"Tired…"

Albus smiled. "Well you can get some more sleep; you've awoken so the chances of you falling back into a comatose state are slim."

"Okay…" Aidan whispered as he turned his head to glance at Severus. "Love you, papa." He said before falling back into darkness.

"Woof!" A dark barked which made Aidan open his eyes to see Salazar lying atop his chest with his tongue out.

"Salazar!" Aidan said cheerfully as he lifted his head up ignoring the dizziness that overwhelmed him to wrap his arms around the dog.

"Woof." Salazar barked softly snugging against Aidan.

"Hey, pup," Sirius smiled and ruffled Aidan's hair.

Aidan glanced over at Sirius who was sitting in the chair Severus occupied before he went back to sleep. "Where's papa?"

Sirius leaned over and placed a kiss to his temple. "Sleeping, love. He hasn't left your side since you went to sleep."

"Is he… is he okay?"

"He is."

"What about my sisters?"

Sirius smiled and ran his hand through Aidan's hair as he gently laid him back on the bed. "They're fine. Perfectly healthy. Do you remember anything?"

Aidan smiled. "Magic."

"Yes. Your magic has decided to bloom, Aidan." Sirius said as he placed a kiss to Aidan's forehead.

"I have magic?" Aidan asked in disbelief.

"You have a lot of magic. You protected your papa."

"What about…" He bit his bottom lip not sure whether to call Tobias his grandfather or not. "/Him/?"

"He's… alive." Sirius sighed. "They healed him up, he's probably still a bit sore, but he'll live."

"How are you?" Aidan asked as he lifted his little hand to point at Sirius' blackish eye that was healing.

"I'm fine. A bit bruised… Poppy wouldn't heal them, said I needed to learn a lesson." Sirius snickered.

Aidan smiled. "I have magic," he repeated as he ran his hand down Salazar's coat.

Sirius leaned his hand over and pet Salazar's head. "Sal really missed you. Oh, also," Sirius paused to bend over under his chair and pulled out the small hissing snake.

[Scylax!] Aidan hissed as he held his hand out and the snake wrapped around his wrist.

Scylax tightened around his wrist protectively. [You are not hurt?]

[No. I'm fine.] Aidan smiled.

[Good. I bit the goofy smiling one; he would not allow me out of my cage.] Scylax hissed angrily.

"Scylax bit you?" Aidan laughed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and held his hand out that had a bandage on it. "Bloody snake…"

[Good job, Scy.] Aidan grinned and Scylax winked back.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow. "What did you tell that snake?"

"Good job." Aidan snickered.

"Brat," Sirius smirked and ruffled Aidan's hair. "Are you feeling better though? Like you can leave the infirmary?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. I'll tell Poppy, Aidan." Sirius smiled and placed one more kiss to Aidan's forehead before walking over to Poppy's office.


	84. Author Notes II

Author's Notes;

As most of you know – because of my mistakes – I do not have a Beta, and I'm currently looking for one if any of you are beta's shoot me a PM if you're up for the task. :3

Also I take requests for fanfics. O.e If you want one shoot me a PM and give me a pairing or something of the sort.

Also, I'd like to think you all for reading. :3 It means a lot, and all your lovely reviews, I read each one of them. I'm sorry for my slow updating the past while, I've been working on my Harry Potter RP, the school year started and I've been swamped with work. xD I'll be better, I promise. 3 :3

~Sevvie.


	85. Chapter Eighty Three

Author's Note;

I'd like to straighten something out about Severus' pregnancy~

We found out on April 21st he was almost 3 weeks pregnant – and the baby was 7 weeks in size. In this chapter it is June 3rd which means Severus is 9 weeks, so this is 6 weeks after April 21st, and if the baby was 7 weeks in size then, now it is at roughly 13-14 instead of 9. :3 So things will be happening early, like the baby moving and what not. Etc. I look all my information up, as I've never been pregnant. O.e So estimates are what I use. The baby will be born in October or November meaning in reality it's been: 30-34 weeks instead of 38-42 (which is what I found on a site) – so yeah… quite a few weeks early. O.e… I just wanted to clear that up! :3

Btw, the cravings used in my stories – are cravings I've seen my pregnant friends actually have. xD They all amused me…

Chapter Eighty-three;

[June 3rd, 1999]

"Severus, what are you eating…?" Sirius asked as he stepped into the kitchen and caught sight of what was sitting on the plate in front of Severus who was casually reading a newspaper.

"Crisps," Severus said dryly as he turned the page.

"With chocolate!" Aidan beamed from his lap as he picked up one of the odd colored crisps and put it into his mouth.

Sirius blanched. "Wh-what kind of crisps?"

"Barbeque," Aidan answered as he grabbed an article of the prophet and began to pretend he was eating.

"Ah…" Sirius nodded, rubbing his now twisting stomach.

"Do you want some, Daddy?" Aidan asked as he picked up one of the crisps and dipped it into the small siding of melting chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

"Aidan, I understand Severus liking it, but you surely cannot…"

"Dad. It's chocolate… for breakfast. I love it," Aidan rolled his eyes and continued on.

Sirius' nose wrinkled in disgust as he crossed the small kitchen and grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it, sipping at the hot beverage and sighing in appreciation. "Aidan, go get ready. I'm taking you to the Ministry today to make sure you're signed up for Hogwarts."

"Yes, daddy!" Aidan beamed and jumped off Severus' lap, running out, Salazar revealing himself from under the table and following him.

"Couldn't you speak to Albus about that?"

"I asked him yesterday, he said I'll have to go speak to people at the Ministry, plus I wanted to spend the day in Diagon Alley with Aidan," Sirius said with a grin.

"Ah."

"What are your plans for the day, love?" Sirius asked as he came up behind Severus and pushed his hair off to the side to place a kiss to the back of his neck.

"I have a class in two hours, and then I've invited Lucius over for tea." Severus responded which caused Sirius to stiffen. He let out a sigh. "Sirius, it's already been proven he had nothing to do with what… what happened. I haven't seen him since, and he's blaming himself." He frowned.

Sirius growled. "I still don't like him."

"Yes, and I dislike the werewolf of yours, but I tolerate him because he is like a brother to you. Lucius is just that, a brother to me. He's helped me a lot."

Sirius waved his hands dismissively. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind, do whatever the fuck you want."

"Don't get snappy. It doesn't become you,"

"Snappy?" Sirius repeated. "It's true! Look what happened with your father!"

"Tobias will not be coming near us anymore."

"Oh? And it only took hundreds of beatings, almost the death of our twin girls, and our son to practically blow up a house for you to realize he was bad." Sirius hissed.

Severus tossed the paper down and growled. "He was my father!"

"And?"

Severus stared at the thrown paper and frowned. "My mother always wanted us to be on good terms…"

"I understand attempting, and you did! He just doesn't listen… I'm sorry, Sev. Listen, I shouldn't have yelled, okay?"

Severus rolled his eyes and picked up his paper once more – Sirius figured that was the closest to an 'I'm sorry too, Sirius,' he was going to get. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to know, Sirius, which I've given up on my mother's wish, and as of last week, I heard my father had a… accident and now has a rash which covers his whole body and won't go away until he changes his ways."

Sirius paused in movements to think over what Severus said before he began to snicker. "What kind of rash?"

"One that itches and burns if you attempt to relief the itching by scratching, it's also invisible to the eye so you think you're going insane."

Sirius held it in as long as he could before he doubled over and bellowed in laughter. "Git fucking deserved it."

"Deserved what? I've no idea what you're talking about." Severus said slyly.

"Of course you don't," Sirius retorted before placing a kiss to Severus' lips. Severus hummed into the kiss and leaned up to deepen it.

"Yuck…" Aidan groaned as he stepped into the kitchen, pulling his little cloak over his body. "Can we go, Dad?" He whined.

"Yup. I'll see you later, love." Sirius smiled and placed a kiss to Severus' forehead before picking Aidan up off the ground.

"Bye, papa!" Aidan called as they walked out.

Sirius thought he heard something along the lines of 'Make sure he eats something healthy for lunch!' – But then again that /could've/ been the wind.

After three hours of talking to idiots at the Ministry telling them how Aidan indeed did have magic and he didn't give a Hippogriff's arse what the papers on his record from a MediWizard stating he was a Squib – he finally had them convinced thanks to his memories from the Tobias encounter and a voucher from Albus, they finally entered Diagon Alley and began to swarm the shops. Aidan found he much liked shopping with his father, 'cause if one thing worked on Sirius, it was the puppy dog eyes, which Aidan had mastered.

After some much needed – or to Aidan's need – shopping, Sirius feather charmed and shrunk their seven bags to fit into his pocket. "Where would you like to eat, kiddo?" Sirius asked Aidan who was currently sitting on his shoulder resting his head atop Sirius'.

"Cheeseburger."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "We'll need to put you in C.A."

"What's that?"

"Cheeseburgers Anonymous, to get you help with your addiction, son."

Aidan scoffed. "Mutt."

"Oi!" Sirius swatted Aidan's leg playfully. "Someone's been hanging around papa too much!"

"Nu uh."

"Oh, yes, I'm afraid you have."

"Papa says I hang around you too much."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Papa is crazy. You have to be around me, how else will you be placed in Gryffindor? Can't have those Slytherin traits getting to you, Aid."

Aidan stuck his tongue out in a response though Sirius couldn't see it. "Can we have ice cream for lunch?" Aidan asked as they walked past the ice cream parlor.

"Your papa would kill me, and then you'd be fatherless!"

"Technically I would still have one father."

"You want me to die, Aidan?"

"Will my answer be held against me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yup. Been around Severus too much."

Aidan giggled. "Leaky Cauldron." He ultimately decided.

"Leaky Cauldron it is!" Sirius grinned as he began to jog towards the pub, Aidan wrapping his arms around his forehead to hold on.


	86. Author Notes III

First of all I'd like to say sorry for those who got a notification of a new chapter just for this.

I wanted to say I haven't forgotten about these stories. But I have a huge exam coming up… it's on June 15th, but I have to cover 35 subjects by that time and I'm not even finished with 10 of those subjects, and I've just been stressing out.

I'm sorry. But after June 15th, just expect a lot of updates because I've been dying to write, but I haven't had the time, so I think after this test I'll be pulling all-nighters just writing and writing.

:3 And I know I've said this before (or I haven't on stories I never posted Author notes) but thank you all for the reviews! They're amazing. I read each one, and every time I read one I just grin like an idiot. XD Ask my friends. :3 So yes. Thank you! And keep them coming. =P

Oh, and guys, don't be afraid to shoot me a message if you want a fanfic written. I /might/ do some one-shots after I'm finished studying, so just send me pairings and I'll get to it. I love filling requests.

Thanks again. I love you all. 3


	87. Chapter Eighty Four

Chapter Eighty-four;

Sirius entered their chambers holding a passed out Aidan in his arms. His eyes flickered to the clock on the mantel and saw that it was an hour past Aidan's bedtime. He snickered and silently crept across the room to where Aidan's bedroom was, laying the boy on his bed and covering him with the large blanket. He ran a hand through Aidan's hair and smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Night," Sirius whispered as he pulled away and walked to the door, sliding out of it.

"Ni'te, father," Aidan mumbled, turning on his side, his tired tone 'causing Sirius to smile.

Sirius walked to his own bedroom he shared with Severus, pushing the door open to see the lights on which meant Severus was indeed home. He grinned to himself as he crept into the room, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside as he made his way to the bathroom. He pushed his ear to the door and heard the shower running, which made his grin grow. He slowly pushed the door open and poked his head inside, slipping the remainder of the way after he saw the curtains were closed. He pushed the door closed; doing his best not to make it click as it locked back before removing his pants and boxers.

Sirius slipped into the shower behind Severus, pulling him into his arms. Severus hummed and nuzzled Sirius' neck. "How was Malfoy's?"

"Fine, I… well, I invited them over for dinner tomorrow night…" Severus admitted.

"That sounds fine," Sirius said with a smile.

"Really?" Severus asked, pulling away and quirking his eyebrow. "No arguing about how suspicious Lucius is?"

"He's your brother, so I'm going to tolerate him." Sirius said, pressing his lips to Severus'.

Severus moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck and leaning against him. Sirius growled into his mouth, pressing Severus up against the wall of the shower and moving his attentions down to his neck. Sirius nipped and licked, enjoying the sounds of pleasure escaping from Severus' mouth. "Love, how long has it been since we've done this?" He whispered, nudging at Severus' neck.

"A-A few weeks..." Severus panted.

Sirius pulled away, widening his eyes. "Wait, really?"

Severus snorted. "Yes."

"Well, no wonder we've been fighting a lot! I'm sex-deprived!"

"You didn't even know you were… 'Sex-deprived' until just a few moments ago."

"Just cause my brain didn't know it, doesn't my prick didn't." Sirius said with a smirk.

"You're so full of it…"

"You're about to be full of it." Sirius said with a devilish grin.

"Perverted old man."

"Oi! We're the same age!"

"You're three months older than I."

"Git."

"Mutt."

Sirius hushed him by a kiss, one which Severus gladly accepted, moaning quietly into it. He pulled away and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and quickly drying himself off. Severus raised an eyebrow and stepped out after him, letting Sirius draw him off. "Come on," Sirius purred, pulling him into the bedroom to lay him back on the bed. "Mine," Sirius whispered as he climbed in after him, hovering over Severus and pressing a kiss to his throat.

Severus moaned, moving his legs to wrap around Sirius' waist and pull him closer. "Yours…"

Sirius nudged against his throat, sliding a pillow under Severus' lower back and grabbing out of the drawer a small vial, pouring the glistening liquid onto his hands and rubbing them together. "I love you."

Severus flushed, watching him rub his hands. "I love you too, Sirius."

Sirius smiled, moving one of the hooked legs to rest on his shoulder and pressing a teasing finger against Severus' tight ring. Severus moved his hips eagerly which caused his body to move in a wanton manner and caused Sirius to smirk like a mad-man before pushing his finger in to the knuckle. Severus moaned, moving his body to ride on the finger. Sirius obliged his husband's wishes and began to move his finger in and out with Severus' body, slowly adding in a second, and the third coming in even more excruciatingly slow. By the time Sirius had his three fingers buried in Severus was a mewing pile of goo, seeing stars every time one of the fingertips would brush against the little nub inside him.

Sirius removed his fingers and grabbed the vial once again, pouring some of the glistening liquid back into his hands and rubbing his hardening prick, grasping it and giving a squeeze which caused him to moan Severus' name. Severus flushed and watched his husband, pleading with his eyes for him to go faster. Sirius grinned, scooting up in the bed and pressing a kiss to Severus' thigh before pushing the tip of his prick into the ring. Severus moaned, moving his body once again in wanton movements as his husband slowly entered him.

Sirius hovered once again over Severus after he was fully pushed in, moving his hips to begin a rhythm of thrusting that Severus followed, pushing into Sirius every time he thrusted forward. Severus moaned, tightening the leg that was wrapped around Sirius' waist and pulling him closer. Sirius grinned, leaning down and nipping at one of Severus' nipples as he slowly thrusted, ignoring Severus' attempts to get him to go faster. Severus ran his hands through Sirius' hair, pulling his head down so their lips met, kissing him deeply. Sirius moaned against his lips, thrusting his hips faster and pushing his tongue between Severus' lips, mapping out his mouth.

Sirius pulled his head away, moving Severus' other leg to wrap around him as well before resting his hands on the bed one on each side of Severus' head and thrusting into his husband, changing his angle with every thrust until he pushed against the small nub. Severus moaned aloud, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck and moving his body with Sirius'. Sirius growled deep in his throat as he got closer to his release, thrusting a few more times, being sure to hit the nub until he felt Severus' walls tighten and quiver. He let out a loud moan, feeling the warm shot on his chest. He snapped his hips faster until he too saw stars, finally reaching his climax and shooting in seed inside the walls, a loud groan escaping his lips, his body stiffening.

Sirius pulled himself out of Severus, laying down beside him and pulling his husband into his arms. Severus hummed and nuzzled his head against Sirius' chest, letting out a yawn. "Tire you out?" Sirius asked cheekily.

"Yes, you did."

Sirius smirked, pushing a hand between them to rest on Severus' stomach. "Sorry for the ride, loves."

"Sirius, they can't hear you." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Hmmph," Sirius grunted, pressing a kiss to Severus' head before falling asleep. Severus smirked, snuggling closer to Sirius and grabbing the hand on his stomach to intertwine their fingers before falling asleep as well.


	88. Chapter Eighty Five

Chapter Eighty-five;

"I want to stay!" Aidan stated for the twentieth time, his arms crossed against his chest and a glare that could easily top Severus'.

"No." Sirius said dryly.

"Sirius, maybe we should—"

"No!" Sirius ordered. "What if Narcissa, Lucius, and I get into a fight? Aidan doesn't need to be around yelling."

"Then don't yell!" Aidan shouted, stomping his foot.

Sirius sighed, opening his mouth to respond but the door open and Harry stepped in, smiling. "Hi, Snuffles. Aidan, ready?"

"No!" Aidan growled.

"Come on, I'll take you flying." Harry beamed.

"Flying?" Aidan widened his eyes, running to Harry and leaping into his arms.

"Why the hell didn't we think of that?" Sirius asked with a sigh.

Harry chuckled and waved. "Bye," he said as he walked out with Aidan, closing the door behind him.

Sirius shook his head and headed back into his room to change into some nice dress robes as Severus didn't want him 'making a bad impression' which made Sirius scoff. Severus, who was already dressed in just a comfortable button-up t shirt and trousers since 'he was pregnant and could dress any damn way he pleased' went into the kitchen to make sure the wine was set up as well as to ask Whisper if she was finished with the meal.

When both were finished, they met in the living room just in time to see the fire flash green and out step both Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius nodded to both of them as a greeting and Narcissa… did something which surprised everyone, she crossed the room and gave Severus a hug. Severus quirked his eyebrow and returned the hug.

"Lucius told me. Congratulations."

"She's already went shopping…"

"Shh," Narcissa glared at Lucius who bit back a chuckle.

"Narcissa, you really didn't have—" Severus began.

"You hush too, I only bought a few outfits that I knew would make your baby girls look just stunning, and I plan to buy a lot more as soon as Lucius leaves for work tomorrow in the morning."

"Wha—" Lucius began but was silenced by a glare and then a smirk from his wife.

Severus snorted. "We know who the man is in your relationship, Luci."

"We know who the man is in yours obviously as well," Lucius snickered back, both him and Severus shaking their head and walking into the kitchen together.

"Men…" Narcissa rolled her eyes before turning her attentions to Sirius.

She folded her hands over his chest, staring at the taller wizard. Of course they were family, cousins, but she hadn't really spoken to him since he was twelve at the last Christmas party their family had hosted before her own mother passed. She would've attempted to speak to him more in his later years as she did Regulus, but her father advised her with her oldest sister to not contact him as he was marked 'blood-traitor' by the family. She was never one to judge on blood, but actions, which is why she never made for a good Death Eater, just really supporting her husband.

"Congratulations, Sirius." She said softly.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly back.

"I just want you to know… Severus is family to Lucius, Draco, and I. You hurt him… we'll kill you," She said bluntly.

Sirius chuckled. "No worry there, I assure you."

"Good then." Narcissa nodded. "Now, have you thought of names?"

"N-names?"

"For your twin girls. It's bad luck if you don't have any names picked out before the baby is born…"

"Odd, muggles say just the opposite."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Muggles are daft."

Sirius smiled. "Well, no, we haven't discussed names."

"How far along is he?"

"Nine weeks… but the babies grow faster—"

"Because of their magical core, yes, I know. So, baby size… thirteen weeks?"

"Something like that."

"You should definitely choose out names, you'll be able to talk to the baby soon."

"Really? When?"

"Eighteen weeks."

"Do you… know a lot about pregnancy?"

"Of course I do. I had the Mediwizard tell me every little detail when I was pregnant with little Draco."

"Could you tell me some stuff?"

"Do you have specific questions?"

Sirius went into thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do."

"Then of course I will, give those two in the kitchen some time to talk about… Quidditch, or whatever they speak about," she waved her hands before heading over to the liquor cabinet and pulling out two glasses as well as a bottle of wine.

Sirius smiled and claimed a seat on the couch, watching as Narcissa claimed the one next to him and handed him a glass, pouring him some wine as well as herself before they both took a sip to ease the awkward atmosphere. She glanced over at him and gave him a nod to signal for his first question.

"Okay, first… when can I feel them move?"

"Hard question, Severus… will feel them anywhere between fourteen and twenty-one weeks. You will be able to feel them… sixteen at the earliest all the way up until maybe the thirtieth week. It's hard to tell, depends on how big Severus gets, how active they are…"

"How much can they hear?"

"Their mother… they can hear better, or they understand because they hear the mother's voice first. Yours they will hear muffling until their ears are fully developed near the end of the pregnancy. So, humming or singing is a nice thing to do."

"Is there… anything I can do to stop the mood swings?"

Narcissa giggled. "You're only just now noticing his mood swings?" She teased.

"Well… they've gotten worse."

"Just agree with him… let him think what he wants, he isn't in his right mind. Pregnancy makes us a bit crazy." She admitted. "If he cries, just hold him, he'll be fine. He just needs to know you're there."

"Alright."

"Is that all?"

"I think so."

"If you need anything else, or have any other questions, I'm here, just floocall me."

"Thanks, Cis."

She grinned at the nickname. "No problem, Siri."

Both finished their wine in silence, just as Sirius took his last drink Severus entered and motioned for them to come into the kitchen. Sirius stood up as well as Narcissa and both headed in behind Severus, claiming their seats next to their husbands at the table and grabbing their silverware to begin eating. Conversation slowly made way as Lucius discussed work with Severus and Narcissa muttering for them to begin speaking English again which amused Sirius. Sirius was partially glad that none had said anything to upset another, nor did any seem to be walking on eggshells.

As dessert arrived, the conversation fell back to the children. "Sirius tells me you have yet to name the babies?"

"We haven't discussed it," Severus answered.

"Well, do you know the surname they're taking?" She asked.

"Black." Severus answered. Sirius pondered if he should say he wouldn't mind them taking 'Black-Snape' or 'Snape-Black', but he let it go.

"So they're Black's. You are naming them after—"

"Constellations or stars?" Severus added in.

Sirius frowned. "I don't know…"

"It's tradition," Narcissa frowned before glancing at Lucius and shaking her head. "I'm sorry. It's your choice."

"Sirius, if you don't want to-"

"No, It's fine. If you want to name them following tradition, we can. I just… didn't want you think just because I'm a Black we had to."

"Well, I like some of the names that are female for constellation and stars."

"Oh?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I find Cassiopeia just lovely," Narcissa stated.

"Yes, I like that one as well as Lyra." Severus nodded.

"Leo, for a boy is lovely as well." Narcissa added.

The two went on about star and constellation names, obviously losing both Lucius and Sirius – though Sirius found it a bit sad he didn't know half the things they listed, then again he disliked Astronomy in school because of his family. The discussion of children names of both genders continued until they heard a knock at the door and then a moment later Harry stepped into the kitchen with Aidan.

"Oh, sorry…" Harry apologized.

"It's fine," Sirius beamed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry nodded.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Narcissa smiled politely. All he received from Lucius was a nod though it bothered Harry none.

"Papa!" Aidan called, getting out of Harry's grip and rounding the table to climb into Severus' lap, leaning against him. "I missed you."

"Oh, he is just the cutest," Narcissa complimented.

Aidan glanced up and smiled. "I get my cuteness from father."

Sirius grinned from ear to ear. "Right you do, pup."

"I'm going to go; I'll see you later, Snuffles." Harry waved. "Bye everyone." He said before leaving.

"Papa, I'm tired." Aidan whined.

"Sirius, what time is it?" Severus asked curiously.

"A bit after ten," Lucius answered after glancing at his pocket watch.

"Oh my! Lucius, we should be going." Narcissa said as she stood up followed by her husband and Severus.

"Severus, this was a lovely meal. We must do this again." Narcissa smiled.

"Of course, Cissy." Severus smiled back.

"Bye, little Aidan, goodbye, Sirius." She said before walking out.

"I'll owl you later for the next meeting." Lucius said to Severus, nodding his head to Sirius who nodded back.

"Aidan," Severus began, putting the boy on the ground. "Go get ready for bed."

"Okay!" Aidan beamed, running out of the room.

Severus and Sirius both began to put away everything that wasn't ate or putting the dirty dishes into the sink so they could magic them clean. Severus grinned and crossed the room, snuggling into Sirius' arms. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around Severus, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Love?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Not starting any fights, or something of the sort."

"They aren't that bad…" Sirius admitted, raising Severus' head to kiss him on the lips.

"Ew!" Aidan said as he entered the kitchen in his pajamas, crossing his arms. "Why is it every time I enter you guys are lip locked?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe it's a signal to leave us alone?" Sirius teased at his son before releasing Severus and lifting Aidan into his arms.

"I want a bedtime story…" Aidan demanded.

"I believe it's your turn to do that. I'm going to take a bath." Severus said as he walked out.

Sirius frowned. "Wait! I told him one last night!" Sirius called, though he wasn't answered as Severus had already hurried to the bedroom and closed the door. Sirius sighed and ruffled Aidan's hair. "Bedtime story!" He said cheerfully before walking out of the kitchen and to Aidan's room.


	89. Chapter Eighty Six

Chapter Eighty-six;

Author's Notes: If you guys could, please leave a review telling me if I'm rushing through the pregnancy. I'm just so excited for the babies to be here. =D Am I the only one? XD By the way, since June 3rd marked 9 weeks (babies were 13-14 weeks in size) the 22nd would mark 12 weeks which means babies are 16-17. :3 Also, sorry for not updating. I've been rather busy, and my grandma/mom (I see her as a mother) is currently in the hospital. So, I just have had writer's block forever. And half of this chapter has been done for a long time and I just now finished it last night. Sorry again! This won't be ending for a long time; I have a few ideas still planned! And the starting of one idea is in this chapter. :P

[June 22nd, 1999]

Sirius shifted in the bed, throwing his arm over Severus who was sleeping… on his back. That wasn't normal. His eyes opened to the sight of Severus laying on his back, his body frozen and his eyes wide. Sirius sat up and waved his hand to turn on the light. "Love, what—"

"Shh!" Severus hushed.

Sirius frowned and rested on his arm to stare at Severus. He let a minute of silence go by before it began to bite at him. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh…"

"I will not shh! What the hell—"

"They're moving…"

Sirius widened his eyes. "Wh-what? Like…" He paused and immediately placed his hand on Severus' stomach, frowning when he felt nothing. "Love—"

"It's odd… like… butterflies…" Severus said, though he didn't seem excited, more like a scientist would to a new formula he found, or a potioneer to a new potion.

Sirius laid on his side, his head propped up so he could continue watching Severus. A grin threatened to play out on his face every time Severus' brows pushed together in thought. He wasn't sure how long he watched Severus before the man diverted his eyes to Sirius and gave a frown. "It stopped."

"Well, you can't expect them to move around in there all day…" Sirius grinned.

"I would like them not to move at all."

"Don't say that!"

"I mean… it feels like I'm going to get sick, but I don't…"

"Well, if you feel them moving you know they're okay." Sirius decided with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I suppose…"

"Tomorrow we're going to Pomfrey—"

"No we are not."

"Love—"

"No, I don't have an appointment until the end of the month and I will not step in there a moment before."

"I want her to know—"

"We'll tell her when I go for my appointment."

"Or we'll tell her tomorrow." Sirius smirked.

"No."

"Yes."

"Then no sex!" Sirius declared.

Severus snorted. "Fine with me," he said before turning on his side away from Sirius and closing his eyes.

"..." Sirius blinked a few times. "You know I was kidding, right?"

"Hmmm?" Severus hummed.

"You're not really going to deny me sex, right?" Sirius asked in an almost worried tone, placing a hand on Severus' back.

"Don't touch me, no sex until the babies are born."

"Wh-what?" Sirius gasped, widening his eyes. "Y-you can't do that!"

Severus turned back on his back, a smirk on his face. "Can't I?"

"I'll die."

"Oh, right, of sex-deprivation."

"Seriously."

"Who the hell is lee?"

"I will smother you with your pillow."

"I'm not into that kink, love…"

"Ugh…" Sirius groaned, wrapping both of his arms around Severus and pulling him to his chest. "Go to bed, bat."

"You smell like a dog."

"Thank you."

"… Mutt."

"Ruff."

"Cat."

"Meow."

"Husband who isn't getting sex."

… Sirius whimpered which caused Severus to laugh. "And they think I'm abusive to you…"

"I still married you for your money."

"You're a git."

"So I've heard," Severus snickered, nuzzling at Sirius' neck and nipping gently which caused Sirius to moan. Severus continued nipping and then licking and apology to the spot, slowly moving down to Sirius' throat, licking up the Adam's apple to his chin and placing a kiss there. "Do you know… what would be just great right now?" Severus purred, leaning down and nudging at his throat.

Sirius was now panting a bit before it clicked. Since when is Severus this affectionate? "You want food, don't you?"

Severus froze before smirking against his throat. "Well, now that you mention it I /could/ go for some chocolate cake…" he said in an innocent tone.

"Git," Sirius rolled his eyes, pulling out of bed and grabbing his pants and shirt from the ground to put on before heading out the door, ignoring Severus' laughter.

[Few hours later~]

"Hello, Lucius," Sirius greeted after he opened their chamber door to reveal the blond aristocrat in the corridor. "Come in, please," He said as he stepped aside. "Severus didn't mention he was expecting you."

"Hello… Sirius," Lucius greeted back after he stepped inside. "He wasn't expecting me. I hope I didn't drop in at a bad time? I just need to speak to him about the Apothecary."

"Oh, no. You're welcome to visit any time you want." Sirius smiled, closing the door. "Severus is in the bedroom. You can go on through."

"Thank you," Lucius smiled back before crossing the room and heading into the bedroom.

Sirius huffed and headed into the kitchen, ignoring the still bad feeling that would overcome him when Lucius was around. He smiled and ruffled Aidan's hair as he passed. "Want somethin' to eat?"

"I have cereal," Aidan said, holding the bowl up from his lap.

"Why was your bowl in your lap?"

"… I don't know," Aidan answered, acting ignorant to the fact that Salazar crawled out from under the table.

"Aidan, stop feeding Sal human food!"

"Hmph," Aidan grunted, taking a bite of the cereal.

Sirius grimaced. "No! That is ruined cereal now!" He said as he grabbed the bowl and poured it's contents into the trash.

"I was eating that!" Aidan argued.

"I'll make you a new bowl. A bowl which I am charming to not be able to leave the table until I release it," Sirius said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sal was hungry!"

"Yes. Well. Too bad. He has dog food."

"Papa lets you eat human food."

"Oi! Don't say things like that again, am I understood?" Sirius said seriously.

"… Sorry…"

Sirius sighed and grabbed a bowl, pouring in some cereal and milk, his eyebrow quirking as he heard the fire flare from the living room. He placed the bowl on the table before stepping back into the living room to see a panic looking Narcissa and Draco behind her. "Hello, Nar—"

"Lucius—" She rasped.

"He's in the bedroom—" Sirius began to say and was interrupted by Draco bolting off to the bedroom door and pushing it open, looking around frantically.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should've seen he was unstable…" Narcissa said, tears falling from her eyes.

Sirius widened his eyes. "What? Who?"

"Father…" Draco said as he reappeared. "They're gone…"

"Wait, what's going on?"

"I'll go inform Albus, Sirius, I'm so…" Narcissa cut off, hurrying out of the room.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Father's unstable! Today mother found in his study books on Dark Arts. Ressurection, not inferi… actual resurrection. Notes on how to bring… 'him' back." Draco said, paler than usual.

"Wh-what?" Sirius stammered.

Draco diverted his gaze to the ground, ignoring the question. Sirius shook his head in denial, hurrying into the kitchen and picking Aidan up, ignoring his protests before walking out of the chambers and down the corridor in a hurry to the Headmaster's office, followed by Draco. He was just under a run as he came to the gargoyle, the statue not even wanting a password as it opened up and revealed the stairs. Sirius rushed up them and pushed the door open, staring at Albus who actually looked his age and Narcissa who was sitting in the chair, her pale cheeks stained.

"Albus…" Sirius said in a worried tone.

"I'll contact the Aurors," Albus said as he stood up.

"Wh-what exactly happened?" Sirius asked as he released a struggling and confused Aidan.

Albus scooted a piece of parchment to the edge of his desk before he left the room to firecall Aurors. Sirius stared at the parchment, his heart racing and his cheeks hurting from the frown on his face. He crossed the room and grabbed the parchment, reading over it. It seemed to be a ripped piece of paper from a book. His eyebrow quirked as he read each sentence slowly. As he finished, he paled and his hands began to shake.

"Daddy?" Aidan asked in a worried tone. "Father!" he shouted as Sirius fell to the ground, passing out from the shock of the knowledge revealed in the paper.


	90. Chapter Eighty Seven

Chapter Eighty-seven;

"Time to wake up," A very faint voice informed Severus. Severus' eyes fluttered a bit only to find his vision was blurred. He raised his hand and began to rub his eyes in an attempt to waking himself up fully. He dropped his hands and groaned at the dryness of his mouth and the throbbing ache in his head. "Ah, good, you're up." The voice said and this time could easily be identified as Lucius. "I'll bring you something to eat, no need to get up, just rest… for you those… precious little babies." Lucius said before Severus heard a door closed.

Severus groaned again before finally opening his eyes and finding his vision was indeed straight but he was definitely not in his bedroom. He sat up on the old broken and very uncomfortable bed he was on to glance around his... dungeon cell. 'What the hell?' Severus thought to himself before he stood up and headed over to the cell bar doors, attempting to push it open but the moment he touched it a shock occurred and he pulled his hands away quickly. "Lucius?" Severus called in an irritated tone. He received no response much to his annoyance.

He claimed a seat on the bed once again, resting his back against the wall and closing his eyes, taking a deep calming breath. He didn't find this joke of Lucius' funny at all. He pushed his brows together in concentration as he tried to think of the last thing he could remember.

[Flashback]

"Sev?" Sirius whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Hmmm?" Severus hummed, fluttering his eyes sleepily and glancing up.

"Still tired?"

"Mmhmm."

"Rest, I'll order you some breakfast, okay?"

"M'kay."

"I love you," Sirius said as he pressed a chaste kiss to Severus' lips.

"Love you, too." He murmured back against Sirius' lips before falling back asleep.

In his light sleep he heard the door open and couldn't help but smile. "Sirius?" He said softly and received no answer. Severus opened his eyes and glanced at the door to see it closed. "Sirius?" He called again as he sat up. He caught a shift out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Lucius. "Luc—" He called before he was hit by the stupefy spell.

[Flashback end]

Severus opened his eyes just in time to see Lucius standing against the bars, a smirk on his place. "Morning, sleepy."

"Where am I?" Severus asked with a glare.

"Isn't that obvious? A dungeon." Lucius said with a smile which made Severus growl. "Calm your knickers. This is only temporary, until I get the portkey shipped to me."

"Portkey?"

"Portkey to France, of course. To one of my many properties, and there you will be escorted to a much nicer dungeon…"

"Why am I being held in a dungeon?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that. One never reveals his plans to a traitor."

"Traitor…?"

"Yes. It's what you are…" Lucius said in a somewhat bored tone.

"You mean a traitor to the—"

"Dark Lord. Yes."

"Lucius…"

Lucius just smiled, his hand gesturing to the tray of food set up in front of Severus. "Enjoy. I'll be back later to see how you're doing." He said before turning on his heel and heading out of the dungeons.

"Lucius!" Severus bellowed though it went unheard.

"Daddy?" Aiden whispered as Sirius shifted in the bed.

Sirius opened his eyes and stared over at his son whose cheeks were stained with tears. "Aiden?"

"You fell asleep…" Aiden said sadly, climbing into bed and snuggling into Sirius.

"I'm alright…" Sirius muttered as he sat up and hugged his son to his chest. He glanced up to see a few people in the infirmary waiting for him to wake up. "Aiden, have you ate?"

"Nu uh."

"Harry, take him to the kitchens?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, Siri." Harry nodded, taking Aiden into his arms.

"I'll see you after you eat, buddy." Sirius smiled sadly as he watched the two followed by Hermione and Ron leave the infirmary.

"Have you found anything else out?" Sirius asked as he turned his gaze to Albus.

"Kingsley has many Aurors on the case. Malfoy Manor has been completely emptied of Lucius' things and it's a possibility he's fled the country."

"That paper…"

"What you read is correct."

"What did it say?" Remus asked with a frown.

Silence fell between the group, Sirius diverting his eyes to his hands that were fiddling with each other in his lap, his body almost shaking. "He wants to bring Voldemort back." Sirius whispered.

"But how? He's dead, we all saw it. There are no more Horcruxes…" Minerva added in.

"There will always be ways," Albus began. "It seems he has been searching into some very dark art material. Books on resurrection, of course not like the Inferi. Inferi are similar to zombies. He's looking for that which the Resurrection Stone until now was believed could only do."

"Until now?" Remus asked.

"He's found a spell. Spells which will indeed resurrect Voldemort, several things are needed."

"Like?" Minerva asked.

"The blood of a servant, the dead bones of a servant, dragon's blood, unicorn's blood, a newly born sacrifice, and a newly born body."

"A newly born body…" Remus trailed off.

"A newly born body and sacrifice… which is why twins work perfectly." Sirius whispered in a shaky voice.


	91. Chapter Eighty Eight

Chapter Eighty-eight;

Four days. It had been four days and still no word. To put it bluntly, Sirius was going out of his mind. The last week of his classes had been canceled because he couldn't find himself to go to them when Severus was out there possibly being hurt. Aiden had been staying nights with the other Professors and very confused as to why he hadn't seen Severus, which made him constantly ask Sirius where his papa was, which made Sirius almost breakdown.

Sirius lay in the bed staring at the stone wall, his eyes drug down with dark bags from no sleep, his skin paler than usual. He took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh when he didn't smell Severus' distinctive scent at all. He morphed into the grim and nuzzled into the bed, his nose directly under the pillows where he could just very vaguely smell him. His eyes closed and the dog began to whimper to himself, pawing at the blanket in a helpless manner.

"Sirius?" Remus called as he pushed the bedroom door open, frowning at the whimpering his friend was making. "Padfoot." Sirius lifted his head and glanced back at Remus before letting his head drop back into the blankets again. "Sirius, turn into your human form, there's a meeting. And I know, it isn't the best time, but you haven't left these rooms in days, and… Sirius, we're all worried about you." Remus explained as he waved his hand to turn the lights on. The dog in response just whimpered loudly. "Padfoot, come on… you need to get up. Aiden has been asking for you. He's almost in tears…"

The dog sighed before he turned back into a man though made no attempt to move. Remus' frown fell even more. He crossed the room and opened up the drawers, pulling out some new clothes for his friend and laying them on the bed. "Get these on. Actually… take a shower. You have thirty minutes then I'm coming in here, and if you don't do it, I'll force you into the tub myself." Remus threatened before walking out.

Sirius scowled and pushed off the bed, grabbing the clothes angrily and charging into the bathroom. He tossed the clothes on the floor and waved his hand to start the shower, shedding out of his own clothes. He stepped into the scolding hot shower, hissing at the contact but continuing on and grabbing the soap to clean himself with. He washed with a frown on his face, his tears falling in with the water. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned against the wall, sniffling. "Sev…" He whispered in despair.

'What?' Came Severus' baritone voice.

Sirius widened his eyes and shot to stand up. "S-sev?"

'… Sirius.'

"Oh fuck. I'm going crazy. Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

'You're not going crazy. That would detail that I am going crazy, which is not the case…'

"H-how? I mean…"

'Well, your voice is an echo coming from this bonding bracelet so I'm guessing it's that…'

"But… we could never do this before."

'I have no idea, Sirius. Please just… shut up and talk to me."

Sirius chuckled sadly, leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit. "I miss you."

'And I you.'

"Y-you're okay, right? Malfoy isn't hurting—"

'No. He isn't.' Severus stated.

"Where are you?"

'A dungeon, I've no idea where… he's been feeding me daily, and giving me potions for the pregnancy.'

"He wants the babies."

'I've figured that much out.'

"I lo—" Sirius began before the door open and revealed a frowning Remus.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Severus."

"Oh merlin… you're delusional… j-just hold on. I'll go get Pomfrey."

"No!" Sirius jumped up, calling his friend back in. "No. I-I'm really talking to Severus. The bonding bracelet, it has a charm on it or something."

Remus stepped back into the bathroom. "You're really speaking to him…?"

"I am."

"Get dressed, we should go see Albus."

"Got'cha." Sirius nodded, jumping out of the shower and quickly drying off to put on his given clothes.

The two headed out of the chambers, both towards the gargoyles whom Sirius waved and snarled at, the gargoyle understanding and quickly moving out of the way to reveal the stairs. Sirius took them two at a time until he came to the top and opened the door to reveal Albus and the other Professors. He hurried across the room, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the other professors probably at how sickly he looked. He held his hand out with the bonding bracelet on it to Albus.

"I was talking to Severus."

Albus' eyes twinkled madly. "Was you?"

"The bracelet… it must have a charm on it or something. He can hear me."

"Can you try it out now, please?" Albus asked.

"Of course. Severus?" Sirius called as he held up his arm with the bracelet on it.

Everyone stood or sat in silence for a few minutes, which made Sirius irritated and caused him to shake his wrist with the bracelet on it. "I swear, I spoke to him. Severus!" He called again. Albus frowned and opened his mouth to say something before the bracelet spoke.

'I was tempted to stay quiet so Albus and the others would put you in St. Mungo's…'

"Severus, my boy." Albus beamed. "How are you?"

'How am I? Oh, splendid. The scenery of the dungeon walls is to die for…'

Albus chuckled quietly. "You're not hurt then?"

'No. I'm not. Have you sent Aurors to look for me?'

"Of course we have, my boy. Do you know of your location?"

'No, just as I told the mutt. I do know he's expecting a portkey to ship us to France in which he owns a property to keep me in the dungeons there.'

"So he has no fled the country… I'll get Kingsley to speak to the Minister of Magic over in France and see if we can work something out to send some Aurors over there to patrol the manor."

'So, I suppose until then I just lie on this very uncomfortable bed and stare at the wall?'

"I'm afraid so, my boy. Unless the Aurors get a lead on where you are…"

'Splendid…' Severus said in a dull tone. 'Sirius, go somewhere alone, I need to speak with you.'

"May I, Albus?" Sirius asked as he glanced up at the man who was staring over his spectacles at him.

"Of course, my boy. I'll call if I find anything out and if Severus finds out anything—"

"Come to you immediately."

"Yes, go on, now." Albus waved him off.

Sirius turned on his heel and headed out in a rush of the Headmaster's office. "I'm going to our chambers, so hold on." Sirius said aloud not caring if he looked mental to anyone nearby who heard him talking to himself. He turned down the corridor and bolted into a run to get back to their chambers, quickly saying the password and stepping inside, letting it close on his own before claiming a seat in an armchair and tossing his legs up on the table, adjusting the bracelet. "Okay. I'm alone."

'You do know you don't need to speak out loud for me to hear, right?'

"I don't?" Sirius frowned. 'Oh.'

'Dunderhead…'

'You promise you're okay?'

'Of course I am. Lucius wouldn't risk losing the babies. I've even insulted him multiple times and told him he looked like a female.'

Sirius snorted. 'Don't anger him… I know you think he won't do anything, but Narcissa said he's unstable and shit…'

'I won't.'

'I love you.'

'I love you, too, Sirius.'

'Now, what did you want to talk to me about?'

'There is no guarantee France will let British Aurors come to their land—'

'Don't…'

'Sirius… You need to know this.'

'No, please…' Sirius whimpered.

'I never told you my vault password or anything. Everything is in a safe behind Salazar's portrait in Aiden's room.'

Sirius sobbed against the bracelet. 'Stop it… they're going to let them. We'll find you.'

Severus let out a sigh. 'Sirius. Stop crying…' He croaked and Sirius could tell from the hitch in his breath that he too was crying.

'I'm sorry, love.' Sirius apologized, sniffling and wiping the tears away. 'I'll be strong for you and Aiden…'

'You haven't told Aiden, have you?'

'N-no. He's too young to understand.'

'No, he isn't. Sirius, you need to let him know what's going on.'

'You want me to tell our son that you were kidnapped and are being held as a prisoner until his sisters are born in which after you will be killed along with one of those if we don't find you?'

'Sirius…'

'I-I can't do that…'

'Yes, lie to the boy, an then when worst comes—'

'Worst isn't coming!'

'Stop being a fucking Gryffindor!' Severus shouted. 'You lot always think things will work out for the best. That they'll end with a happy ending like in the fairtytales your mothers used to read when you were children. That isn't how things are in real-life. Lucius, while he may not look it, is extremely dangerous, moreso unstably. I could die at any given moment. The Aurors will maybe at best have a 70% chance of persuading the French Minister to allow them entry.' Severus continued on before the sobbing made it impossible for him to think straight.

'Sev…'

'I-I can't do this, Sirius…'

'Shh, love, you can. I promise… I'll find a way to get you. I swear…'

'I love you…'

'I love you, too, so much, Sev. So much.'

Severus sniffled and snuggled into the uncomfortable bed, the bracelet right next to his head. 'How are you? You've been sleeping and things, right?'

'I'm fine,' Sirius lied.

'You're not. I'm not stupid. Sirius get some sleep.'

'I'm not tired.'

'You're lying. We'll go to sleep together, okay? I'll be here when you wake up.'

'Promise?'

'Marauder-promise.' Severus said with a chuckle.

Sirius nodded and pushed off the couch, walking into their bedroom and climbing into the bed to snuggle in, the bracelet clutched with his free hand to his chest. 'Night, love.'

'Night, Sirius.' Severus said in a sleepy tone.

[Author's Notes: I was listening to Lullaby by Nickelback while writing the scene with the two just talking. ;-;]


	92. Chapter Eighty Nine

[Author notes;

I know it's been forever. I've had… just the worse kind of writer's block. ._. I mean, I've written three drabbles, and one headcanon since my last update, and they both just sucked. I've no idea what's wrong with me. ;-; I'm sorry… Buuuut, I need this updated, so I'm sitting here in an isolated room, forcing myself to write. :3 ]

Chapter Eighty-nine;

"Good morning, Severus!" Lucius said far too chirpily. Severus blinked his eyes and fought off a yawn as he stared at the man. "How are you this lovely morning? Did you sleep well?" The insane man asked, and received no response, just the blank stare. "Not feeling talkative this morning? It's quite boring in this large manor without anyone to talk to, you know. Surely you're bored."

"Go away, Lucius…"

"Oh, not in a good mood?" Lucius asked from the tone he was getting from Severus.

"You wouldn't be either if you were sleeping on such an uncomfortable bed…"

"Uncomfortable? Oh, my, we can't have that! Why haven't you said anything?" Lucius asked almost in a pout before he gestured for Severus to stand up.

"What?"

"Go stand in that corner." He pointed to the furthest one away from the bed.

"… Why?"

"You'll see. Go on." Lucius ordered and when Severus didn't move, he sighed and removed his wand, pointing it at the man. "Now."

Severus let out a sigh and stood up, crossing the room to stand in the corner directed. He folded his arms and leaned back against the wall, watching as Lucius flicked his wand a few times, turning the bed into one that was similar to his at home. He then opened the dungeon door, and Severus did debate bolting, but didn't risk it thanks to the wand pointed at him. Which was oddly curious, Lucius before hadn't pointed a wand, sure he held it at his side, but never pointed it at him. The crazy aristocrat pushed in a trolley with breakfast on it before closing the dungeon door shut and beaming.

"You eat, must make those babies strong, you know." He informed him before turning on his heel and walking back up the stairs.

'I'm going to kill him,' Sirius growled.

'Yes, he's acting odd today.'

'Odd?' Sirius grinned.

'Odder.' Severus said before pushing his brows together. 'I can't believe I said the word odder…'

'Should've recorded that…'

'You're hilarious…' Severus rolled his eyes as he claimed a seat on the bed.

'What did he bring you for breakfast?'

'I've no idea. I'm not eating that trash.' Severus snarled as he lay back down.

'Severus, I know your situation, but you need to eat…'

'I eat when I wish…'

Sirius sighed. 'You're impossible…'

'Apparently not since you got me to marry you.'

'Yeah, for my money.' Sirius snickered.

'I see you're in a better mood today.'

'Sleep and talking to you has me a bit upbeat.'

'Glad to hear,' Severus said before he yawned.

'Tired, baby?'

'Baby?'

'The situation has me wanting to use pet names, love.'

'When I get home I'm going to have you mentally checked.'

Sirius smiled. 'You said when you get home.'

Severus was quiet for a moment. 'Be quiet.'

'Aiden and I are rubbing off on you.' He said with a grin.

'Aiden is a Slytherin… A Slytherin whom you still need to speak to.'

'I know...'

'Yes you're pushing it off.'

'I don't want him to worry...'

'Sirius…'

Sirius sighed. 'Alright, I'll go pick him up now and speak with him.'

'I'm going to nap.'

'Alright, I love you.'

''Mm. I love you, too, Sirius.' Severus said with a yawn.

Sirius sighed once more before he stood up and stretched his arms, morphing into Padfoot and heading out of the chambers. The dog traveled down the corridor towards the Great Hall, pushing the light door open with his nose and walking down the hall towards the main table where everyone was seated. He hurried his way and dipped under the table, causing Filius to yelp as he went under his chair, hurrying over to the smallest shoes and hitting them with his nudge which emitted a giggle from the shoe owners.

"Da!" Aiden beamed, glancing under the table and watching as the dog emerged and morphed into a human who was crouched down next to him, pressing a kiss to his mop of hair.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Pom let me help pick weeds."

"Pom?"

"Poor dear couldn't say my name correctly." Pomona said.

"Pomna." Aiden said.

"Po-mo-na." Sirius pronounced.

"Po-mo-mna."

Sirius chuckled. "Stick with Pom, kid." He said as he ruffled Aiden's hair.

Aiden huffed. "Is papa home yet?"

Sirius frowned with everyone else at the table. "That's… what I wanted to speak to you about." Sirius sighed. "May I borrow him, Albus?"

"Of course, take the boy on." Albus smiled weakly. "And I need to see you in my office when the Aurors arrive."

"Of course." Sirius nodded, lifting Aiden into his arms and heading out of the Great Hall using the Professor's entrance.

Aiden leaned into Sirius as they made their way down the small corridor which led to Albus' office entrance. He stepped out into view and pressed a kiss to Aiden's forehead, giving him a smile which seemed forced as Aiden noted. He hurried towards their chambers so he could get inside and talk to his son privately, pushing the door open after Aiden shouted the password to Salazar and then sitting him down to stand on his own two feet.

"Da, what do we have to talk about?" He asked as he hurried over to climb onto the sofa.

"Well…" Sirius mumbled with a frown.

'Aiden?'

"Papa!" Aiden shouted excitedly.

'Severus, I got this…'

'No, you don't. You're going to sugar coat it.'

Aiden blinked. "What… huh?" He mumbled in a confused tone.

"Nothing, listen Aiden… your papa…" Sirius struggled. "He was… he was kidnapped."

'Kidnapped…' Severus repeated.

"No he wasn't, I hear him…" Aiden frowned.

"That… it's a link, Aiden. That I have through this bracelet," Sirius held his wrist up. "You can hear him… but he's in a um, see a bad man—"

'Damn it, Sirius.' Severus growled. 'Aiden, listen to me. Do you remember Lucius Malfoy?'

"Mhm."

'He's taken me. Somewhere far away and I don't know where I am, nor does your daddy. They have people trying to find me.'

"The Aurors?"

'Yes. The Aurors. I'm in trouble. I don't know if I'll be okay, and I don't think you should be kept in the dark about this. I may or may not come back alive—'

"SEVERUS!" Sirius bellowed.

'I am not going to fucking sugar coat it!'

"You are telling him you are not coming back alive!"

'I TOLD HIM I MAY OR MAY NOT! LISTEN, YOU IGNORANT GRYFFINDOR!' Severus shouted.

"You ARE going to come back! Da—" Sirius began before he was kicked in the leg which made him grunt and fall over after pulling his leg up to hold it.

"Shut up!" Aiden shouted with tears staining his cheek.

"A-aiden…"

"S-so… so a bad man stole papa…"

"Y-yes."

"A-and the bad man may win."

"Yes." Sirius said in a rasped voice.

"Papa?"

Severus frowned. 'Yes?'

"I-I love you, a-and Daddy and I are going to save you." Aiden said as he wiped his eyes out.

'Are you now?' Severus said, smiling fondly.

"Y-yeah. We'll get 'em like I-I got grandpa."

'I know you two will.' Severus said softly. 'I need to go now.'

"Severus?" Sirius widened his eyes.

'I'm tired. I haven't slept yet.'

"Oh." Sirius sighed a breath of relief. "I love you."

'I love you, too. Aiden, I love you. And keep your daddy out of trouble.'

"I-I will." Aiden forced a smile.

After the connection was closed, Sirius stared at his son who was fidgeting nervously. "He'll be fine," Sirius whispered.

"H-how do you know?"

"I just know."

Aiden climbed into his father's lap, leaning against him. "You're such a Gryffindor…"

Sirius snorted. "And you're such a Slytherdor." He told him as he pressed a kiss to the top of Aiden's head.


End file.
